


When You Find Home (Clexa AU)

by KitLago



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Business Woman Lexa, Clexa, Clexa Love, Clumsy Clarke, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitLago/pseuds/KitLago
Summary: Lexa is a rising star in the business world coming home from a year in England to head up a new project in New York. She's guarded, successful and ruthless.Clarke is a PEDS Dr, kind, gentle and somewhat lovably clumsy on occasion.Can the kind hearted Dr crack through Lexa's stony defences and finally show her what it means to finally be home?





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, so this is my first ever fanfic.....ever! I'm not a writer, but reading all the amazing work you all write has inspired me to at least try.
> 
> I'm from the UK, yet figured a U.S setting maybe a bit more of a challenge for me. If any of you guys notice a term or anything you don't recognise, just ask. For example Football-Soccer.....that's one we all know but there maybe other less obvious ones.
> 
> This is a work in motion, although I have certain things set out, I'm very open to ideas and feedback, so please drop me a comment :)

Coming Home

Lexa pinched the bride of her nose hoping to ease the dull ache that had set in an hour ago. The plane journey from London to New York was possibly the worst flight she'd ever experienced. She was in front of a rowdy bunch of men, obviously drunk, and not doing anything to slow down during the flight. One had hit on her within the first 5 minutes, which Lexa quickly shut down speaking very quickly in French wearing a puzzled expression. It had worked, the man didn't seem to have the patience to try to navigate a conversation with someone he didn't understand. Just in front and to the left, there was also a screaming baby which was causing a migraine to rapidly approach, why the hell didn’t she take the first class option?!

Although Mr Jones had advised ‘keeping away from the riff raff’ in first class, his complete arrogance and snobbery urged Lexa to do the opposite. As soon as the sneer left his features, what she supposed was the mere thought of economy, she declined stating that such a long journey needed some down to earth charisma rather than pompous stuck up yawn fests that she usually came across in first class.

It wasn't a seceret that Lexa despised her boss, and the fact that Lexa got away with such comments was testimony to how much Mr Jones needed the young up and coming business woman to head up New York, that and he was terrified of Gustus Woods, Lexa’s uncle.

Still, Lexa would happily take the migraine over becoming anything like that slimeball, the poor kid crying was probably in pain with ears popping at the altitude or something. With this in mind Lexa sat back and took advantage of the in flight entertainment, the new Series of Wentworth was available, she popped in her headphones and was soon caught up in the life of Bea Smith once more.

 

Clarke was out like a light, that was probably the reason she didn't mind flying long haul so much. In her sleep filled haze, she could hear a baby's cry creep further and further into her consciousness, that and the dull ache at her head at the feel of something hard against her temple. 

When Clarke became more fully aware, she realised that she had inadvertently been leaning against the gentleman next to her, mouth agape, and a wet line of dribble headed south towards her chin.

With a sudden jerk, and what could only be described as a snort, Clarke shot upright wiping at her mouth looking apologetically at the man next to her. 

Way to go Griffin she thought, and the sexy award goes to! Luckily the man next to her didn't seem to mind, he good naturedly handed her a napkin an stated that it happened to the best of us.

Clarke appreciated the kind words, yet with pink cheeks, she decided to take a wonder down to the ladies and stretch her legs, as much as she could on the plane anyway.

On her journey she came across the grief stricken baby she had heard. Unable to just walk past, she stopped at the seats the baby and mother sat in and smiled down at the crying child empathetically. 

“Hey little one, not a fan of flying huh?” His mother looked up to Clarke smiling.

“I think I've learned his first phobia, he's usually so happy”

Clarke looked at the mother and said “Maybe it’s the altitude, my sister had the most awful time with popping ears on planes, she just won't get on them now”

Clarke thought about Octavia and the fact she would see her closest friend very soon, it made her smile and look back to the hopeless looking mother.

“Do you have a pacifier?” Clarke gently asked the mother.

“Yes, but he wouldn't take it, even after an hour of trying after take off”

“It may work now, he's probably just tired and grumpy after take off, that's when it can really hurt.”

The mother got out the pacifier and attempted to offer it to the crying baby. Clarke could see he was being stubborn, so without thinking, she started to gently hum a song her dad used to hum to her.

Within minutes, the little guy had stopped crying, big eyes staring at Clarke, and taking the pacifier without seemingly noticing. Slowly his tired red eyes started to close, and he was softly sucking away.

As Clarke smiled and stopped humming, his mother looked up at Clarke practically beaming “You're so good with them, do you have any?”

“More and more every day, I'm a Peds Doctor, but no, none of my own”

The mother smiled “Well thank you so much, and when you do have your own, they're going to be mightily lucky”

With a slight blush, Clarke politely excused herself and finally made her way to the toilet.

 

Having watched the entire scene unfold, Lexa smiled. That right there, genuine human kindness, that was more than worth a migraine, and a damn lot more than some stuck up asses millions.

Lexa placed her headphones back in staring at the blonde walking further down the plane. Lexa smiled again, kind and hot, lethal combination.

 

Finally the Plane touched down at JFK and Lexa couldn't be happier. This was her first time back in the states for a little over a year. She loved England, and didn't tend to just stick to the Capitol, but she was excited about seeing her friends, and of course her uncle Gus.

After her parents died when she was only 5, she only had Gus and Anya, Gustus’ daughter. They took Lexa in and made her part of the family. Taking on the role of father, Gus had shown Lexa all the love he also gave Anya, and although Lexa and Anya fought like cat and dog through their younger years, they formed an exceptionally tight bond growing up. In every way it mattered, they were sisters.

As Lexa walked through the airport towards the baggage area, smiling at the soon to be reunion with her family, she noticed the hot blonde ahead of her waiting at the baggage conveyer.

The blonde was staring at her phone intently, not noticing as the conveyer had sprung to life. 

Bags started to flow through with passengers lined up awaiting their belongings. As Lexa continued to stare at the blonde, she just about heard a curse of “shit!” As the blonde suddenly noticed her bag perusing past.

Lexa had to stifle a laugh threatening to bubble up as she watched the scene play out.

The blonde was clumsily attempting to grab a bag at the same time as trying to bob and weave through the other passengers apologising as she went, failing miserably at each attempt, then losing her balance over another persons luggage and sprawling on the floor.

Lexa strode towards her bag that she'd spotted, and in quick succession grabbed not only her case, but the luggage the blonde was desperately failing to reach moments ago.

As Lexa turned she was met with bright blue eyes shining greatfully at her, and suddenly, in that one moment, lost the ability to speak.

 

As Clarke looked up from her place sprawled on the floor, she seen her luggage escape further away until it was suddenly being pulled off the conveyer belt towards what Clarke could only describe as the hottest woman she had ever seen.

Clarke rose and slowly headed toward the mysterious baggage hero taking in every detail with each step. From the woman's petite black pumps and black skinny jeans, Clarkes eyes rose to a white strappy blouse, and followed up to waves of brown hair cascading around her shoulders.

The woman had a figure to die for, she was slender, slightly taller, delicate looking, yet by looking at the subtle ripples in the woman's arms, Clarke could tell she was in really good shape.

As Clarke got closer, the woman turned around to expose the most stunning green eyes Clarke had ever seen, it took Clarke a second to compose herself before looking from the goddess in front of her, to her lost luggage.

“I think this belongs to you?” The woman said handing Clarks the escapee bag.

“Thanks, pesky little thing got away from me, thank you for rescuing it”.

The brunette gave a slight smile, hardly visible really, yet Clarke knew it was there.

“Not a problem” And just like that, the brunette was striding away. 

It took a few seconds to tear her eyes away from the retreating woman realising that she may in fact might be drooling once again. ‘Get it together Griff’. As Clarke headed towards the exit, her excitement at being home finally kicked in. She took out her phone once more to read the missed messages:

Griff: Guess who's back :)

Octavia: Yay you're back! So when are we hitting the town Griff!

Octavia: Griff?

Octavia: Yo Clarke? You fallen down a man hole already???

Griff: Yeah sorry, baggage issue, I'll be back at the apartment soon….there better be cold beers!!

Octavia: Of course there was an issue, I swear Clarke it's a wonder you're still alive at this point! And of course there's beers, what sort of sister would I be if there weren't? 

Griff: Glad to hear it, I'll see you soon…..if I make it!

Clarke laughed at her phone. She was known to be somewhat clumsy, and Octavia always relished in the situations Clarke would find herself in, but through it all, Octavia was practically family, and did infact worry about Clarke emensly. Clarke figured both herself and Octavia would both be happy she was now home and in one piece.

 

As Lexa walked away from the blonde and headed towards the cabs waiting outside, she mentally berated herself. How could one clumsy blonde, who she didn't even know, render her almost speechless?! 

Ok, so she was gorgeous, slim but curvy in all the right places, kind and gentle, but it was those eyes. Lexa got lost for a moment in those deep blue eyes that shone with gratitude. 

As she approached the cab and gave the driver directions, Lexa pushed the mesmerising blue eyes aside, her body finally sucombing to the reality of how drained she was. 

In a haze of lights, city noise, baggage and hotel staff, Lexa finally reached her room, and in a flash, was undressed, showered and ready for bed. 

She was glad to be home, but that excitement had to wait, the only thing Lexa had the energy for was sleep, deep undisturbed slumber, well, that and the most amazing blue eyes Lexa had ever seen. That was Lexa’s last thought before the tiredness took her.


	2. Everywhere I look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in New York

Chapter 2

As Octavia continued to eat her pancakes and hear Clarke recite her ‘Mysterious Green Eyed Woman’ story yet again, she rolled her eyes and huffed out “Oh my god Clarke if I have to hear about those green eyes again I will have to shoot you and claim self defence!” 

Raven wafted her hand at Octavia

“Sssshhhh you, like we didn't all have to hear about you an Lincoln every 5 seconds when you met him, that added to the amount of times we've caught you getting your freak on is ridiculous! Continue Clarke”

“Thanks Rae” Clarke smiled at her friend for the show of solidarity, yet conceded, Octavia had heard nothing else since last night and she did feel like a bit of a broken record. “Fine, since you do own a gun, and you do fight to keep our streets safe, I’ll just tell Rae more later”

“What more is there to tell?!” Octavia scoffed “she rescued a bag of clothes and left!” 

“I wonder who she is, from what you've said Griff, it's like she seems too hot to be real. Hey, don't suppose u got a few knocks to the head getting your luggage did you?”

Octavia snorted smiling “With her that's entirely possible”

Clarke ignored their teasing and changed the subject “So did anything exciting happen while I was away?”

Raven, quickly looking very proud of herself chimed in “I blew up some asshat in the lab” Gaining stern looks from both Clarke and Octavia she continued “Well he was being a dick, spouting off some crap about women technicians blah blah, so I just figured I'd show him how a woman technician rolls” 

Clarke cracked up seeing Raven’s devilish grin “I can't believe anyone allows you within 100 yards of anything remotely explosive, let alone the run of a lab!”

“I gots skills” Raven smirked

“Ya know, it's a good job you use your superpowers for good, cus I'd be slightly upset if I ever had to arrest you, I still have nightmares over the glitter bomb of 07” Octavia visibly shuddered at the memory.

“Only slightly? Bitch you'd cry like a baby If I ever got sent down, or maybe your into the thought of cuffing me too?” Raven wiggled her eyebrows at Octavia.

“Hey me an Lincoln did that ONCE! Anyway, should've taught you to knock, but nooooo, you just can't help barging in mid flow can you?”

“Told you…..I gots skills”

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at the girl’s back and forth, she'd missed this, 2 weeks didn't seem like a large amount of time, but it was enough to miss her friends like crazy.

Octavia was in the police force which is where she'd met Lincoln just under a year ago. She loved her job, saying that it gave her a sense of pride to protect and serve. Raven would argue that she just likes to punch people, and could only get away with it in the line of duty.

Raven was a bomb disposal expert, she occasionally worked with Octavia through their jobs, but that was few and far between. Raven was only ever called upon when it was a tricky situation that needed her expertise. 

“Right my adoring fans, I need to get back to the lab, pretty sure I forgot to turn something off, never know could be important”

“Raven! I swear if you blow up this city I'll happily set Octavia on you…..cuffs and all!” 

“Chill, Princess I’m joking, of course I wouldn't leave anything important……much”

Raven winked at Clarke and grabbed her coat off the back of the chair before heading out.

“I should get back too, no rest for the wicked huh. When are you due back at the hospital?” Octavia asked Clarke

“Tomorrow, gotta drop in for dinner with my parents later, come by if you want?”

“No can do, got a big ass case at the minute so it's gonna be a late one. Give them hugs from me though, and please try not to bore them to death with green eyes……they're like my parent too”

“I'll try” Clarke laughed

“Later Princess” 

“Later O”

 

Lexa stood looking out across the skyline from her office, damn she'd missed this. London was a busy city, but nothing compared to New York, it had been far too long, yet those deep rooted memories plagued her homecoming.

As she was taking in all of the sights before her, reacquainting herself with her city, the door burst open. Only 2 people in the world would dare bust in without at least a knock, and as she knew Anya was in LA for the week, that left only 1 person.

“Uncle Gus”

Lexa turned just in time to be enveloped in a huge bear hug.

“Lexi, I'm so happy you're back!”

Gustus was a large man, a really large man. To look at him you'd think he was a fierce warrior, his height, build, dark features and thick beard gave him an air of strength, yet to Lexa, he was the biggest teddy bear that ever walked.

“I've missed you” 

“I've missed you too Lexi, but why in the hell are you in the office already!” Finally releasing his hold on his niece come daughter.

Lexa turned towards her desk and started rifling through her paperwork. 

“It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I'm just making sure I'm completely up to speed before the board meets”

“Lexi, you are up to speed, you said as much before you left London, and I know you too well to know that that is the truth. What's really going on?”

Lexa couldn't hide anything from Gustus, she wasn't even sure why she tried to. With a sigh, she sat at her desk.

“It's been a while pops, I'd buried it all”

“And now your back, its all resurfaced?”

Lexa nodded feeling slightly defeated.

Gus walked towards Lexa and leaned against the desk placing a hand on her shoulder.

“At the end of the day Lexi, she lost. She gave up the best thing that could've ever happened to her, and to be honest Pumpkin, I'm glad she did, it means she never deserved you in the first place”

Lexa looked at the closest person she had to a father and let out a chuckle.

“If only the world knew you called me Pumpkin”

Gus laughed out loud patting the shoulder his hand rested on.

“The world will never know Pumpkin, we Woods’ have a reputation to maintain. Can’t make greedy low life tycoons pee in their pants if they knew the truth right?”

“Right, thanks pops”

“Call Lincoln, I'm sure he's eager to see you, an you'll have no time when Anya gets back home, I'm pretty sure she'll be kidnapping you for at least a month”

Lexa smiled at the thought of Anya, she couldn't wait to see her and hear about everything she'd been up to in the last year. As Lexa pondered, she her uncle staring at her.

“I don't see you dialling”

“Ok ok, geez!”

Lexa grabbed her phone off her desk and searched for Lincoln’s number, pressing the call button while Gus intently watched.

“Hey Linc!”

At the greeting, Gus winked at Lexa before striding out of the office for the evening.

 

As Clarke walked into the little Italian restaurant her mother loved, her mouth instantly started watering. Oh those delicious little meatballs aren't going to know what hit them.

“Clarke, over here sweetie”

“Hi Mom, Dad”

Clarke was enveloped in between her parents happily taking in the affection she'd missed in the last 2 weeks.

“How was the conference honey?” 

Her father having spoken for the first time looked expectantly at her.

“Yes sweetie, please tell me it was interesting enough to fly all the way to the U.K for?”

“It was good. They really do have good medical teaching facilities spread across England, London is like here, but different”

Clarke paused at the oxymoron, and attempted to define it better before her mother disrupted her train of thought.

“So did you meet any handsome Doctors?”

“Mom!”

“What? There's nothing wrong with having an interest in your daughters happiness”

“I don't need a handsome doctor to be happy thanks mom, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Clarke inwardly flinched hoping to god her parents didn't jump to the same rude minded childish thoughts Raven and Octavia would surely be laughing at by now. 

“Leave her be Abby, she'll meet someone when it's meant to be, right kiddo?”

Jake smiled at his daughter obviously seeing the gratitude in her eyes and handed Abby a menu as a distraction.

Clarke never needed the menu, those meatballs would magically roll onto her table for her to feast on, or rather Jake had been ordering Clarke the same thing for the past few years it was always a given.

 

“Oh my god Linc these meatballs are to die for! How did you find this place?”

“Good aren't they, Octavia brought me here a few months back, apparently she's know about this place for years”

“How are things with Octavia?”

“Great! She's amazing Lex, smart, funny, beautiful and feisty, you'd like her for her feistiness alone” 

Lexa smiled back at Lincoln, you could tell he was happy, he practically lit up when he mentioned her.

“Well if she's passed the Anya test then she can't be too bad, yet I still reserve the right to judge for myself”

“If you promise to go easy, you could meet her next week? Anya’s back an you know she’ll want to let loose, especially now her sister act is back”

Lexa burst into laughter at the term

“I haven't heard that since college Linc”

“Well, you guys are one hell of an act, and practically sisters, it just fits”

Lincoln smiled back at Lexa enjoying a sound he hadn't heard in over a year.

 

Not much could take Clarke’s focus off her Magic Meatballs, but the laugh erupting from a corner table pulled at Clarke’s interest.

As her eyes trailed along the round tables covered with red and green thatched tablecloths littered with candles, and headed towards the sound. 

Mid meatball bite, her eyes found the source of the laughter

“Green Eyes!” Clarke choked

“Don't speak with your mouth full dear” Abby chided

“Sorry mom”

As Clarke continued to stare at the brunette beauty, she reached inside her bag and pulled out her phone.

Griff: Group: I didn't bang my head, green eyes is real!!

Octavia: Not this again!!

Rae Rae: Are you sure? Could be a concussion 

Griff: I did not bang my head Rae! She's really here, like 3 tables down to the right here!

Rae Rae: Photo

Griff: How the hell am I supposed to do that without getting arrested?!

Octavia: I’ll arrest you anyway!! 

Rae Rae: Proof or go home Griffin 

Clarke pondered on how the hell she could manage to get a photo of the woman across the room. It's not like she could crawl across the floor, or hide behind the few plants around the room, and then it came to her.

“Hey Dad, can you move over to the right, I wanna get a shot if you an Mom”

Happily, and with no fuss Jake complied and moved towards his wife smiling for the camera.

Clarke held her phone up and zoomed into the mysterious green eyed woman, she was still, if not even more gorgeous than Clarke remembered, after an impatient huff from her mother she actually remembered to take the shot. 

“How's my hair dear?”

“Huh?” Clarke was pulled out of her daydream by her mother

“Can I see it? Need to make its ok before putting it on that face page, I have friends on there too dear”

Clarke was suddenly between a mix of laughter and panic, laughter due to her mothers inability to grasp FaceBook, and panic as there was no picture of her mother or her hair.

“Oh I'm sorry mom, it didn't take properly, must be too dark in here or something, are we getting dessert?”

Dessert was a sure fire way of distracting her mother from anything, and she shamelessly used it again now. As her parents looked through the dessert menu, Clarke quickly sent off a message. 

Griff: Behold the Green Eyes!!!   
(Attached Image)

Rae Rae: Holy fuck she is real……and HOT!!

Griff: You doubted me?

Rae Rae: No, I doubted the head injury

Griff: Dick

Rae Rae: No thanks, but I'll take her!

Griff: Hell no! I saw her first!

Octavia: Children, my closest friends are children.

If Clarke had been paying closer attention, she would've easily noticed that the person Miss Green Eyes was sitting with, was none other than Octavia’s boyfriend.

As Octavia smirked down at her phone, she noticed him straight away, it was only a small part of him in the photo, but she knew instantly. She couldn't wait to see their faces, this weekend was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't seem to stop writing once I Started so here's chapter 2 straight away. It's now past 3am here so I won't be writing another chapter as quickly as these two. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos already, slightly shocked but very appreciative thank you :)


	3. As it Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up to Friday night's antics

The doors to the board room came swooping open in one fell swoop followed immediately by Lexa Woods then Gustus Woods, both striding towards Lexa's office with purpose.

Once they were both safely behind the thick wooden door Lexa let out a growl.

“He is such an ass!”

“He is definitely an ass, one that we will cut down to size Lexi”

Since Lexa had returned 3 days ago, she had instantly locked horns with Wallace. Dante Wallace was all for making his pockets deeper, and held not one shred of compassion or thought to how many people's lives would be positively affected by the project’s completion.

Even though the man made Lexa's skin crawl, she remained composed throughout and answered all of his questions and comments with ease and grace, as well as gaining support from almost everyone in the room while she did it.

There was no way he was going to turn her baby into a car park, no chance in hell.

“Damn right! Ugh I feel like I need to shower with a wire brush after being near him for even a minute”

“You’ve got this Lexi, a few more days and the plans will be finalised, that space will be yours, then the fun really begins. In the meantime, would you like to accompany me to lunch? Glaring at Wallace all morning has given me an appetite”.

“You did totally stare him out, I'm surprised he didn't pee his pants right there!”

Amusement tickled Lexa’s features as she remembered the few occasions Wallace had to clear his throat or clean his glasses from her uncle’s steely attention. As Lexa’s stomach grumbled, she conceded and followed her Uncle to the elevators in the pursuit of food.

*****

  
As Clarke headed towards the nurses bay after completing her morning rounds, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket alerting her to a message.

Octavia: Still up for Friday night Griff, or you scheduled in work?

Griff: Nope, I'm all yours :)

Octavia: Great, pre drinks at ours? At least that way if you start boring me to death I can tie you to the radiator and leave you

Griff: You wouldn't!

Octavia: Oh I would, but I'd leave you food, I'm not that cruel ;)

Griff: Whatever, gotta go, due in surgery in 10, later cop of the year!

Clarke chuckled as she stopped in front of Monroe and Harper.

“Ooooo what's got you all giggly, new love interest I hope?”

Monroe was always trying to matchmake for Clarke, in her words ‘hotness such as yourself needs to be appreciated’ and so Clarke’s love life, of lack of, was always a topic of conversation.

“Nope, sorry to disappoint Monroe so wedding dress shopping is still on hold”

“Seriously Clarke, you need to get out there! There are some fine young women around this city who'd love to jump into your…..”

“I beg you not to finish that sentence. It's not all about sex Monroe, I wanna wait for that spark, that feeling of just knowing when you look at someone”

“You watch way too many chick flicks Clarke, sometimes it can just be about one hell of an orgasm”

“And on that note I'm off. Try to keep it in your pants ladies”

As Clarke turned towards her destination she heard Harper’s voice mutter back

“Yeah an you need to get some IN your pants”

Clarke was never one to sleep around, not that the thought bothered her, it was just something she couldn't bring herself to do with strangers. Maybe Monroe was right and she was living in a fantasy world where love at first sight existed. Her instant thought at that moment went to those green eyes.

Shaking her head, she cast thoughts of the woman aside figuring it was best not to get too caught up in her fantasy world, and instead focused on her upcoming surgery.

*****

  
Lexa was curled up on the most comfortable couch in existence going over some of the detailed planning documents needed by the next day, all of a sudden, her front door burst open with a slightly melodic tune of

“I have arrived!”

“Anya!”

“Sup sis, tell me there were tears when you found I wouldn't be here for your homecoming, there was wasn't there”

Lexa practically jumped off the sofa and charged towards her cousin enveloping her in a fierce hug.

“Oh you cried like a baby, I can tell”

Anya held onto Lexa just as hard until the cold urged both women further inside to close the door.

“It's so good to see you An, and as much as it'll pain you to hear, there were no tears. I seen your ugly ass on FaceTime enough to remember what a pain in the ass u are”

“Please, I know denial when I see it”

“Whatever, how come you're back early, I thought you weren't due in till tomorrow?”

“Finished ahead of schedule, and I knew my baby sis would be climbing the walls in anticipation of my return, so here I am”

“Oh I am honoured, but what will I do with the multipack of Kleenex now you're here?”

“Knew it”

Both women laughed and embraced again happy to finally be reunited after so long.

“So, fill me in, how was England?”

“It was good, work was…..”

“Stop right there, I'm not sitting here to be told about work Lex, I've met you and my father and don't need the 4 1 1 of your corporate yawn fest, tell me about the women!”

“No much to tell”

“Oh come on! Don't tell me you moped around England for a year crying over that fuck nut! Jeez Lex, the bitch isn't worth it”

“Charming as ever I see, and no I didn't. There were a few interesting women I met, but nothing serious, I'm just not in that commitment place”

“Fuck commitment, tell me about these interesting women”

3 hours passed by as the women spoke, Lexa told Anya about the few women she'd met, as well as her new found love for soccer, and her new ability to ride motorcycles, two things Anya could never envision Lexa doing. As Lexa was pouring the last of the wine, Gus arrived home immediately smiling at the sight before him.

“Ahhhh my girls”

Both women stood to greet him, hugging him from either side. Lexa sighed contentedly, this is what she missed, this was she had been missing when she first arrived back home.

*****

  
“Friday night bitches, you ready to get your game on!”

Raven was always in the mood to party, and had the uncanny habit of rubbing the excitement off onto everyone in the room..

“Oh I'm defiantly ready for tonight”

There was something in the way Octavia said it that piqued Clarke’s interest.

“Definitely ready huh? Something we’re missing here Blake?”

“No, it's just been a while since we’ve all hit the town. You never know, tonight may be your lucky night and those extremely tight panties may actually…..”

“Oh no O, this is a catch up, not a ‘Lets get Clarke laid mission”

“Can it be a lets get Reyes laid mission? Cus that sounds a lot more appealing”

Clarke and Octavia both laughed in response, Raven didn't need a mission to get lucky, she somehow just oozed charm, and woman tended to be very open to letting her charm them into bed.

“I swear one day all those panties dropping sessions will end up biting you on the ass Rae”

Raven turn to Clarke and winked in response.

“Never Griff, they adore me far too much”

“Who adores you?”

All 3 women turned to face Lincoln who had just arrived.

“Everyone, they can't help it, I'm just that good”

Raven explained heading towards the kitchen island to set up a round of shots.

Octavia stepped close to her boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his lips “Where's Anya and Lexa?”

“They're meeting us there, something about Lex having to finish up some paperwork, it shouldn’t take her that much longer”

“So Lexa is Anya’s sister?”

Clarke had heard about Lexa on the rare occasions she had met Anya while out drinking with Lincoln and Octavia.

“Technically it's her cousin, but they grew up together so see themselves more like sisters, kind of like you and O”

“And how come we've never met her before?” Raven interjected

“She's been away on business for the past year”

“Is she hot?”

“Raven please try to keep it in your pants for at least one night, these are my future in-laws, having you drool over Lexa like you did with Anya is just embarrassing”

“In my defence, she's hot, and I was hammered, shit happens. Wait, you think I would drool? That means she's hot Griff”

Clarke started laughing as she headed to the kitchen for her shot.

“Don't worry O, I'll try and keep her on a leash”

Everyone joined Clarke taking their perspective shots.

Octavia smirked and toasted to the evening with everyone else. Little did the blonde know that tonight, it wouldn't be Raven that would need to be kept on a leash.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of Clexa, I just wanted to get a bit more background and character building done before they met again.
> 
> As always, please leave me any comments or ideas, thanks for reading :)


	4. Fate, or something like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a Friday night, what's the worst that can happen.....right?

Octavia was buzzing with anticipation. The music was blaring, people where dancing and grinding to the sounds, and all her friends were enjoying the exciting atmosphere.

“Any word on the hotties Lincoln?”

“Raven I swear……”

“Chill ya boots O, I'm headed the bar and wanted to know if I should get two more”

Octavia looked sceptically at Rae, she knew the small brunette had a thing for Anya, the fact that Anya happily flirted back, yet wouldn't allow anything further made Raven even more determined, but Octavia didn't want the shit to hit the fan when Rae got what she wanted.

“Yeah they're on their way, two beers thanks Rae”

“Sure thing Linc, try not to have a Hernia while I'm gone O”

“Think I'd prefer it if you stayed gone!” Octavia shouted after Raven only for Raven to turn and blow a kiss to her friend.

Clarke was watching the exchange with glee, she loved the bickering between her friends and wouldn't change it for the world.

“She's winding you up O, she's not drunk an you know she’ll behave herself after last time”

Octavia closed her eyes remembering Raven practically dry humping Anya on the dance floor while slurring god knows what into her ear “I should just get her neutered and save us all the hassle”

“I doubt that would stop her, though I'm sorry to say it, but it seems she actually like-likes Anya”

“God no, don't go ruining my night out with that kind of talk”

“Just saying, you never know, Anya maybe just the type to tame the wild beast”

“If anyone can tame Raven Reyes, it's my cousin” Lincoln laughed.

Anya was a no nonsense kind of woman, she was brutally honest, and didn't mind in the slightest to let her feeling be known. Put her together with Lexa, and they were a formidable force of nature. Yet Anya had a playful side, something Raven seemed to bring out in her easily, something he vaguely remembered Lexa also possessing before the days of her ex.

As the music changed, Clarke jumped up from the booth the friends occupied, and turned to Octavia in a silent question.

“I'll sit this one out, you go ahead though, get your freak on blondie”

With a nod, Clarke headed towards the dance floor swaying to the tunes as she went.

“You really didn't tell her about Lexa?”

“Hell no! This is sweet sweet justice for 2 hours of gushing. I still can't believe she didn't notice you, girl must've been high”

“We’re not all kick ass detectives O, plus she was a little distracted remember?”

“Who was distracted?”

Hearing the familiar voice, Lincoln turned to his cousin enveloping her in a hug.

“Hey An, no one, just general chit chat. Hey Lex”

“Hey Linc”

Lexa returned the embrace Lincoln offered her after releasing Anya.

“Octavia this is Lexa Woods, Lexa, Detective Octavia Blake”

“Nice to finally meet you Detective, I've heard a lot about you”

Octavia took Lexa's hand and grinned at the arrival of Clarke's ‘Mythical Creature’. Well she supposed Clarke wasn't exaggerating too much, the woman was stunning, photos certainly didn't do her justice.

“I'm pretty sure I've heard even more about you Lexa, and please call me Octavia”

Lincoln choked on his drink, fully aware of the possible thoughts spinning around his girlfriends head.

“Good to see you again Anya, I'll apologise now for Raven, and do not in anyway shape or form take responsibility for her actions”

Anya smiled at Octavia returning the brunettes hug “Oh I'm sure I can handle her O, I'll have her purring like a kitten in no time”

“More like an alley cat on viagra” Octavia muttered under her breath, as if on que.

“Seriously how many bartenders does a girl have to sleep with to get a drink around here?” Raven intervened placing the tray of drinks on the table. “ Luckily for you fabulous people, the answer is none, I've done all the hard work for you, you can thank me later” sending a cocky smile to her friends “Hey Anya, miss me?”

“I'm sorry, Rachael was it?”

Octavia snorted at Anya’s response, yeah, this woman was definitely the person to take the cocky technician down a peg or two.

“Now I know you're just playin An, no one could forget this lovable face” Sending a trademark wink towards Anya, Raven turned her attention to the newcomer at the table.

“Green Eyes!” She spat out

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Lexa, she has bouts of tourette's, you'll get used to it”

Raven shot Octavia a knowing scowl, yet composed herself enough to face Lexa once more.

“Sorry Lexa, it's just you have green eyes, a friend of mine has a bit of an obsession with green eyes at the minute, anyway It's nice to meet you”

Lexa shook the offered hand, yet still wore a somewhat puzzled expression.

“Raven how many shots have you already had?”

Raven turned her attention back to Anya “Don't worry An, I'll still be at full performance when you realise you can't resist me” a toothy grin was directed at Anya in response

“Please, there is nowhere near enough tequila bottles on the plant for that to ever happen”.

Lexa was staring at both women, highly amused at the arguing as she picked up her beer. Enjoying the atmosphere, and the music booming from the speakers, she allowed her eyes to wonder the club.

Her gaze scanned the crowd, then came to rest upon flashes of blonde hair highlighted by the strobe lights frantically appearing and disappearing just as quickly. As she looked, a vague memory tickled at her consciousness, yet couldn't place the familiarity at first.

Lexa continued to watch the blonde, currently dancing with a young man, dark hair and seemingly very grabby hands. Noticing the attention from the man wasn't fully appreciated, Lexa almost involuntarily moved towards the pair before she seen the blonde gently remove the mans hands, while shaking her head and smiling in a polite ‘no’.

The man seemed to understand and graciously moved away, possibly looking for someone a bit more receptive. She continued to watch the blonde as she turned towards Lexa's direction, seemingly taking a break from her dancing. As she got closer, Lexa became fully aware of why the blonde felt familiar, it was then that she realised that it was the same blonde that had calmed a tormented infant on a plane, the same blonde that had ungraciously tripped over someone's bag at the airport, and it was the same blonde that had the amazing deep blue eyes that Lexa could easily become lost in.

As the blonde neared Lexa, she obviously hadn't seen the group of intoxicated women all screeching to the track that had just come on, all jumping together in a flurry of excitement.

Lexa had noticed, and watched as if in slow motion as the group of women, all linked together, lost their balance and surged straight towards the unsuspecting blonde.

*****

Clarke was grateful that her dance partner took the hint when she became all to aware of his roaming hands, and graciously rejected anything further than a simple dance partner.

As he smiled and moved on, Clarke decided that it was time to rejoin her friends and enjoy a couple of drinks, and therefore headed away from the dance floor towards the booth in search of the beer Raven would surely have gotten by now.

It all happened in a split second. One minute she felt something almost cushiony crash into her back propelling her forward, the next she was flying towards the floor closing her eyes at the inevitable impact which would surely come, then suddenly she was face planting into a warm, firm surface that smelt of vanilla and white chocolate.

It took her a moment to realise that she was in fact not sprawled on the floor as she'd predicted, and instead seemed to be wrapped in strong arms, still practically upright. Details of her predicament started to creep in.

Her first realisation was that she was in fact leaning face first into someone's chest, although not an entirely unpleasant feeling, she knew that the position was somewhat awkward. Second was knowing where her hands had fallen in desperate reflex, in that moment she almost wished she'd of gone face first into the floor. Slowly she pulled her hands higher in hopes that the subtle move would distract her saviour from realising she was grabbing her heroes ass.

Using the hold of the waist her hands had migrated to, Clarke finally moved her head to peer up into the eyes that were intently staring down at her with amusement and concern, and she inwardly groaned. Of all the people in the entire city to catch her, it was none other that Miss Green Eyes herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Universe and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward!!

“Hi”

It was a wonder to Clarke how she managed that simple word, yet there it was hovering around in the air as blue eyes met green.

“Make a habit of being thrown across floors?”

“Some days are better than others” Clarke meekly responded forcing her body to stand upright and remove any contact from the woman in front of her. “Thank you, not only have you rescued my luggage, you've also possibly saved me a trip to the ER”

“No problem”

Still extremely embarrassed over the whole situation, Clarke forced her focus away from the beautiful woman in front of her “I really should get back to my friends, thanks again, if you ever need rescuing, I kinda owe you”

“I'll keep that in mind”

Clarke turned from that small smirk playing on the brunettes lips and took the last few steps to her table.

Raven was doubled over practically crying with laughter “Oh my god Clarke……that was…….hysterical!.........you totally grabbed her ass!!”

Octavia too was laughing uncontrollably at the fortunate turn of events. The mental image of Clarke flying face first to Lexa's chest, and claiming a tight hold of her rear was too funny to keep quiet about.

“Ugh yeah laugh it up, do you guys even know who that was?!”

At this point Lincoln who was also chuckling caught Clarke's attention.

“Uh Clarke, have you met our cousin Lexa?”

Clarke slowly turned around willing for his cousin not to be who she had a sinking feeling it was, but sure enough, the universe hated her and once more she came face to face with Lexa Woods, her two time mysterious saviour.

*****

  
Lexa had a very difficult time maintaining her stoic expression, yet through years of corporate events and business meetings, she had perfected the art of remaining expressionless. Clarke on the other hand was an open book.

Embarrassment and frustration were clearly etched into her features and Lexa felt somewhat sorry for Clarke's discomfort. Deciding that the blonde needed a slight reprieve, Lexa stood from the chair she had sat upon on after Lincoln made the last of the introductions, and advised the table that it was her round of drinks.

She smoothly approached the bar having no difficulty with the amount of people blocking her path. Somehow, everyone seemed to slightly part and allow her easy access to the bar.

*****

  
“Look! Everyone's just throwing themselves out the way to let her past! I need to get me some of those skills”

Everyone chuckled at Raven’s musings, yet Clarke couldn't disagree. Lexa had a confident air about her that made people stop and take notice, Clarke for her part couldn't tear her eyes away.

“Raven you will never be able to handle the skills of us Woods’, you can only watch and learn little one”

“Deny it all you like An, you know you love the thought of this little one” As Raven nudged at Anya’s shoulder, she looked back to Clarke who was still mesmerised by the woman ordering their drinks at the bar. “Ya know Clarke, that can get to the point of being creepy”

Clarke realised her gaze was being pulled in one single direction, and so turned back towards the table frowning at Octavia knowingly.

“You knew”

“It's not my fault you were too busy drooling over Lincoln’s cousin to realise he was also sitting right there with her”

At this Raven cracked up again, “Griff, you were totally stalking Lincs cousin, this is priceless”

“You were stalking Lex?”

Clarke nearly died all over again when Anya directed the statement at the blonde.

“No of course not, I just kinda, maybe took a subtle picture of her to show these two”

She knew how it sounded, and looking at the expression on Anya’s face, she knew she had some explaining to do, with a deflated sigh, she resigned herself to relay a somewhat watered down version of events to the curious blonde starting at the airport.

“So basically you have a crush on my cousin, who you've secretly taken pictures of and groped in the middle of a club?”

“That's exactly how it is” Raven piped in

“No it's not at all! I just needed to prove to these two that I didn't have any sort of head injury”

Clarke gave up, there was no way that the events of this story were ever going to come out sounding even remotely normal, how could it?

Anya looked like she was about to investigate further, yet stopped when she noticed Lexa approach. She placed the tray down on the table, and took her seat again in between Clarke and Anya.

“Alright Lexa, beer and shots, my kind of girl” Raven took hold of her shot and raised hers urging everyone to follow suit “may the evening continue to be filled with motor boating and ass groping”

If looks could kill, Raven would be six feet under in an instant, though as Clarke grudgingly knocked back her shot, she noticed everyone else didn't seem to share her sentiment as everyone was either laughing, or smiling back good naturedly, and so she pushed aside her embarrassment and joined in the light conversation that was taking place.

*****

“Care to join me and make all the ladies in here green with envy?”

“Well with that obnoxious amount of arrogance, how could I possibly refuse?”

Raven smiled at Anya’s response, knowing full well that she would join her anyway.

“Come on then Reyes, try to keep up huh? You guys coming?’

Octavia jumped up pulling Lincoln with her and following the lead of Anya and Raven, Lexa shook her head and promised that she would join them soon.

“I'm so sorry about all that, Raven does like to milk peoples embarrassment”

Lexa looked over to Clarke and found that she could help but smile.

“Honestly it's fine, and it certainly was a hell of an ice breaker” Clarke smiled back at Lexa, appreciation apparent. “So you're a Paediatrician?”

“How did you know that?”

“When I first saw you, you were rescuing a little boy and his mother from what could've been a horrible flight for them both” Clarke looked at Lexa completely unaware of what she was referring to, until it hit her.

“You were on the flight back from London, of course, we were at the same baggage claim”

Lexa nodded in confirmation

“So what took you to London?”

“Business mainly, though I did use the time to explore the country at the same time, how about you?”

“Medical conference, a work colleague used to live there and told me about the Universities and hospitals they have, figured why not”

“Why not indeed, plus all those European Doctors strutting around in their white coats couldn't hurt right?”

“Oh so you like the Lab Coat look then?” Clarke grinned mischievously

“Certainly doesn't hurt”

At that point Lexa pulled back slightly and gained back a bit of self control ‘What the hell are you doing Woods?!’Flirting with this woman was not an option’ Lexa mentally berated herself for the unusual slip of the tongue and composed herself once again.

Lexa left the blue eyes behind sure that they were the reason for the lack of focus, and turn towards the dance floor in search of familiar faces.

“Would you like to come join me and make sure Raven isn't man handling your cousin too much?”

“Ha, Raven has no idea what she's letting herself in for with Anya, believe me, if you should be protecting anyone, it's your friend Raven” Lexa smirked knowingly at how well she knew her cousin. Poor Raven didn't stand a chance if she ever managed to unlock the secrets that is Anya Woods.

Even knowing that she probably shouldn't, that nothing was ever going to happen between her and Clarke, she still didn't stop herself from taking the blonde’s hand in hers. She pushed aside how a simple touch of their hands sent sparks up Lexa’s arms, and how warm and gentle the blondes touch was, she ignored it blaming the multiple shots they had had, and simply told herself that it was just a dance, just an innocent dance shared between possible friends.

Lexa should of know the second they met, that nothing about the stunning blonde with the hypnotising blue eyes would be simple. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't seem to stop writing, hope you guys are liking it, comments appreciated :)


	6. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven was gonna write my summary.....yet it seems she's been gagged :/

Lexa sat at her desk early Saturday morning replaying the previous nights events. She knew she shouldn't of danced that way with Clarke, she knew it, yet she didn't stop it either. Lexa closed her eyes and remembered the shy touches Clarke gave her masquerading as platonic while they danced.

Clarke was an open book, very easy to read, and Lexa was a master of reading people. Truth was, Lexa enjoyed the attention from the blonde, she liked the way Clarke tentatively placed her hands on Lexa's hips swaying to the music, and she liked the way Clarke stayed close to her, even when there was enough room on the dance floor to move freely. It felt sweet, and innocent, and that's where the problem came. Clarke wasn't a player, Lexa wouldn't be able to sleep with her and walk away, that wasn't Clarke's style. Lexa was broken, tainted, and no where near deserving of such a woman as pure as Clarke Griffin.

With her mind set, Lexa would put a stop to any romantic notions Clarke may have swimming around behind those pretty eyes. Clarke's attraction to Lexa was obvious from the moment they'd met at the airport, Clarke wore her emotions so freely, that Lexa knew it wasn't just arrogance bringing her to this assumption, and so, she'd distance herself, she would allow Clarke to live without the black cloud that seemed to follow Lexa around. Mind made up, she turned her attention back to the job at hand giving way to no more thoughts of the beautiful blonde.

*****

  
Clarke awoke with only a slightly fuzzy head, she hadn't gone too crazy with the shots, and was now feeling extremely grateful for the forethought.

She stretched out her entire body lazily before jumping out of bed and heading for her closet. She grabbed her old NYU sweater and plodded towards the kitchen yawning as she reached for the coffee Octavia had ready and waiting for her.

“Be very thankful that I'm in a good mood, and there's fresh coffee”

“Ya know what Princess, I'm not even sorry” As Octavia thought about it further she back peddled somewhat “Actually I am sorry, sorry I didn't catch it all on video” Octavia burst out laughing again at the memory.

“Ugh……quiet, laugh later, coffee now”

The voice rose somewhere from behind the sofa, and at the raspy demand, Clarke grabbed another cup for Raven filling it from the half full pot she'd used to pour her own moments ago.

“You do realise you have your own home to go to right?”

“You do realise that my coffee will not make itself right?”

Clarke chuckled at the response, and placed the small brunette’s coffee on the table alongside the sofa. Raven made a habit of crashing at her and Octavia’s apartment after a night out, at least when she wasn't getting lucky.

“Is someone feeling the brush off because she didn't get her way with Anya?”

“Oh I'll get her O, I know that hotty wants me, I'm totally willing to play the game” Raven smiled at the thought, taking a sip of the golden nectar given to her by Clarke “Anyway, I wanna hear more about what our Griff was getting up to, don't think I didn't notice those hands a roaming”

“Yeah Clarke, you two seemed pretty cosy on that dance floor?”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the pair of them and turned away to start breakfast.

“Nothing to tell, we spoke, we danced, she said goodnight, and we all left, that's it”

“Dancing my ass! Although speaking of asses, what I wanna know is did Lexa’s butt feel as good as it looks?”

“Raven!”

“What? It's a valid question, you did have firm grip on it after all”

Both Raven and Octavia started giggling at the visual.

“I hate you both. Where's Lincoln?”

“He got called in to the precinct, some new evidence turned up about a case he's working”

“Pancakes for 3 then”

Both brunettes made their way to the kitchen taking a bar stool each opposite the island Clarke was currently mixing the pancake mix at.

“Soooo?”

Clarke glanced over her shoulder towards Raven while continuing to mix the batter.

“So what?”

“Don't play the dumb blonde Griff, you know exactly what”

“Ugh, so nothing. I mean yeah, it's not like I'm headless, she’s gorgeous, anyone can see that, and we danced, but there's nothing more to it”

“Humm, so you're saying that if Lexa Woods asked you out, you'd say no?” Octavia mused.

“Like hell she'd say no! What crazy person would?! Plus, she's already had a taste of the potential breast pillows, what more of a taster do you need to say no?”

“I swear You have the mind of a teenage boy Rae, she is right though Clarke, you did have somewhat of a taster” Octavia grinned.

“Flying into someone's chest while grabbing their ass doesn't exactly count, plus, I don't even know her. Yeah she's got the looks, but that's not all that matters……..at least not to me Rae” shooting Raven’s comeback down before she even drew breath.

“Fine, but you're missing out blondie, that woman oozes sexuality, I bet she'd be amazing in the sheets”

Clarke blushed slightly at Raven’s comment, to say the thought didn't appeal to her was an understatement. It had after all been a very long time since she'd had that of intimacy with anyone, nothing ever got past the first few dates with Med School, her crazy shift patterns and of course, her inability to be less picky. Yet Lexa caught her curiosity, it was crazy to be so drawn to some she'd only just met, maybe Monroe was right and Clarke just watched far too many chick flicks.

“What's the hold up on my cakes Griffin?”

Raven brought Clarke’s musings back to the task at hand adding a sprinkling of chocolate chips to the round discs before expertly flipping them over.

When the pancakes were all plated up, the 3 woman sat around the island eating and chatting idly about the day ahead. Clarke was on the afternoon shift at the hospital, Raven was planning a binge session at home with the new series of OITNB, and Octavia was headed to the precinct to help Lincoln with his case. All in all it was a normal Saturday morning for the women, and Lexa wasn't brought up again for another couple of days.

*****

  
“Check out the view Lex!” It was mid week, and Lexa had picked Anya up from their childhood home to specifically show her Lexa's new place.

“I'm aware thanks An, one of the contributing factors of buying this place”

“You know you could've just stayed at home with us, how else am I going to make you cook me breakfast in the mornings?”

“And there's another contributing factor”

“Feeling the sisterly love there Lex” Anya deadpanned.

“Please, you know you'll be creeping over here as soon as you realise that there's such a thing as bacon being too crispy”

“So I'm challenged when it comes to cooking, I more than make up for it in other aspects”

“Sure you do An…….still trying to figure those out personally”

“Ha Ha!” Anya rolled her eyes at her cousin and continued to roam around Lexa’s new apartment. It was beautiful, black and white decor, with hints of red to give it a warmer feel. To the right stood her kitchen, black glimmering surfaces with white cupboards with red appliances. There was a big breakfast bar separating the kitchen from the front room giving the illusion that they were separate spaces. To the left of the open plan apartment was a large white sofa peppered with red and black cushions. This faced a decent sized television attached to the wall hanging above an open fireplace. A large fluffy red rug was placed over the lush white carpets between the sofa and fireplace giving it a homey, yet sophisticated feel. A large bookshelf adorned the wall opposite the magnificent view Anya was standing at perviously. The bookshelf was half filled with books, half filled with vinyls Lexa liked to collect, her record player stood centre stage between the two.

The opposite side of the bookshelf to the far corner stood a staircase leading up to Lexa's room, it boasted mirrored wardrobes covering an entire wall, and a dressing table directly opposite. The Kingsize bed Lexa had ordered specially was placed in the middle of the room with a wrought iron headboard, and finished off with a painting of Birkenhead Park hanging above.

“Why do you have a picture of Central Park above your bed, is the epic view downstairs not enough for you?”

“It's not Central Park, it's a park back in England which Central Park was based on, I visited when I was over there”

“Oh well, we learn something new everyday” Anya sat down on the bed testing it…..suddenly laying all the way back she moaned in content “Oh my god Lex! This has to be the comfiest bed my ass has ever graced!”

Lexa smirked knowing full well that it was indeed comfortable, she'd made damn sure of it.

Anya looked up at Lexa and questioned “christened it yet?.......actually ignore that, I don't wanna know, I'd really hate to move if I found out it had been contaminated with lord knows what already”

“By the way you make it sound I'm sleeping in something found in a crack den! And no, for the record it has not been ‘contaminated’ thank you”

Anya chuckled at Lexa’s appalled expression and sat up. “So, Lincolns invited us round for Sunday night football, you free?”

“Yeah sounds good, we haven't done that in……what 2 years?”

“Closer to 3, but that was always due to she-who-shall-not-be-named and her ‘but I don't like football Lexi’ meh, her squeaky voice drove me nuts!”

Lexa couldn't help but laugh at her cousin’s exaggerated impression, yet she was right, she was the reason Lexa stopped attending their Sunday nights, it was just easier.

“Ok it’s settled then, what time?”

“Is 6 good for you?”

“Depends, is Linc making his chicken nibbles?”

“Do you think I'd show up willingly without them?”

“I guess not” Lexa smiled knowing Anya still would of, but would've bitched and moaned the entire time until Lincoln relented and made her some.

Lexa was looking forward to it, it had been far too long since the trio had all sat together for a game and screamed at the screen when things weren't going their way.

An hour later Anya was saying goodbye to her cousin, and proceeded to hail a cab home.

Anya: So are you 3 up for some Woods’ family football time?

Octavia: Of course, the girls are both looking forward to it, do we need to bring anything?

Anya: Just yourselves and possibly a gag for Raven?

Octavia: Just so happens that I do have one, though last time she chewed right through it, just to warn you

Anya laughed out loud at the imagery, she knew Octavia was joking, but she could somehow picture exactly that happening.

Anya: consider me warned, see you then O

It's not that Anya left out telling Lexa that it wasn't just the three of them on purpose…..ok it was exactly on purpose, but it needed doing. These were a fun group of girls, an heaven knows Lexa needed to have more fun, she was just so damn guarded all the time.

Thinking back to the last time they were all together, Anya was pretty sure she’d seen a spark in Lexa's eyes, something she hadn't seen for a very long time. Of course she may of been imagining it purely because she wished her cousin would come back to them, fully come back and not the defensive workaholic that was left behind in the wake of hurricane Costia.

Either way, if Clarke Griffin was the reason for that undetermined spark, then Anya was certainly not going to let opportunities to discover it pass her by, even if Lexa did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little snippets about England, can't help my roots from spilling out occasionally :)
> 
> Any questions or suggestions drop me a line in the comments.


	7. Courage and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Do not disturb....Flour war clean up in Progress'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter got away from me slightly and is the longest so far. I guess I don't word count, an more feel for where there's an easier break in the story, let me know what you think :)

It was mid September and although the weather had stayed relatively warm, every so often a cool wind would nip at the air reminding everyone that winter wasn't far behind.

As the cab journey progressed, Lexa felt herself relax further into the evening, the streets and houses that passed by were familiar to her, and she recalled childhood memories when passing certain places. She may of lost her parents at a young age, yet she could never deny that with the love and support of her uncle and cousins, she did in fact have a very happy upbringing.

The cab rolled to a stop outside of Lincoln’s family home, he'd bought it from his parents when they moved to the south coast in search of warmer weather, and stood 5 houses down from where herself, Anya and Uncle Gustus had shared a home.

The houses were very similar, white picket fences surrounding a large front lawn split only with a footpath leading to the porch. Lexa paid the driver, headed along the path, and ascended the stairs crossing the front porch not even pausing to knock. The large coat rack adorned the wall just inside of the door where Lexa hung her coat before proceeding fully enter the main living room to greet her cousin.

She found Anya sitting to the left of the huge sofa, phone in hand placing their order of pizza. Beer, pizza and Lincoln’s chicken nibbles were all tradition for football night. Lincoln would TiVo whatever games they wanted to watch, followed by Sunday night football itself. While Anya was busy placing the order, Lexa mouthed ‘beer’ to which Anya nodded back in response.

The brunette made her way across the living room towards the kitchen, pausing momentarily at the sound of laughter, Lincoln must have the tv on while he was cooking. She pushed through the door which opened up to a large kitchen, it was bright, mainly pine décor and little colourful trinkets showing years of memories. It was homey and familiar, at least on normal occasions, yet this evening it seemed like it was being invaded by a cloud of flour and a gaggle of loud women.

*****

  
“Raven!”

“What? White suits you” Raven laughed as she flicked another sprinkling at Clarke.

“I swear to god Reyes if that comes anywhere near me I'm kicking you out!”

As Octavia hid behind a chuckling Lincoln throwing out threats to the small brunette, she proceeded to watch the two girls chase each other with the white baking ingredient.

“Hold still!”

“So you can flour me? Hell no, gotta be quicker than that blondie” Raven easily dodged Clarke's attempts at retaliation, and was laughing at the frustration she could see rising up in her friend. She grabbed at another pinch of flour, and attacked the blonde once more hitting her target.

With a frustrated growl, Clarke grabbed a hand full of flour containing a large clumped soft rock and threw it full force at Raven.

Raven ducked the onslaught easily, yet before she could throw a comment at the blonde for being a terrible shot, she noticed Clarke's face stood frozen, Octavia and Lincoln also stood stock still eyeing the space behind her, wondering what had happened, Raven turned to see what was causing the 3 to remain like statues.

She couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing at the sight of two green eyes peering out of mere slits none too happily from behind a flour covered face. Lincoln and Octavia were clinging to each other in miserable attempts to control their own laughter at the sight.

“I'm so sorry!” Clarke was ashen, blindly grabbing for a towel in futile attempts to rectify her mistake. She rushed forward and started wiping at Lexa's face apologising profusely.

“What the hell happened here?”

Anya walked into the kitchen to find Raven, Lincoln and Octavia trying to contain their laughter, Clarke looking like she'd seen a ghost rubbing erratically at her cousins face, and then it registered what Clarke was rubbing at.

“Ahhh so Clarke actually did see a ghost.” Anya joined in the laughter unable to resist at the scene before her. Shaking her head, she turned and headed back to the living room throwing a quick set of orders over her shoulder as she went. “Tidy the kitchen you lot, Pizza will be here in 20, Casper go get cleaned up and take Clarke with you”

  
“I'm so so sorry”

“It's fine Clarke, its flour, not bricks”

“I know but…..”

Lexa turned to Clarke in attempts to stop her string of apologies “Hey, its fine”

Clarke looked up at the gentle eyes staring at her, the only part of her face what wasn't covered in white and nodded, then unwillingly a smile crept up her features as she took in Lexa's flour covered face.

“You've got to admit, it was one hell of a shot” the blonde snickered.

“Yeah, except you totally missed Raven” Lexa said it with amusement to make sure Clarke understood that she wasn't upset, and turned towards the bedrooms.

“Here, you go first, I have to find a new shirt”

Lexa motioned towards the en-suite bathroom.

“Do you need one too?”

“No it's ok, it’s mainly on my arms so my shirt’s fine thanks, the rest will wipe off easily”

Lexa slid the cupboard doors open where she knew Lincoln kept his shirts. As she looked through she spotted a black Saints jersey and pulled it out with a smile. She an Lincoln were the only Saints fans, where as most of her friends, as well as Anya and Gus were all about the Giants. She wiped down the majority of her face with a towel ridding herself of most of the white powder before setting about peeling her black v neck t-shirt off to change.

  
Clarke was finishing off wiping the slight remains of the flour war from herself when she looked up to the mirror. She only meant to check herself that the last remnants had gone when she saw Lexa reflected back. Clarke froze once again as she took in the sight of Lexa currently peeling her flour stained t-shirt off her slender frame.

Clarke's mouth suddenly went dry, blue eyes roamed over Lexa’s slim frame and lazily flickered to the tattoo cascading down the centre of her tanned back. She knew she shouldn't be staring, yet she couldn't pull her eyes away. Unwilling thoughts started to creep into Clarke's mind, wonderings of what it would be like to kiss along that perfect collarbone, or glide her hands along the subtle contours of that beautifully sculptured abdomen.

Suddenly her vision was replaced by black as the jersey was pulled down to below her waist and Clarke had to quickly avert her eyes back to the towel still clutched in her hands.

“You about done in there?”

“Uhhh yeah, yep all done” Clarke looked up to the bathroom door entrance to find Lexa looking at her expectantly. “Ok so I’ll umm, head down….uh thanks”

“No problem”

Clarke slid past Lexa, not managing to make eye contact and swiftly headed back downstairs. Just before she reached the bottom, she took a moment to gather herself and release the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. Yes it certainly had been a long time, and seeing Lexa half undressed made that fact painfully obvious going by the way her body reacted to the sight. ‘Get a grip Griff’ and with that, she continued down towards the laughter and chatter of her friends.

*****

  
She'd been staring Lexa mused, she didn't think the blonde realised that Lexa had spotted her in the reflection, yet the rose coloured cheeks and slightly erratic breaths all pointed towards one inevitable conclusion, Clarke was indeed interested.

It's fine Lexa told herself, she'd continue to keep her distance, and if the Blonde were to ever say anything, Lexa would make something up to derail the blonde’s way of thinking. It's definitely fine.

Lexa finished up and headed towards the front room, happy with her plan of action should anything arise, confined spaces on the other hand were not part of her plan.

As Lexa looked around the room, she seen that her rightful spec on the sofa was waiting for her, Anya and Lincoln must of claimed it for her in her absence. To the right of the sofa stood a large one seater currently occupied by Lincoln and Octavia happily cuddled together listening intently to the other women in the room. To the far left of the couch was Anya curled up in her usual spot, Raven took the floor aided by cushions at Anya’s feet. That left Clarke, Clarke was seated in the centre of the sofa, and was slightly encroaching into Lexa’s seat. Lexa eyed her spot trying to decide wether to claim what was rightfully hers regardless of the close proximity, or follow Raven and choose the floor. She needn’t of bothered, it seemed the blonde had already made her mind up for her.

“I believe this is your seat? We saved it after Anya threatened us with ‘The Wrath of The Commander’”

Lexa couldn't help but smirk at the blonde’s dramatic attempt at Anya’s chosen title, and conceded to claim her seat regardless of the lack of space between them.

“So, what game do we have set up Linc?”

“Well in honour of your return Commander, and your excellent taste in teams, I've prepped the Saints Vs the Giant specially”

Lexa very much approved of Lincolns choice, as it seemed the rest of the gathering did also.

“What's with Commander?” Raven piped up looking at Lexa questioningly

“Oh you'll see little one, by the end of the game it will be glaringly obvious” Anya chuckled, it really had been far too long since she saw The Commander.

*****

  
Clarke sat and watched the game with everyone else, yet Lexa was going all out. She was up and down, leaning forward and back repeatedly, and continually shouted at the tv with such passion, it was hard not to be infected by it. Lexa was always so calm and collected, that seeing her so lit up was an eye opener, and Clarke certainly wasn't opposed to it.

“Woah take it easy there Woods, you look like you're about to blow a vessel”

Raven too it seemed was a little shocked at the emotion shown by the usually stoic Lexa Woods.

“You should of seen her when the Saints won the Super Bowl, she could hardly speak for a week” Anya chuckled

Clarke could only imagine and it only made her more curious. She had a feeling that the cool exterior was only the tip of the iceberg that secretly held many deep layers below.

Halftime came and the Commander was not happy, the Saint were down 6 points to the Giants, and everyone other than Lincoln were mightily happy about it.

“So, Commander is due to the fact that Lexa here practically shoots fire out of her eyes when watching football?”

“Not exactly Raven, but you do have a point, she can get scary when her team’s loosing. She commands them to do better, she used to do it when she was little at the kids in school, on occasion making some of the boys cry” Lincoln chuckled “after that Uncle Gus named her the Commander because whenever she barked an order, the kids would all scurry to obey in pure fear”

“That's highly exaggerated thank you, It was one boy and he deserved what he got”

“You punched him because he was picking his nose and missed the throw Lex”

“He should've been paying attention!”

“He was 6!” Anya laughed

“Nothing wrong with starting early” Lexa shrugged “anyway, anyone need another?” Lexa offered needing a refill of her own.

Everyone but Clarke nodded or murmured their ‘yes’ to the refill.

“Here I'll help” Clarke stood and followed Lexa to the kitchen desperately trying to avoid checking her out, it was proving difficult, so she opened conversation in hopes of a distraction.

“So Octavia mentioned you've just had some big plan approved?”

“Yes, there's still a lot of planning work to be done and red tape to sift through, but the first initial set of plans have been approved so it's defiantly going to happen now”

“Can I ask what it is?”

“I don't really want to say just yet, even Anya and Linc have no idea. I just feel that if I say it, it may be taken away somehow, ya know?”  
Clarke smiled at the brunette’s response, nodding in agreement.

“I get it, I felt something similar when I finally completed my years of training. I only become a fully fledged Paediatric surgeon last year and held off telling my parents and friends that Bellevue had offered me a permanent position until my contract was officially signed”

Lexa smiled at her in return, a genuine smile that reached past her usual subtle smirk. It had Clarke wondering what she would have to do to get the closed goddess I front of her to really smile, a genuinely relaxed big smile that met her eyes.

Lexa handed a couple of bottles to the blonde, while carrying a few herself. Due to the yelling and cursing towards the television, Lexa tended to make sure she had a spare bottle to hand to ease her tortured throat.

As they sat down once again ready for the third quarter, Clarke had started to build up specks of courage and joined in with the berating of the players on screen. She was pleasantly aware of the soft arm and leg brushes against her own caused by Lexa’s inability to sit still, and smiled at the enjoyment she was gaining from the entire evening, it felt good.

  
As much as it irritated Lexa and Lincoln, the Giants won and the majority of the group were all in good spirits.

Everyone started to pitch in to clear up empty bottles, pizza trays and plates of crumbs from the left over chicken nibbles.

“Hey its fine, we've got this” Anya said shooing the other 3 girls away “Plus I don't trust you children not to break something” staring at Raven and Clarke.

“Hey I'm a delight thank you, it's Clarke here that's more likely to bring the house down. I swear I'm surprised she's gotten as far as she has in her young life” Raven smirked.

“You don't seem to have the best luck ever Clarke” Anya agreed smiling

“Exactly, but there's no way I'd change it, she makes me laugh far too much to ever get rid of her”

“Gee way to make a girl feel special Rae” Clarke groaned, though she couldn't deny any of it, she just seemed to end up in ridiculous circumstances beyond her control.

“It's ok Clarke, we still love you” Octavia said giving her friend a slight hug “Though you are hysterical”

“Right, who wants a lift?” The blonde offered moving the conversation away from herself.

Raven nodded moving to get her belongings, while Octavia pulled Lincoln to her for a goodbye kiss which was soon disrupted by gagging sounds from Raven and Anya.

“What are you like 12?!” Octavia huffed, “Fine, well lets get going blondie so we can get this one back to the pound”

“Don't hate me cus you ain't me” Raven shot back following Octavia out the door “Later peeps”

Clarke was the last to walk through the door turning back to Lexa who was seeing them out.

“Umm….”

Clarke had been throwing the thought around her head from some time after the third quarter, yet now she was stood facing Lexa, the idea of asking the woman in front of her on a date was terrifying. ‘Courage Griffin, what's the worst that could happen?’.

Taking a deep breath she somehow managed to surge forward.

“I was wondering if you had any plans Thursday night?”

Green eyes looked back at Clarke giving absolutely nothing away, damn this woman was hard to read.

“I have a date” The brunette coolly responded.

“Ahhh right” Clarke was slightly gutted, yet not at all surprised, a woman like Lexa certainly wouldn't be lacking for company “No problem, it was only a few of us getting together anyway, no big deal” Clarke lied “Goodnight” the blonde mumbled before turning back towards her car rather swiftly.

“Goodnight Clarke”

Anya stood in the front room watching as her cousin closed the door, a frown etched on her features.

“You're an idiot”

Lexa turned to face her cousin.

“And you're a meddler, butt out Anya” Lexa huffed passing Anya on her way to the kitchen.

She could kill Costia for turning her cousin into such an Ice Queen, but Anya was never one to give in at the first sign of a hiccup, all the Woods’ were renown for their stubbornness and dogged determination, Anya certainly being no exception.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Onions Have Layers Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa based chapter yay!

It had been two weeks since the Football night, and although the small group of friends had met up a few times in between, Clarke noted the absence of the Woods’ youngest cousin. Anya had blamed a busy workload, yet Clarke hoped this was the case, rather than Lexa avoiding her after the almost date invite.

Both Raven and Octavia had instantly known what the blonde was trying to ask two weeks prior, so there was a good chance Lexa was aware of it too.

As Clarke pondered the brunette’s apparent disappearance, she idly sketched an old man sitting alone in the corner of the coffee shop Clarke frequented for lunch.

“That's really good, the baby whisperer has more hidden talents I see”

Clarke looked up from her pad at the soft yet strong voice, and peered into those amazing eyes that had been invading her thoughts of late.

“Not really, it just helps me to relax when work is somewhat challenging”

“I can imagine your line of work to be difficult in places, yet you shouldn't sell yourself short, it really is very good. It's emotional, gives off a feeling of loneliness and longing”

Clarke looked up at the elderly man and nodded, that was exactly the feeling she herself had gotten looking at him.

Clarke turned her attention back to Lexa hesitating slightly before asking “Would you like to join me?”

Lexa stared back at Clarke feeling slightly torn between wanting to, and the need to remain distant.

“It's only coffee Lex, and I promise I don't bite…. I leave that to Raven” she smiled.

Clarke was graced with one of Lexa’s slightly bigger smirks and was grateful when the brunette sat down opposite placing her briefcase down beside her.

“Lunch time I take it?”

Clarke looked down at her scrubs and nodded. “We need to grab the peace when we can”

“It's the same at the office, its suddenly like everyone's running around at top speed, and you don't really realise it until you sit down and stop”

“Exactly. I do love it though, even though it's tough sometimes, I wouldn't change it for the world” Clarke smiled knowing she was where she was meant to be.

“So you've always wanted to be a Doctor?” Lexa questioned taking a sip of her coffee as she waited for the blonde to answer.

“Yeah, my mother is a Doctor and kind of inspired me growing up. I got into PEDS when I was rotation, I loved the energy and hope the kids projected, even when they were in pain, it still leaves me in awe to this day and drives me forward to keep bettering myself for them”

There was something in Lexa's eyes Clarke couldn't quite figure out, she'd definitely not seen it before, but there it was nonetheless shining back at her, was it pain, wistfulness, loss? Clarke didn't know, so she simply asked “Is there something wrong?”

“No, no of course not, I just remembered the nurses that took care of me when I was little. You do such an amazing job, it must be so satisfying knowing that you've effected someone's life in such a positive way, more people should have the same drive”.

Clarke wasn't good at taking compliments, she never had been and this was certainly high praise from the brunette. Taking another sip of her depleting coffee she decided to remove the focus from herself.

“The gang are getting together tonight for a few drinks, nothing major, just a quiet one after work to relax, you're more than welcome to come?”

Lexa visibly stiffened, and the soft glow that a moment ago was peeking out from behind her eyes retreated back into their depths.

“I'm afraid I have a few errands to run tonight, possibly depending on the time”

Well it wasn't a no Clarke thought, but it wasn't hopeful either. At this point she had gained the message loud and clear that Lexa wasn't interested, yet that didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

“I know Anya an Lincoln would love to see you, they've said you've been swamped with work recently”

“Yeah it's been…….challenging” the brunette smiled. “I'll try, no promises. I have to head out, thank you for company Clarke”

“Anytime” the blonde beamed back.

*****

  
Octavia: Hey An, we still on for tonight? Lincoln wants to know if you need picking up?

Anya: Sure am, no need for the taxi service, I'll be in the area anyway

Octavia: Great I'll let him know, oh hey that other cousin of yours might be there too

Anya: Lexa? She told me she couldn't make it?

Octavia: She bumped into Clarke earlier on an said something about errands, but may be free afterwards

Anya: Ok Then I'll catch u later on, and try harder with the gag for Raven, they don't seem to be working!

Octavia: Muzzle?

Anya: Better!

Anya sat back in her studio contemplating her next move. She'd tried repeatedly to lure Lexa out, but her infuriatingly stubborn cousin foiled her plans at every opportunity.

Errands humm? Anya leaned over to check her Callander and seen that it was the 1st today, Anya knew what those errands were, but how could she get the blonde to the same place?

Milling over her options, it suddenly hit her.

“James!”

A mousy brown haired man suddenly popped his head around the door in response to the summons.

“Yes Miss Woods?”

“I'd like you to take this card down to the printers on 29th, I'd like the shots done by tonight”

“But Miss Woods….we have…..”

“I don't care James, these are personal shots and I will not use company resources for them, am I clear?”

The thin man gulped and nodded profusely, edging in further to collect the SD card containing the shots from his boss before exiting the studio in a hurried fashion.

‘Ok, part one done, next on the agenda’ Anya went through the plan in her head many times as she pulled out her phone and setting part two in motion.

Anya: Hey Clarke, I realise this is a little out of the blue, but I don't suppose I could impose a favour could I?

Clarke: Of course not, If I can help that is

Anya: Great! Ok so your work is right by Riverpark down on 29th right?

*****

  
Clarke actually managed to finish on time and was gratefully leaving the hospital after a particularly difficult afternoon. She really wasn't in the mood to socialise now, she was tired and emotionally drained, yet she had made a promise to pick something up on behalf of Anya, and she wasn't one for letting people down.

As she walked, she checked her phone again to make sure it was definitely on 29th street. It was, and as she turned the corner she spotted the photography shop hidden away between other shops and restaurants exactly where Anya had said it was.

After a brief wait, Clarke was handed a Manila envelope containing the ‘must have’ shots Anya was eager to get hold of. She placed them carefully into her shoulder bag, and set about heading to the bar she was due at to meet her friends.

Not really paying much attention, Clarke was nearing the end of the block when a slightly taller brunette strode by cutting across her path, arms laden with bags and hair flowing effortlessly down her back. She was about to call out to the woman as she instantly recognised her, yet stopped when she became aware of where she was headed.

Lexa purposefully directed herself towards a group of homeless huddled around a trashcan lit with a fire. Clarke watched astounded that the gathering of people all smiled and waved at the brunette moving towards her. She handed the bags out turning to hug a few people when her arms were finally free of their cargo, and inched towards the fire burning away to talk to the people milling around.

As if she was being moved by some cosmic force, Clarke slowly moved closer completely dumbfounded at what she was witnessing. Everyone around the fire seemed to know Lexa, they were all smiling and chatting fondly while a few rifled through the bags handing out food trays to everyone around.

Then, without warning, one of the most magical sounds Clarke had ever heard assaulted her ears. The brunette had her head thrown back, laughing out openly and heartedly at something Clarke couldn't quite make out.

Clarke stood in awe of the beautiful creature before her, this amazing woman who's eyes shined with mirth and who's laugh sounded like it should be coming from an angel.

So this was Lexa, this was the real person hidden behind layers of a stoney cool exterior. Why on earth would she want to hide this person? Before Clarke could decipher any kind of logical explanation, a gruff voice brought her back to reality.

“Are you ok Miss?”

A man in hole ridden clothes and a dark blue woolly hat stood looking over Lexa's shoulders expectantly at Clarke. Alerted to someone's presence, Lexa turned, full smile still firmly placed on her soft features, she caught sight of the blonde doctor fixed in place.

Her smile faltered, surprise quickly flashing across her eyes, yet as quickly as it came, it was suddenly gone again. Lexa then fully turned to face Clarke and offered her hand in a way of welcoming, lips still spread in a warm smile.

“Would you like to join us Clarke?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm in this for the long haul, I really don't wanna rush the story and heading straight to a 'Bang bang into the room!' Kinda vibe. But to be honest, I really am flying by the seat of my pants in this so it's anyone's guess where it will all lead. Fear not though, the few things I do know is 1. No deaths! 2. Eventual smut and 3. Clexa Endgame, other than that I'm on this ride as much as u guys. Hope you're enjoying it as much as me :)


	9. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't summarise.......bubble wrap hunting!

Clarke had taken the offered hand and spent the next 30 minutes sharing a burger and fries with the friendly group of people, as well as discovering a new freshly peeled layer of the secretive Lexa Woods.

They all chatted together around the fire sharing stories and jokes, each having their own tale to tell. Clarke had learned that Lexa frequented this place ever since her return from England. She was also shocked to find that she had done so since she was younger, and was an avid contributor to various homeless charities around the Country.

After the emotional day Clarke had endured, being a part of what felt like some sort of delicate secret that only a rare few were privy to, made Clarke's heart swell with hope and love. These people weren't a bunch of hopeless losers who couldn't be bothered finding jobs, they were human beings who had ended up at the very end of a shitty stick, yet still had enough grace to share a meal with a stranger, and offer the shirt of their own backs as it was slightly chilly out.

It was Danny who had made that offer to Clarke, the one who brought attention to her by calling her Miss politely. Clarke respectfully declined saying that she was enjoying the breeze after running around all day.

After Clarke and Lexa had bid farewell to their group of new friends, and slowly started walking towards the bar their other friends were sure to be, Clarke looked pointedly at Lexa awaiting some sort of explanation.

“You're staring”

“You're avoiding”

“How did you even end up on the front, isn’t the hospital on the other side of the block?”

“Yes, and you're still avoiding” As Lexa rolled her eyes, Clarke relented slightly “I was picking something up for Anya”

“Anya?”

“Yes, some important shots she needed apparently”

“I see”

“So?”

“So what?”

“God Lexa your infuriating, ya know it won't kill you let someone get to know you a little”

“There's not much to know”

“Of course there is, like what made little Lexa Woods start a lifelong mission to help the homeless?”

“It's a long story”

“I have time”

Clarke heard somewhat of an inaudible mutter from the brunette followed by a defeated sigh.

“When my parents died, Uncle Gus took me in as his own, I was fortunate to have that…. that family support at such a bad time of my life”

Clarke remained quiet at the short pause somehow knowing this was rare for the brunette to be sharing parts of herself.

“It wasn't until years later when I met John. I was waiting for the school bus, I was 12 at the time, John was sitting on the curb staring out. I started talking to him thinking I could finally speak to some I knew on the bus to school, but he told me he didn't go to school. Anyway, we got talking regardless and I learned that he had run away from a long string of foster homes, and that he was currently homeless. I wasn't sure what to say, so I offered him some of my lunch and went on my way when the bus turned up”

Lexa took another breath before continuing.

“The next morning when I went for the bus, he was there again, from then on it became routine. Every day he'd be there and we'd chat and share a breakfast of sorts. He was funny” Lexa smiled to herself as if reliving memories from the past “one day, a few weeks later, he didn't turn up. After three days of him not showing, I heard rumours about a young boy who'd died in a hit and run”

Clarke knew what was coming, she knew, yet still couldn't help but send a sympathetic look to the woman beside her.

“I found out it was John. The story went around town that he'd run away after his parents were killed. He didn't have any family Clarke, no one there to show love and support when he'd lost everything. It made me think that that could've easily of been me.”

“So you've tried to help when and where you can from then on?”

Lexa merely nodded now becoming quiet.

“It's amazing Lex, really. I met those people tonight and every single one of them adores you, it was plain to see”

“Ya know Clarke, that's the second time you've called me Lex, is the ‘a’ a bit too much?”

Clarke laughed in response, Lexa was changing the subject, clearly having had enough share time for the evening.

“I'm lazy, what can I say”

Lexa smiled in response before turning to glance at the bar they were due at as it came into view. They walked the last few steps in silence, deep in their own thoughts before reaching their destination.

Lexa pulled forward and opened the door allowing Clarke to walk through first. As they entered they were hit with warmth and some god awful karaoke being belted across the entire bar declaring that their ‘milkshake brings all the boys to the yard’. They looked up to see Raven shaking across the stage completely caught up getting her Missy Elliott on.

“Drink?”

Clarke looked to Lexa at the offer, then back to Raven.

“Make it a double”

*****

  
“So, you had coffee, ate a burger and walked to the bar? That's it?”

“That's it O”

The two girls were at the gym side by side on the treadmills a couple of days later. Both puffing with excursion, sweat beading across their bodies, yet both still somehow managing to maintain a steady stream of conversation.

“Come on Clarke you must of spoke about something. I know the woman doesn't say much, but it couldn't of been silent the entire time”

“Of course we spoke. She knows I sketch to relax, we spoke about work and she mentioned Gus an Anya, that pretty much sums it up”.

Clarke didn't want to spill Lexa's past to anyone, it wasn't hers to tell. Plus Clarke felt kind of privileged she'd managed to gain that insight herself, she wasn't about to jeopardise any future details the brunette may be willing to share at some point.

It's not that she lied to Octavia, she just skimmed over the more personal parts.

As they were running Clarke's phone buzzed alerting her to a message. She continued running and merely peered into the phone holder to see who it was, yet the light had already faded hiding the identity.

Continuing to run she just figured she'd get it later when she heard it buzz again. This time she was quicker and managed to catch sight of the sender.

‘Lexa Woods’

As Clarke leaned further forward to make certain she wasn't seeing things, her feet suddenly collided together causing her to loose balance on the treadmill. Before Clarke knew what happened, a squeaky ‘fuck!’ Could be heard as she was propelled backwards off the machine landing in a messy heap on the floor.

Octavia having front row seats to the mishap just about managed to keep enough composure to shut down her treadmill. As she came to a complete stop, she leaned over offering to help the blonde up still chucking away at the same time.

“Who was texting Clarke?” Octavia’s eyes shone with mischief, finally letting go of the now standing blonde.

Ignoring Octavia's remark, Clarke gingerly tested the movement of her wrist, trying unsuccessfully to bend it without flinching “I think I've sprained it, I'll need to drop by the hospital and get an X-ray”

“You know you really should invest in human bubble wrap”

“Funny” Clarke deadpanned grabbing her phone and earphones from the machine with her good arm “Are you ok to grab my bag?”

“Sure thing Eddie the Eagle”

Fifteen minutes later they were sat outside the X-ray department when Clarke finally read her messages.

Lexa: You lost a patient yesterday didn't you. I only hope it made you feel a bit better at the end of a hard day to do some good for those people last night, I know they appreciated it, as did I.

Lexa: Ps, we shouldn't forget those lost, but remember, The dead are gone, and the living are hungry.

Clarke looked down at the messages smiling. Lexa had picked up on how Clarke was feeling and guessed correctly what had happened during the day. It became clear then that that was the reason why Lexa decided to share some of herself with Clarke. It was like Lexa was empathising that she knew how Clarke felt. To show that bad things happened, but how we needed to carry on for all the others that can still be helped, a way of honouring the lost.

“Clarke”

Clarke looked up at Octavia waiting in the seat next to her.

“Humm?”

“Judging by that smile plastered on your face, you're definitely going to need that bubble wrap”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter and I'm  
> Not sure why, just something doesn't sit right with me. What do you guys think?


	10. Grumpy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business Lexa makes an appearance *drool*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I woke up to some lovely comments, thank you all and I will respond, just figured I'd get another chapter out first so here it is :)

“So do tell, what was sooo important that you had Clarke collect photographs for you when we both know you could've easily printed them here?”

Lexa strode into Anya’s studio while she spoke, dominating the space easily and pausing in front Anya who was now peering up at her cousin over the rim of her glasses she wore when scrutinising her photographs.

“Well if it isn't power butch Lexa Woods, I'm sorry, we don't have any women to throw themselves at your feet or leave wet patches on the seats……..unless you count James that is” Anya smirked

Lexa was in one of her office suits, black pinstripe pants topped with a women's fitted white blouse rolled up to the elbows. Covering the blouse was a small tight fitting pinstripe waistcoat which hugged her waist perfectly and matched the pants as part of a set. The collar of the blouse was loose and open showing off an elegant neck as well as the top of her chest, though her cleavage was covered appropriately making the look scream of power and class. Her hair was out, pulled back from the sides meeting in a tight braid that trailed down her back. The outfit was topped off with black stilettos, a silver wrist watch, a gift from Gustus, and small diamond earrings glimmering delicately. All in all Lexa Woods was a formidable sight, and right now those steely green eyes were firmly set on her cousin.

“I'm waiting!”

“Fine” Anya pulled out the Manila envelope containing the shots Clarke had so kindly picked up for her, throwing them lightly onto the corner of her desk closer to Lexa.

Lexa swiftly picked up the envelop and slid out the new photographs for examination. Upon inspection, Lexa slowly slid slitted eyes towards her cousin, annoyance evident in their depths.

“What? I needed something to take away the stress I know is coming with my bimbo shoot later!”

“CAT MEMES ANYA?!”

Lexa threw the contents of the envelop back onto Anya’s desk displaying a picture of a grumpy looking cat stating ‘I had fun once……it was awful’

Anya chuckled at the picture then looked back to her cousin.

“So, are you saying you weren't secretly happy to ‘bump’ into our little blonde doctor?”

Lexa sighed slumping down into the chair opposite her cousin knowing she couldn't be too angry at Anya’s meddling, because she had in fact enjoyed the company.

“Fine, yes it was nice to have her there, but please An, no more scheming”

“Look Lex, she's a part of the small friend group we have going on, god knows you could do with more friends in your life” Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but Anya continued putting a stop to it promptly “Just go with it Lexa, stop running away from everyone who you think could get too close”

“It's not as easy at that An”

“I know, but do you really wanna carry on floating through life just, what? Surviving?”

“Fine” Lexa grumbled out “but just as friends Anya, please promise me you won't try to matchmake again?”

“Deal, just saying though, she's not exactly hard on the eyes”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the smirk playing on Anya’s lips and stood from her position, “Sunday?”

“Yeah”

“Good, see you then butt munch”

“See you then ass wipe”

Lexa strode out of the studio passing James on the way.

“Ahh……goodbye….M…..Uh….Miss….Woods”

“Goodbye James” Lexa smiled, maybe James did count after all.

*****

It was only a few blocks to her office building so decided to walk it. She thought about what Anya had said. Of course she enjoyed the time she had spent with the blonde, as well as Octavia and even Raven, it was fun and easy. Ok so she really did enjoy their company, yet she was still holding firm when it came to the blonde, absolutely nothing could happen there other than a possible friendship, yet she knew that Clarke was interested.

Lexa wasn't one for awkwardness, she generally either put whatever it was out there come what may, or she walked away from it. In this instance she didn't want to walk away, so that just left throwing it out there. Decision made, she pulled out her phone being a firm believer in ‘why put off what you can do now’ and scrolled to the blonde’s number.

Lexa: Hi Clarke, I was hoping you'd be free for lunch at some point today?

Clarke: Hey Lexa, lunch sounds great. I'd possibly be free in an hour or so?

Lexa: an hours good, I'll come by the hospital then?

Clarke: yep, see u soon :)

*****

  
Clarke looked down at her phone slightly shocked at the invitation, yet smiling all the same.

“Ooooooo who's got you smiling like a Cheshire Cat?”

Clarke looked up to Harper, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Just a friend” Clarke shrugged picking up a chart and scanning over it.

“A friend huh? Friend as in ‘let's lunch an Bitch about the world’ or friend as in ‘I desperately want to see you naked’?”

“Lexa is just a friend Harper, she's O’s boyfriends cousin. Not everyone is a sex thirsty animal Harp”

“You only think that, because you've forgotten what a good romp in the sack feels like”

“Well as much as I do love being reminded about my lack of sex life, I have patients to see to”

Clarke turned to leave hearing Monroe arrive beside Harper.

“What's up with her?”

“Sexual Frustration”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends comments and continued down the hall towards her patient. One clear thought that wouldn't seem to leave her during that hour though was that she definitely wouldn't mind seeing Lexa Woods naked. Maybe she was sexually frustrated after all.

The hour turned into nearly 90 minutes when Clarke eventually managed to make her way back down to reception. Monroe and Harper were both leaning forward side by side on their elbows intently looking into reception.

“Well don't you two look inconspicuous”

“Shhhhh she coming”

“Who?”

“Hi Clarke”

Clarke turned to see Lexa standing in front of the reception desk, Monroe and Harper suddenly standing to attention being uncharacteristically quiet.

“Hey Lexa, sorry I'm running late”

“No problem, are you free now?”

“Yep ready when you are” Clarke beamed and ignored the stunned sideways glances the other two women were giving her.

Clarke rounded the desk and led the way out of the building, Lexa following slightly behind. About a minute into the walk, Clarke's phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling it out she opened up the screen.

Harper: Oh you definitely want to see her naked! Hell, I want to see her naked and I'm not even into fanny banging!!

Quickly returning the phone back to her pocket, Clarke attempted to distract herself from Harpers message sure that there was a telltale hot flush creeping up her neck. If Lexa did notice the pink hew, she didn't acknowledge it.

“So do you have anywhere specific in mind for lunch?”

“I figured that this was your neck of the woods so I'd let you pick”

“Ok then, follow me”

Clarke knew of a small café a block down that made the most delicious homemade soup imaginable, there was enough of a variety that Lexa was sure to find something she liked, after all, she had no idea what the brunette liked it disliked.

It only took about a minute to reach the café and Clarke's mouth was already watering with the aroma emanating from the building.

“It smells fantastic”

Clarke smiled at Lexa's comment knowing that it was a good start.

“Wait until you taste it, you'll be hooked”

The pair made their way in, finding a small two seater table towards the corner. A petite blonde haired waitress approached smiling widely, flicking the short bangs of hair out of her face.

“Hi, I'm Kimberly and I'll be your server, can I start you off with some drinks?”

“Vanilla Latte please”

Lexa looked briefly at Clarke after the blonde placed her order, then looked to Kimberly who was waiting happily for the brunette to give hers.

“Same please”

“Two vanilla lattes ok, I'll be right back with your drinks”

“What?”

Lexa looked at Clarke wondering why the blonde was smiling at her that way.

“Nothing it's just….I never pictured you for a vanilla latte drinker”

“And what did you picture?”

“I don't know, I guess I just assumed it'd be something like ‘coffee…..black’”

Lexa was smirking at the blondes impression of what she assumed was her attempt at an impression of Lexa. The two women sat seemingly comfortable looking through the menu when Kimberly popped back with their drinks.

“Two vanilla lattes, are you ready to order food or would you like a few minutes to decide?”

Clarke looked to Lexa in question, the blonde already knew what she wanted, she'd had it often enough over the years.

“I'll have the chickpea, lentil and chilli soup please”

“Ok, and for you miss?” Kimberly turning her attention to the blonde.

“Can I have the Stilton and broccoli please”

“Sure thing, I’ll be with you shortly”

Lexa watched the perky waitress leave and turned her attention to Clarke.

“So, there's something I wanted to discuss with you” Lexa started getting straight to it.

“Ok, go ahead” Clarke noticed a slight shift in Lexa's demeanour. Her back straighter, her hands clasped together on the table in front, and those deep pools of green eyes bored into her unwaveringly. Clarke had to suppress a slight shudder of pure attraction and wondered if this was one of the reasons People seemed to be intimidated by the brunette.

“So it seems that my wonderful cousin has it in her head that you and I would make quite the couple”

Clarke blushed, completely not prepared for the utter bluntness of Lexa's words, yet continued to listen intently.

“And forgive me if I seem presumptuous, but I'm just not looking…….”

“It's fine Lexa”

Clarke couldn't help but stop the flow of Lexa’s speech. Clarke had already picked up on the lack of interest from the brunette.

“Look, I'm not saying you don't intrigue me, you do, but I'm also aware that you don't see me in a remotely romantic capacity. If you're ok with it, I'd just really like to get to know you, as friends”

Lexa looked back at Clarke eyeing her suspiciously, seemingly having an inner conversation with herself before responding.

“I'd like that Clarke, friends then?”

“Friends” Clarke agreed smiling back at the brunette.

“Here you go ladies, I'll be right out with your soup”

Kimberly places fresh rolls of warm bread in the centre of the table along with a delicate slab of butter, then once again skipped merrily away.

“These are still warm” Lexa pleasingly stated.

“Just wait until you try the soup” Clarke smiled knowingly.

Sure enough, when their soup arrived, Clarke took great pleasure catching the quick flash of ecstasy written on Lexa's face after trying her first mouthful.

“It's good”

“Told you, you'll be hooked for life”

The two women smiled at each other, neither realising that that statement was true for more reasons that one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love a bit of grumpy cat, oh and for you wonderful American readers, 'Fanny' does not mean ass in England ;)


	11. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Author currently distracted by Cat Memes'

Raven burst through the door arms wide in greeting announcing her arrival.

“Don't all rush at once, there's plenty of The Rae Rae to go around”

Both Lexa and Anya stared blankly from their curled up positions on the sofa. Lexa ignoring the smaller brunette turned her head towards her cousin.

“Did she really just call herself ‘The Rae Rae’?”

Anya simply shrugged and was saved from responding when Clarke peeked from behind Raven stating “Her meds haven't kicked in yet”

Both Clarke and Raven came further into the room shedding their coats readying themselves for the evening.

“Ok so ‘The Rae Rae’ doesn't work, but come on, I know you've missed me” Raven sent Anya a devilish grin wiggling her eyebrows eliciting a chuckle from the intended target.

“Whatcha looking at, other than me obviously?” Raven motioned to Anya’s laptop perched on her legs.

“Grumpy cats” Lexa deadpanned

“Grumpy what?” Clarke said plonking herself down in the middle of the couch.

Anya ignored the jibe from Lexa and turned her laptop towards Raven.

“Holy mother of sweet n low, hello ladies” Raven started to flick through the various images of scantily clad females parading around a sunny beach setting. “Tell me why I didn't choose to become a photographer instead of a kick ass bomb technician?”

“Because you have the sex drive of a rabbit on crack?” Anya offered.

“She has a point Rae, you'd end up getting no work done”

“Fair point Griff, still, could make for an interesting hobby, it's not like I haven't taken a few shots myself in the past” Raven smirked.

“Xeroxing ones ass does not constitute as a hobby” Octavia offered emerging from the kitchen.

“Ahhhhh the memories” Raven replied in mock nostalgia.

“Anyway, I don't just take photographs of beach bunnies in bikinis, it just so happens that I have an interesting shoot lined up next week for some kick ass business woman for a three page spread in Forbes!”

“Forbes? Wow, who's the article on?" Clarke softly questioned.

“Actually it's…..”

“Hey how do you zoom in on this?” Raven interjected before Anya could respond

Anya practically snatched her laptop back from Raven “how are you even a technician?!”

Lexa, seeing the exchange smirked and stood with the hopes of getting everyone a beer, as well as giving Anya something else to focus on. She tended to get sensitive over her work when the point was being missed.

“Anya, pizza” she ordered then looked around the other women”Drinks?”

Everyone nodded their agreement while Anya busied herself with ordering the food.

As Lexa entered the kitchen she could smell the chicken Lincoln was preparing and made her way to the fridge pulling out 6 bottles, leaving one on the side for The chef.

“Thanks Lex, missing anything interesting?”

“Not really, girl talk mainly” Lexa winked.

“I really need some male company with you lot”

“You should invite Ryder and Nyko round then”

“No chance, they wouldn't be able to handle u lot”

Lexa chuckled and made her way back to the living room where the four women were avidly discussing their views on casual sex.

Anya and Raven were all for casual nakedness, where Octavia and Clarke were more reserved, preferring a longer lasting connection.

“What do you think Lexa? You with the energiser bunnies over there, or would you prefer a more intimate relationship like me and Lincoln?”

Lexa sat handing out the bottles while mulling over Octavia's question.

“I think perhaps somewhere in the middle”

“Explain”

“Well, I'm not one to jump into bed with just anyone, I like to be interested. To be intrigued by a woman enough to explore her mind as well as her body. I like to discover what causes a blush here, or a sigh there, then to see if I can duplicate those feelings into a physical response when I touch her. Though that doesn't necessarily mean any sort of serious commitment, it just means you have a mutual understanding that it'll be fun for a little while, but that's as far as it goes.

“So instead of drifting out to sea, you paddle in the pool?”

Lexa looked to the blonde beside her and gave a subtle nod.

“Though I wouldn't put it quite like that”.

“You make it sound quite sexy actually Lexa, like some sort of exotic seduction” Octavia admitted.

“Hell yeah Woods, getting pretty steamy thinking about it”

“You're always steamy Reyes”

“Just you wait Sweet cheeks, we’d be so hot that 50 shades would be begging for tips”

Anya rolled her eyes again at the cheesy lines. Before anyone could say anymore, Lincoln entered carting a tray of freshly cooked chicken.

“Nibbles ladies?”

Lexa smiled at everyone digging into the chicken starter, everyone, except Clarke.

“So you'll connect with someone, sleep with them a few times and leave?”

“It's not like that Clarke, every woman I choose to sleep with is under no illusions that it would head towards something longer”

“And what if they did hope for more?”

“Then I wouldn't of slept with them in the first place” Lexa simply stated.

Clarke seemed to think through Lexa’s explanation, yet before she had time to think of a response, the doorbell rang alerting the gathering to the fresh pizza waiting.

Once everyone was back in place, pizza and beer at the ready, Lincoln clicked through his recordings, pressed play, and officially kicking off another Sunday night filled with football, friends and fun.

*****

  
The end of the evening arrived, and though everyone was in good spirits, Octavia an Lincoln were starting to show signs of tiredness.

Anya was surprisingly the first to leave, usually she would be the last out considering she only lived a few houses away. She was quickly followed by Raven.

“Later peeps”

Lexa was eying the door Raven had just closed behind her having a sneaky feeling she knew exactly why her cousin was in such a hurry to leave. She'd easily noticed the whispers between the two, as well as the sly winks her cousin threw the small brunette when she thought no one was watching.

“Leave that Clarke, O and I will finish it, you guys can head off”

“Thanks Linc, if you're sure?”

“Yeah don't worry about it Griff, we have a system, Linc clears up while I take a shower, it's a win win” Octavia stated proudly.

“Ok, I'll see you guys soon then, thanks for the evening”

“Anytime Clarke, you headed out to cus?”

“Yeah, think I'm gonna head to macs, I have a craving for ice cream”

“All the way to macs?”

“It's the best” Lexa replied smiling at her cousin. “Goodnight Linc” she stepped into the large man grasp thanking him for the evening. Turning to Octavia and Clarke, she bid them both a good evening and walked out the door.

A minute later Lexa heard quick steps catching up to her, a familiar voice floating to her ears.

“Don't suppose you could use some company could you? Ice cream sounds great right now”

Lexa smiled at the blonde, and just nodded turning back to face the direction of macs.

*****

The walk took about 30 minutes, yet neither woman minded as they kept up a constant stream of chatter. Lexa asked various questions, and Clarke happily answered them. Lexa was learning more and more about the blonde, what she liked to do on her days off, where she'd want to be 5 or 10 years down the line, her favourite colour, all sorts of tiny pieces of information that made up this exceptional woman.

Exceptional was the perfect word in Lexa's mind. She'd noticed that in everything she said, it was always with enthusiasm and positivity. It's like she always tried to find the good in everything. Lexa assumed that the blonde’s happy exterior was due to naivety, yet she was humbled to find that that wasn't the case at all. Clarke simply refused to let the negativity win, she knew full well the horrors life could throw, she seen them everyday, yet she strived to maintain the opinion that all obstacles could be overcome.

“How did you manage that?”

“Manage what?”

“Manage to make it all the way here without saying a single thing about yourself?”

“I was listening”

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the brunette in obvious frustration.

“Ok fine, what would you like to know?”

Clarke instantly perked up, stepping into the ice cream parlour.

“What's your favourite ice cream?”

“Cookies n Cream”

With a quick nod, Clarke turned to the counter ordering a cookies n cream cone, and a caramel surprise cone for herself.

“Ok, next, favourite colour?”

“Blue”

“Favourite film?”

“That's a hard one, do I pick something that's deep and meaningful, or do I pick one that I can watch over again for the rest of my life?”

“Are you always this difficult?”

“Yes”

“Why?”

“That's just the way I am”

Clarke let it go knowing that she wouldn't get far on that line of questioning. There were other questions she wanted to ask the guarded woman like, ‘Why the no relationship rule’ or ‘why the hell did she put up so many walls in the first place’ but, she had a feeling those two questions coincided, and knew that by asking, it would just make the brunette clam up even more.

“What do you like to do in your days off, other that watching football and catching up with Danny and the gang?”

“Lots of things”

“Such as?” Clarke had a feeling Lexa was purposefully being awkward, yet she refused to become even more frustrated.

“Running, watching films, swimming, visiting museums, eating…..eating is a big one”

“But there's hardly anything if you”

“I run” Lexa smiled “oh and cooking, I'll quite happily spend the day in the kitchen going through recipes or inventing new ones”

“I couldn't picture you slaving away over a hot cooker” she couldn't, she pictured her more the fine diner type.

“You're surprised” it wasn't a question.

“Pleasantly so yes. Oooo what did you do in England other than work?”

“I travelled around quite a bit, I was lucky that I could work from my laptop most times. England is small, but it has some beautiful sights such as the Lake District, the Yorkshire Dales and Newquay is great for surfing.

Clarke certainly didn't picture that either, yet picturing Lexa in a bikini had merits.

“Mostly I stayed in London, but I travelled up north quite a bit to watch Liverpool play”

Clarke gave Lexa a confused look, so Lexa filled her in a bit more.

“It's a soccer team a friend over there got me into, you should watch it sometime”

“I might just do that”

“Did you say to Octavia earlier that you had a day off tomorrow?”

“I did, why?”

“Well, if your so interested in my likes and dislikes, would you like to accompany me somewhere for an hour or so and help me pick something out?”

“Somewhere, for something? Very intriguing Miss Woods” That earned her a slight smile from Lexa. “I'm meeting my parents tomorrow evening for dinner, but I'm free in the morning?”

“Morning’s good, say here at 11?”

Clarke looked around to see that she was outside her apartment block, seems she was too wrapped up in her conversation with Lexa to realise where they were headed.

“How did you know where I lived?”

“I heard Lincoln mention it, you live with Octavia right?”

“Most of the time when she's not at Lincolns” the blonde smiled. “So 11 then”

“I'll see you then, goodnight Clarke, and thank you for the company and the ice cream”

“It was my pleasure, goodnight Lexa”

Lexa nodded then turned to walk away, Clarke following her retreating figure a few more seconds before heading into her block. She had enjoyed the time spent with Lexa, and relished the snippets of the woman that Lexa deemed satisfactory to bestow on her. Little by little Clarke would bring those walls down, she just knew that the tough exterior Lexa portrayed was hiding a wealth of love and affection that was just busting to get out. She'd already had glimpses, not only with the homeless, but with her family and with herself. She wondered if Lexa was aware of the little things she did that showed care and attention, like walking her home, or changing the subject when someone felt uncomfortable, or rescuing a strangers luggage when they were struggling. They were small, but they were there, and Clarke saw them all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, my wonderful laptop has finally died after a year of struggles. I'm currently writing chapters on my iPhone so be aware of grammar mistakes, ones I've already spotted in the last two chapters. I will however continue to write and update, albeit slightly slower :/


	12. Rollercoasters are Wild Rides Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No time for a summary......gotta ride :D

Clarke had been pacing to and from her window since just before 10:30. She knew that logically, Lexa would text the blonde when she had arrived, yet Clarke couldn't help herself. Yes she had a crush on Lexa, and was painfully aware that nothing would come of it, yet it was like she craved to merely be near her. Like she was addicted to being able to creep further and further into the mind that was shrouded in mystery.

She was also aware of her own state of being, that even knowing very little about the brunette, she still somehow felt safe and carefree. She looked back at her wrist…..10:54. She could swear that time was moving slower than normal, she paced back and forth a few more times before peering again out of the window. Finally she spotted what she had been impatiently waiting for. There, gliding up the sidewalk was Lexa, casually clad in black skinny jeans, a tight fitted white v neck with knee high black boots, and a sleek looking black leather jacket completing the outfit. Her hair was down in long loose waves, bouncing around her as she walked.

Clarke hurried out the door and made her way down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, she could see the brunette through the large glass doors typing something on her phone, opening the door she charged forward and threw her arms around the woman.

Lexa was obviously startled, both hands frozen in the air at Clarke's sides. Stepping back she smiled brightly at Lexa.

“Hey”

“Hey yourself”

“What? It was a hug, friends hug, get over it”

That seemed to wipe the puzzled look off the brunettes face and snap her back to the present.

“So where are we going?”

“You'll have to wait and see. First things first, coffee?”

“Mmmm please”

The two women headed to a nearby coffee shop and ordered two large vanilla lattes. Satisfied that they had everything they needed, Lexa hailed a cab.

Once seated, Clarke started digging.

“So where are we going?”

“Clarke you only have to wait fifteen minutes to find out”

“Come on, at least give me a clue?”

“It’s somewhere you probably wouldn't expect to find me”

“Vague much”

“You didn't specify rules”

“Ok, so who or what does this place mean to you?”

“Freedom”

“You suck at this game”

“I'm answering your questions”

“Fine” Clarke huffed giving up on getting anything even remotely useable from the brunette. She looked around to see they were headed towards the outskirts of the city.

She looked back to Lexa spying the glimmer in her usually veiled eyes and smiled.

“Why Lexa Woods, is that excitement written across your face?”

“You're seeing things”

“Not even, there also seems to be something happening to the corners of your lips……is that….” Clarke made a mock gasp and pointed in Lexa's face “….it is! Lexa Woods is actually smiling!”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke”

They shared a smile and both relaxed against the car seats. Silence enveloped them comfortably until Lexa glanced out of the window and abruptly sat up.

“We’re here”

Clarke crept out of the cab after Lexa had eagerly paid the driver and stood staring out at the showroom in front of her.

“You're buying a motorcycle?!”

Lexa gave a quick smile and a nod before taking Clarke's hand in hers.

“Come on”

Lexa dragged a still stunned Clarke through trails of various styles of bikes, every single one of them gleaming and begging to be taken home.

“Can I help you ladies with anything?” A stocky guy appeared, hands clasped together and a broad smile shining from his face.

“No thank you, we’re good. Should we need anything I'll get back to you”

Clearly understanding the dismissal, the man bobbed his head and walked away.

“I hate pushy sales men, plus I’ll know what I want when I see it” Lexa explained to the questioning look on Clarke's face.

“Are you seriously telling me your about to buy a motorcycle Lexa?”

“I am. I was taught when I was in England and loved it. It's amazing Clarke, the thrill of just you and the road”

“Couldn't you just do that in your car?”

“It's not the same, I can't explain it, it's just so freeing”

“And so dangerous!”

“Not if you're sensible, and wear the correct clothing”

Clarke still doubted it, she'd seen enough people in work in tatters due to ‘the death machines’. Still, she held her opinions inside, this was Lexa's choice, and by the looks of the brightness beaming out of her, Clarke couldn't bare to put a dampener on it as it was such a rare sight.

They wondered around bobbing in between shining plastics and glinting chrome, Lexa occasionally sliding her fingers across the smooth surfaces as they went.

“There!”

Clarke looked up to see the brunette stalking a big purple and gold beast, surely it was too big for Lexa?

“Isn't she gorgeous?!”

“Shes shiny…..and big” Clarke was eyeing the beast as if it would bite her, that was until Lexa lifted her leg over and straddled the seat.

Hot…..so, so hot. That was the only clear thought in Clarke's mind at that moment. There was just something about Lexa being able to dominate such a big powerful machine.

“This is definitely the one” Lexa grinned

Clarke had to get away, to clear the numerous thoughts clouding her ability to focus on anything other than straddling Lexa right there on that same seat.

“I'll go and get the salesman then humm?” Before Lexa could respond, the blonde was off in a shot.

‘Cool it Griffin, she's a friend, that's all, just a friend…..a friend that I'd love to…..

“Everything ok miss?”

“Ah….yeah, yes of course, uh humm” Get.it.together! Clarke chided herself and looked again at the salesman.

“My friend is interested in purchasing a vehicle”

“Oh wonderful, would you like to lead the way?”

“No by all means, you go first” pleeeease she thought silently, at least with him there she'd have some sort of cover.

It took about 40 minutes to sort through all the checks and paperwork, until finally Clarke and Lexa walked out of the showroom with a promise that ‘Firefly’ would be serviced and delivered to her proud owner in a few days time.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think they're dangerous”

“I promise I'm careful”

Clarke looked at Lexa as they waited for their Uber, and couldn't help but smile. Lexa had been like a kid in a sweet shop, joy was written across her features and it was highly infectious.

“Good, just promise me you'll wear a jacket?”  
“I promise” Lexa conceded continuing to smile back at the blonde.

Clarke let out a defeated sigh, maintaining a friendship with this woman was going to be difficult, more difficult than Clarke had first imagined, yet looking at the brown haired beauty, she knew that she would still cherish it with all she had.

  
It was a few days after the trip to the showroom, and Clarke was due to finish her shift when she received a page from reception. Hurrying down the floors, she burst through the double doors and made it to the nurses bay where she had been summoned.

“What's going on?”

“You have a visitor” Monroe said grinning evilly like she held the secrets to the worlds impending doom.

“Hey Clarke”

Clarke turned to see Lexa waiting her arrival. She stood smiling holding two helmets, and what looked like a spare motorcycle jacket, Lexa was already wearing hers.

“If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you can forget it”

“Oh come on Clarke, I promise nothing's going to happen, I just want to show you what I meant”

Clarke looked to the brunette seeing a tiny speck of what appeared to be hope gleaming from her eyes. She looked to the jacket and helmets Lexa was holding, and gulped.

“Fine, but I swear if you get us killed I'm haunting your ass for eternity!”

“Deal” Lexa's smile rose further as she offered the blonde the extra gear she was carrying.

Clarke took the offerings, popping the helmet onto a nearby seat while sliding the jacket into place. She reclaimed the helmet and nodded to Lexa to lead the way.

“Have fun….and don't forget to hold on tight” Monroe winked.

Clarke subtly flipped Monroe off so it wouldn't be seen by anyone other than her, it was a hospital after all, before once more continuing after the retreating form of Lexa.

Once outside Clarke took a large gulp, the shiny machine was bigger that she remembered. Her eyes raked over her two wheeled chariot taking in the details, it was a deep purple with metallic flecks. Gold stickers were distributed across the vehicle announcing that it was a Honda Fireblade, Clarke supposed that was how Lexa had named ‘her’ Firefly.

“You really don't have to if you're that worried Clarke”

Lexa must of seen the apprehension written across Clarke's face, yet took a breath and shook her head.

“No it's ok, just take it slow huh?”

“Of course”

Lexa slid her helmet over her head, and once again straddled the machine. The engine roared to life, then settled into a deep rumble as she motioned to Clarke that she was ready.

‘Here we go’ she thought and climbed onto her allocated seat. She gingerly took hold of Lexa's sides and returned a quick thumbs up before the bike started forward. Clarke quickly jerked and wrapped both arms firmly around Lexa's waist holding on for dear life.

It was slow at first, Lexa winding effortlessly through traffic heading out of the city. Once the roads opened up, Lexa picked up the speed and Clarke's nervousness slowly turned to excitement. It was exhilarating, and freeing, her grip relaxed as she pulled back slightly to take in the surroundings zooming past.

She felt like a kid taking her first ride on one of the big roller coasters, she couldn't keep the smile from her face, and understood what Lexa meant now when she said she couldn't quite explain the feeling.

Clarke didn't know how long they rode for before Lexa pulled to a stop, somewhere Upstate after passing a little village and climbing rolling hills. Clarke dismounted reaching for the helmet’s strap to remove it.

“So?”

“It's amazing Lex, I can totally see why you love it” Clarke replied with glee.

“I knew you would. It's a great stress reliever, an escape from the real world when things get a bit too much”

“I can't imagine anything getting to you”

“Well, there's also the fact that chicks on bikes are hot” Lexa smirked

“So how do you know about this place?” Clarke gestured to their surroundings, ignoring the previous statement as she sat on a small bench next to the brunette. She really didn't need to be reminded that Lexa Woods astride a motorcycle was without a doubt hot.

“I didn't, I just let Firefly take me where she wanted to go”

“You're really referring to it as a she?”

“Of course” Lexa looked offended, but Clarke knew she didn't mean it.

“Ok fine” Clarke laughed “she it is then. So do you have any plans this week?”

“I have a work thing with Anya tomorrow, and a few important meetings on Friday that I need to attend, other than that no”

“Well I have friends visiting that are on leave from the Army, so we have a night out planned on Saturday if you're up for it, pretty sure Anya will be there too?”

“Sure, I think I can manage that”

“Great”

The two woman sat back in silence taking in the lush surroundings.

“It's so peaceful” Clarke admired

“That's another bonus of riding, you discover places you wouldn't of heard of before”.

“Humm”

“Shall we head back?”

“A few more minutes?”

Lexa looked to Clarke and nodded. This was nice, quiet, and so peaceful. It was like being on a different planet from the bustling noise of the city. A few more minutes passed in silence, both taking in the relaxing atmosphere before Clarke stood up now ready to head back.

“Do you want dropping off back home?”

“No, the hospital if that's ok? I left my bag and coat in my locker”

“Of course”

It didn't seem to take long to reach the hospital again, though it must of, as it was now getting dark.

“Thanks so much, I think you may of converted me” Clarke beamed handing the gear back to Lexa.

“You're very welcome. We’ll do it again sometime, maybe make a day out of it?”

“You're on, well, thanks again Lexa, see you Saturday?”

“I'll be there”

The two women shared a smile before Clarke turned back and headed into the hospital. Luckily neither Monroe or Harper were around, giving Clarke a reprieve from the interrogation she knew would be thrust upon her on their next encounter.

*****

  
It was a crisp October morning and already Lexa couldn't wait for the day to be over. Her idiot of a boss had just flew in. A few plan details still needed to be finalised, and on top of that, she had had Anya barking orders at her for the last few hours.

“Are we done?”

“Stop Moaning Lexa, its crinkling up your face”

“My face does not crinkle”

“Well it's crinkling now”

Another flash went off, a flickering that had been a constant annoyance to Lexa all afternoon, causing the brunette to frown.

“Lexa your frowning” At the unrelenting stare from Lexa, she sighed in defeat. “Fine, we should have plenty of shots anyway”

“Good” Lexa left the backdrop and headed for Anya’s desk where a fresh coffee awaited her, courtesy of James’ delivery a few minutes ago.

This was the last set of pictures, they had also been to Lexa’s office, as well as her apartment due to Anya’s request of getting a shot with the the view in the background.

“So you and Raven?”

“There is no me and Raven, it's just a sex thing, a kind of two way exchange”.

“Fair enough, so you're going Saturday night?”

“Yes, we’re all meeting at Clarke and Octavia’s as it's closer. I take it you're joining us?”

“Possibly, it depends on if I can get Jones off my ass long enough to escape. I swear these idiots haven't got a clue what they're doing”

“Can't pops do something?”

“I don't want him to do something An, this is my baby, I can handle those stuck up imbeciles myself”

“I have no doubt, but I haven't seen you this uptight before, what's going on?”

“It just means a lot to me, and I don't approve of Jones and his minions questioning every little detail when they already know it's a solid plan”

“What exactly is it?”

“You'll find out soon” Lexa smiled

Lexa had kept this project pulled firmly to her chest, yet very soon reconstruction would start, and that's when the fun really began. She couldn't wait to get stuck in.

“So, how's things with Clarke? I believe you went for an impromptu ride yesterday?”

“We did, so?”

“So why don't you just bite the bullet and ask her out? I know you like her”

“We've been through this An”

“Look, I get it ok? Your trust was trampled on, your emotions were played, but not everyone will try to manipulate you for sport Lex, certainly not Clarke”

She knew Anya approved of the blonde, and she knew that her cousin was desperate for her to allow someone in again, but Lexa’s mind was set. She didn't want Clarke to suffer any insecurities that were left in Costia’s wake, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to use Clarke for something casual, she deserved better than that.

“Leave it An, we’re friends, that's it, and that's all it ever will be”

“Fine, but you know, one day you will realise your stubbornness has cost you dearly, you'll end up lonely and bitter. That girl likes you, it's obvious, but she won't wait forever, and she certainly won't be stuck for offers. Just think about it Sis”

Anya placed a gentle hand on the brunette’s shoulder, knowing that by using the term ‘Sis’ was her way of taking the edge off her words.

“We’re meeting at 7” she said turning to her desk. “I’ll see you there ass wipe”

Lexa knew Anya was breaking the tension, and was grateful for it. She turned to collect her things while thoughts her cousin had invoked ran around her head.

“See you butt munch”

As she left the studio, she flicked through Anya’s words. Clarke defiantly shouldn't wait around, she deserved to be with someone, someone who appreciated what an amazing woman she was. Someone to shower her with affection and hold her through those rough days. Even knowing that Clarke was more than worthy of having those things, Lexa still felt that she would be anywhere near good enough, yet the thought of someone else being the object of Clarke's attention really didn't sit right with Lexa, it didn't sit right at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may of been projecting a little in this chapter, Firefly IS real, she IS a beast, and she is currently tucked up in my yard waiting for me. (And yes, the thought of ADC on my bike isn't at all unwelcome ;) )
> 
> Up next: Saturday night. 
> 
> Following on I'm looking to speed things up timeline wise, I just wanted to lay the Clexa ground work first.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, as always comments are very much appreciated :)


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find it easier writing a chapter than a summary.......still thinking.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm updating from a phone, there's bound to be a multitude of mistakes, my sincerest apologies but I don't have time right now to proof read, please forgive me :)

It had been a long week for Lexa, meetings ran late the previous evening causing her to make it home past 11pm, and she was currently in her office on a Saturday morning taking conference calls. Still, she couldn't complain, come Monday morning building would finally start, and of course she had had her moments with Clarke taking away some of the tension.

As the other suits droned on on the call, Lexa leaned back in her chair suppressing the urge to end the conversation she knew would carry on for some time to come. These men had a habit of raking over the tiniest details again and again, even knowing everything was perfectly set in place, Lexa herself had personally seen to it.

As she closed her eyes and continued to listen, her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new message. She picked the device up from her desk in front and opened the message screen.

Clarke: Hey biker chick, you still joining us tonight?

Lexa smiled at the screen imagining the bright smile she knew the blonde would've been sporting while composing the message.

Lexa: Of course

Clarke: Great! Come over anytime from 6, my friends Bellamy, Jasper and Monty will be here, as well as the usual crowd obviously

Lexa: Full house then?

Clarke: Yeah, Bell’s back from active duty so everyone's kinda made it into a big deal

Lexa: I don't want to impose if you're catching up with old friends Clarke

Clarke: Don't be silly Lex, it'll be fun :) You'll love them, plus Anya will be here too

Lexa: Fair enough, should I bring anything?

Clarke: Just what you want to drink before heading out, I have a feeling it's going to be a messy one ;)

Lexa: Why do I get the feeling I'm heading into a frat party?

Clarke: Why Miss Woods, I’ll have you know we are all responsible mature adults.

Lexa: ?

Clarke: OK, so maybe go with that feeling. You sure your stuffy business suit can keep up? ;)

Lexa: Bring it

Clarke: You're on! See you later :)

If there was one thing that all the Woods’ could do, it was hold their liquor. Clarke had just unknowingly set a challenge she couldn't possibly win, and Lexa was very much looking forward to it.

*****

  
Lexa had finally managed to escape the office earlier than she had originally thought, this gave her much needed time to relax a while before heading to Clarke's. Anya wasn’t due at Lexa's until a bit later on as she thought work would carry on later into the afternoon. As she now had the time, she sent a quick invite to her cousin to join her earlier.

Lexa: Finished early….food?

Anya: I'm listening

Lexa: Curry?

Anya: Next

Lexa: Chinese?

Anya: Extra Shumai?

Lexa: Possibly

Anya: This is not a negotiation

Lexa: Yes extra Shumai

Anya: Spring rolls?

Lexa: I thought this wasn't a negotiation?

Anya: Good point, Shumai and Spring rolls and I'll be there in 10.

Lexa: Done

Lexa entered her apartment ridding herself of her jacket to hang, and placed her briefcase on the kitchen counter. As she called the Chinese place that was Anya approved, she lit the fire and popped on some Al Green on the record player. Food ordered, she sent her cousin a quick message to tell her to come on up as she was jumping in the shower.

20 minutes later, Lexa emerged in a white tank, grey short shorts and hair slicked down her back still wet through. She noticed Al had been discarded in favour of a bit of Fleetwood Mac, and Anya was happily seated on the couch diving into the Chinese food that had just arrived.

“That was quick”

“Yeah, they must've known I was hungry enough to chew at my own arm if it'd taken any longer”

Lexa laughed at her cousin, she knew very well that if left waiting too long, she'd turn into the definition of ‘hangry’.

“Hey I brought the shots with me from your shoot, gotta say Sis, you look phenomenal, though with my awesome skills with a camera, that's hardly surprising”

“And so very modest”

Anya just shrugged in response adding “If you've got it, flaunt it”.

“I can see why you and Raven get along”

Both women continued eating their meals, Lexa with the chopsticks provided, and Anya opting for a fork to supposedly ‘save time’ until they were both pleasantly full.

Once the little white cartons were cleared away, Lexa grabbed for the photographs Anya had retrieved from her bag. As she flipped through the various pictures, with various backgrounds, she was pleased at the outcome. Anya was indeed fantastic at what she did, and although she was slightly uncomfortable with herself being the focus of the shots, she was also quietly proud of what the shots stood for.

She was still climbing the business ladder, and had to deal daily with vultures circling, each hoping that Lexa would trip up and make mistakes. She didn't though, she simply kept climbing, making a very positive name for herself as a very astute and innovative business woman.

“Not bad”

“What do you mean not bad?” Anya snorted “They're spectacular! I'm due to drop them into Forbes first thing Monday. Still can't believe it, my baby Sis looking all high and mighty in a magazine”

“Well, I guess it'll be a good dartboard picture for Jones”

“Ugh, he is such an ass”

Lexa smiled at the common term herself and Gustus repeatedly used for her boss, it seemed that it had rubbed off on her cousin too.

“I'd better get ready”

Lexa stood to make her way up the staircase leading to her room when she paused to hear Anya’s singsong voice catch her attention.

“Yeah, gotta look good for a certain blonde doctor”

Lexa glared back at her cousin, tired of the repeated comments about Clarke.

“Ya know, her friend Bellamy has apparently always had a thing for her, maybe tonight he’ll make a move”

“Well he's happy to, as Clarke and I are just friends” Lexa couldn't keep the clipped tone from her voice in the last two words. Ignoring the smirk on her cousins face, she continued up to her bedroom.

She was irritated, her movements around her room quick and abrupt. When was Anya going to get it into her head that nothing was going to happen? She continued to pull out clothes before starting on her hair and make-up. So what if the blonde hooked up with her friend, or anyone else for that matter? It was nobody else's business, least of all hers.

As Lexa caught herself in her reflection, she realised she was very irritated. Her brows were furrowed deeply, her movements quite harsh, and an angry glint shone from her eyes. Forcing herself to calm down, she took a few breaths. It was Anya, obviously. Her incessant comments were getting to her, that must be it, because there was no other logical explanation why Lexa would be getting so wound up….was there?

*****

  
Clarke looked at her reflection and nodded her approval. She had chosen a plain white dress for the evening. Slim spaghetti straps snaked around her shoulders to cross over her exposed back. The top of the dress was tight, hugging her stomach and showing a subtle, yet enticing amount of cleavage, while the lower part flared out reaching just above the blonde's knees.

The gang had arrived earlier on allowing ample time to catch up with everyone over pizza. She had excused herself in favour of getting ready, quickly followed by Octavia. As she picked up her tear drop earrings to put into place, she heard Octavia’s warning float through from the front room.

“Oh no you don't, put it back where you found it this instant!”

Curiosity got the better of Clarke, and as she had nearly finished getting ready, only her footwear remaining, she padded into the front room to see what was going on.

“Not happening Blake, its tradition”

“We’re not in college anymore Raven, and this is not a frat party! You're 26 years old!!”

“And I will still be kicking ass way into my granny days thank you”

Clarke looked between the two women, then down to the table that had been pulled out from the side of the room. The table cloth that had covered the hidden item strewn on the couch, while Raven continued to set up the cups on either end.

“Ah come on O, it'll be fun”

“Yeah Jas is right, it's been ages since we've all played”

Monty and Jasper stood behind Raven showing obvious support, eagerly awaiting Octavia's response.

“Ugh fine! But I will not be carrying anyone home when you all end up a sorry mess later on”

With that she turned and returned to her room to finish getting ready.

“What do you say Princess, feel like taking me on?”

Clarke turned to find Bellamy grinning at her. Unruly dark curls springing from around his head, and a questioning glint in his eyes.

“Maybe later, Plus, I think you'll have a hard time getting those three off anytime soon”

She glanced back to Raven, Jasper and Monty chuckling. It was like old times back at college, before Monty and Jasper moved to D.C, and Bellamy went off and joined the forces. She missed the carefree days of NYU, yeah it was hectic with study, but she always made up for it at the weekends.

“It's so good to see you Bell, I've missed you all”

Clarke walked into the waiting arms of Bellamy, smiling into his chest as they stood for a moment together. Still lost in past memories, she didn't hear the door open announcing Anya and Lexa’s arrival.

*****

  
Lexa walked into the apartment after Anya had clicked the access code into the doors. The first thing she saw was Clarke in a tight embrace with a tall dark haired man, smiling somewhat contentedly. She didn't like the sudden lurch her stomach made, and quickly pushed it down blaming it on the Chinese food she had eaten earlier.

She averted her eyes, not wanting to see the obvious affection being displayed, and let them drift to the ping pong table that had been set up.

“Hey, you made it”

Lexa pulled her gaze back to the blonde who was now headed towards her, pulling her into a loose hug.

“It seems I was right about the frat party” nodding towards to table

“You were warned, though we haven't had the table out in years. I guess Raven decided to relive a misspent youth”

“I misspent nothing, check it out, beer pong skills at its best” Raven chimed in.

She was already going at it with Jasper, Monty cheering from the middle. Lexa smirked and looked back towards the tall man who had come up behind Clarke, her face becoming its stoic, emotionless self as she peered at him.

“Lexa, Anya, this is Bellamy, Bellamy, Lexa and Anya”.

“So you're the long lost Blake sibling, nice to finally meet you” Anya offered, sending a quick side smirk to Lexa.

“And you're the other Woods cousins, O’s told me quite a bit about you Anya, not so much you Lexa, I hear you've just returned from being away?”

“You've heard correctly”

Clarke chuckled at the cool exchange, grabbing for Lexa’s hand and pulling her away from Bellamy and Anya, towards the table.

“You want me to play beer pong?” Lexa asked dryly

Clarke's eyes twinkled with mischief before nodding.

“You did say bring it, I have written proof”

“Fair enough, yet I won't apologise for the outcome, just so you know”

“Oooooo Woods here thinks she's got game” Raven announced wanting to see if she had decent competition.

Clarke scoffed at the cocky grin given by Lexa, and didn't hesitate in moving into position.

After a good half an hour of playing, two things became evident. 1. Lexa was undoubtedly allowed to be as cocky as she came across. She had perfect aim, and was quick to swat away balls Clarke sent over. And 2. Clarke was going to have to concede defeat if she wanted to make it out of the apartment still in a fit state to do so.

At a last ditch attempt to take Lexa down a peg or two, Clarke, spying an opportunity to hit at the ball coming towards her, fiercely threw her hand back not realising that Bellamy had once again walked up behind her.

Lexa heard the deep grunt that came from the man that was slowly dropping to his knees in a crumpled heap, pain clearly etched across his face clutching at his crotch.

“Oh my god Bellamy I'm so sorry!”

The game all but forgotten, the room erupted as Raven, Jasper, Monty and Octavia all keeled over in fits of laughter, Lincoln, and Anya stifling the giggles bubbling up. Lexa simply smirked, for some reason not at all sorry for the accidental attack. Clarke on the other hand looked mortified, a hand apologetically resting on Bellamy’s shoulder while he fought to catch his breath.

“How's the twig an giggleberries there Blake?” Raven got out in between gasps of laughter.

Bellamy let out a puff of air and turned his attention to Clarke still hovering above “geez Clarke, if you weren't interested you could've let a guy down easier”

Clarke scoffed back letting go of the guilt and replied “In your dreams Blake”

Lexa watched the exchange noticing the smiles the two gave one other, and once again the Chinese food gurgled in her stomach.

“Shots!!”

Lexa was brought out of her trance like state by the sound of the young Asian boy, and turned to him holding up a bottle of tequila behind the kitchen island.

“Sure thing” Bellamy said moving to stand back up “could certainly use it”

Everyone chuckled and headed to the island. Lexa followed standing by the blonde as she offered Lexa her drink.

“To an interesting evening” the blond smiled.

Lexa smirked and clinked her shot glass with Clarkes, before throwing it back in one fluid motion.

*****

  
A couple of hours later, the group had claimed a large table at the side of the club, chatting and dancing at certain intervals. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even Lexa had let herself go somewhat, allowing the warm fuzziness of the alcohol soothe her into a slightly more relaxed state.

The boys had all disappeared into a different section of the club after discovering an empty pool table, so all the girls were letting loose on the dance floor, all feeling the buzz of the numerous shots that had all consumed.

Lexa was dancing with Anya, both girls swaying to the music. As they moved, Raven came up and slid her arms around Anya's waist, both women smiling and moving together. Lexa continued to dance, turning her attention towards Clarke. The blonde could move. She was a vision of sweet and sexy rolled into one, and Lexa found, like she had most of the night, that she couldn't keep from taking in the intoxicating sight.

She watched as Clarke leaned to Octavia, whispering something as she made her way off the dance floor towards the direction of the rest room. As her eyes followed the blonde, she also caught the sight on a blonde haired man following in the same direction the young doctor had just taken.

Lexa had noticed this guy before, the way he tried repeatedly dancing up close to Clarke, while the blonde subtly sidestepped away. She had an uneasy feeling rise up, and decided to follow the path the two blondes had taken towards the ladies.

As Lexa rounded the corner she seen that the man had caught up to Clarke and had her slightly pinned to the wall. Fury rose up in the brunette taking in the uncomfortable expression on Clarke's face. Her feet started moving towards them without thinking.

She heard his sneering voice that was aimed at the blonde, and that anger she felt suddenly took over.

“Come on sweet cheeks, I know you want to let me in your pants”

“I don't think so” Lexa smoothly side swiped the guy away glaring at him venomously. she turned to look at Clarke, voice turning soft as she gently pulled the blonde close. “ You ok baby?”

Clarke snaked her arms around Lexa's waist, nodding as relief filled her eyes.

“Fucking dykes” the man spat as he turned to walk away.

“You ok?”

“Yes, thanks, I'm not sure what happened” Clarke stated confusion obvious.

“Hey don't worry about it, it's just some idiot with the brain the size of a pea who clearly doesn't know when to take a hike”

Clarke let out a shaken laugh looking up to Lexa’s eyes. The two stood for a moment, still holding the other, arms tight around the other’s waist, bodies gently pressed together. Neither of them realised that Octavia had walked round the corner stopping to take in the sight.

“Ummm, am I interrupting?”

Lexa snapped out of the trance at Octavia's voice, releasing her hold of the blonde and stepping away.

“Of course not. You sure you're ok?” Lexa murmured to Clarke.

The blonde just nodded unable to speak at that moment.

“Ok, I'm gonna head to the bar, another round?”

The blonde once again nodded before Lexa turned to face Octavia, sending her a nod as she walked past.

“What the hell was that?”

Lexa heard before she rounded the corner heading for the bar. What was that indeed? Lexa thought. She wasn't sure how long they had held each other, and I didn't really matter she decided. She was simply comforting a friend that had just had a very unpleasant experience, that was all. She ordered a round of drinks and headed back to the table.

Lexa ignored the feeling of Clarke's body being pressed against her own, of Clarke's arms wrapped somewhat intimately around her waist, and she ignored the mass of butterflies attacking her stomach when they had held each other so closely, getting lost in each other's eyes. She ignored it all easily, because if she didn't, the truth would have been a far more terrifying thought to contemplate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think Lexa can carry on denying her feelings huh? For an intelligent businesswoman, she not that clever ;)


	14. Well duh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About damn time......or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a wicked rush, so again sorry for the lack of proof reading, enjoy!

Time seemed to fly by for Lexa. It was mid December already, last minute holiday shoppers were swarming The shops, staff nights out were abundant the few times that gang had gone out drinking, and Firefly had been grudgingly tucked away for the winter.

Lexa really hadn’t had much time to stop and think about anything. Her new project had been delayed due to a few building permit issues, issues that had previously been authorised, and the construction team that had been contracted, had to drop out due to reasons unforeseen at the time of signing.

Now though, things were back on track, and Lexa was a consistent presence onsite to oversee any further issues that may arise. It was unusual to see the ‘paper pushers’ actually onsite, yet Lexa wasn't leaving anything to chance after the initial delay.

Other than work and sleep, she had managed to fit in the odd Sunday night at Lincolns, as well as a few outings with Anya and the gang, but most of her limited free time was spent with Clarke.

They had been to Broadway together to catch a showing of Wicked, and spent an evening Ice Skating in Central Park. They regularly had meals together, sometimes at a restaurant, other times Lexa would cook for them at her apartment.

They had gradually formed a bond, Lexa allowing Clarke in little by little. They still never spoke of Costia, and Lexa kept her ‘baby’ at work close to her chest, but they did speak about everything else.

She had told Clarke of her time at Berkeley, of how she had risen through the ranks at her firm, and what it was like growing up with Gustus, Anya and Lincoln. In turn Lexa had garnished more information about the blonde doctor, like how she met Octavia and Raven in kindergarten, and old stories of them growing up. She learned that Clarke had had the odd relationship through high school and college, but her most long term one was with a guy called Finn who'd ended up cheating on her while she was going through Med school.

They spoke about anything and nothing, both completely happy in each other's company. Tonight, Lexa wanted to share something with Clarke, something that she hadn't completely told any of her friends and family yet. She'd asked Clarke to meet her at the café near the hospital where they frequently met for lunch, and she was quite nervous for some reason pacing impatiently on the sidewalk.

“Waiting for someone?”

She turned to see the familiar figure of the blonde walking towards her, face lit up with a smile like always.

“Oh just some perky blonde doctor, you seen her?”

“I don't know, maybe. Is she hot?”

“She certainly has her advantages” Lexa smiled warmly embracing Clarke as she spoke.

“So Woods, why on earth are we randomly standing on a sidewalk in the freezing cold when we could be starting season 3 of Wentworth?”

Lexa had forced the women's prison series on Clarke a couple of weeks ago, and the blonde instantly became hooked binge watching the series curled up on Lexa's sofa.

“Because Miss impatient, I wanted to show you something”

“Another ‘something somewhere’ thing?”

“As always”

“Ok, lead the way”

Clarke hooked her arm through Lexa's as the brunette led the blonde further down the block. It only took a minute or two to reach where Lexa needed them to be.

“We’re here” Lexa smiled

Clarke looked around in confusion, all she could see were shops, apartments and a run down construction site.

“Here, you'll need these”

Lexa pulled a box from behind an opening in the metal barriers separating the sidewalk from the building. As Clarke peered in, she saw two hard hats, and two flashlights. Even though it wasn't totally dark, the winter sky was still losing light rapidly so flashlights made sense.

Clarke smiled as Lexa gently placed the hard hat on top of her head, and took hold of the flashlight that was offered.

“Hello Miss Woods”

“Hello Jake, finished for the day?”

“Yeah, been a productive one, just packing up now” the builder smiled “is there anything I can help you with?”

“Good to hear, and no thank you, I'm only popping in so we won't be too long”

“Ok then, just shout if you need me”

“Thanks I will”

Lexa liked Jake, he was honest, hardworking and believed in the job he was doing. It wasn't just a building to him, much like the way Lexa thought of it.

Lexa lead Clarke through the building site that used to be an old hotel. She made her way up a couple of flights of stairs and through to an open space that was being used as her make shift ‘office space’. There was a simple desk, and a few boxes containing files to the right, a makeshift coat hanger full of high-vis vests and hard hats, and there, in the centre of the room, was a detailed model of what the hotel would end up looking like.

“Is this what I think it is?” Clarke asked excitedly.

“This is my baby yes” Lexa smiled proudly.

“It’s going to look great, it what is going to be used for? Another hotel?”

“No”

“New offices?”

“No” Lexa smirked

“Come on Lex!”

Lexa walked to the model peering at it as Clarke did.

“It's going to be a new community homeless shelter”

Clarke looked up to Lexa smiling brightly, now she understood why this project meant so much to Lexa.

“It's going to be run and maintained by the people living here. Of course there will be a few members of staff to oversee the running of it, but mainly it will be people who have nowhere else to go cooking, cleaning, making sure new arrivals are looked after. It gives them a chance to have a roof over their head, get some education if they wish, get better prepared for when they look for jobs and eventually move out”

Clarke stood listening intently to Lexa's dream for the new building.

“See, it gives them an address and the time to get themselves together. They work in the building which will offer them experience for real employment, as well as helping each other out at different stages of the process”

“So, people come in, stay here, then leave better prepared for a real chance at life, while new people arrive, thus causing a constant cycle of bringing the homeless off the streets for good” Clarke concluded.

“Exactly” Lexa beamed.

“Lexa this is amazing! How long have you had this idea?”

“Years. It's taken a long while to get the right people on board, as well as certain grants and charities set up to help, but it's finally real”

“I'm so happy for you!”

Clarke flung her arms around Lexa pulling the brunette in tightly.

Lexa had avoided physical contact with the blonde since that night at the club, save for the quick hugs she received in greeting. It had blurred her resolve slightly, so she had been firm in maintaining a physically platonic distance since then, not allowing for any kind of misinterpretation.

“Thank you Clarke” Lexa pulled away, annoyed at herself for enjoying the closeness the blonde offered. “I'm looking to bring Danny onboard to help with the initial set up, I haven't asked him yet, but I'm sure he'd be interested, he's a good man”

“Yes he is” Clarke had visited him with Lexa a couple of times finding the man to be warm and sharp, he'd be ideal to help with the set up giving personal insight to possible struggles.

Clarke's stomach suddenly growled to life sounding a lot worse in the empty building.

“Someone hungry?” Lexa grinned

“I'm starving, I only managed a snack machine sandwich due to back to back surgeries” Clarke scrunched her face as if the memory highly offended her.

“Alright then, how about we order a Chinese and start on season 3?”

Clarke's obvious excitement was apparent, her smile beaming back at Lexa causing her to return the smile.

It was something she now found she couldn't help when the blonde was near. Clarke teased her mercilessly as she found it highly amusing that one second Lexa would be her stoic emotionless self, and the next she was smiling easily, eyes shining with mirth. Of course, the playful side only came out on rare occasions, and only really when they were alone, or with Anya and Lincoln. The first few times Lexa had outright laughed, Clarke looked like she had seen a ghost, joking that it must be a full moon.

The two left the building site saying goodnight to Jake on their way out, and hailed the nearest cab to Lexa's.

Once settled on the large sofa, both Clarke and Lexa sat back with various cartons of food, and dug in while watching the next episode in the series.

Having had their fill of the Chinese, both woman opted to leave the empty boxes on the table in front rather than take them to the kitchen just yet, and snuggled down further glued to the tv.

After only two episodes, Lexa started yawning, the busy week finally catching up her. Clarke noticed the brunettes tiredness, and how drowsy she quickly became.

“Hey, lie down” The blonde said softly, urging the woman down until she was lying across the sofa, legs placed gently on Clarke.

Lexa easily complied, too tired to argue, and too at peace with the blonde so close, it didn't take long after for the brunette to gently slip into a deep sleep.

*****

  
She wasn't sure what woke her. She was vaguely aware of unwanted light peeking through her closed eyelids, and grumbled at the intrusion. Her body naturally tried to roll over in search of finding a darker position in which to continue her much needed rest, yet suddenly found that her movement was very limited.

Her eyes still clenched shut, she tested her arm, which only find that that too was limited. She became aware that half of her body was in fact trapped, yet she didn't panic, the feeling was strangely comforting as warmth creeped into her consciousness.

She hesitantly tested one eyelid, squinting at the attack of sunlight the action caused, slowly, her vision became clear, and a mass of golden locks came into view.

Lexa fully opened both eyes as the realisation hit her of why she had been unable to move. There, wrapped up in her arms was Clarke.

The blonde's head was resting halfway between the sofa, and the brunette's shoulder, this allowed Lexa to fully take in the sight before her.

Clarke was nestled against Lexa's side, arm draped across Lexa's stomach, and leg hooked over the brunettes. Lexa's eyes traveled up their position noticing that Lexa's own arm had been thrown round the blonde's shoulder as well, her body seemingly defying her while she rested. Then her gaze fell upon the blonde's face.

Beautiful, was all Lexa could think. Her eyes raked over the soft features, soaking them in as if committing them to eternal memory. The brunette slowly dragged her gaze over the soft pale skin, following the gentle climb and fall of her slightly pink tinted cheeks, and paused at the subtle dimple hiding at the blonde's chin. Soon her eyes met the soft rose lips, lips that were slightly parted, emitting soft even breaths.

Lexa's breath hitched, eyes still intently fixed on the blonde's supple lips. A flash of want tore through her, her stomach sparking to life, igniting a wave of desire deep within her. She subconsciously licked her lips and trailed her eyes upwards grazing over the small rise and fall of the blonde's button nose. As her eyes continued upwards, she wasn't expecting the dark blue orbs that peered back at her, and suddenly, Lexa found it very hard to breathe.

“Hi”

The whispered rasp set Lexa's nerves on edge, every single inch of her body humming in anticipation as she forced out an equally whispered rasp of ‘hey’

The two women stared at each other, both lost in time while they lay frozen, both unable to move. She quickly glanced down to the still parted lips before flicking her sight back to the wide expectant eyes of the woman in front, and without any thought, purely driven by a force unknown to her, she felt herself being pulled closer. As they both instinctively moved towards each other, so very close that Lexa felt the warm breath of the blonde dance across her face, a sudden ringing tore through the air breaking the silent moment, and bringing them both crashing back to reality.

Lexa was the first to move, panic taking over her body as she clambered to move muttering a quiet ‘sorry’ into the air. As she reached for her phone, she felt the blonde struggle move, eventually standing awkwardly and pacing into the kitchen busying herself with the coffee machine.

“Is that ok?”

The voice finally penetrating Lexa's hectic thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Did you even hear a word I've said?”

“Sorry An, I've only just woke up, what was that?”

“Today, 12 o'clock, lunch?”

“Yeah, yeah…umm, I'll be there”

“You ok Lex, you sound….weird”

“Yeah I'm fine” Lexa finally managed to get a grip on herself at her cousins remark, and she couldn't help the frustration seep into her tone. “I haven't had a lie in for over a month Anya, and you're calling me at 7am to remind me of lunch I already knew about? of course I sound weird”

“Woah sorry Sis, I wasn't aware I was poking the bear with a pointy stick. I'll leave you to get back to sleep, by the sounds of it, you need it”

The phone clicked off, Anya obviously irritated by the way Lexa had spoken to her. She sighed knowing that an apology would be needed when they met later on for lunch, but right now she had more important things to deal with, said things being the blonde patiently waiting for her in her kitchen.

*****

  
“What crawled up your ass this morning?”

Lexa entered the family home, grateful to be away from her apartment and the reminder of what had nearly happened only a few hours ago.

“Leave it An I'm not in the mood”

“Oh, so it's still apparently crawling around up there”

As Lexa sat down at the breakfast bar, she looked to her cousin, guilt rising at the slight of anger covering Anya's features causing the brunette to groan. She placed both elbows on the counter top, and hid her face with both hands mumbling something Anya couldn't understand.

“What? I can't hear you Lex if you continue to act verbally challenged”

Lexa peeked up meeting Anya's confused eyes, and signed once more.

“I like her An”

A wide smile crept across Anya's face at the admission.

“Well Halle-fucking-lujah! So, what brought this painfully obvious piece of information to your attention finally?”

“We almost kissed”

Anya sat down none too gently next to her cousin, face alive with intrigue.

“How, and almost?”

“You called”

Anya’s eyebrows rose as her mouth slowly opened in realisation.

“Oh shit! That's why you sounded so weird on the phone, and why you've been a total bitch this morning” Anya laughed as the pieces fell into place. “So how?”

“We fell asleep watching the tv, I was lying down with my legs on top of her, then woke up to find her lying beside me on the sofa”

“Then?”

“Then she woke up”

Lexa thought back to this morning for the millionth time that day.

“We were close, I mean she was practically on topic me” Lexa stood fidgeting around the kitchen.

“I don't know, we were just looking at each other, an I went to lean forward without thinking then the phone started ringing”

“Fuck, sorry cus, if I'd of known you were finally gonna get your freak on I wouldn't of called”

Lexa rolled her eyes at the amused look on Anya.

“I wasn't going to get my freak on” Lexa growled

“But you were going to kiss?”

“Yeah, it felt that way”

“So?”

“So what?”

“So what happened when we finished speaking?”

“I left” Lexa shrugged

“What do you mean you left?”

“I mean I changed quickly and said I had a conference call to take”

“Are you telling me you ran away leaving her in YOUR apartment?”

“Yes”

“Oh my god that's hysterical!”

Anya was laughing picturing the scene, Lexa Woods fleeing her own apartment in fear of a little blonde. Thinking about it Lexa did have to admit she had been a coward.

“So are you finally gonna pull your finger out and ask this girl out?” Anya asked when she had finally calmed down.

“I don't know An” Lexa said unceremoniously sitting back down on the chair, placing her hands over her face once again.

“I've said it before an I'll say it again. You're an Idiot Lex”

Lexa looked up to meet her cousins gaze.

“Look, you like her right?”

A small nod

“Then go for it! She's already crazy about you, any fool can see it, though I'm not sure why as you're a massive pain in the arse, but still”.

“Not helping An” Lexa growled

“Look, you're afraid an uncertain, but tell me this, how did it feel, being that close, when she's close?”

Lexa knew what her cousin was doing, she was trying to make her focus on the good feelings that came with being around Clarke. About the happiness she felt when they were together, and about the humming through her entire being when they would share an innocent touch.

“Fine”

“Fine?”

“I'll ask her”

Anya stood triumphantly enveloping her cousin in a strong hug.

“Finally, my baby sister is all grown up” She sniffed in mock emotion wiping an invisible tear from her eye “I'm so proud”

Lexa couldn't help let out a laugh at her cousins theatrical performance, and smiled back at her when she was finally released from the embrace.

“Ahhh here's my girls” Gustus’ booming voice penetrating the moment “where shall we go for lunch?”

*****

  
“So what she just left?”

“Yeah, she said something about a business call she needed to take” Clarke frowning at the memory

Octavia looked at her friend sympathetically, knowing that the blonde wanted Lexa, and felt for her every time the brunette refused to acknowledge it.

“You need to move on Griff. I mean, you guys are practically dating as it is without all the good stuff involved”

“No we’re not, we’re just friends”

“No, you and I are just friends, you and Lexa are stuck in a loop of dating with no sex! An god, all the eye blazing you two do is enough to make even Raven uncomfortable”

Before Clarke could protest, Octavia continued.

“Look Clarke, I’d love nothing more than for Lexa to wake up and smell the blondie goodness, but you can't put your life on hold for something that may never happen. You need to step away and put yourself out there. That guy from work asked you out right?”

“Yeah but…”

“But what Clarke? You said he seemed nice right, handsome?”

“Yeah I guess”

“Then go out with him. Ok he may not be the one, but he might be. You'll never know unless you try, and god knows you deserve the care and attention that Lexa just doesn't seem to want to provide for you!”

Maybe Octavia was right, maybe Clarke was just living in a fantasy world where she believed that one day, Lexa would just turn around and sweep her off her feet.

She was now annoyed at herself. She had allowed herself to become deeply attached to the brunette when she had specifically stated that nothing would ever happen. She'd made it clear from the start that they were just friends, and as much as she wanted to be angry at Lexa, she couldn't bring herself to, it was Clarke's doing not Lexas.

Fuelled by Octavia’s words, and the added determination to break herself out of the hopeless rut she had let herself fall into, she picked up her phone and started to dial.

“Hello Scott? Hi it's Clarke. I was wondering if you'd still like to meet up for dinner?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Lexa may of gotten her comeuppance just as she's realised what was staring her in the face the whole time.


	15. Licking Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lexa finally step up?

“I can do this, ……..yeah no problem, I'll just walk up there an………shit An I can’t do this!”

“Jesus, when did you turn into such a chicken shit?”

“Since you took it upon yourself to escort me to Clarkes to ask her out!”

“I'm walking that way anyway, and if you’d of just come straight over here yesterday after your ‘Jonny come lately’ epiphany, instead of walking around your apartment shitting bricks all evening, then I wouldn't have to babysit you would I?”

“Ugh, what the hell’s wrong with me? This isn't me, I don't get nervous around women, hell…..I don't get nervous around anyone!”

“That's because you don’t have the fear with anyone else”

“The fear?”

“Yes, the fear. You're used to seducing women, having your cake and eating it, then shitting them back out”

“You paint a lovely picture” Lexa deadpanned

“I'm serious, it's been that long that you've even contemplated putting your heart on the line, you've just forgotten how scary it is. Thing is, you needn’t be scared, we both know that woman worships you, there's no way she's gonna say no”

Lexa took a deep breath and looked up to the apartments where the blonde lived, ‘I can do this’ she thought.

“Right I'm off”

“Ravens?”

“Yup, go get her tiger” Anya gave her cousin an encouraging pat on her shoulder as she quickly leaned over and buzzed the number to the apartment before Lexa had a chance to realise what she was doing.

“I hate you”

“Love you too cuz” Anya happily sang while she continued on down the sidewalk.

“Hello?”

“Hey Clarke, its Lexa”

“Oh hey, uh, come on up”

Lexa made her way up the 2 flights of stairs to the blonde's apartment fidgeting the entire way. She hated this, hated not being in control, and it took all of her willpower to keep climbing the stairs, remembering Anya's words of support. Once she reached the door to Clarke's apartment, she took one more steadying breath, this was it, no big deal. She'd say yes or she'd say no……..what if she says no?

A million and one thoughts raced through her mind until the door in front opened up revealing the blonde in question. All at once those thoughts were silenced, every single one of them freezing due to the sight before her.

“You look amazing”

Clarke stood in the doorway, a warm smile gracing her lips as Lexa looked over the beauty before her. She was wearing a short black dress with long flowing sleeves. It was quite high around her chest, yet the cut left her slender neck and shoulders bare, her collarbone teasing Lexa's eyes, practically begging to be kissed.

“Lexa?”

“Huh?”

“Umm, are coming in?”

“Oh sorry, ha, must've been in a world of my own”

Smooth Lexa, really smooth she though miserably. It seemed now that once the floodgates of realisation had finally burst open, Lexa was noticing every tiny detail about the blonde that made her so utterly desirable, and also causing Lexa to turn into a bumbling idiot she didn't even recognise.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Ah, no thank you”

“Is everything ok Lex?”

Clarke looked slightly worried, it was highly unusual to see Lexa fidgeting, Lexa knew this, and she also knew that it would cause concern for her friend. Taking another breath, she smiled.

“Yes I'm fine really. I just needed to ask you something”

“Sure”

“Well, I was hoping that……”

“Ok all set, you about ready to head out?”

A young man came walking out from the bathroom fixing his tie before looking up, only now noticing that there was another person in the apartment.

“Oh Hello. Hey, aren't you Lexa Woods? I saw your article in Forbes, it's a pleasure meeting you” The man all but gushed, quickly offering his hand in greeting.

Lexa didn't respond, she merely stood still in shock before scrutinising the man before her. His smile dropped slightly, and he seemed to pale under the intense glare of the brunette, slowly letting his hand fall away.

“Uh Scott this is Indeed The Lexa Woods, a good friend of mine, Lexa this is Scott, my date”

Date. That one word was like a physical blow to the gut. Of all the things Lexa had prepared for, all the million and one thoughts she had had, and all the different scenarios she'd played out since admitting to her feelings for the blonde, this, was not one of them.

Lexa wasn't aware she was still staring, her thoughts loudly taking over her consciousness, it wasn’t until she heard the slightly clipped tone of Clarke, that she finally snapped out of her trance.

“Lexa? You said you needed to ask me something?”

‘Shit!......shit shit shit, ok, ask her something…..anything!’

“Yes, I was hoping you'd like to join me next week for a charity evening in support of the shelter” she quickly threw out. “It's a black tie event, and invitation only, yet feel free to invite whoever you want and I'll have my assistant deal with it accordingly”

“Oh, yes of course I'll be there. You know, you could've just texted me” The blonde said smiling, looking somewhat more relieved than what she did a moment ago.

“I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd just pop in. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you had company”

She looked back to Scott, fighting to keep the look of destain off her face.

“Oh it's no problem. Just let me know when and where, an I'll be there. We do have to be heading out though, we have a reservation for 8”

“I'm sorry I kept you, goodbye Clarke, it was nice meeting you Scott”

With a quick nod, she turned and left the apartment in a rather hurried state. Anya's words from a couple of months ago repeating in her mind. It's seems Lexa's stubbornness did in fact cost her, and she had no one to blame but herself.

*****

  
Clarke had just finished a gruelling 32 hour shift, there had been a major traffic accident on the interstate, and it was all hands on deck. She entered the doctors lounge and flopped heavily onto the nearest couch, leaning her head back taking a minute to regroup after the madness.

“That was heavy” Monroe declared as she too entered and flopped down right next to Clarke.

“Tell me about it, I feel like I could sleep for a week”

Clarke tiredly pulled out her phone, checking if she had any missed messages. She had a few from Octavia, one from Raven, and 10 from her mother. The one person she had hoped would message her was absent from the list.

Ignoring her phone for now choosing to reply to them later, Clarke forced herself to move.

“So, other than sleeping for a week, anything else planned?”

“I have a charity event Saturday night, an possibly dinner with my mother at some point going by the mass amounts of messages I've been getting”

“Been avoiding daughterly duties have we?”

“Ugh, she's just going on and on about Scott since she found out we've been dating. God, you'd think I’d never been with anyone before”

“Well it has been a while, and your mother seems the type to want to get you all married off”.

“Ugh don't even say it” Clarke shook her head already dreading the phone call she would have to make to her mother later on.

“Anymore dates planned with the accountant as we’re already on the subject?”

“Yeah, we’re going to the cinema tomorrow night”

“How's it going, he managed to play in your lady garden yet?” Monroe teased.

“Christ, do you think about anything else?” Clarke relented knowing that Monroe would continue until she was given an answer.

“We've only been on a couple of dates, so my lady garden is still firmly off limits thank you very much”

“I'm just saying it might be what you need to put a bit of pep back into your step”

“What?”

“Well you haven't exactly been cheerleader of the week Clarke, you've been moping around all week like your dog died or something”

“I've just been tired” Clarke shrugged

“This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that Lexa chick would it?”

“Lexa, why would it have anything to do with Lexa?”

“It's just, for the past few months, it's been ‘Lexa this’ or ‘Lexa that’ and ‘Oh Lexa and I went there’. Now it just seems like you don't mention her?”

“She's just been really busy is all, she had to put a lot of hours into this shelter, and she just hasn't had time for much else”

“It is pretty cool what she's doing. I heard she's invested a shit load of her own money into it too”

“Really?”

“Yeah, there’s all sorts of rumours going around that she's gonna end up quitting her big fancy firm to run the place”

“And where did you hear all this?”

“I think it was that Peter guy, you know the one in radiology? He's all up in the latest business gossip”

This was the first Clarke had heard of it. Admittedly, she'd had very little contact with the brunette since last week, and although Clarke had tried a few times to meet up, Lexa seemed to always have some sort of meeting she needed to attend.

She did feel the loss of her company, they had become good friends over the last few months, and Clarke did miss her being around. Occasionally the memory from that morning when she almost kissed Lexa creeped in, she wondered if it was due to that that the brunette had become distant. Yet when she did think of it, she pushed it aside. After all, Lexa needn't worry about Clarke pursuing her, she was dating someone else. Maybe it was just work. Pushing the thoughts aside, she grabbed her jacket, threw her bag over her shoulder, and gave Monroe a quick goodbye heading to the hospital exit. In two days time she would see Lexa at the event, right now, she was headed to her bed to have a long well deserved sleep.

*****

  
“Wow Clarke, you look great”

“Thanks” Clarke smiled as she closed the door behind Scott, taking the offered flowers.

“You don't look too bad yourself” Clarke easily replied.

Scott offered Clarke one of his biggest cheesy smiles, adjusting his bow tie.

“What time did Lexa say the limo would be here?”

Clarke turned to Octavia and Lincoln as they entered the room, both looking like they had walked out of some glossy showbiz magazine.

“It should be here any minute now. You two look amazing”

“Why thank you, we do make quite the attractive couple if I do say so myself”

“So Lexa organised for a limo to pick us up?”

All eyes turned to Scott, forgetting for a moment that he was there due to the girl's gushing over the others outfit”

“Yes” Clarke replied happily.

“How is she anyway, I haven't seen her around for a few days”

“Me either to be honest O, she's been really hectic with the shelter, probably overseeing this event too”

“Or burying the bodies” Scott snorted

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the new arrival, the man before them visibly shrinking at the attention.

“What? You've got to admit, she's scary. I can see why she has a reputation for being an ice queen, the woman practically shoots icicles from her eyes”.

“I'll go check on the limo” Lincoln walked to the window excusing himself from the conversation. It was clearly visible from his expression that he disapproved of the comments Clarke's date was making about his cousin.

“She's our friend Scott, and she's not like that at all”

Scott seemed to detect the slight tension in the room from his comments and quickly started back peddling.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just mean, I can see how she's become so successful in the business world, ya know, not taking any crap”

“It's here” Lincoln announced gruffly

Somewhat relieved that their ride had arrived, Clarke took hold of her clutch and lead the way downstairs. Scott's words had put a slight dampener on the start of the evening, yet she hoped the rest of the night would go smoothly. As she thought about it, a smile reappeared, more than anything, she was looking forward to seeing her friend that she had dearly missed this past week.

*****

  
Lexa graciously worked the room, she was hoping to not only raise more money for the project, yet gain more interest and hopefully bring other business’ on board to help maintain funding.

As she was discussing her plans of incorporating reusable energy such a solar panels and ground source heat pumps, her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde and silver. Keeping her focus on the task at hand, she continued to smoose her audience, highlighting all the positive press and status that would come of helping the community project.

Fifteen minutes later, and with a confident belief that she had hooked another investor, Lexa made her way over to her cousin.

Anya stood next to Raven, both seemingly eyeballing the room while throwing quiet comments back and forth, laughing at regular intervals.

“Having fun ladies?” Lexa approached sipping her champagne.

“Yes, we’re wondering if that guy over there knows that is wife is a closet lesbian or not”

“Seriously the chick is practically climbing that poor girl”

Lexa looked to where the women were referring, noticing a red head fawning all over a petite blonde with short hair.

“They may have a threesome thing going on?” Anya questioned

“Ooooo yeah. Hey what if it's like a double act kinda thing” Raven suggested “like they show up to these things, pick a victim, and taken them back to their sex dungeon for some kinky fettish fun?”

Lexa watched as Anya tipped her head back as she laughed, probably picturing the image the small brunette had created. She loved to people watch and make up random stories, it was one her favourite things to do at these kind of events, and having Raven beside her as a co-conspirator seemed to cause delight in her cousin.

“Actually he's more into dressing up like a baby and getting her to burp and feed him” Lexa casually stated.

“No fucking way!” Raven exclaimed, looking to the man obviously trying to picture it.

“Really?” Anya asked looking to Lexa

“No idea, he could do” she smiled.

“Shit Woods, you had me there for a minute”

“Who had what?”

All three women turned to look at the blonde that had quietly joined them.

“Paraphilic infantilism” Lexa easily answered

“Shit there's a name for it?”

“I seen a documentary on it once, personally I don't get it, but each to their own I guess”

Clarke was obviously confused, but that wasn't anything new around Raven, so she decided to let it slide and focused on Lexa.

“You look fantastic” the blonde offered warmly.

“Thank you, You too”

Lexa was wearing a long black dress. It was skin tight, and hugged her in all the right places. Her long legs were visible due to the lengthy slit up one side, and the back was low cut showing the smooth expanse of her back. Lexa showed off her lithe arms and shoulders, dress held into place by thin diamonte straps, and hair flowing regally in loose waves.

Lexa knew she looked good, yet her focus was not on herself. Outwardly she remained cool and alert, every action seemingly composed and deliberate, inwardly, her body was screaming.

Clarke looked stunning. Her entire presence was one of elegance and charm. Her dress was beautiful, the long silver sparkling dress showing off her perfect shape expertly, as well as subtle accessories adding the finishing touches to complete the ensemble. But it was Clarke herself that Lexa soaked up. Her warm eyes, her engaging laugh, and her ability to captivate the attention of all those around her with her sweet, inviting smile.

Lexa had spent the entire week avoiding her, kicking herself for being so foolish. It wasn't like she was going to avoid the blonde forever, she'd told Anya as much when they had spoken the following day. She was merely giving herself time to lick her wounds, and accept the fact that she had missed her chance. Looking at the blonde now, that was going to be easier said than done.

“Would you ladies care for another?”

“Yes please Baby, Scott would you like to join Linc, I'm sure he could use the help carrying the drinks?”

“Sure thing”

Lincoln looked to Octavia, a slight frown upon his face, yet, as ever the gentleman, he placed a soft kiss to his girlfriends cheek, and lead Scott away towards the crowded temporary bar.

“What was that about?” Anya asked looking at the retreating form of her cousin.

“What was what about?” Clarke replied, a slightly puzzled expression etched on her face.

“Lincoln” Lexa interjected. “He seemed slightly off”

“Really? Is it even possible for Lincoln to be off? I mean, he puts up with Octavia who we all know can be a savage on occasion, but I've never seen the guy so much as grumble?”

Raven’s question was valid, Lincoln was extremely easy going, yet both Anya and Lexa knew how to read the subtle indications when it came to their cousin.

“Something's definitely irritated him” Anya mused.

“Could've been wind” Raven offered smiling

“You don't think it was that comment earlier do you?” Clarke looked to Octavia.

“What comment?” Anya asked

Clarke looked to Lexa, a slightly guilty tint edging into her expressive blue eyes.

“Umm, he kind of said something about you actually”

Lexa merely raised an eyebrow urging the blonde to continue.

“I think the term Ice Queen was used” Octavia offered.

“Yeah, I think he's actually terrified of you Lex” Clarke smiled shyly.

Anya burst out laughing, quickly followed by Raven. Lexa for her part offered a pleased smirk, she wasn't at all offended at the remark, in fact, she was quite pleased that she had had such an effect on the man. It's like it slightly soothed her bruised ego.

“Ice Queen huh? I like it. The power to shrivel men's balls to the size of peas in a single heartbeat” Raven laughed.

All the women seemed amused at the situation, Clarke included, though Lexa did notice the slight wave of relief wash over her.

“If only they knew huh?”

“Knew what?”

“That you’re really a very sweet, caring softie underneath it all” Clarke explained.

Lexa was lost for a moment, trapped in the gentle gaze the blonde bestowed upon her as the two continued to smile at one another.

“*cough*-eyeblazing-*cough*

Lexa sent a quick elbow to her cousin causing her to grunt out a laugh.

“Ahhhh Ladies, looking beautiful as ever”

Gustus came up in between his two girls, a large arm gently wrapping round them both as he dropped a quick kiss to either cheek.

“Octavia, a pleasure to see you as always”

“And you Gustus”

“And whom might this dazzling young woman be?”

Lexa smiled at the ease in which her uncle charmed the room, she had after all gained most of her own talents from the man before her.

“This is Clarke Griffin, Clarke, this is my uncle Gus”

“Finally, I get to meet the woman who seems to have captivated my Lexi”

Lexa bristled at her uncles insinuated comment, he knew damn well they were just friends. Anya must of mentioned something to him for him to make such a comment.

“Uh, were just friends Mr Woods”

Lexa noticed the deep blush rising on the blonde's face as she spoke. Oh he was clever, she thought. He was digging, seeing how the blonde reacted under the guise of a seemingly innocent comment.

“Don't worry about him Clarke, old age an all that” Anya offered also fully aware of her father’s tactic.

“It seems the buffet is open, would you all care to join me?”

“I'll pass for now thank you Uncle Gus, I have a few people left to squeeze money from”

“As you wish Lexi. Could charm birds from the trees this one” Gus told Clarke proudly.

Both Anya and Octavia took the offered arms of the big man, happily allowing him to lead the way leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

“Lexi?” Clarke repeated questioningly, amusement evident in her tone.

“Don't even contemplate it Griffin, he's allowed, you, are not”

The two shared a smile, before the blonde's expression changed, becoming somewhat solemn.

“I've missed you Lex”

Lexa read the genuine truth in expressive blue eyes. Yes, it had only been a week since they had seen each other, yet the previous couple of months had found them meeting on a daily basis. Whether it be a quick coffee on a break, or spending the evening together discussing all sorts from the life of sea horses, to places they'd love to travel in the future. Going from that to practically nothing was clearly felt by them both.

“I've missed you too” Lexa honestly replied.

“Dinner soon?”

“I promise”

“Good”

Seeming a lot happier now that she had made some sort of plans with the brunette, Clarke turned to find that her date was in deep conversation with Anya about something or other.

Following her gaze, Lexa looked the man up and down, still unable to remove her dislike of him.

“It seems to be going well?”

“Uh yeah, I mean, he's sweet and funny, at least I can't find anything wrong with him” Clarke laughed offhandedly.

“Why would you want to?” Lexa pointedly asked.

Caught slightly off guard, the blonde was saved from answering when Lexa was greeted by a couple of the guests that were excited to hear what she had planned.

Lexa expertly slid into charming business mode, noticing the slight nod the blonde sent her way by means of excusing herself.

Lexa tactfully sneaked a glance to the retreating form, noticing that she had joined up with her date. She had missed the blonde this last week, and even knowing that she wanted more from the blonde that just friendship, she settled with the situation, knowing that being friends with Clarke, was still better than not having her in her life at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up, yes it is frustrating, but I don't wanna rush it as the Clexa scene I've had in my head from the start can't be rushed.
> 
> There is going to be a bit of angst, and a character will be injured, but fear not, the name is Kit, NOT Jason ;)
> 
> There will be no deaths, and Clexa IS endgame :)


	16. Mistletoe and Wine......or Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks, family and joy......must be Christmas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for anyone of a different religion or faith. Christmas is just what I know, so that's what I've written, no offence meant in anyway.

It was Monday morning and Clarke found herself sitting impatiently in Lexa’s office. After being unable to join the gang at the weekly football gathering the day before due to a shift at the hospital, she was on a mission to make sure that Lexa stuck to her word that they would meet up this week.

Lexa’s assistant Julie had allowed access to the brunette's office, having met the blonde a few times in the past. She had assured Clarke that Lexa wouldn't be too much longer as she was just finishing up with a client, before making her way to the site to check on things there.

Clarke idly stared round the room, taking in the sleek office space Lexa spent half of her time at. As she bounced back and forth on the leather adjustable chair, she heard the familiar sound of Lexa's voice drift through the slight opening in her door.

She leaned back in the chair, peeking through the glass that guarded each side of the wooden door, to gain a better look at the brunette heading her way. Stretching back, she could make out the unmistakable form of Lexa Woods, dressed expertly in a deep green fitted shirt, tucked into a pencil thin knee length skirt that caressed her toned thighs tightly.

Stretching further, she could see that the brunette had stopped a few desks away from her office, to speak with a young woman who was waving some sort of file at Lexa. She watched as Lexa took hold of the file, placing it on the desk and bent over to presumably look over it’s contents.

Clarke licked her lips subconsciously, eyes suddenly glued to the perfectly rounded curves of Lexa's ass. How had she never noticed how splendid the woman's rear was?! Her eyes drifted unabashedly, numerous thoughts all jumped to attention on how it would feel against her hands.

As her eyes continued their study, they followed the brunettes movements when she turned around to continue on her path to her office, forcing Clarke to look up and notice that green eyes had found hers.

Feeling a sudden jolt of panic at being caught checking out Lexa’s behind, Clarke quickly jerked back, not realising how far back she had actually been leaning to gain a better vantage point. The next thing she knew, Clarke was flat on her back, legs dangling in the air, staring up at the ceiling.

She heard as the brunette entered the room chuckling as she asked “are you alright?”

Clarke turned her head to Lexa, still making no attempt to move.

“Sure, just thought ya know, I'd take a nap”

“Of course” The brunette replied still chuckling. Lexa offered a hand to the embarrassed blonde, helping her up from her position on the floor.

Once she had stood and repositioned the chair back in it’s place, she sat once again, nodding towards the two cups of coffee she had brought with her.

“Mmmm, it's like you read my mind, I've just been craving one of these”

“Well I was going to get one anyway and figured you'd be distraught if I rocked up with my latte without getting you one too”

“Indeed, there may have been tears” smiling at the easy interaction, she looked back to the blonde.

“So other than being my coffee hero, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Two things actually”

“Do tell”

“The first is dinner, when and where?”

“Ah yes, how about my place, tomorrow?”

“That depends, you cooking?”

“That can be arranged”

“Great, that's settled then”

“And two?”

“Two is, what are you doing on the 25th, evening time?”

“Christmas? I guess I'll be with Anya, Linc and uncle Gus, why?”

“Well, I'm having a get together at my place, the guys are coming to visit, and a few of my friends from work will be coming too. I was hoping you and Anya would come. I'm pretty sure Octavia will expect Lincoln to be there anyway”

“Ahhh the boys? Are you sure your boyfriend can handle all the come-ons from Bellamy?” Lexa teased.

“I've already told you, Bellamy is like a brother to me, and Scott is not my boyfriend”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Not at all, he's fine”

“Fine? Well that sounds…….exciting”

Clarke ignored the observation, unwilling to admit that she had yet to feel that adrenaline filled spark you're supposed to get when dating someone new.

“So you’re coming right?”

“Well it seems that Lincoln will be there, an Anya will probably go to see Raven”

“Yeah, have they admitted that they're actually dating yet?”

“No, I think that they think that they're both too cool to admit it”

“That's a lot of thinking” Clarke laughed.

They had become close, oddly suiting each other's personalities and Lexa couldn't be happier. She loved her cousin like a sister, and to see her so happy with someone made the brunette’s smile wider.

“So?”

“Yes I'll be there”

“Great” The blonde said beaming. “I'd better be getting back, no rest for the wicked huh”

“Same, I'm headed to the site if you'd like a ride?”

“Not passing that up, shall we then?”

Clarke jumped out at the hospital where Lexa had pulled over for her. She leaned back through the door and looked back at the brunette.

“So tomorrow then?”

“Indeed, I'll be sure to have dinner ready for your arrival”

“Great, an I’ll bring the wine”

“Settled. See you then”

Clarke closed the car door and waved as Lexa pulled off. Smiling happily, she made her way into the hospital very much looking forward to tomorrow evening.

“Check you out Miss Sunshine, got a hot date with that new man of yours?”

Clarke stopped at the sound of Harper’s voice.

“Hey Clarke, you finally gonna get some action?” Monroe joined in.

“Sure she is, why else would she be looking so chipper?”

“Do you guys actually do any work around here?”

Clarke stated somewhat angrily, both women looking slightly confused at the blonde's sudden change of mood.

Ignoring the expressions on both women's faces, and the guilt she felt at snapping, she continued through to the doctors lounge to lock her belongings away, and carried on with her day.

Gradually though, the words of Zoe and Harper penetrated her thoughts. She should be excited by her dates with Scott, he was nice, handsome and funny. She did enjoy their time together, but next to time spent with Lexa, it very much paled in comparison.

Right now wasn't the time for confusing thoughts, she had a surgery to complete. Pulling her professional head on, she let all other thoughts disappear and focused solely on the task at hand.

*****

  
“So when do we get to meet him?”

Abby asked expectantly. She had done nothing else but hound Clarke about the accountant since she arrived earlier in the evening.

“Give the kid a break honey, we’ll meet him when Clarke’s ready”

Clarke sent Jake a grateful look, she really was in no mood to carry on answering or avoiding her mothers barrage of questions.

“Fine, but don't take too long dear. I’d like to know who's holding the interest of my baby after that last nitwit she dated”

Clarke smiled at her mother’s demand. Yes she did have a tendency to go on and on at Clarke, but it always came from a loving place.

“So anything planned for the holidays kiddo?”

“The usual, I'll be here Christmas morning with O, then I'm planning a party in the evening. Bellamy is back, and I have night off for the first time in years”

“Oh I remember that, feel free to invite Bellamy too. I never understood why you two never got together”

“Because it's gross! He's like a brother mum”

“I know I know, I'm just saying, he's a good boy”

Clarke rolled her eyes, they had had the same conversation since high school, Clarke hoped that one day her mother would finally accept that that was NEVER going to happen.

“Anything else?” Her father asked changing the record for his daughter once again.

“I'm having dinner with Lexa tomorrow, and working over New Years. That's pretty much it, not much time for anything else with the way my shifts are at the minute”

“You seem to spend a lot of time with this Lexa” Jake observed.

“Yeah, you'd love her”

Jake took in the way his daughter visibly brightened at the mention of her friend. It was a stark contrast to her enthusiasm towards the man she was dating, or rather lack of, but he kept his thoughts to himself, simply smiling at his daughter stating “yes, I'm sure I would”

*****

  
“That was delicious” Clarke praised, placing the dishes in the washer.

“I'm glad you approved, but you really don't have to help tidy up”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do after you spent the afternoon slaving away preparing this for me”

“Oh it wasn't for nothing, I charge by the hour, speaking of, where should I send the bill?”

“Send it to Anya, at least then she maybe forced to attempt to pick up some culinary skills. I swear she nearly killed Raven last week”

Lexa started laughing, she’d heard that Anya’s attempt of a romantic meal had ended in disaster. “Those two together should never be allowed near a kitchen, far too many fire hazards for my liking”

“So how is it that you and Lincoln ended up with all the cooking skills, and Anya has trouble making toast?”

“Gus taught us. After my aunt left, he wanted to make sure we always did things together. Lincoln would come round, and we would all sit and watch while he showed us how to cook and bake. It was like he was trying to be both mother and father to us. Lincoln and I picked it up quite quickly, the only thing Anya picked up was a spoon to eat with”

Clarke laughed at the story, picking up the wine bottle as they made their way to the sofa.

“Do you remember your parents?” Topping up Lexa’s glass as she asked.

“Not really. I mean, Gus told me about them, what they were like you know? But my own memories….”

Lexa stared into the fire, lost for a moment in the past.

“……..I don't know if they're actually my memories”.

Clarke remained quiet, knowing that the brunette was trying to organise her thoughts to better explain.

“I've heard so many stories, seen so many pictures of them, that I don't know exactly where my memories start, and the stories I've been told finish, or even if I have any real memories at all”

“I can't imagine what that must be like, I'd be lost without my parents. Ok mom is a pain in the backside most of the time, but she means well, and my dad is amazing. He's so kind and giving, the type of man that would give anything to not see someone else suffer”

“He sounds great”

“He is” Clarke smiled fondly “but Gustus seems the same way”

“Yeah, he's always gone above and beyond for all of us, especially me. When I first went to live with them, Anya and I never seen eye to eye, for a while there I couldn't stand her”

“Really?”

Lexa laughed at the shock on Clarke's face “yeah, then I realised that we were just being normal siblings. She's my sister in every sense of the word. We may of gotten off to a rocky start, but whenever anything bad happens, she's there like a shot”

“You look happy, when you speak of them I mean”

“I am, I'm so lucky to have them all. I think that's why it was easier when I lost my parents, they were my rock ya know? My safe place”

“To family” Clarke smiled raising her glass.

“To family” Lexa agreed clinking her glass gently to Clarkes.

*****

  
Christmas Day arrived in a blurred pattern of work, sleep, work, sleep, that Clarke was grateful of the break. Even spending the morning with her mother’s incessant questions, Octavia’s sarcastic comments, and Her father and Bellamy’s god awful singing, she still managed to relax and have fun.

As Home Alone was showing on tv, Clarke, snuggled next to her father, picked up her phone and opened a new message screen to Lexa. They had already spoken that morning, Lexa calling to wish Clarke a Merry Christmas, yet Clarke didn't care, she wanted to speak to the brunette, and so, started typing her message.

Clarke: How's it going, Anya managed to eat you out of house and home yet?

Lexa: I'm not sure, probably. last I seen of her, she was creeping suspiciously towards the trifle.

Clarke: I thought you were on guard duty?

Lexa: I was until an hour ago, had to pop out to see a few friends :)

Just as Clarke was about to apologise for interrupting, a picture message came through. As she opened it she smiled brightly. There, in the middle of a multitude of floating heads was Lexa. She had obviously taken a selfie, of herself, Danny and as many others that she could also fit into the shot.

Lexa: They're pretty excited to know they'll have a home the end of next month :)

Clarke: So the shelter is nearly finished??

Lexa: Yep. We are ahead of schedule due to most of the foundations being sound.

Clarke: Lexa that's amazing news, I'm so proud of you! Say hi to everyone for me!

Lexa: I will. I'll see you later Clarke, we’re just about to have dinner, Gustus has been slaving all night as a surprise.

Clarke: Have fun Lex :)

Clarke put her phone down and sighed in contentment.

“Some good news kiddo?”

“Yeah, some great news actually dad”

*****

  
Even though Lexa could put away a lot of alcohol, even she was feeling the affects after spending most of the day drinking bottle after bottle.

Looking around the room however, she noticed that she far from the worst one off. Monty was slouched in the corner trying valiantly to keep up with the slurred conversation Bellamy, Jasper and Harper were having. Raven and Anya were practically dry humping by the Christmas tree, Octavia, Monroe and Clarke were all competing against each other to see who could perform the best twerk, while herself and Lincoln sat at the breakfast bar taking it all in.

“I'm surprised that Scott guy isn't here, aren't they still dating?”

“Yeah, he just went back home to Georgia to spend the holidays with his family”

“Oh right”

“You don't like him do you?” Lexa could easily read Lincoln.

“No”

“Any particular reason?”

“I just don't think he fits, with Clarke, or with us”

“Fitting in with us isn't a must need item on potential significant others Linc”

“Correct, but it does help matters”. Lincoln looked pointedly as his cousin, seemingly taking a moment before settling on his question. “When are you going to make a move?”

“Lincoln, we’ve literally just been discussing her boyfriend, ya know, the guy she's dating?”

“Yet she likes you”

“Well if that's true, why is she dating someone else?”

“Because you never asked her”

Lexa remained quiet. She'd been over that same conversation again and again in her mind, and come out with the same answer as Lincoln.

“It's too late” She murmured defeatedly.

“It's never too late cuz, not when it's right”

“When what's right” The blonde asked looking rather tipsy.

“Just that the slobber twins over there are a definite couple” Lexa easily sidestepping.

“Oh god yeah, I feel they should be charging us admission”

Lexa agreed with Clarke, they were being pretty full on, yet no one cared. They were all just happy that the two of them seemed so captivated with one another.

“You gonna come and dance with us Lex?”

“Actually I'm gonna head out, it's been a long day”

“What? But it's still early!”

“Clarke, it’s past 3am”

“Shit really?” The blonde giggled, not realising how late it was.

“Really, I'll catch you tomorrow, if you're alive that is” Lexa smirked at Clarke's slightly buzzed expression.

“Fair enough, here, I'll walk you out”

Clarke led the way to her front door helping Lexa put on her jacket.

“Text me when you get home ok? You know what it's like out there”

“I promise”

“Hey guys, look!”

The two of them looked to Monroe who was pointing to a spot above them. As they both peered up, Lexa's heart began beating faster.

“Come on guys it's tradition!” The nurse urged.

“She's right Lex, can't not kiss under mistletoe”

Lexa smiled back at Clarke, hoping against hope that her face did not betray the mass amounts of emotions currently flooding her senses.

“I promise I won't bite” Clarke whispered stepping smoothly into Lexa's personal space.

All thoughts vanished, all alarm bells fell into the distance. Right then, in that moment, there were only the two of them, and slowly, Lexa moved closer, closing the slight gap Clarke had left.

Clarke’s lips were only millimetres away, Lexa hesitantly pausing before they could touch. Yet in that moment, both eyes slowly closing, lips slightly parting in anticipation for what was to come, all doubt, all hesitation and all sense drifted away until their lips met in a soft wanton embrace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hummmm finally a kiss! But Clarke has a boyfriend.....or dating at least, how will this play out? ;)


	17. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As warned things get a little intense, just a heads up.

Clarke had spent the last 10 minutes blankly staring at her ceiling since she woke up. She was unknowingly drifting the tip of her finger back and forth across her lower lip, painstakingly reliving those delicate moments from the night before.

‘ _Clarke was completely lost, she had imagined exactly how it would feel to kiss Lexa, yet nothing she imagined came even remotely close to the real thing. Her whole body hummed, sparks shooting down every nerve, to the tips of her toes and back up again. The second their lips met, her stomach flipped, overturned like a wave crashing powerfully against a cliff. Then, everything disappeared, she felt herself melt into the excruciatingly soft lips of Lexa, Ignorant to the movement of her hand, as it reached out to touch tender finger tips to the satiny cheek. Warm breath caressed the air around them as they drew ever so lightly apart. They had stood for a moment, Lexa's hand tentatively resting on Clarke’s waist, faces still incredibly close, eyes searching the other's for some sort of answer to the confused turmoil seen swimming deep within blue and green eyes. Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Wolf whistles penetrated the short spell that had been cast, the brunette moving further away as her friends merry voices came into full consciousness. Lexa had then gently wished the blonde goodnight before quickly fleeing into the night._

“Are you ever gonna crawl outta that pit?” Octavia said peeking her head around the door.

“Raven need her hangover breakfast?”

“Nope, she went home with Anya”

“Wow…..I think we may of lost our child”

“Yeah” Octavia laughed walking into the room, plonking herself down on her best friends bed. “Wanna talk about it?”

“And there it is, the reason I stayed firmly in my pit”

“Come on, you finally get to lock lips with the woman you've been mooning over for months now, which by the way looked pretty intense from where I was standing, and what? You don't wanna talk about it?”

“Believe me O, it's all I've been thinking about, but think about it, nothing's changed”

“Really?”

“It was one brief kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas, that's it. Plus I'm dating someone, I know we're not exclusive, but I still feel I'll need to speak to him regardless when he gets back. Best just forgetting about it.”

With that Clarke stood and walked to her closet to get a towel.

“I'm getting a shower” grabbing the nearest towel she walked out, leaving Octavia still sat on her bed knowing not to push the blonde when she was in brooding mode.

*****

  
“So next month’s the big opening then?”

“Yes, you should've seen their faces Clarke, I've never seen such pure joy on someone's face before”

Lexa sat smiling, a genuine full on smile that reached her eyes.

“I wish I could've seen it, so what happens between now and then?”

“Danny and a few of the others are meeting with me tomorrow. I'll go though my plans in detail with them, and get their take on it. Building’s nearly finished, so it's just about the logistics, and setting a kind of rota into place, a kind of rolling itinerary so to speak”

“Sounds like you're going to be busy, I mean, it's not like anything like this has been done before”

“Mmmm, it'll have it’s hiccups I’m sure, but we’ll handle it”

Clarke had no doubt in her mind that Lexa could handle it. She'd only seen glimpses of ‘work Lexa’ the few times she'd visited the office, an even she had to admit Lexa could be quite intimidating..

“Shit, I gotta go, I'm due in surgery in 15 minutes”

Clarke stood, quickly gathering her things.

“Thanks for the coffee”

Lexa threw a small grin to Clarke “You're so easily pleased. You free tomorrow for dinner?”

Clarke halted slightly at the question. Though there had been no mention of their brief kiss, there was however an unknown tension that Clarke was trying to avoid.

The blonde had spent the previous day thinking about nothing but Lexa, and everything she'd felt during those few seconds that their lips had met. It want fair to Scott to keep dating him, so in regards to him, she knew exactly what she had to do. Lexa however, was another case entirely, one that she had no idea how to solve. She'd think about that at a later date though, for now, she'd carry on as normal.

“I'm actually meeting Scott for dinner”

Clarke swore that she seen something akin to disappointment cross the brunette's face, yet it was quickly masked by a friendly smile.

“Oh I'd forgotten he was back tomorrow, well enjoy, and I'll catch you soon?”

“Definitely, see you later Lex”

Clarke turned on her heel and headed for the exit of their coffee shop. As she hurried back to the hospital, throwing a quick hi to Harper as she passed, she entered the doctors lounge and bumped into her mothers friend who also worked as a doctor at the hospital.

“Hey Sophia”

“Hi Clarke, just the person I was looking for.”

Clarke looked at the older woman slightly puzzled, it was rare that her mothers friend sought her out.

“Jackson just told me that he's running behind schedule, so your surgery has been delayed for another 30 minutes.”

“Oh right. Thanks, I was just going to make my way up too”

“Well, since you have a moment spare you can catch me up on how you're doing”   
  
Clarke liked Sophia, she was kind, caring and always a great source of medical advice when her mother wasn't around.

“I’ve been good thanks, work mainly, you know how it is”

“Oh don't I know it dear, though I thought your mother would have been dying to get back after Jake had recovered”

Her father had been in an accident at work the previous year, her mother taking time off to help. Even though both were fine now, it seemed they were enjoying some kind of extended vacation rather than getting straight back to work.

“So how was your Christmas?”

“Yeah it was good thanks Sophia, the usual really. Dinner with the folks, drinks with friends, how about you?”

“Not fantastic, seriously, my lot are a disgrace over the holidays, no matter how old they are. We had one cat fight, one vomiting in the bathtub, and another one crying on my shoulder all night about her and her boyfriend breaking up! They'd been together a week Clarke”

Clarke laughed at the woman's tale of her holidays, she always did like her stories.

“Anyway enough about that, I believe you're dating some young accountant humm?”

“You and my mother speak way too much” Clarke laughed.

“Actually, I'm meeting up with him tomorrow to break things off”

“Oh I'm sorry dear”

“No it's fine, we only went out a short while, so it's no big deal”

“Not working out then I take it?”

“He's nice an all, but…….”

Clarke didn't want to divulge too much detail, she was after all a very good friend of her mother, before she could think of the words, Sophia saved her.

“Don't worry dear, when the right one comes, you'll know”

Sophia smiled sweetly at Clarke, giving her a quick pat on the back for added support. Clarke wondered how someone would know though. Was it just instantaneous like ‘This is the one!’ Or did it creep up on someone without realising, until eventually it just hits them?

Clarke must of looked deep in thought, because Sophia’s next comment brought her attention straight back to the room.

“By the look in your face dear, I think you might have already found the right one.”

*****

  
“So how did it go? Did he cry?”

“Of course he didn't cry” Clarke laughed. “Actually he said he expected it”

“That's because you didn't give it up Griff”

Clarke looked pointedly at Raven who was casually eating her bagel.

“I dated the guy for two weeks Raven, I wasn't just going to jump in the sack with him”

“Why not? Relieve a bit of that pent up frustration you've got going on”

“I'm not frustrated” Clarke defended

Raven stopped eating for a moment looking to Octavia, raising an eyebrow for backup. Octavia looked to Clarke with an expression that screamed ‘she's right, and you know it’.

“Fine, so maybe it has been a while, that doesn't mean I'm gonna jump into bed at the first opportunity”

“Oh really?” Raven dragged out the last word in challenge.

“So are you saying that if a certain dark haired business woman suddenly came onto you, you wouldn't crack?”

Clarke blushed slightly at Octavia's implication.

“Yeah Clarke, there's no way you'd resist getting your freak on with her at the first opportunity”

Clarke was saved from answering when her phone began to vibrate. Looking to the caller ID she unconsciously smiled when she saw Lexa's name flashing up.

“Speak of the devil” Raven said grinning at Clarke's phone.

Clarke answered the phone somewhat perplexed. She forced herself to sound nonchalant, the last thing she needed was Lexa to know that she was struggling with the mental images Raven had placed in her head.

“Hey Lex, how's it going?”

“Hello Clarke, good thanks. You? You sound a little shaken?”

“Yes of course, I'm just having breakfast with Rae and O, what's up?”

“I was wondering if you were free on Friday?”  
“I'd love to Lex, but I'm jammed with work this week after having Christmas off. Could slip in a break for lunch though?”

“Could slip in something else too”

Clarke flipped Raven off at the comment, hoping to God that Lexa couldn’t hear.

“Yes that” Both Raven and Octavia started laughing at the horrified expression on the blonde’s face.

“Yes we can arrange that” She heard Lexa answer.

If Raven had heard the brunette's response, Clarke was almost certain she'd be on the floor in hysterics by now. She shook off the innuendos, and once again focused on the conversation at hand.

“I'm pretty booked up myself, but I'll text you nearer the time?”

“Sounds great, so I'll see you soon then?”

“You will, take care Clarke”

“Bye Lex”

As soon as the call ended, Octavia took no time in speaking up.

“You know you've only got 3 options there right?”

Clarke looked to Octavia wondering what she was talking about.

“1. You carry on being friends with Lexa like you are now”

“In the meantime becoming so sexually frustrated that you'll probably end up dry jumping Jasper” Raven laughed.

“2. Suck it up and tell her how you feel, regardless of the outcome”

“That doesn't sound appealing considering she's already said nothing will even happen” Clarke grumbled “and 3?”

Raven and Octavia looked to each other, seriousness cast over them both.

“3. Walk away completely”

That one sentence struck Clarke harder than she cared to admit, the mere thought of not having Lexa in her life too hard to even contemplate.

“I can't do that” Clarke said softly, almost a whisper

“Your call Princess, I suppose we could always go shopping for some lady toys, let's face it, at least your always onto a promise”

Clarke knew Raven was just trying to brighten the mood. It was obvious Clarke had become somewhat downcast.

“I gotta get to work”

With that Clarke stood, collecting her belongings, her mind continuing to wander.

“See ya Princess”

Once Clarke had close the apartment door behind her, Raven looked to Octavia who was still staring ahead at the space left by her friend.

“Do you think it'll work?”

“I hope so Rae, I hope so”

*****

  
Clarke had only managed to meet up with Lexa briefly for lunch over the last few days, both women having their time eaten up with busy work schedules.

Clarke had thought a lot about what Octavia and Raven had said. Walking away from Lexa didn't bear thinking about. Clarke treasured their friendship, and would now be lost without the time they spent together, so that was definitely out of the question.

Confessing her feelings would result in awkwardness, and the close friendship she'd had with the brunette would become strained, and she'd possibly end up losing her that way too.

So that left remaining as they were. Yes it was difficult having all these feelings for someone who didn't reciprocate them, and she dreaded the day Lexa would show up with a woman on her arm, that thought alone brought a sick feeling to Clarke's stomach, but she'd just have to deal with it. Clarke was certain that given time, her feelings would subside, and she'd be able to move on, she just had to be patient.

She was making her way through to the ward to check in on her patients, when she was halted by a loud shout of her name, followed by quick footfalls. As she turned, she seen Harper running towards her, cheeks tinted pink with the exertion of running, and a pained expression written across her face.

“Harper, what is it?”

Clarke looked to her friend, worry evident in her tone.

“Your friend” the nurse panted, trying to catch her breath.

“Who?”

“Biker chick”

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, a feeling of dread bubbling up inside her

“Yes, she's just been rushed in to the ER, I seen her name on the chart and immediately came to find you”

“What happened Harper?”

The nurse looked apprehensively at the young doctor, hesitating at the fear she seen evident in the blonde's eyes.

“Harper!” Clarke impatiently shouted.

“She's been stabbed Clarke”

Clarke couldn't breathe, panic and anxiety rushing to the forefront of her mind until her feet propelled her forward. She took off running down the halls, her body moving at speed while her mind frantically raced with images of Lexa. Tears welled at her eyes, her heart pounding so hard she thought it might break through her chest. Please god, please let her be ok.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really can't think of a fitting summary, you'll just have to read the chapter ;)

Clarke was stalking the hallway outside of the operating room Lexa was currently in, she'd had to be practically dragged outside by a colleague after bursting through the doors 20 minutes earlier.

As she continued to pace back and forth, her mind in hyperdrive of what was happening to her friend, a deep voice penetrated her turbulent thoughts.

“Clarke?”

Clarke turned to find Gustus, followed quickly by Anya and Lincoln. She'd called Anya as soon as she was kicked out of the operating room, barely able to get her words out. Anya ran forward taking the blonde in her arms in a tight hold, both women clinging to the other in fear.

“What happened?”

Clarke released her hold, and looked to all three pairs of expectant eyes.

“She was stabbed” The words cutting at her like a razor, yet she continued on, knowing that Lexa's family needed details. “Police said she was walking when she stumbled onto an attempted mugging. She apparently tried to intervene, but the guy ended up pulling out a knife”

Fury was clearly evident on the bigger mans face, as if at the slightest push he would violently explode.

“What's happening to Lexa Clarke?”

This was from Lincoln, it seemed that both Anya and Gustus wanted answers too, yet their Anger and fear froze them to silence.

“She received a stab wound to her stomach” Clarke said taking a steadying breath as she too fought her panic. “She lost a lot of blood, and as she had a rare blood type, they had to request more via Medivac”

“Clarke” Anya managed.

Clarke looked up to the worried eyes of Lexa's cousin.

“Is she going to be ok?”

It was the one question they all dreaded, yet desperately wanted answered.

“I don't know”

Clarke looked down at the floor fighting back the tears that threatened. She could've lied, could've said that she was going to be fine, but she knew she had to be honest with them, they deserved to know, and the truth was, she didn't know. All she knew was that Lexa's stab wound was right in the middle of her stomach, a place where it was too easy for organs to be ruptured. And even if the wound itself was fixed, the blood loss could've had repercussions in the long term.

“She's in good hands though” she quickly inserted, not wanting to sound too negative. “Jackson worked with my mother, so I know he'll do everything in his power to make sure she's ok”

Gustus took a step towards Clarke, looking down at the blonde before him.

“Thank you Clarke” As he engulfed her in a warm hug, tears slipped down her face. She knew he was expressing that he appreciated the honesty, however harsh it sounded.

“She’ll be fine Clarke” the big man murmured, his voice filled with confidence, the sound echoing through his chest where the blonde rested her head. “She's a fighter”

She prayed to everything and anyone who would listen that this big man was right, because the mere thought of losing Lexa was absolutely tearing her world apart.

*****

  
For what seemed like an eternity, the four of them sat and paced the hallway outside of the operating room until Jackson finally emerged.

Clarke jumped up immediately, followed quickly by Gustus and Anya, Lincoln remaining seated as to not bombard the doctor.

“How is she?” Clarke urged

“She's lucky, the knife missed all of her main organs. It did clip a few minor blood vessels, yet we were able to locate them quickly and seal them back up”

Relief surged through Clarke, a small smile about to rise when she noticed the hesitancy Jackson couldn't quite hide.

“What is it?”

Jackson looked to the people milling around Clarke and sighed.

“She lost a lot of blood. The time it took for the extra blood to arrive was longer than I would've liked.”

“What does that mean?” Lincoln asked, now standing with his family.

“It means we don't know if the delay will have any lasting effects on Lexa, whether the lack of oxygen to her brain has caused any further damage.”

Clarke remained quiet, knowing full well what Jackson was saying.

“When can we see her?” Anya questioned, she too knew what the doctor was referring to.

“She’ll be taken to recovery shortly, it maybe some time before she wakes up, but you can visit her as soon as she's there.”

“Thank you Jackson”

Clarke knew that visitors should've been limited to one person at a time, so she was grateful that he was allowing them all to be at her side.

As Jackson walked away with a sympathetic not, Anya finally erupted.

“What the hell was she thinking?!” She burst out. “Butting in half cocked thinking she's fucking Jackie Chan?!”

“She was thinking she could help Anya. Do you think she'd honestly stand by and do nothing?”

“Then call the police for gods sake!!” She exasperatedly shouted at her father.

Gustus brought his daughter into him, cradling her in his arms as Anya finally allowed the pent up tears to stream down her face.

“She's going to be fine An” Gustus soothed. “She's too stubborn to not be”

It was too much for Clarke, the raw emotions pouring from the people in front of her became too much. She had struggled to keep from falling apart, but the obvious show of love and affection towards the woman she too cared deeply about was overwhelming, she needed to get out.

“I'm going to get some coffee” she announced, looking at Gustus and Anya when they both looked to the blonde.

“She’ll be taken to recover soon, Jackson will let you know where. I’ll meet you up there, and bring drinks for everyone”

Anya detangled herself from her father and walked the few steps to the blonde.

“Thank you Clarke, for everything”

Unable to speak, she simply gave her a quick nod and headed towards the double doors that lead to the exit.

“She's in love with her” Gustus quietly spoke, when the blonde was out of view.

Anya simply nodded as she sniffed back the tears still forming. With any luck, this would be the wake up call both Clarke and Lexa needed to finally admit their feelings. After all, no one had time on their side, if nothing else, what had happened to her cousin had taught her that much.

*****

  
Clarke avoided the cafeteria and instead headed to the exit. She needed some air. The night was bitter, but Clarke couldn't feel it as she stood to the side of the hospital entrance. What if Lexa wasn't ok, what if she'd never again be the same strong, caring woman Clarke had come to care about. No more coffee breaks during a long day at work, no more series binges curled up on the sofa, no more meals spent together talking about insignificant things like ‘what's more terrifying, black holes or gamma-ray bursts?’.

Clarke's chest hurt, her mind replaying all the things that drew her to the woman now lying in a hospital bed. Her strength and courage, her need to help those having difficulty. The way she smiles in a way that Clarke thought that it was solely meant for her. They way she'd laugh suddenly causing the blonde to smile with glee. They way those fascinatingly beautiful green eyes held so much hidden emotion in their depths it was easy to get lost in them.

Clarke was struggling not to just break down then and there, when she seen Octavia approach.

“Hey”

It was said so softly, and so full of care that Clarke's resolve shattered.

Octavia lunged forward taking a tight hold of her friend as Clarke brokenly sobbed, a dam of tears finally escaping their confides, rushing forcefully towards freedom.

“Sshhhh, she's gonna be fine baby girl, you'll see”

Octavia held her, rubbing small circles on the blonde's back in attempts of calming the distraught doctor down. She had been kept up to date on what had happened while in work, yet when she received a message from Raven, Anya obviously having updated her, she knew she'd need to be here for both her friend and her boyfriend.

After Clarke had finally started to calm, Octavia started to lead her back through the hospital.

“No, I need to get coffee” Clarke weakly whispered, as she realised Octavia was leading her through to recovery.

“Ok, we’ll go get coffee, whatever you need”

Octavia once again lead the way, Clarke thought that she didn't need coffee, she didn't need anything but the knowledge that Lexa was going to be ok, yet as things stood, she allowed herself to focus on getting coffee for everyone, because right now, that one thing she needed, she wasn't going to get.

*****

  
As she and Octavia entered the quiet room that held Lexa, she froze. The brunette was surrounded by tubes and monitors, the loud beeps indicating a steady rhythm that were forever checking on her condition. As she took in Lexa’s pale complexion, Lincoln walked to her relieving her of the tray and its contents. Anya and Gustus held vigil at the right side of her bed, Anya holding a delicate hand between her own.

The scene looked worse than it was she knew, the small tube resting in Lexa's nose simply giving her a bit more oxygen while she slept. The clip gently clamping at her finger simply monitoring her heart rate. Clarke seen it all day, knew the precautions for the instruments, yet it still didn't take away the pain of seeing the brunette like this.

She walked forward, sitting in the seat that had been placed at Lexa's side opposite her uncle and cousin, and tentatively took hold of the brunette's hand.

As if all of one mind, everyone vacated the room, Anya pausing to give Clarke an encouraging touch to her shoulder before leaving the two of them alone.

“Hey you” Clarke murmured softly.

“What were you thinking hey? Trying to go out and be a superhero”

Clarke smiled knowing that Lexa wouldn't of done anything differently regardless of what would happen to herself.

“You've got everyone pretty worried you know. I mean, who's going to argue with Anya over her burning down your kitchen trying to cook pasta? Or be Lincolns back up when we watch the Saints?”

Clarke's voice started to tremble, tear filled eyes taking in the soft features of Lexa's face, willing the brunette to open her eyes so she could see the dazzling green of them staring back at her.

“Who’s going to change the subject when you know people are feeling uncomfortable, and who is going to be there for people when they felt that society has given up on them?”

Tears started to trickle down the blonde's cheeks once more.

“And who's going to ask me about my day? To cheer me up when things get rough, who looks at me like I'm the most important person in the world, and who makes me feel more alive that I ever dreamed possible?”

Her voice cracked, all those feelings Clarke had tried to suppress all gushing out all at once, a tidal wave of emotion shaking her to her very core.

“Please wake up Lex” she begged “I need you, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone or anything in my life”

Clarke forced herself to breathe, to take in the air she was struggling with, brought on by her need to have the amazing woman in front to look at her, to listen to her.

“I love you Lexa” she breathed, a hiccup caught in her throat. “And I need you to wake up so that I can tell you that, ok? So please Lex, please, hurry back to me”

Tears continued to fall as Clarke held on tightly to the unmoving hand of the woman she was so desperately willing to wake up. She was so caught up in the brunette, that she didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching her through the glass, listening to every gentle word uttered.

Looking away from the blonde, Anya looked to Octavia, an unspoken agreement passing between them, before once again leaving the pair alone.

*****

  
The next day the room was bright, flowers covering all available space in the small confides of the hospital room.

Lincoln and Octavia had both headed home to get showered and changed. Raven had stopped by briefly to check in on Lexa, as well as Clarke and Anya. Danny and a few others had also dropped by asking Clarke to pass on the small bunch of flowers to Lexa when she woke up.

Harper and Monroe had taken turns bringing coffee and sandwiches up to the room during the night, before finally finishing their shift and going home.

Only Gustus, Anya and Clarke remained with Lexa the entire time, not one of them budging when urged to go home and get some sleep. Clarke knew it would take time for the brunette to finally wake up, but there was no way she was leaving that room until she did.

“I'm going to stretch my legs for a bit, do you girls need anything?”

“No thank you Mr Woods”

“It's Gus, your part of the family now Clarke”

Clarke smiled up at the big man before her, Lexa was right, he was a giant teddy bear.

“Thank you Gus”

“Anya?”

“I'll join you pops, wanna get a magazine and I don't trust you to come back with something that's not highly boring”

“There's nothing wrong with my taste in literature thank you”

“Yeah right” Anya stood to follow her father “let us know if she wakes up”

“I will” Clarke affirmed gently.

After they left, Clarke looked back to Lexa, as she still clutched the brunette's hand, she leaned up with the other to softly brush a stray piece of hair away from her closed eyes.

“Come on sleeping beauty, you need to wake up so I can go home and get a shower, starting to stink the place up here” Clarke chuckled wishing the brunette could hear her.

She looked back down to the hand clasped in her own, gently grazing her finger tips over the soft limb.

“You're right, you do”

Clarke's eyes immediately shot up at the fragile sound, eyes darting up to the source. There, after hours of praying for them, tired yet alert pools of green started back at her.

Clarke was flooded with joy, the pure relief she felt washing over her as she smiled brightly at the most mesmerising eyes in existence. She felt tears threaten once more, yet held them back grasping Lexa's hand tightly in hers.

“Hey you”

Lexa’s lips twitched into a small smile, a weak movement of her engulfed hand indicating she was right there with Clarke.

“Hey”

It was only a small sound, one syllable that could easily of been missed had Clarke not been straining to hear, but it was enough. Clarke knew that checks and tests needed to be carried out before Lexa's wellbeing was confirmed, but Clarke knew, deep down she just knew that the brunette was going to be fine, and Clarke couldn't of been any happier in that knowledge.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, one of the main key points have had in my head since I started this story. Figured I'd get it out quickly since I had a day off, hope you all enjoyed it.


	19. Under Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of TLC for out fav Miss Green Eyes

Lexa rolled her eyes for about the hundredth time that day. She loved her family and friends dearly, but right now they were driving her insane.

“You haven't been given the all clear yet Lexa, the last time you made a stupid decision you ended up with a knife in your stomach!”

“An, I'm leaving wether you like it or not”

“Like hell you are”

“Girls, remember we’re in a hospital, and there are other patients”

Gustus’ voice was low, yet stern and both girls immediately obeyed.

“Wow, I'm impressed Mr W” Octavia spoke as she walked in alongside Clarke.

“Yeah Gus, think you could teach me that one day?”

“Oh I have a feeling you'll do just fine on your own Clarke” the big man grinned.

“What's this about leaving?”

“Miss know it all here is apparently going home” Anya smirked knowing she'd have an ally against her cousin now that Clarke was here.

Clarke raise an eyebrow to Lexa in question.

“Clarke if I have to stay here one more minute I'll crack, have you tasted the food? An don't even start me on this”

Lexa pinched at her hospital gown, scowling with destain.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. “I think it suits you personally, brings out your eyes” she mocked.

“Then be my guest and keep it when I leave”

“You're not leaving” Anya stated.

“Do you need my cuffs Clarke?” Octavia joined in enjoying the scene.

If looks could kill, Octavia would be 6 feet under by now looking at the daggers being emitted from Lexa.

It had been a week since Lexa woke up, and she hadn't had a moment’s peace. It's like all of them had tag teamed to stay at her bedside, she'd had enough.

She continued to get her things together, her movements appearing a lot stronger than they actually were. Clarke noticed straight away, trained eyes easily taking in the tiny winces of pain and limited movement. Lexa caught her gaze, silently, she sent the blonde a pleading look knowing that the blonde knew the truth.

“Put those down Lexa and stop being an idiot!”

“She can go Anya” Clarke avoided direct eye contact with Anya, knowing the murderous glare she would surely be casting on the blonde. “Her vitals are strong, and she's able to get around ok, I don't see why she can't get some rest at home”

Lexa smiled triumphantly at her cousin causing Anya's scowl to become deeper, that was until Clarke continued speaking.

“The only condition is, I stay there with you”

Lexa’s face fell just as quickly as Anya’s and Octavia's rose in satisfaction.

“You don't need to do that Clarke, I'm sure Scott has been blown off enough with you being here so much this week”

Clarke ignored the confused glare from Octavia and continued her terms.

“If you want to leave, the only way you’re doing so is if you have me there to keep tabs on your wound, and redress it when needed. If not, then you're not medically cleared to leave”

Everyone remained quiet, staring expectantly at Lexa waiting for her to respond.

“See, I told you you'd be just fine by yourself Clarke” Gustus smiling knowingly.

Lexa looked defeatedly at Clarke. “I guess there's no choice is there”

*****

  
“Why haven't you told her?”

“She's getting over a major injury O”

“What's that got to do with who you're dating, or not as the case maybe”

Clarke didn't have an answer, the truth was she didn't know why she hadn't told Lexa about Scott. That didn't matter now, all she wanted to focus on right now was making sure Lexa was ok.

Ignoring Octavia's comments, she carried on as usual. “Just put the bag on the side, I'll sort through it later”

“I can walk pops” Lexa grumbled as Gustus tried attempted to help her through the door.

“Are you sure you want to look after her? Personally I'd rather live with Satan himself”

“Well it's good job you don't have to then An, and neither do you Clarke”

“Just get used to it Lexa, I'm not going anywhere. I've set the bed up ready so you can go straight up”

“Oh no, I've been stuck in a bed for a week, you're not putting me back in one, even if it is my own”

“Are you going to be a total pain in the ass the entire time I'm here?”

“Yes, so you may as well leave now”

“Not happening” Clarke sang as she put the supply of dressings and painkillers away.

“I feel like I should stay and make popcorn” Octavia laughed.

“Lincoln’s going to bring round some dinner later this evening, an ill stop by tomorrow after work”

“You don't need to pops, I've got more than enough company, believe me” Lexa said drawing out the last two words. “Hey can you bring me my files from work? And before any of you give me a speech about not working, I won't be moving, I just need to make sure everything's on track”

“But……”

“No buts pops, I need to check on them”

Gustus understood, therefore he relented. “As you wish Pumpkin, but be warned, if I hear of you over doing it, I'll be back with Octavia's handcuffs, and Anya on guard duty”

“Damn right” Anya whole heartedly agreed. “And I’ll cook!”

“Anya you couldn’t cook an egg!”

“That's the point, you'd wish you were back in hospital” she smiled evilly.

“Right, let's leave these two to get settled, if you need anything, just call. And Clarke……good luck”

“Thanks Gustus”

Clarke adored the man that was by all intents and purposes Lexa's father. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

“Try to be a good girl for Dr Griffin huh?”

“Bite me”

“Come on Anya, leave them be”

“I want regular updates” Anya told Clarke, Clarke nodding in confirmation. “Need a ride Octavia?”

“Yeah that would be great, thanks” Octavia started to follow the others out the door. “ bye Lexa………….Tell her!” she quietly threw to Clarke as she passed by.

“What was that about?”

“Oh nothing, hey you hungry?”

*****

  
“Down the wing!!” Lexa shouted, urging the players on the screen forward.

“Lexa, calm down, I don't want you to blow your stitches over some guys kicking a ball”

Lexa looked to the blonde like she'd grown another head “they're not just kicking a ball Clarke”

“Oh sorry, add falling and writhing around in agony to that”

“Hey, sometimes tackles hurt. Ok, so sometimes they are being big wimps looking for a free kick” Lexa relented “it's still good though”

“If you say so”

“I do, now sush”

“But I thought you caught up with them in hospital?”

“This was only played yesterday, UK time, so this one I haven't, and it's against Manchester United”

Clarke just stared at her blankly

“It's a big deal, they're like rivals. It's not as big as the derby, but defiantly still up there”

“Ok Queen Lexa the first, I’ll go and get your meds”

“YES!!! Get in Hendo!!”

Clarke just laughed at the spectacle, she loved seeing this side of Lexa. It was just raw passion, no filters or no thought to who maybe watching her, her focus solely on the game.

“Here”

Lexa took the tablet, eyes still fixed on the screen, as she knocked the little pills back.

“Offside!!!!” She suddenly roared making Clarke jump.

“Shit sorry”

“It's fine” Clarke laughed “so, what's offside?” She asked sitting back down.

20 minutes later and Clarke was still none the wiser.

“So he's not offside until he is offside?”

“Not exactly, it only when the ball……..you know what, never mind. We’ll be here all night otherwise”

“Are you planning on going anywhere, cus I'm not”

“And why is that? Where's Scott? Won't he be a bit pissed at me taking up all your time?”

“Uh, Scott and I………well, we called it a day actually”

“Really? When?”

“Just before you went into hospital”

“How come you didn't say anything?”

“Look, it doesn't matter now, what matters is I do have the free time to be here, that plus I had holiday days to take”

“Thanks for this Clarke, for all of it, for being there” Lexa said almost shyly.

“There's nowhere else I'd be” the blonde softly said in response.

*****

  
“Right, I need to redress your wound before bed, lie down and pull your top up”

Lexa complied knowing it was easier than arguing. Lincoln had been by earlier with dinner as promised, he stayed for a while checking in on his cousin, as well as updating the girls on Lexa's case.

The brunette thinking it was just easier, simply took her top off, missing the slight inhale from the waiting doctor.

“What was his name?” Lexa said bring Clarke out of her daze.

“Who?”

“The guy who used me as a pin cushion”

“Oh…umm Jason something or other, why?”

“Just curious” Lexa said lying down.

Clarke sat down beside Lexa, delicately removing the dressing. The wound itself was only about three inches in length, but it had been deep, and the edges still shone an angry red colour. The blonde started to clean around the the area, making sure that it remained infection free when she paused, just seeming to stare at it.

“Clarke, are you ok?”

Still staring at the gash of Lexa's smooth stomach, a small voice made it to Lexa's ears.

“I thought I'd lost you”

“Hey” Lexa said softly, reaching for Clarke's hand “I'm right here.”

“I know” Clarke said looking up to meet Lexa's gaze, before continuing with the task at hand.

Lexa couldn't quite read the blonde's expression, she’d seen it before, just after she'd woke up in hospital. She wanted to ask, wanted to know what the blonde was thinking in that moment, yet she didn't, Clarke would tell her in her own time.

“All done, now get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning”

“You don't have to sleep on the sofa you know. It's not like this bed isn't big enough, and you are babysitting me after all”

“Lexa I'm not baby-sitting you” Clarke laughed. “But it's probably best I sleep on the sofa, I wriggle”

“You what?” Lexa asked laughing at the omission.

“I wriggle, move around a lot, and I don't want to take the chance of wriggling into your stomach”

“Clarke, look at the size of the bed, you can wriggle away and still be nowhere near me”

“Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you”

“Deal”

“I'll go get ready, and get you your meds”

“Thank you”

Lexa watched as she seen blonde hair disappear out of sight. What was she doing? It was true, the bed was more than big enough, but that wasn't why she asked. If she was being honest with herself, she just wanted the blonde close by.

“Ok, take these an I’ll be right out”

Clarke disappeared into the en-suite, while Lexa dutifully took her tablets. She placed the water back on her beside table, having to stretch slightly, feeling a slight pull on her torso.

“Hey, no over doing it”

Lexa looked up to see Clarke, arms firmly crossed, looking at her like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Lexa wasn't focusing on the irritated look though, she couldn't focus on anything else other than the absurdly sexy woman standing there, with just an oversized Giants jersey, and short shorts peaking out the bottom. Clarke moved around the bed, blonde hair falling against the blue top, legs silky smooth as they passed by. Lexa followed the actions of the blonde, intently studying as she climbed in next to her, met those alluring blue eyes that matched her jersey perfectly, and suddenly, her bed didn't seem that big anymore.

“Are you ok?”

Lexa snapped out of it, smiling awkwardly as she tried to find her voice once more.

“Yes, I think I'm just tired, it's been a long day”

“Get some rest, goodnight Lexa”

“Goodnight Clarke.”

*****

  
Lexa slowly stirred, daylight creeping into her consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. She had a dull ache at her gut, but it was getting better everyday. Avoiding her usual morning stretch…….she'd been caught out by that a few mornings ago….never again, she allowed everything to come into view. She was home, in her bed, and something was touching her leg.

As she look around, she suppressed a chuckle threatening to bubble up. Trying desperately to control herself and avoid hurting her stomach, she looked over to the haphazard shape of the blonde beside her, she was indeed a wriggler.

She was face down right in the edge of the bed, hair covering her face like a curtain. One arm seemed to be dangling off the bed, while the other was thrown out, half on the pillow, half climbing the iron headboard. Her right leg was cut right across the bed, her foot touching the side of Lexa's own leg, while the other joined her arm dangling off the side.

Still grinning at the sight, Lexa slowly crawled out of bed, not only because of her injury, but in hopes of not disturbing the peacefully sleeping blonde. She creeped across the bedroom and headed for the en-suite, gently closing the door behind her. The second she heard the door click, a loud thump came from the room she'd only just vacated. Eyes furrowed, she opened the door and walked back into the bedroom to investigate, the blonde now seemingly missing.

“Clarke?”

“Mmughhh”

The sound came from the opposite side of the bed, Lexa looked to see blonde hair slowly appear, Clarke's seemingly floating head come into view as she sat up. She turned her head to look in the direction of the brunette, eyes still mostly closed from sleep, and this time Lexa couldn't suppress the laugh that emerged.

“Hey” the blonde groggily slurred as she rose from behind the bed. “You shouldn't be laughing, you might hurt yourself”

“Clarke if you could of seen yourself you'd know I couldn't help it” she still laughed while holding her stomach, wincing between fits of giggles.

“Stop it Lex”

“Ok ok” Lexa forced herself to breath, slowly taking in breaths to avoid the pain now shooting through her middle.

Now standing in front of each other, Lexa finally regaining her composure, she looked to the blonde, a lazy smile in place as she spoke without thinking.

“You're adorable”

The words didn't mean to come out, they just escaped without warning. She watched as pink sprang out in the blonde's face, her eyes diverting from Lexa's intense gaze. Lexa could visibly see Clarke gather herself before looking back to meet green eyes.

“Coffee?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, still no declaration of love, but give Lexa a break, she's recovering remember, and who better than Clarke to play doctor? ;)


	20. All good things come......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody stole my summary.....suppose you better just read instead ;)

Nearly another week had passed, and the two women found an easy comfortable rhythm. Lexa spent most of the day at her laptop, or on the phone ensuring that the shelter remained on schedule. Clarke happily played the doting housewife, cleaning, grocery shopping and going out occasionally to take a break.

The evenings though belonged solely to each other. They had cooked together numerous times, Clarke doing the actual cooking, as Lexa guided her through the recipes. They had film nights curled up on the sofa, Clarke allowing Lexa the occasional beer under strict supervision. Sometimes they just sat chatting about anything that popped in their heads, or simply remained in silence while Clarke sketched, and Lexa intently watched David Attenborough documentaries. It felt perfect, like it was almost where they were both supposed to be, yet both were painfully aware, that it would soon be coming to an end.

“You look a lot better”

“I feel it, Clarke thinks I'll be fine to head back to work properly Monday”

“Ah so the honeymoon will soon be over?”

“Give it a rest An”

“Lexa I'm going grey here waiting for you to make a move. Jesus, I've seen snails move quicker that you!”

“Think about it An, imagine if I make a move while she's still staying here, and she doesn't see me that way, imagine how awkward it would make it?”

“Ok I get that, but you've just said yourself, your strong enough now to not need her here”

Lexa looked away, unable to meet Anya's questioning glare.

“Ooooo I see, you don't want to take the risk of pushing her out the door too quickly. Does my baby sis enjoy having her own personal handmaiden fawning all over her?”

“Don't be ridiculous Anya, she doesn't fawn, and she's certainly not my handmaiden. What are you anyway, like 100 years old?”

Lexa contemplated what Anya was saying, and she had to admit, she did like having the blonde around.

“Ok, so I like her being here, and not because she looks after me, that part I can't stand, it just feels good ya know? her just being around”

“Awwwwww, you're gonna have such beautiful babies” Anya laughed.

“You're an ass” Lexa said scowling.

“Right come on Commander heart eyes, the ladies await”

*****

  
“Bullshit”

“I mean it Rae, nothing's happened”

“Are you telling me that you've been snuggled up for nearly a week with the woman of your dreams and nothing? No side boob peekage, no sneaky groping, nothing?”

“Nothing, and by the way, you’re a total perve”

“Nothing new there” Octavia interjected then looked to Clarke “for both of you.”

Clarke ignored Octavia's jibe, she'd heard it all before.

“Ah The prisoner has been released, good behaviour?” Octavia said now distracted by the two women entering.

“Yes, model prisoner” Lexa smiled as she an Anya approached the table.

“Hey sweet cheeks”

“Raven, I like you, I don't even mind when you slide around the apartment wearing nothing but socks and your Rolling Stones t-shirt playing air guitar, but if you ever call me sweet cheeks again….you see these?” Anya waggled a finger towards her breasts “never again”

Raven became uncharacteristically quiet causing the other women to smirk in awe at Anya's abilities.

“Oh you're soooooo under the thumb” Octavia squealed in delight.

“Hey if you'd of got to play with those puppies, you'd be quiet too” Raven defended.

“So, as we’re all here, what's the plan?”

Since Lexa was in hospital over New Years, Octavia had decided that they needed their own New Years party, a way to relax after everything that had happened.

“We could have it at my place, there's plenty of room” Lexa offered. “Plus it'll give me chance to say thank you to everyone.”

“Right then, that's the venue sorted, now to when?”

“Well the shelter opening is in two weeks, so that weekend isn't doable, how about this Saturday?” Clarke suggested.

Everyone seemed in agreement, excited at the prospect of getting together.

“Ok good, how about booze”

“I'll arrange that too”

“Lexa you can't arrange everything, we’ll all chip in”

“I can and I will Clarke” Lexa gave Clarke her ‘don't even try’ look, a look Clarke had quickly become accustom to with the time spent at the brunette's.

“Oooooo seems I'm not the only one under the thumb hey Griff”

“yeah, married couple or what” Octavia laughed.

“I'm sorry Lex, it seems my friends have decided to adopt the mentality of 12 year olds”

“It's fine, I did grow up with Anya after all”

“Hey, since when did I get dragged into this, I'll have you know I'm the poster child for maturity……ass wipe”

The women laughed, enjoying the easy banter they had between them. Clarke studied Lexa, her small yet easy smile permanently on her face as they all spoke. She wondered if Lexa had noticed the change in herself, it was a far cry from the guarded woman she had been when they first met. Yes, she still wore that mask when working, or when in a new environment, but around her family and friends she looked at peace, happy to be there. Clarke was still slightly shaken of how lucky Lexa was to be here, she'd seen the scans from her file, another inch and she wouldn't of made it, and Clarke was eternally grateful she had the chance to have this amazing woman in her life.

*****

  
Clarke and Lexa got back to the brunette's apartment a few hours later, they had stopped by the supermarket to get ingredients for a lasagna Lexa planned to make.

Clarke made her way over to the record player knowing that Lexa liked music to listen to while cooking.

“So what do you fancy, something upbeat, chilled?” She turned looking to Lexa while the brunette poured two glasses of wine.

“There should be a classic rock vinyl there”

Clarke looked through the collection and spotted a compilation album, she turned to the back to see what the album offered.

“Hummm, White Snake, Led Zeppelin, Guns n Roses, we have a winner”

Clarke carefully placed the black disc onto the player putting the needle arm into place, then strolled back over to the kitchen to help Lexa. Blue Oyster Cult drifted through the apartment, and Lexa mindlessly started singing while organising the groceries.

‘Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind the sun or the rain, we can be like they are, come on baby, don't fear the reaper……’

Clarke laughed at the irony of the lyrics Lexa was singing.

“What?” Lexa asked looking to the blonde.

“Kinda ironic really considering how lucky you were”

“All the more reason to enjoy yourself” Lexa said returning the smile while taking Clarke's hand to twirl her around.

The two laughed and moved to the music, Lexa continuing to sing until the brunette pulled Clarke close. Both stilled for a minute, Lexa's singing coming to a halt, body's only a centimetre between them. Clarke's heart drummed against her chest as she stared into surprised eyes. The air around them had become thick, charged with something unexplainable. Clarke flicked her eyes to Lexa's lips, acutely aware of how soft and inviting they were. Grabbing hold of her senses, she looked away taking a slight step away.

“You know, this lasagna isn't going to make itself so, hop to it Woods” Clarke said in awkward humour.

Lexa continued to stare at the blonde, as if trying to read her mind before turning back to the task at hand.

“You know Clarke, we haven't discussed me being fit to take care of myself now”

Clarke looked up watching Lexa casually placing ingredients into a frying pan.

“Yeah, I was going to bring it up tonight. I feel I can trust you now not to go crazy and tear your stitches”

The blonde smiled knowing that crazy wasn't even remotely a term suited for Lexa.

“I think I can control myself…..just about” the brunette winked.

The two continued to move around each other, both in perfect harmony as if of one mind. Both trying to avoid the close moment they had shared minutes ago, and the underlying waves of emotion each felt coursing through their veins.

  
A little while later, Lexa placed the lasagna into the oven to cook, then proceeded to clean up.

“I'm just going to pop to the store to get another bottle, do you need anything?”

“No I'm good thanks, just be careful”

“I'll be fine” Clarke smiled, knowing that Lexa had reasons to adopting her new warning every time Clarke left the apartment at night.

“I won't be too long, an leave those” referring to the dishes “I'll do them when I get back”

Lexa nodded knowing she would ignore the command regardless. She watched as Clarke slipped out the door, closing it gently behind her. As soon as she heard the tell tale sound of the elevator doors, she got to work.

First she quickly finished loading the dishwasher, and placed unneeded food back in the refrigerator, then she swiftly manoeuvred over to the small table that was adjacent to the large apartment windows. She placed the table cloth she was holding over the table, spreading out any ridges in the material. Next she gathered cutlery, placing them neatly on opposite sides. Finally, she set two wine glasses at each end, and finished it off with a large candle at its centre.

Surveying her work happily, she dimmed the main lights and lit the candle in preparation for the blonde's return.

Not long after, Clarke returned pushing through the doorway armed with their favourite bottle of red. As she entered, she paused to look around the now gently glowing room.

“Am I in the right apartment?”

“I hope so, if not please leave the wine before you go”

Clarke smiled back at Lexa, then continued to move forward towards the table where the brunette was waiting.

“What is all this?”

“A small thank you, not many would've been able to put up with me for the week”

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're a pussy cat really”

“Good, because I do have a reputation to uphold”

Clarke passed the bottle to the waiting hand of Lexa, and took a seat opposite, staring out across the city.

“I can see why you put the table here, it's beautiful”

Lexa watched as she poured the wine, taking in the soft curves of the blonde's face, and the bright smile spreading widely in contentment as she gazed out into the night.

“Yes” Lexa replied softly “beautiful is absolutely right”

***** 

  
Clarke stood picking up the empty plates to take to the kitchen, soon ordering Lexa to leave them when she too stood to help.

“Call it my last chore” Clarke winked

Relenting, Lexa allowed Clarke to clear away the table leaving only the candle lit. She strolled to the window, sipping her wine while she took in the beauty of New York at night.

Clarke finished up in the kitchen and made her way back to Lexa, picking up her own glass up on the way.

The two stood side by side in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, until the silence was broken by Lexa's almost whispered voice.

“I remember Costia saying she always wanted a view like this, a big window where she could look down on everyone passing by, I think that by now she'd have it”

Clarke looked to Lexa, her face was open, all emotion for once visible on the brunette's face as she remained looking forward. Hurt, anger and sorrow all evident for the blonde to see.

“What happened Lex?”

Lexa took a deep breath, still fighting the urge to clam up, to push down the feelings she kept so tightly locked away, but she didn't want to anymore, not with Clarke, so she pushed through her instincts and continued.

“We met in high school. I was always hidden away, the perfect student, making sure that I did well, got high grades. I wanted to make Gus proud ya know? Costia was the school sweetheart, head cheerleader, girl next door type, but underneath she was a wild child. Always getting into trouble, always at the popular parties, and always centre of attention. Our world never collided, not until she approached me wanting help with her history course.”

“After a little urging from my teacher, saying that it would look good on college applications, I accepted. We became close, I found that she wasn't the brat I'd originally thought. One thing led to another, and we got together. I was swept up into her world, partying every weekend, going to clubs with fake IDs, it was fun, but luckily I still managed to ace my classes”

Lexa took another sip of her wine, taking a moment to breathe as she retold her story.

“We were together up until I was 21. Just after my birthday, I received paperwork from my families lawyer. When my parents died, they'd left everything to me, yet I wasn't eligible until I'd turned 21. My dad worked at the firm with Gus, my mom was a sought after lawyer, both making a really good living. Growing up I wanted for nothing, so I knew that one day I'd inherit their fortune, and so did Costia. Another few months passed, we went on holidays, out for meals almost every night, and splurged on shopping trips. I ignored that it wasn't the most intelligent way of living, abusing the money I'd been left. I just went along with it because it made Costia happy.”

Lexa's expression became angry, memories of a past she'd rather forget paying through her mind, when she felt a soothing hand placed on her shoulder, a silent nudge to continue.

“My class got cancelled one afternoon, so instead of waiting around for my next one I headed to Costia’s dorm room, knowing she'd finished her classes for that day. When I walked in, she was in bed with her best friend from high school. I found out later that they'd been together for years, they had orchestrated a plan to keep me around knowing that I'd be receiving my parents money when I came of age.”

Lexa turned to Clarke, fury still visible from the betrayal.

“Years Clarke, years I was played, years of being a fool, to be used as a tool to bleed money from. Who does that? How could I be so stupid not to see what was right in front of me the whole time?”

A tear unwillingly fell from the brunette's eye, as she looked into the pained blue eyes of Clarke, hoping for some sort of an answer to a question she'd kept locked away for 6 years.

Clarke gently took the wine glass from Lexa's hand, and placed them both on the side. She turned back to Lexa, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders forcing her to look at her before speaking.

“Someone who is unworthy Lex, someone who didn't deserve the love and affection you gave. You're not a fool, you’re the most giving, big hearted, courageous woman I've ever met, and you shouldn’t let that despicable excuse for human being stop you from from being adored for the amazing person you are. You need to let her go Lex, you deserve better, and you certainly deserve to give someone a chance to show you what real love feels like, to show you how special you really are”

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes, desperately searching for any hint of ingenuity they may hold, but they didn't. All she found there was pure affection, of pain that she felt for the woman in front of her, of need, so that Lexa would understand the truth in her words.

That was enough, that was all Lexa needed for her to reach up to Clarke's cheek, delicately stroking her thumb across the blonde's warm skin, closing the gap as she brought their lips together.

  
It was like nothing Clarke had ever felt before, her whole body reacted to the touch of Lexa, their lips moulding perfectly together, body's becoming as one, like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Clarke's arms snaked around slender shoulders urging the brunette closer still, her waist being encircled by Lexa's strong arm while the other remained at her neck.

The kiss was slow at first, lips ever so slightly parted as they explored each other lazily, both lost in the feelings they'd been denying for so long. Lexa pulled back slightly breaking the kiss, yet remaining firmly in place, looking to the blonde for permission. Without hesitation, Clarke leaned forward and captured her lips once more, a slight urgency taking hold as both of them let go of any remaining doubts.

Lexa instinctively took control, lips parting in a request for access, Clarke immediately granting it. Hands roamed mindlessly as the kiss deepened, breathing becoming more urgent as tongues met in a torrent of excitement and ecstasy. Clarke gasped as Lexa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, guiding the blonde backward until she was against the window, shuddering as a thigh rested between her legs urging her on.

Tongues duelled for control, while hands roamed bodies in a frenzied need to touch and pull the other even closer. Clarke's breathing became erratic, moaning as she felt the ball of hot lava seep from her stomach down to her core when Lexa’s thigh firmly pressed down against it.

Needing to touch Lexa's skin, she desperately grasped at the brunette's shirt pulling upwards as she continued to be overwhelmed by the sensations Lexa was beautifully creating within her.

Suddenly, realisation kicked in as her knuckles came into contact with something that was a harsh contract to the the brunette's deliciously smooth skin. Breaking the kiss once more, she looked down to the white area of dressing, peeking into her line of sight from the half pulled up shirt.

Looking back up, she was stunned to find such intense green eyes boring into her, deep wells of lust pooling with uncensored desire, temping her to give up all control and get lost in them forever.

And she wanted to, she wanted to jump head first into the abyss, shuddering at the possibilities of what pleasures would be waiting there, but she couldn't, not yet.

“We can't Lex”

Clarke tore her eyes from Lexa's, in a feeble attempt to regain some sort of composure she had lost the moment the brunette took that last step forward.

As she felt the heat of Lexa's body start to move away, she quickly tightened her hold, keeping the brunette in place. She very delicately traced her finger over the dressing, and looked back to meet eyes that were now shrouded in uncertainty. She moved closer once more meeting those ever so soft lips in a gentle caress, then looked back once more.

“At least not yet”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit nervous about this one, been a long time coming so I hope I did it justice.


	21. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lettuce is not an acceptable form of sustinence.

“Have you any idea how long I've wanted you to do that?”

“No, why don't you tell me” Lexa smiled down at Clarke as she lazily mapped circles across the blonde's shoulder.

Lexa was lying across the couch, head propped up on a cushion while Clarke nestled in at her side. It was like when they had woken up together, Clarke's arm draped low on Lexa's stomach as to not disrupt her injury. Clarke had led Lexa to the couch, keeping the brunette close as if she would run away at any minute.

“Probably from the airport to be fair, my green eyed luggage hero” Clarke laughed looking up to meet Lexa's eyes.

“Really? I thought it may have been from when you grabbed my ass”

“That was mortifying!” Clarke said cringing at the memory.

“I remember your face” Lexa laughed remembering the night in the club vividly. “How is it that you can perform intricate surgeries, when you can be so clumsy at times?”

“I have no idea” Clarke chuckled in response. Clarke's brow furrowed as another question came to mind “What made you change your mind?”

Lexa wore a slightly puzzled expression, obviously not following Clarke's line of thought.

“You said nothing was ever going to happen. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but something happened” she said, raising their entwined hands for emphasis.

Lexa looked to their hands, her thumb gently tracing over the blondes, then looked back to waiting blue eyes.

“You”

Clarke leaned up and captured the brunette's lips once more, both melting into the touch, and both feeling that this was exactly where they were meant to be.

That night, Clarke didn't wriggle, she slept soundly, unmoving, as if Lexa's arm around her was anchoring them together, it was probably the best nights sleep either of them had had in a very long time.

*****

  
Clarke woke the next morning, smiling happily as she stretched, she felt different, like she had found something she had unknowingly been searching for. The events from the previous night came into focus, reminding her of what exciting possibilities may lie ahead. Her smiled widened at the thought, and she turned reaching out for the woman who had caused the joy she was feeling, but the space beside her was empty. Frowning, she rolled over searching the room, yet there was no sign of Lexa.

Slight panic rose, questions of doubt springing to mind. What if Lexa regretted what happened? What if she decided that she didn't see Clarke that way after all? What if she'd confused romantic feelings with grateful feelings?

Clarke tried pushing them away, not allowing herself to question something she was unable to answer before finding Lexa. She made her way down the stairs, instantly relaxing when the brunette came into view moving around the kitchen easily.

“Good morning” Lexa greeted, back turned to the blonde, concentrating on the pancakes she was flipping “coffee’s ready”

Clarke looked to the counter as she padded over to the bar stool, a mug of coffee already waiting for her.

“Good morning” she smiled, gratefully picking up the hot contents, sipping as she continued to watch Lexa.

“It seems you remained quite still last night” Lexa spoke turning around to meet Clarke's gaze. “You were still in the same position this morning as you were last night”

“Maybe I didn't feel the need to move”

The two smiled at each other, a nervous atmosphere charging their surroundings making both of them feel almost shy.

“I didn't want to wake you” Lexa said softly “pancakes?”

“Mmmmm please”

“So…..” Lexa left the word dangling in the air for a moment as she plated up the pancakes for herself and Clarke before taking a seat next to the blonde.

“…….I've been thinking”

“Oh?” The blonde said before taking a bite of the fluffy breakfast, eyes trained on the brunette as she ate.

“How would you like to come out with me one night this week?”

Clarke swallowed, the smile creeping further across her face as she turned the stool to face Lexa.

“Lexa Woods, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Well that depends”

“On what?”

“On what your answer is” Lexa smirked.

“Hummm” the blonde said standing up, moving closer to the brunette “I’ll have to think about it” she said playfully, turning the stool Lexa was sitting on around so they were facing.

“Is there anything I can do to help you decide?”

“Oh I can think of something” Clarke smiled as she snaked her arms around the brunette's neck.

“And what might that be?” Lexa replied as she pulled the blonde between her legs, arms wrapping around the small waist.

“It's probably easier if I show you” the blonde purred, closing the gap joining their lips together in a somewhat controlled, yet passionate embrace.

Lexa sighed as the blonde's slow but firm exploration of her mouth continued, tongue peeking out in silent request. Lexa obliged, turning her head allowing the kiss to deepen, both completely lost in the gentle movements of the other.

Clarke felt Lexa's hands slide around her back, urging them closer. She felt the trail of heat left behind as curious fingers moved downwards, hunting for the edge of Clarke's jersey. She couldn't keep the slight moan that escaped as Lexa's fingers grazed her thighs, causing the blonde's stomach to surge in a sea of want.

Mindlessly, Clarke pulled Lexa closer still, hands grasping brown hair, breathing coming more erratically as mouths came together more forcefully, fighting for control. A tight coil started to build low in her stomach, her body alight with heat coursing through her veins, her body pressing further against the brunette in need of more contact. It was only when Clarke felt Lexa suddenly stiffen that she realised how quickly she had lost control, and with it, the awareness of the still healing body of Lexa.

“I'm sorry, did I hurt you?” Clarke said worriedly, moving back, trying to calm her breathing.

“I'm fine Clarke, really” The brunette soothed, easily reading the worried expression on the blonde.

Clarke was amazed at how things could so easily escalate with the brunette, how the slightest touch could break any amount of self control the blonde had so desperately tried to maintain. The realisation scared her, knowing that right now, she couldn't afford that lack of restraint for fear of hurting Lexa.

She stepped back, forcing her breathing to return to normal as she sat back down, mind desperately trying to regain its composure.

“So is that a yes?”

Clarke looked back to Lexa, smiling as she noticed the telltale pink that had creeped up Lexa's face, indicating that she too had been caught up in the moment right there with Clarke.

“Yes, it’s most definitely a yes, though I think it would be safer if it was in public”

Both woman laughed, yet agreed. Clarke continued to eat her breakfast, her mind adding up the days she would need to avoid this kind of situation, because there's no way she could trust herself to remain in control, not when it came to Lexa. She huffed slightly, yet resigned herself to what needed to be done, this was definitely going to be the biggest test of willpower she'd ever known.

*****

  
Clarke entered her apartment a few hours later. Throwing her bag on the couch, she stalked to the kitchen in search of more coffee.

“Oh you're back” Octavia said emerging from her room.

“Yeah, Lexa's strong enough now to not need me there”

“Is somebody a tiny bit disappointed at that?”

“Of course not, it means she's getting better”

“Well obviously, I just meant the other side of it” The brunette said, a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

“If you mean not staying at hers yes, I'll miss it……..got me away from your morning grumpiness” The blonde smirked back as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

Octavia looked suspiciously at the blonde, normally, she would've bit back after being teased about Lexa, yet she didn't. If fact, she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

“What's going on?”

“I'm making coffee, what does it look like?”

“No no no, you're far too perky for someone who's just had to leave her crushes apartment after being all cosy for a week, what gives?”

“I'm just happy I get to come home and see your beautiful face O” she mocked.

“Ok, now I know something’s up”

“What's up?” Raven said bursting through the door.

“The sky” Clarke deadpanned.

“Clarke's hiding something”

“I'm not hiding anything, can't I just be in a good mood?”

Octavia looked to Raven raising an eyebrow at the response.

“O’s right, ohhhh did you finally get some hey Griff?”

“No!”

“She did!” Raven responded with glee “our Griffster finally got a piece of that yummy Commander ass” she laughed.

“Oh my god my friend is a nympho” Clarke mumbled exasperatedly to herself.

“Think about it, the woman had major surgery 2 weeks ago, do you really think she's in any fit state to get all hot and sweaty?”

Octavia studied the blonde for a moment, finally relenting at the logic.

“Ok fair point, but that still doesn't explain this Disney princess deal you've got going on”

“Maybe it was just a quick pickle tickle” Raven said laughing.

“Jesus Raven, we’re not all horn dogs like you ya know”

Clarke averted her eyes, busying herself with pouring three cups of coffee, realising what she had just said. Judging by her actions that morning, horn dog wasn't actually that far off.

It's not that she didn't want to tell the girls, it was just that she still wasn't sure what was going on herself. Yeah they had kissed, and oh how she loved those kisses, but Lexa had only just asked her out, and she didn't want to do anything that could inadvertently cause the brunette's defences to shoot back up.

Just as she was milling over her thoughts, her phone beeped alerting her to a message.

“Ooooo, is that Commander heart eyes already?”

“Didn't you only leave her place like half an hour ago?” Octavia asked, suspicion still evident in her eyes.

Clarke looked to the screen, secretly hoping it was in fact the brunette.

“It's my mother, actually”

“Well that's far less interesting” Raven said moving to the kitchen in search of food. She regularly dropped by to raid the refrigerator on her lunch break, but as she opened the refrigerator door, she turned to the other two women in disgust “An old lettuce, two carrots and a can of diet soda?” She glared “you two need help”

“We've hardly been here Rae” Octavia defended.

“That's no excuse, what if I was starving, my body skin and bones and I came here for help? I'd be dead before I'd nibble on that lettuce!”

“Doesn't Anya feed you?”

“Oh she feeds me” Raven said with an evil grin.

“Gross” Octavia responded knowing exactly what the small brunette meant.

“My moms nearby asking if I want to meet for lunch, you guys can join if you’re so against eating healthily?”

“Healthily? That lettuce is anything but healthy, even a slug would turn its nose up at that poor excuse for a leaf!”

“Fine, lunch with my mother it is, then maybe some grocery shopping after?”

“Anything to shut Gordon Ramsey here up” Octavia said aiming her comment at Raven.

“That dude would have an embolism if he saw the dust balls roaming around your refrigerator”

“Come on” Clarke urged, trying to diffuse the debate she knew would continue if she left the dark haired women to it.

She lead the three of them out of the apartment, and headed to the café she was due to meet her mother, her mind still caught on a certain green eyed brunette. She still felt the ghost of soft lips lingering on her own, the warm feeling of arms wrapped securely around her, and the way her body burned at the touches Lexa had trailed along her body, signing once again, she was pretty sure that this whole waiting thing may actually kill her.

*****

  
“What do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

Lexa stalked into Anya's studio, agitation clear in her body language as she fidgeted while placing two cups of coffee on the desk.

“And bearing gifts, what do you want?”

“Can't I bring my cousin a coffee occasionally?”

“I know you Lex, though you do occasionally bring me coffee, you don't however pace around as if you've got worms crawling out your butt”

“That's disturbing”

“That's accurate. So once again, what do you want?”

Knowing that Anya did indeed know Lexa very well, she relented and sat down, avoiding the pacing she now associated with wriggling worms.

“I need help”

“Go on”

“I asked Clarke on a date”

“Finally! Behold! The great Lexa Woods has finally pulled her head out of her ass on this monumental day” Anya announced with mirth.

“You're way too focused on asses”

Ignoring the insult, Anya leaned forward, eager to hear the details of how this came about. Reading the silent question, Lexa sat back and explained everything that had happened, from the night before, to when the blonde had left her apartment earlier that day.

“I was beginning to think the world would end before you finally grew a pair”

“That's all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say? This is something I've seen coming for months, admittedly I didn't predict the whole not being able to get jiggy with it situation” Anya chuckled “but at least you've finally done something about it”

“The thing is, what do I do now?”

“Suffer with sexual frustration?” Anya laughed.

“I'm serious An”

“So am I” Still laughing.

“You're finding far too much enjoyment in this” Lexa said grumpily.

“Ok ok, I'll behave…..for now. So what is it you need help with? It's not like you haven't been with women before Lexa, far from it in fact”

“This is different An, it's Clarke, not just some random woman I can seduce to have a short adventure with, she deserves better than that”

“I should hope so” Anya said slightly sternly “Ok then, the date, where are you taking her?”

“I have no idea”

“Don't be an idiot Lex, you're over thinking. You know her, you know her likes and dislikes. You know what makes her smile. You're a smart woman, I'm pretty sure you can think of something that Clarke will love”

“It's confusing getting called an idiot and smart in the same paragraph” she deadpanned.

“You're a complex woman” Anya retorted. “You'll be fine Lex, you've got this, just keep it simple”

“Simple, I can do that”

“Yeah you can, now go get her tiger” Anya winked.

“You do realise you make me sound like a child when you say that right?”

“If the shoe fits” she responded easily.

Standing from her position, she took a breath. Simple, she thought to herself, just keep it simple.

Having found a new surge of confidence, she left the studio bidding her cousin farewell, and went on a hunt in search of a specific shop. Once finding what she needed, she started her mission of showing Clarke exactly how she felt, she was going to make sure that the blonde knew that this wasn't just some casual seduction, that this, whatever it was, meant more to Lexa than anything she had felt in a very long time, possibly ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I've been nursing a rather evil hangover, I've been unable to proof ready yet again, apologies for probably the tons of mistakes.
> 
> On the brightside, Liverpool are officially top of the league after a great 6-1 victory today :D


	22. New Years all over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long is a piece of string?

“Ahhh the home carer returns”

“Hey Harper, how's things?” The blonde said yawning as she made her way into work.

“Same old, how's your friend?”

“A lot better, she’ll be fine as long as she keeps from doing anything too strenuous”

An unwilling blush started to rise as the blonde’s words sunk in, luckily due to the cold weather, Harper didn't pick up on it, simply assuming it was due to the heat of reception after being out in the bitter air.

“That's good, it was a bit touch and go there for a while” The nurse said seriously as she recalled the events of that night.

“Yeah” Clarke growing somber at the though of how close she'd been to loosing her. “Right, I'd better get going, got a long day ahead of catching up”

“Jacksons waiting for you in the lounge”

“Great, I'll catch you later Harp”

Clarke headed towards the lounge, as she entered to lock her belongings away, she caught sight of Jackson. He was deeply caught in the chart he was reading, and Clarke knew what his expression meant, it was going to be a very long day indeed.

***** 

  
Clarke had been right, a little girl had been brought in in a weakened state. She'd been vomiting none stop for two days, unable to eat, and scans and tests weren't showing up anything irregular.

As Clarke studied the girls chart, painstakingly going through all the results the multitude of tests showed, she couldn't see what they were missing. Growling in frustration, she stood to give herself a break and went in search of coffee to keep her going.

As she searched for company to take her mind off the sick little girl, she came across Monroe walking towards reception.

“So, you’re going to collect your delivery huh?”

Clarke paused at the question “What delivery?”

“You'll see” she smiled.

As they rounded the corner to reception, Clarke noticed the large bouquet of pink flowers standing proudly on display.

“These are mine?” Clarke questioned as Monroe merely nodded.

“About time” Harper said as she rounded the corner “I've been waiting to see who's sent you this gorgeous bouquet”

Clarke smiled taking hold of the small card nestled in between the flowers. As she opened it, one simple word was written ‘Tonight? X’

“Oooooo who've you got sending you flowers declaring their undying love?”

“No one’s declaring anything”

“Well that's not what these flowers say” Harper teased.

“What do you mean?”

“Azaleas, these flowers are a way of wanting to show your love or romantic feelings to someone”

Clarke blushed at Harpers words, knowing that this time she couldn't hide behind the cold weather as an excuse. Instead she chose to escape, grabbing hold of the flowers, and turning to take them to the doctors lounge.

“We’ll hunt you down Griffin”

“Yeah” Monroe agreed “You can run but you can't hide”

She quickly made her way through the hospital, ducking inside when she reached the sanctuary of the lounge. She carefully placed her surprise on the window ledge, beaming at the beautiful hues of pink as the sunlight danced across them. She dug in her pocket pulling out her phone, and quickly searched for the number she knew belonged to the sender.

“Hello Dr Griffin” Lexa's silky tone drawled out.

“Hello Ms Woods, are you free to talk?”

“Well I have a very busy schedule of sitting all day watching reruns of Family Guy, but for you I suppose I could manage a quick chat”

“Well I am privileged” Clarke sat as she spoke to the brunette “Thank you, they're beautiful”

“I'm glad you like them”

Clarke could tell Lexa was smiling, she just wished she was sitting there with her so she could take in the full effect.

“About tonight though” her happiness draining slightly with what she was about to say. “I have a patient, a little girl who's very sick. I'm having difficulty diagnosing what's wrong, and as much as I'd love to spend the evening with you…..”

“You need to stay” Lexa finished.

“Yeah”

“I wouldn't want it any other way Clarke. Tell me about it”

Clarke spent the next ten minutes explaining the mystery of her patient as Lexa remained quiet on the other end of the phone.

“I know it's a very different situation, but when I come across a dilemma I can't fix, I force myself to look outside of the obvious”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that the symptoms don't coincide with the norm right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So maybe it's not of the norm, maybe the confides in which your searching aren't wide enough?”

Clarke thought over Lexa's words, playing over tests and what they had been looking for.

“Clarke?”

“Lexa you're a genius! I gotta go, I'll call you later?”

“Of course”

Clarke hung up the phone and rushed to find Jackson.

It was late when Clarke finally finished work, much later than when her shift was due to end, but it was worth it, looking at her watch she made the decision and headed out.

*****

  
Lexa had just finished getting ready for bed, as she was about to turn the fire off, she heard a knock on the door. Frowning at the time, she hesitated before creeping to the door. As she looked through her peep hole, a smile immediately came to her face as she unlocked the door to what seemed to be a very happy blonde.

Without saying a word, Clarke stepped forward, her hand reaching for the brunette's cheek as she brought their lips together. Slightly in shock, Lexa took a moment before finally allowing herself to sink into the welcoming heat of the blonde.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?” Lexa said as they slowly pulled apart.

“I just wanted to say thank you, not just for the flowers, but also because you help save a little girl's life today”

“I doubt…..”

“No, you did. Without you, we still would've been looking in all the wrong places”

Realising that they were still standing in the doorway, Lexa motioned for the blonde to step in, closing the door behind her.

Clarke walked towards the sofa, placing her bag down on the coffee table as both her and Lexa sat.

“She had Whipple Disease”

Lexa stared blankly at Clarke waiting for further information.

“It's a rare disease caused by a bacterial infection. We didn't realise it until you mentioned about looking outside of the normal confides”

“What do you mean?”

“This disease usually affects males, though that's not always the case, but it usually only affects people between the ages of 30-80, it's extremely rare to be found in such a young girl.”

“I see, so what happens now?”

“She’ll make a full recovery, as it can be cured easily with the correct antibiotics”

Clarke was practically beaming, happiness and relief coming off her in waves.

“That's great news Clarke”

Both women sat for a moment simply gazing at each other, gentle smiles playing across their features, until Clarke stood, breaking the spell that was being cast between them.

“I gotta go”

“But you've only just got here?”

“I know, but if I stay any longer I don't think my self control would last out” Clarke said shyly

Lexa followed Clarke's eyes, looking down at herself in her pyjamas.

“It's the pink fluffy bunnies isn't it?” Lexa said looking back to search bright blue eyes.

“Oh definitely the bunnies” she replied laughing.

As they moved back to the door, Clarke opening it before she turned to Lexa.

“So, belated New Years tomorrow?”

“Yes, everything will be ready before everyone arrives”

Clarke looked down at the floor, a slightly guilty look filtering across her face.

“I'm sorry I had to miss our date”

“Hey” Lexa said as she placed her fingers under Clarke's chin, urging eyes to look up and meet her own. “I wouldn't of had it any other way.”

Lexa's hand lingered on Clarke's face, grazing across the soft skin she found there. She felt Clarke lean into the touch, eyelids flickering shut as she did so.

“I really need to go” The blonde said quickly “uh….tomorrow then” she said backing through the doorway, not realising she was slightly off course as she backed up into the door frame knocking her head against it.

“Are you ok?” Lexa said stifling the giggle she knew was there.

“Of course, just a typical day in the life of Clarke Griffin” she grumbled “goodnight Lexa”

“Goodnight Clarke”

Lexa watched as Clarke disappeared into the elevator, closing the door behind her, she went straight to her laptop pulling up a search engine typing in the question she had had in her mind since the night they had first kissed.

*****

  
“So where are you taking her?”

“Don't be so nosey”

“Ooo I love it when your bit of British comes out” Anya laughed

They were preparing the final touches to the apartment ready for the night. The music was set up, New Years decorations were dotted around with party poppers and balloons, Lexa had even prepared the countdown recorded from when it was aired from the real new year. All she had to do was go and change.

“Are you ok to finish setting up the drinks while I go and get ready?”

“Sure, go turn into a butterfly”

“Hands off the champagne”

“Well someone needs to test it to make sure it's not poisoned or anything, I'm just taking one for the team” Anya grinned

“One glass!” Lexa warned turning to head up the stairs.

“Hey do you mind if I check my emails?”

“If it keeps you from drinking the apartment dry before everyone arrives then be my guest”

“I can multitask” Anya said nonchalantly as she opened up Lexa's laptop.

Leaving Anya below, Lexa walked to her closet to take out her dress for the evening. They had decided that they would go all out and dress for the occasion, giving Octavia an excuse to go dress shopping, not that she ever needed one.

As she slipped the long dress over her body, a dark green colour that matched her eyes, she tentatively stretched her muscles, testing her manoeuvrability as she did so. She'd already stopped taking any pain medication as she didn't need it, and the doctor had said on the last check up that things were healing nicely, yet she was still wary of pushing herself too far.

She continued to get ready, immaculately curling her hair in loose waves, and applying the finishing touches to her make up, ensuring that the eyeliner and mascara were perfect making here eyes pop.

Surveying herself in her full length mirror, she nodded in satisfaction, then turned to make her way back down to her cousin.

Anya was still sat eyeing the screen, a mischievous smile playing along her lips, Lexa knew that grin very well, her cousin was up to something.

“Should I even ask?” Lexa said approaching the table where Anya and her laptop sat.

“I was just wondering”

“About?”

“About if you'd found an answer?”

“An answer to what An?” Lexa said, mild irritation sewn into her tone.

“On if you're well enough to have sex”

“What?”

“You know, you really should clear your browsing history”

“And this is why I shouldn't leave you to your own devices” Lexa said snatching her computer away.

“Oh have I hit a nerve baby sis?” Anya said still laughing at her cousins unusual shyness towards sex.

“Well it's not like I'm an expert in abdominal trauma An”

“Fair point, though I can't say I'm surprised, the sexual tension between you two drives me nuts, let alone what's is dong to you”

Lexa was finding it extremely difficult being around Clarke, more so now that being intimate with the blonde was defiantly on the cards, yet she maintained her resolve.

“We haven't been out on our first date yet Anya, I'm not just going to jump into bed with her regardless of my stomach”

“Yeah right, tell me again later after a few drinks”

Lexa was about to retaliate, to deny what her cousin was implying when the door opened to reveal the blonde in question.

Lexa's mouth went dry, eyes greedily taking in the sight before her. Clarke was stunning, her baby blue dress perfectly outlining the sumptuous curves of her body, a teasing slit at one side of the knee length material, pulling Lexa in as she itched to explore the secrets that lay beneath.

As Lexa continued to take in the vision before her, Anya approached the brunette, whispering in her ear ‘you're drooling’ before moving towards the door to greet the other guests that Lexa had failed to acknowledge.

Bringing herself back to the present, she picked up a tray of champagne that Anya had prepared, and carried it to her friends.

“Champagne, nice touch Lexa” Octavia said smiling as she entered further into the apartment. “I hope you don't mind this riffraff I picked up along the way”

Monty, Jasper and Maya followed behind, happily taking a glass each as Jasper stopped in front of Lexa.

“Thank you Madame, I also come baring gifts”

He pulled out a bottle of something unlabelled causing Lexa to raise an eyebrow.

“Our best batch of Moonshine” Monty filled in.

“Careful, that shit had me streaking through the NYU dorms one Christmas”

“Raven, you'd probably streak though the city after a can of Dr Pepper let alone Monty an Jasper’s moonshine”

“O’s right Rae, you're not exactly known for being shy”

“Regardless, that stuff will blow your socks off………probably your panties too” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows.

Looking to Clarke as everyone was laughed at the small brunette's antics, Lexa took a deep breath, this was going to be a very long night, moonshine or not.

*****

  
The party was in full swing, Monty and Harper were belting out an awful rendition of ‘Don't go breaking my heart’ from a rigged up karaoke, consisting of a microphone, amp and queued up YouTube videos on Lexa's television. Octavia, Jasper and Maya, Jasper’s new girlfriend, were all joining in with the karaoke, posing as back up dancers.

Lincoln was in the kitchen catching up with Nyko and Ryder, friends of the Woods’ since they were children, while Lexa's friend from work Echo was on the sofa with Monroe laughing at the karaoke display.

“Where's Anya?”

“She said she had to pop out as she had something to do” Lexa said looking around “and by the fact that Raven is also nowhere to be seen, I have a feeling I know exactly what she's doing”

“Or rather who” the blonde said laughing.

Lexa scrunched up her face, ridding herself of what her cousin may or may not be up to.

“They're like a pair of horny chimps”

“I don't see what's wrong with that” Clarke said looking intently at Lexa.

Lexa didn't miss the meaning behind Clarke's words, or that those dazzling blue eyes had darkened a few shades giving away the underlining lust that sparkled in them.

As if being pulled by a magnet, Lexa closed the gap, her own eyes filling with desire, urged on by the buzz of alcohol currently coursing through her veins.

“Maybe I'm just jealous” Lexa said, her tone low eliciting a slight shudder from the blonde.

“Well maybe there's something we can do about it” Clarke retuned just as seductively.

Before either could act upon the desires they were both feeling, a drunken Monty bounced over throwing his arms around the two women.

“It's nearly midnight!”

“Hey Lexa, do you have the countdown ready?”

Lexa looked to Octavia, eyes having been forced away from the depths of blue she so easily got lost in.

“Yes, just a minute”

As she moved towards her television, the front door burst open to reveal a wind swept Anya, followed closely by Raven.

“Jesus its cold out there! I wouldn't be surprised if I found icicles hanging from my hoo haa”

“Thanks for the imagery Rae” Octavia groaned “What were you doing out there anyway?”

“Oh you'll see soon enough kiddies” Raven smirked.

“Does everyone have a drink?” Lincoln said as he noticed the timer on the tv Lexa had just switched to.

Everyone gathered around the television after collecting the champagne Lincoln and Nyko had replenished, and started the countdown to their New Year.

5,4,3,2,1….Happy New Year!!!!!

As Auld Lang Syne blasted out of the television, everyone was in a mass of hugs and kisses, party poppers went off throwing thin strips of paper across the room, champagne flutes clinked and then suddenly, the apartment lit up with bright lights and loud bangs coming from outside.

Turning towards the loud eruptions, Lexa walked to the window as bright colours zipped through the sky. A multitude of fireworks went off one after another as the entire room congregated to watch the display.

“So this is where you disappeared to?” Clarke said turning her attention to Raven.

“Totally worth the stiff nipples” she replied as she continued to watch her handy work.

Clarke looked around everyone enjoying the scene before them, but her eyes were in search of one person in particular. As she locked onto the brunette, she made her way round to her, eyes never leaving her sight as Lexa continued to watch the night come alive in every colour imaginable. She slipped her arm around the brunette and whispered into her ear.

“Happy New Year Lexa”

Turning towards the blonde, Lexa smiled, drawing Clarke closer, as she whispered just as softly.

“Happy New Year Clarke”

As their lips met, and the fireworks soared across the sky, all her focus was solely on the feel of the woman against her, the warm breath that brushed against her skin as their lips moved together in perfect synchronisation, and she knew instinctively, that this was definitely going to be a very happy new year.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, had things to sort out, life can be so inconvenient at times ;)


	23. It all begins somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date part 1

 

Clarke was a bundle of excited nerves, she and Lexa had finally arranged for their date, and as it had taken so long, Lexa was determined to make it last. It was this fact that had Clarke up and ready at the crack of dawn with strict instructions to wear something warm yet comfortable at 8am that morning.

The blonde hopped from one foot to another as she peered out of her window, Lexa was due to pick her up any minute. Becoming increasingly more impatient, Clarke decided to lock up and make her way down, at least it would serve as a brief distraction. As she made her way down the stairs of her apartment, she wondered what on earth would Lexa have planned to have her up and ready so early. Nothing came to mind, but that didn't deter the smile that was etched onto the blonde's features, regardless of what they were doing, she was getting to spend the entire day with Lexa.

As Clarke was exiting the main door, a familiar sleek black convertible pulled up, and her impossibly wide smile grew even more. As she approached, the passenger door swung open, having being opened from the inside by an equally excited looking brunette.

“Hey you” Clarke said sliding into the lush interior.

“Hey yourself” Lexa greeted leaning forward to capture eager lips that awaited her.

It had been an excruciating five days since their personal New Years Eve party, and due to heavy workloads and double shifts at the hospital, both girls were itching to spend time together other than brief lunches and coffee breaks in between.

“So…” Clarke hummed when they pulled apart “is this ok for warm yet comfortable?”

Lexa eyed the blonde's outfit, slim faded blue jeans, brown knee high boots and a comfortable looking cream jacket complete with soft looking fake fur lining the hood.

“You're perfect” the brunette whispered leaning in once more to capture the blonde's lips.

Clarke's hands rose to caress soft cheeks, lips lazily meeting Lexa's in a slow seductive dance. Sighing involuntary, Clarke once again pulled back knowing that if they stayed there, things could easily get out of hand.

“We should go, I don't want Octavia banging on your car from reports of inappropriate behaviour”

“Oh she would have a field day with that”

Relenting, Lexa turned to start the car up once again and started on their journey.

“Where are we going?”

Lexa turned slightly to Clarke and sent her a knowing smirk “something somewhere”

Clarke laughed at the comment remembering their last surprise outing. Though on that occasion, it wasn't a date, yet it was still surprising as to where Lexa took them, the brunette was definitely not short on surprises.

Clarke played with the radio in futile attempts to keep herself from fidgeting and showing the brunette how nervous she truly was, yet Lexa easily picked up on it. She herself was a nervous wreck, constant back and forths about her plans for the day. One second she was happy with what she had planned for them, the next she was telling herself it was a stupid idea and what the hell was she thinking! None of this showed though, Lexa was the perfection of calm on the outside.

“So, do I get any legible hints as to where you're taking me, or are you going to be a pain in the ass and throw out indecipherable responses?”

Lexa laughed at the blonde's question and took a moment to think about her response, she didn't want to give it away, yet she had at least an hour and a half of conversation with the blonde before they got to their main destination for the day.

“First, we’re going to stop for breakfast, then, I suppose you'll have to find out how much of a pain in the arse I can really be”

“You're not going to tell me a thing are you?”

Lexa merely smirked sideways confirming that Clarke was indeed correct in her assumption.

Ten minutes later and Clarke found herself on the outskirts of the city staring at a quaint little café Lexa had pulled up to. It was all wooden surfaces with hanging baskets adorning the sides, and flower beds proudly showing their bright colours despite the nippy season they were in.

“How do you find these places?”

Lexa smiled at the beaming blonde knowing that Clarke would appreciate the homey feel to the café.

“Firefly brought me here a few days after we went out on her”

“I'm gonna have to get used to another woman in your life aren't I?”

Lexa laughed at the remark knowing that it was said in fun, though it was the fact Clarke insinuated that she too would be the ‘woman’ in Lexa's life that made Lexa’s heart soar at the possibility.

“Do I detect a note of jealousy there Clarke?”

“Absolutely, I've seen how shiny she is!”

Both girls laughed yet Lexa stopped before the blonde, raising her hand to feel the familiar softness of Clarke's cheek.

“She pales in comparison” Lexa murmured

Clarke couldn't stop the blush that swept her face, how did this gorgeous creature have such an effect on her?!

“Charmer” Clarke smiled leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on beautifully sculptured lips before her.

They entered the café and were immediately welcomed by an older woman with grey hair, and a welcoming smile.

“Good morning ladies, can I get you a table?”

Lexa gave the woman a small smile and a nod signalling her acceptance, and followed behind golden locks as she allowed Clarke to take the lead.

*****

“This is amazing Lex” Clarke gushed as she continued to devour her home made waffles.

Lexa had ordered the fruit salad after Lynn, the café owner, had advertised their own home grown fruit, and Lexa too had to admit the breakfast was in fact amazing.

As breakfast came to an end, both girls completely satisfied, Lexa once again lead Clarke to her car ready for the next part of their day.

“We definitely have to go back there, maybe during the summer?” Clarke absently spoke, still looking at the lovely little café becoming more and more distant as they drove.

“Absolutely”

Lexa and Clarke fell into their usual comfortable conversations as they drove further and further away from the City. Neither were sure exactly how long it had taken them, both completely caught up in the other to notice the time, it was irrelevant, as if nothing else in the world mattered.

Lexa was happily listening to Clarke as she was speaking of one of her childhood holidays spent with her parents in Florida, when She noticed their destination appear up ahead. Nerves that had been brushed away with the blonde's proximity and happy storytelling, now came back full force causing the brunette to become tense. Clarke must of sensed the shift, as she placed a hand over Lexa's with a questioning look on her face.

Lexa glanced down to the soft gesture, curling her hand around the blonde's.

“We’re here”

Realising what Lexa had said, she turned her head looking for where Lexa was referring. There in the distance, amongst fields and open green planes stood a large wooden gateway, the sign above stating ‘Circle K Ranch’

“A ranch?!” The blonde squealed excitedly.

Clarke's eyes were bulging, looking everywhere at once trying to take in every detail. Lexa was watching closely, looking for any shred of disappointment or unhappiness the blonde may have been hiding. There was none, all Lexa could see and feel were waves of excitement coming from the woman she would do anything for.

Clarke looked back to Lexa a genuine smile gracing her face as she softly spoke “You remembered”

 

*****

  
2 months ago

“A cowboy?” Lexa choked out totally not expecting that answer from the blonde.

“Well, cowgirl” Clarke smiled finding it highly amusing seeing Lexa's eyebrows shoot up.

“Of everything in the world you could think of, you choose a farm?!”

“Absolutely, think about it Lexa, how cool would it be to grow up on a farm, horseback riding through fields, bonfires under the starts, and the hat! Everyone loves a cowboy hat!”

“And the shit shovelling, not to mention getting chased by turkeys!”

Clarke's laugh was melodious to Lexa, the sound was so free, so joyful that she couldn't help the smile she gave in return.

“Why on earth would a turkey chase you?” The blonde got out in between laughs.

“They're vicious things them, I'm telling you, you don't want to anger a turkey”

“Haha ok, Turkeys aside, don't you think it would be romantic to live on a farm?”

“No, I prefer the idea of a beautiful French town with a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower as I sip wine listening to beautiful music”

“Your such a snob Lex” the blonde said chuckling.

“I just enjoy beautiful things, and turkeys are not one of them”

 

*****

  
Lexa pulled up to the large wooden farm house painted in a burnt orange red, with white painted fences around the porch.

Both girls exited the vehicle, Clarke surveying everything from the surrounding animals, the tractor off to the left next to what she assumed was a barn, to the porch swing to the right of the front door.

“Ah Lexa!”

Clarke looked to the woman who was walking towards them in greeting, the middle aged woman was smiling brightly, walking towards the brunette as she held her arms out in greeting.

“Hi Martha” Lexa returned the embrace, a soft smile sneaking from her lips as they pulled back to study the other.

“It's been too long” Martha turned to Clarke and too stepped forward bringing the surprised blonde into a tight hug. “And you must be Clarke, I've been told all about you”

“LEXA!!!”

All three women turned to the excited voice of a young boy barrelling towards the brunette at speed.

Clarke's instincts went into overdrive, panic rose as she seen the blonde haired teenager run full force at a still injured Lexa, yet before Clarke could move to protect the brunette, a stern voice halted the boy in his tracks.

“ADEN! Gently!”

Relief flooded the blonde when Martha had also seen the danger in the boys excitement, then relief was followed by confusion, how did Martha know about Lexa's injury, then all sorts of questions followed on its heel. Where were they, who are these people, why isn't Lexa her stoic self? Question upon question arose as she watched the scene before her.

After hearing Marthas words of warning, Aden slowed considerably and halted in front of Lexa, a massive smile adorning his face as he stared up into smiling green eyes.

“Hey Aden”

“Heda” the boy greeted before wrapping his arms gently around Lexa.

The two stayed there for a moment ignoring the two women who were watching the obvious display of affection, until Lexa pulled back to study the boy.

“You've grown” Lexa said smiling down.

“Is this Clarke?” Aden said making his way over to the silent blonde. “I'm Aden, it's nice to meet you”

Clarke took the offered hand smiling back “Its nice to meet you too Aden”

“Well, I'll let you girls settle after your drive, and I'll get that thing you asked for Lexa, about an hour?”

Lexa smiled at the mischievous grin Martha wore, and nodded her response. Then sending a quick smirk to Clarke, Lexa made her way to the trunk on the car pulling out two bags, then returning to a very puzzled blonde.

“Come on, I'll explain all. Aden, one hour right?”

“Sha Heda” Aden gave one more quick hug to Lexa, then took off after Martha as she headed back into the farm house.

“This way” Lexa took Clarke's hand and lead her to the right side of the house and round the back, there, a small outhouse came into view. It was like a mini version of the farm house, all wooden structure also painted in the deep red with white fencing, it even included a mini porch swing.

Clarke was completely in awe, it was beautiful. She allowed the brunette to lead her into the outhouse and her breath caught when she caught sight of the interior.

As she stepped forward, she took in the room, It was pretty much a large bedroom, all crisp cream colours with splashes of oranges and yellows, complete with a bathroom, television and couch off to the side, yet there were two things that caught the blonde the most. The first was the large window in the corner, at the bottom was a window seat, lined with bright cushions, the next were the cowboy hats that had been placed on the bed.

“What is this place?”

Lexa hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde since they had left Aden and Martha. She could tell the blonde was understandably confused, yet she could also see the happiness Clarke was emanating.

“This is Circle K Ranch, I've been friends with Martha for years, we met through Aden”.

Knowing that Clarke needed more information, she took the blonde's had and led her to the window seat leaving her there while she grabbed the coffee that was waiting on the other side of the room for them. After pouring two cups, she returned to Clarke and sat down leaning against the window as she continued.

“Aden was lost, broken when I found him, practically feral, kinda like Raven without the fun”

Clarke laughed at Lexa's observation, yet did not speak, somehow knowing that Lexa was letting her further into her life.

It was about five years ago, I was volunteering in a shelter when I noticed this kid peeking in the doorway, I walked over to see if he would come in, but he just sneered at me an ran off”.

Lexa laughed at the memory as if she could picture it all right there.

“He was a little shit” she laughed “It took me 3 weeks to get him in to eat something, bitching and moaning the entire time. A couple of the people I spoke to said they didn't know what had happened, but he was a handful with his attitude so no one made the effort”

“But you did”

Lexa looked to Clarke, smiling as she knew it wasn't a question.

“I did. Others had their own worries, their own problems, so I took it upon myself to power through the attitude. I'm not going to tell you the whole of it Clarke, it's not my story to tell”

Clarke nodded in understanding, Lexa didn't want to betray Aden’s trust.

“We became friends, kinda like having a little brother, and together we found Martha. She took him in, and that's pretty much it”

“You're incredible” Clarke whispered before leaning into kiss the woman before her.

As Clarke pulled back from Lexa, more questions filtered her brain.

“What's with the bags?”

“Ah I was wondering when you would notice them” Lexa smirked and stood to retrieve one of the bags. As she handed it to Clarke, she somewhat shyly raised an eyebrow and said “if there's anything you don't like, blame Octavia”

“Octavia?!” The blonde questioned quizzically.

“It's an overnight bag, but if you'd prefer not to I can easily drive us back, also I checked that you weren't in work tomorrow and didn't have plans so….”

“Lexa, its fine” she stood smiling “its perfect” Clarke dropped her bag, all but forgotten as she leaned up to again capture the brunette's plump lips. She felt Lexa relax as she laced her arms around the brunette's neck effectively bringing them even closer. Lexa returned the gesture by sliding slender fingers around her waist and around to her back until the blonde was in a firm but gentle grip. Their kiss was slow, both taking in every feeling that coursed through their bodies, both sighing in content as they instinctively deepened the kiss. Both were so lost in the other that they didn't hear the gentle knock from outside the door. When the second knock came a bit louder than the first, they slowly pulled apart, both sporting coy smiles as they remained in place. When the third slightly harsh knock came, Lexa rolled her eyes and released Clarke from her embrace.

“Yes Aden”

The boy entered with a devilish look on his face that made Clarke think that he knew exactly what he'd interrupted.

“You ready?” He asked still smirking

“Do we have a choice?” The brunette stated staring pointedly at the young boy.

“I guess not, come on Lexa” The boy ordered as he turned an vacated the room.

“I guess we have our orders” Clarke smiled

“Hold on” Lexa said as she turned to the bed gathering the two Stetsons before turning back to Clarke. “Can't be a cowboy without a cowboy hat right?”

Clarke smiled with glee plucking the white Stetson from Lexa's grasp and placing it on her head, she looked at Lexa's still in hand and cheekily said “Black looks better on you” before turning to follow the equally cheeky boy that left moments before.

*****

  
“Im going to die!”

“You're not going to die Clarke, you're perfectly safe on Rue here” Lexa emphasised by stroking down the large white horse Clarke was currently atop of. “Relax, she's got you”

As much as Clarke dreamed of being a cowboy, she'd never in her life been on a horse, and right now she was terrified. “It's ok Rue, I'll give you carrots if you promise not to break my neck” she whispered stroking down the horses neck with shaky hands.

“See, you're getting along great” Lexa smiled as she rounded her own horse.

Clarke watched as Lexa stepped up to a massive dark brown stallion named Jax, and mounted him in one swift movement. That girl could make anything look sexy she thought as Lexa sat tall on her steed.

“You ready Aden?”

“I have been for the past half an hour” he laughed glancing at Clarke.

“I seem to remember the first time you got on a horse Aden”

The smirk was wiped instantly off Aden’s face as Lexa sent him a knowing smile.

“That saddle was defective” he protested as he lead the small group onto a worn track.

Lexa walked Jax beside Clarke and Rue, ensuring that Clarke felt as safe as she possibly could as they too set off after Aden.

They rode for about half an hour enjoying the seemingly eternal views granted to them. Aden happily chatted away asking question upon question to both Clarke and Lexa. Clarke couldn't help falling for his boyish charms, his cocky attitude and gentle grace she could see underneath, he was very much like Raven she mused. As they seen a clearing, Aden turned his horse and pointed at the large tree towards the top of a hill.

“I'll see you later, places to be” he smirked as he urged the horse into a gallop.

“He's not staying?” Clarke wondered

“Apparently he's going to meet Alice, a girl from the next town over” Lexa said smiling as she lead them towards the tree. “Plus, it wouldn't be much of a date if we didn't get some time alone”

Clarke smiled, although she was very happy getting to know Aden and Martha, she was very happy at the thought of being alone with the brunette too.

As they reached the tree, Clarke could see a small basket set next to the trunk, eyeing it suspiciously, she looked back to Lexa. In vain attempts to hide how sexy she thought Lexa was as she swung down from the horse, it was nothing in comparison to when Lexa walked to Clarke and held her hands out to urge Clarke down.

“Your stomach”

“I'm fine Clarke, I promise, now swing your leg over and hold onto me”

Grudgingly Clarke did as she was told, as she landed in Lexa's waiting arms, she was surprised at how much easier it was getting down than getting up, that was until she found herself locked in a green gaze she knew she would never tire of.

“See, perfectly fine” Lexa smiled, her too captivated by deep blue pools swirling with desire.

Forcing herself to break the spell, Lexa stepped back and headed straight to the picnic basket that was obviously prepared for their arrival.

“Smooth”

“I have no idea what you mean” Lexa said smiling as Clarke approached.

Lexa pulled out a blanket and opened it for them both to sit on, followed by two champaign flutes, a small bottle of something unlabelled, and a variety of fruits and cheeses.

Lexa handed once of the glasses to Clarke and offered up the mysterious bottle

“Homemade apple cider?”

“Yes please, so this is made here?”

“Everything is, made or grown. Martha’s famous for her apple cider”

“How does she do it? I mean, a farm is a big responsibility”

“She has help” Lexa smiled thinking that Clarke may of thought she was some sort of Superwoman running the farm single handedly “The boys were probably somewhere in the fields doing chores, you'll meet them later”

“Later?”

“Yes, there's a few more things yet to come Clarke”

Lexa's easy smile was always like a breath of fresh air, Clarke revelled in it. Oh she found the stoic business side of Lexa unbelievably sexy, yet this Lexa, the one she had here, and the one that opens up when they're alone, that was her Lexa, the one she and very few others got to see.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“What's that far off look for?”

Clarke hadn't realised she was giving a ‘far off look’ she was simply happy. “Thank you”

“You're very welcome, I'm just sorry it took me so long”

“Well we’re here….now”

They both took a moment to take each other in, both content in that moment, both forgetting anything and everyone outside of each other.

“Try the cider” Lexa gently urged.

Obeying the soft order, Clarke took a sip of the sweet liquid. “Oh my god” she closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

“Told you” Lexa smirked knowingly.

*****

  
They spent a few hours there alone, Lexa resting her head on Clarke's stomach, while the blonde leaned against the old tree that stood silently sheltering them. They had chatted while hands idly roamed the other innocently, then they became silent, both comfortable enough to just listen to the sounds around them, both enjoying the peace the day brought until it was broken by Jax as he whinnied his boredom at being there for so long.

“I guess that our que to head back” Lexa grudgingly said wanting nothing more that to stay in the heavenly bubble they had created.

“I guess so” Clarke sighed yet even the thought of moving was unable to remove the smile from her face.

Lexa stood first then leant down to take hold of Clarke's hands as the blonde also stood.

“Thank you, I don't think I've ever been this relaxed in my life”

“Me too, but no more thank yous, ok?”

“Ok” Clarke smiled as she leaned forward to close the distance, yet she abruptly stopped when something nudged her from behind.

“Seems you've made a new friend” Lexa smiled as Rue once again nudged at the blonde's arm.

Clarke turned and smiled at the white horse, the horse seemingly happy to let the blonde stoke her. She didn't notice as Lexa swiftly packed everything away and hooked it to the saddle resting on Jax.

“Shall we?”

Clarke turned back to Lexa, taking her hand once more as she rounded the happy horse, this time a bit more relaxed about climbing atop the big animal.

“See, you're already a natural” Lexa smiled as she rounded Jax after Clarke successfully mounted Rue.

They took a leisurely ride back, Lexa pointing out the apple orchard from which the cider was made, and where the butterfly field was during the summer. Lexa had spent a whole summer here just after Aden had moved in with Martha and got to know the ropes pretty well.

“I can't believe you scoffed at me when I mentioned living on a farm, and then I find this out?”

“Hey, I didn't scoff at the farm, I scoffed at the turkeys!”

Clarke couldn't help but smile, Lexa could so naturally fit in anywhere. From cut throat business woman, to gentle saviour, to cowgirl. Every new layer of Lexa she discovered made her fall even deeper. Lexa was a lot of things, could be a lot of different people, yet at the centre of it all, was her endless capacity to care, and that was what Clarke never wanted to be without.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to everyone for my absence, kinda had my life turned on its head, I won't bore you with why, just know I'll try my hardest to carve out time for my Clexa girls. Ps hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and all the best for 2017


	24. When the stars align

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date Part 2. PS Turkeys ARE evil!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singing is in italics, song from the Dixie Chicks - Easy Silence

“Are you actually kidding me?!”

Lexa looked down from the safe distance of a pile of hey bails she had climbed to avoid the horror about the be wreaked.

“I'm merely proving a point. If your theory is correct, there's nothing to worry about, right?”

Clarke looked up at Lexa, amusement clearly plastered on her face. Planting her feet firmly in the middle of a medium sized pen, she shouted back at the laughing brunette, the Griffin stubbornness in full flow.

“Fine, bring it on!”

Lexa looked the the gate at the side and nodded for Mal to begin. At Lexa's signal, he opened a gate allowing two rather large turkeys to enter the pen, and therefor roam right towards a planted blonde.

“They look mighty pissed you're in their pen Clarke” Aden shouted from the sides.

“Language Aden” Martha chided.

It seemed that everyone had stopped what they were doing to see the Clarke Vs Turkey show. Aden was sitting on the top of a fence next to a smiling blonde introduced earlier as Alice. Mal and Simon two of Martha’s employees stood by the gate the turkeys were released from, leaving Gina, Tom and Jonny in different position around the pen.

“You ok there Clarke? You look a bit pale?”

“Oh I'm fine Lex, we’re not all terrified of a couple of little birds” Though through her bravado, Clarke never once let her eyes drift from the two birds heading her way.

“Ooooo Clarke, they don't like being called little, they're very proud turkeys” Lexa laughed back as she seen Clarke creep further away.

Suddenly with no warning, both turkeys ruffled their feathers displaying their dominance, making screeching sounds and started sprinting towards the shocked blonde.

“Run Clarke!” Lexa shouted enjoying the show immensely.

Clarke was already off before Lexa had finished her warning, two crazy turkeys hot on her heel.

“Lexaaaaaa!!!!”

Lexa struggled to climb down the hay stacks towards a fretting Clarke as she was laughing so much.

“Clarke, here!”

Lexa bent down extending a hand to the horrified blonde bolting towards it. As Clarke reached out, Lexa pulled as Clarke jumped, successfully landing on the bottom hay stack and out of reach of the satanic winged creatures.

“What the hell is wrong with them?!” Clarke gasped out between breaths.

“I told you, they're evil” Lexa laughed back “Mal, did you get it all?”

“Sure did Lex” he replied proudly holding up Lexa's phone.

Wide blue eyes turned on Lexa in horror “Tell me you didn't”

“Ok I didn't, but he did” Lexa smirked pointing at Mal who was happily waving back.

“Lex!”

“What? You were so cocky about turkeys can't be evil as they're just brainless birds. I figured it only fair to commemorate this moment, that and Anya would kill me if I said I didn't get it on video”

“Anya is never seeing that!”

“Oh yes she is, as well as Linc, Octavia and Raven”

“Dear god no” Clarke all but whined as she buried her head I her hands.

Lexa took pity on Clarke considering her bush with death turkeys. “I could however be persuaded to not be so sharing, depending on the price of course”

Clarke looked up, suspicion evident as she glared into those beautiful green eyes filled with laughter and mischief.

“And what price would have you agree to that?”

“I'm pretty sure we’ll think of something”

Clarke was caught up in the underlying promises that the two were sharing until she realised again about Lexa's still healing stomach.

“Oh are you ok?” She reached forward and placed tender fingers on Lexa's stomach as she continued “I mean with the rescuing me and…..”

“I'm fine Clarke, I promise” Lexa said covering Clarke's hand with her own. Smiling down at the blonde, she leaned forward to capture willing lips.

“Gross!”

“Aden Michaels…..would you like me to start telling old stories?” Lexa shouted back.

“I’ll just get these two away so you can both get down” he smiled back innocently.

“That's what I thought you said” Lexa smirked.

“You have a bond with him” Clarke mused as she looked back to Lexa “I know I've only been here a day, but it's so evident, and different from your family”

“I guess we met at a difficult time for both of us. He says I saved him, but in truth, I think we saved each other”

Clarke couldn't help the swell in her chest, it was so strong she had to remind herself to breathe.

“The area is secure Heda” Aden laughed as he called up to the two waiting women on the hay stacks.

“Mochof Aden”

“What is that?”

“What's what?” Lexa turned back to Clarke puzzled at her question.

“Heda?”

“Oh that!” Lexa laughed “Heda means commander, he heard Lincoln calling me it once during a game”

“What language is it?”

“I'm not sure to be honest, Aden said it's his family's language, yet he doesn't speak of them much and he's never told me, he's just taught me a bit along the years”.

“So Aden knows Lincoln?”

“And Anya, and Gus, yes. We visit here, he visits us. He's happy here, and loves Martha, but he knows he has us too”

“You're an exceptional woman Lexa, even if you do throw helpless women to their turkey deaths”

*****

Clarke was rummaging around in the overnight bag Octavia had packed for her looking for a suitable top to wear for dinner, yet as she rooted through it, she was becoming exasperated.

“Octavia Blake, I'm going to kill you!” Clarke murmured to herself as she pulled out varieties of sexy underwear and tight low cut tops….too low cut to be acceptable for present Company.

“Everything ok in there?”

“Yeah” Clarke replied trying to hide the slight panic rising in her voice “everything's great”

“Umm, I do have something here for you, kind of a gift to suit the day”

Wondering what the hell she was going to do, she pulled the towel she currently wore tighter round her, and peeped her head out of the door.

“Hey” Lexa said softly “I was just an idea, and please don't feel obligated….”

“Lexa, you're rambling”

Lexa cleared her throat as if to compose herself, then held up a coat hanger containing a loose white top. Clarke's eyes widened looking at the very cowgirl style garment hanging softly from the hanger. She emerged from the bathroom forgetting her shyness of only wearing a towel and reached out to touch the shirt Lexa was still holding.

“Lexa it's beautiful”

It had intricate patterns down the middle towards the cleavage, as well as frills around the arms and at the bottom. It would hang off each shoulder, yet tighten below the bust to then fall loosely to the hips. Realising that she was still ogling the top, she looked to Lexa who was patiently waiting, and leaned in for a small peck to her cheek.

“Thank you”

“I thought we said….”

“This is different, just accept it” Clarke winked and turned as she reentered the bathroom now smiling happily that Lexa had been thoughtful enough to gift her with this top, Octavia had gotten away with it, only just.

“Clarke I'm gonna go help Martha with the table, will you be ok?”

“Of course, I won't be long” Clarke called back.

Ten minutes later and Clarke was making her way towards the main house practically skipping as she went. Today had been wonderful, she never wanted it to end.

“Ah here she is, hope you're hungry Clarke dear”

Clarke entered the bustling house after following the voices ringing from one of the rooms. She walked in to find a large dinner table already set up with a feast that would rival thanksgiving, the room adjoining a large and very homely kitchen where she found Lexa plating up the potatoes.

Clarke couldn't help but stare, Lexa was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, ankle high boots, and a black fitted cowboy shirt, hair hanging luxuriously around her head in loose waves, Clarke was indeed very hungry.

“There you go Clarke” Clarke was snapped out of her appreciation for Lexa by Aden pulling out a chair ready for Clarke to be seated.

“Thank you Aden”

“See something you like” the young boy said knowingly sending an embarrassed blush up Clarke's neck.

“You mister, are far too old before your years” Martha chided “don't mind him, he's a 70 year old in a fifteen year olds body sometimes”

“Not at all, I simply have eyes” he laughed doing little to calm Clarke's embarrassment.

“So how do you know our Lex Clarke?”

Clarke looked the the large sun bleached man sitting at one of the chairs opposite, feeling eternally grateful for the slight reprieve of Aden’s knowing looks.

“One of my best friends is dating Lincoln”

“Oh Octavia? Yeah he mentioned her last time he was here”

“Actually that's not how we first met” Lexa turned as she placed the bowl of mashed potato on the table.

“Oh really?” Martha piped up obviously not knowing there was something previous to the group of friends meeting.

“Yeah” Clarke smiled remembering the day at the airport.

“It was on my flight back from London” Lexa started as she took her place next to Clarke.

Lexa relayed her side of the story with Clarke filling in her side along the way while everyone listened intently, Martha dishing out the meal as they spoke.

The meal went on with everyone around asking questions and telling stories or memories of each other. Clarke was mostly soaking it all in, rapt in all the stories of what brought them all here.

Aden was the most vocal, with Mal, Gina and Tom happily joining in. Martha and Simon added their anecdotes with Jonny and Lexa remaining the quietest out of them all, both also happy to just sit back and take everything in.

As the meal ended, Jonny slipped off outside with a nod from Lexa, but before Clarke could question the unspoken words that passed between them, Martha was rising to start clearing away the table. As if that was everyone's silent que, the rest of the table stood to follow.

“You stay there Clarke, you're our guest”

“Honestly Martha I can….”

“No no no dear, it's taken care of….Aden…”

“On it”

Clarke sat there and watched the most fluid kitchen clean up dance of all time. Everyone knew their roles, and the kitchen and table were becoming like the meal never existed right before her eyes. Clarke was so used to the chaotic hurricane of her home complete with Raven that this was completely alien to her, and before she knew it, everything had be washed and put away like magic.

Lexa strode over to the gaping blonde and reached for her hand smiling “you ok?”

“That was like Olympic standards of meal time clean up or something”

Lexa laughed at the remark “yeah it is pretty impressive, Martha runs a well oiled ship, shall we?”

Even through she wasn't aware of what Lexa meant, she unquestionably followed the brunette as she lead her through the house, and into the back where a well lit camp fire was going strong.

Lexa watched as she seen Clarke's eyes light up at the sight, her eyes lapping up everything from the flames, the logs that decorated the outside of the fire in a horseshoe shape, to Jonny quietly sitting on one of the logs, guitar in hand waiting for them to arrive.

“You're kidding me?!” The blonde excitedly gushed at Lexa.

“Camp fire under the stars right?”

Clarke had no words, so instead, she reached out her hand and urged Lexa to her in attempts to show her in a simple kiss how much all this meant to her.

“Get a room!”

Clarke and Lexa both chuckled at Aden’s apparent distain of them kissing, yet both knew it was said in fun. They turned to see everyone filing out of the house toward their selected log seats, Clarke and Lexa following suit as Clarke elected to sit on the floor between Lexa's legs happily leaning back into the brunette's warmth.

“Now you keep this hush hush little lady” Simon said in a faux accent while handing them two tin cups of something Clarke could only describe as Kerosene.

“What on earth…..”

“Why moonshine of course” Simon confirmed tipping his hat at Clarke as he handed out the rest.

“Is this even drinkable” Clarke whispered in genuine worry for her health after sniffing the clear liquid.

“Oh it's drinkable Clarke, but be careful, it's very potent. I'm extremely wary of it ever since we spent Lincoln’s birthday here”. Lexa chuckled.

Clarke still didn't look convinced, so Lexa moved her cup to her mouth and took a small sip.

“Judging by the look in your face, I'm still not convinced” Clarke said peering up at the scrunched up features of the brunette.

“That there will put hairs on your chest” Mal laughed as he too took a swig.

As Clarke worked up the courage to try this ‘moonshine’ she heard the start of guitar strings being strummed by Jonny setting off a wave of cheers around the fire.

“Come on Griffin” Clarke quietly chided herself before closing her eyes and taking a small sip of her cups contents.

“Easy there” Lexa said laughing as Clarke started coughing and gasping as the strong liquor burned down her throat.

“Woah” the blonde finally got out somewhat croakily “its good stuff” she said smiling as she took another sip.

With Clarke's showing, everyone again cheered their cups and followed suit and Jonny kicked off some very lively country tunes allowing everyone to join in.

As the evening went on, the moonshine was switched to apple cider, which Aden was allowed to partake in one small bottle, and everyone toasted smores on the fire continuing to sing along with Jonny’s guitar, and Gina’s tambourine.

*****

Lexa was holding Clarke close to her as they both listened to the slow tunes Jonny was now playing, rather the the earlier upbeat tunes that started the night, all of them sensed the evening drawing to a close, Aden too apparently as he looked to Lexa in question.

“No Aden”

“But Lex! It's been forever an it's tradition!”

Gone was the mischievous little devil staring at the brunette, instead Clarke saw something more in the young boys eyes, a kind of need she hadn't seen before.

Looking to Aden, Lexa sighed defeatedly and gave a nod to Jonny, causing Aden to smile in thanks, relaxing back onto his log.

Clarke wasn't sure if she should move to allow Lexa to move, as she wasn't sure what Aden's request was, then she didn't have to, Jonny started strumming a soft tune gaining everyone's rapt attention, then out from behind her, a voice joined in with the guitar.

“ _When the calls and conversations of accidents and accusations, messages and misperceptions paralyse my mind._

 _Busses cars and airplanes leaving, burning fumes of gasoline, and everyone is running and I come to find a refuge in the easy silence that you make for me, it's ok when there's nothing more to say to me, and the peaceful quiet you create for me, and the way you keep the world at bay for me, the way you keep the world at bay_ ”

Clarke was mesmerised, she turned her head slightly to glimpse at Lexa as she beautifully sang away, eyes slightly closing as the words flowed from her mouth.

As she continued, both Aden and Gina joined in with the chorus, their voices singing the beautiful words perfectly as one along with Lexa. Clarke found the whole thing very moving, the emotions that came from everyone around her, especially Aden and Lexa was intoxicating. She felt the appreciation and respect they shared, the pain and hurt underlining their being, but most of all she felt the tight bond they had that could only spring from love. As the song came to its end, Clarke found herself tearing up and sat forward allowing room when Aden approached an expectant Lexa.

“I've missed you” she heard Aden whisper softly, followed by Lexa's own admission in return.

As they parted, she could see a slight discomfort in the boy as everyone around was silently watching them.

“No more apple cider for you kiddo, can't loose your cool with this totes emosh talk” Lexa laughed gently breaking the awkwardness for Aden.

“Whatever, I can totally handle my cider, just need to look after you emotional women don't I?”

“Less of that you, bed time” Martha piped in making everyone laugh.

“Shall we?” Lexa asked as she held her hand out for Clarke.

The blonde took the offered hand and simply smiled at the brunette in answer as they stood.

“Goodnight everyone, and thank you” Lexa said to everyone standing themselves to retire for the night.

Clarke vaguely heard the responses, but she was so taken with the woman leading them around the house that she couldn't identify what was being said. Lexa opened the outhouse door allowing Clarke to enter first without letting their hands disconnect.  
Once inside the warm surroundings, Clarke turned to Lexa, both smiling softly at the other, Lexa's free hand drifting up to ghost across Clarke's face.

“Good day?”

“Best day” Clarke answered leaning into the touch.

Grudgingly, Lexa pulled away motioning to the bathroom “go ahead, I’ll change in here” she said softly.

Clarke turned, instantly missing the warmth of Lexa's touch and headed to the bathroom. She couldn't stop smiling, the whole day had been like a dream, one that Lexa not only made come true, but made it so much more that her imagination could ever take her. She stripped from her clothes and slipped into her Giants jersey she preferred to sleep in, eager to finish the day in the arms of the most amazing woman ever to grace the earth.

As she exited the bathroom, she noticed that the light was low in the room, only two small lights remained on either side of the bed, then she noticed Lexa. The brunette was stood at the foot of the bed, clad in similar attire save for the team she supported. Clarke moved towards Lexa, as if being propelled by some unseen force of nature.

They stood for a moment, both lost to each other, then Lexa slowly dragged her fingers up the length of Clarke's arms, her green eyes following their path before once again locking eyes with blue.

Lexa stepped forward one last step to become closer, close enough that Clarke could feel Lexa’s feather light breath on her skin. Wordlessly, Lexa reached for Clarke's jersey, fingers curling around the hem as she started to lift it up Clarke's body.

Goosebumps erupted along the blonde's skin, her breath slightly catching at the gentle movement of Lexa's hands. Her arms automatically rose as Lexa reached further up, pulling the blue jersey away from Clarke's body.

Lexa once again gazed down at Clarke's trembling form as she reached up to ghost her fingers along Clarke's collarbone, then slowly trailed along her chest, then down the valley of supple breasts that were free from restraints.

Clarke allowed Lexa's slow exploration of her body, closing her eyes as Lexa's hands continued to roam. They ventured further down, grazing the side of Clarke's breasts as they went, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. She'd never felt anything like it, she felt so vulnerable, yet so safe as Lexa splayed her hands across the blonde’s stomach and around her hips.

Clarke opened her eyes to find that Lexa was staring intently at her, green pools swimming with such turbulent emotion that Clarke felt her breath hitch in response. As if of their own mind, Clarke’s hands reached forward starting a similar journey Lexa's had taken previously, she gently urged Lexa's arms up as she too glided the jersey up and over Lexa's head.

Lexa lazily reached forward again grazing the blonde's sides as her hands continued their agonisingly slow dance. Clarke couldn't help but reciprocate, fingertips tentatively brushing soft tanned skin as they locked eyes again. Clarke's entire body was humming in sweet anticipation, and as Lexa closed the remaining distance and brought their lips together, the blonde couldn't catch the moan that escaped as their bodies came into contact with the other for the very first time.

Lexa moved to deepen the kiss as her whole body melted against soft pale skin, hands continuing to map out every inch they could reach, as if committing it to eternal memory. She felt fingers gently weave themselves at the back of her neck and through her hair, and without thought, she guided them backwards towards the edge of the bed, until Clarke became flush with the edge.

So caught up in the sea of sensations the brunette was creating within her, Clarke completely lost all sense of reason. She felt delicate fingers slip beneath her panties on either side of her hips, slowly being pulled down leaving an already very sensitive area exposed to the air around them. She leaned her head back involuntarily, closing her eyes as Lexa released her hold on the small piece of fabric, allowing them to fall to the floor and instantly forgotten.

Lexa then gently urged Clarke down to the bed, momentarily creating some distance, giving Clarke the opportunity to gaze upon the divine goddess responsible for making her a mere slave to her senses. From her seated position, reality seeped in as blue eyes traced the embodiment of perfection to fall upon the red slice that was still easily apparent on otherwise flawless skin.

“It's ok Clarke”

Clarke looked to Lexa at her soft reassurance, searching her eyes for the slightest shred of doubt, yet she found none. Still hesitant to continue, Clarke leaned forward and placed soft kisses to the area in question. Lexa's eyes fell shut as she felt lips connect to her stomach, breathing becoming a struggle as she tried to hold onto the last bit of control she possessed. As the gentle caresses ceased, she opened her eyes once more to find sapphire eyes burning into her, a silent question in their depths. In a final show of reassurance, Lexa guided the blonde's pale hands down her sides until they reached the last small obstacle between them, and after a moment of hesitation from the blonde, she conceded, and slid her fingers down ridding Lexa of her underwear.

In one slow fluid motion, Lexa raised her knee up to the bed, guiding the blonde backwards as she went until she was hovering mere centimetres above the waiting blonde, without anymore questions, anymore reluctance, Lexa leaned down, moulding their bodies and lips together as both finally let go.

The moment their bodies met, Clarke instantly succumb to Lexa's will. Lexa was leaving blazing trails of hot lava along her skin, as knowing hands stroked and grabbed pale flesh in soft but firm need. Their mouths moved together in prefect synchrony, tongues meeting in an exotic dance while teeth grazed kiss swollen lips. As Lexa started kissing down the blonde's neck, sucking and licking at slightly sweat glazed skin, Clarke arched her body, craving more and more contact, hands curled into long luscious hair in attempts to bring them impossibly closer. Just as Lexa kissed down the left side of Clarke's neck, tongue inching ever closer to a pert pink mound awaiting attention, she also brought her right hand higher, scraping softly at the tense stomach on their travels north. As Lexa's tongue and hand reached their destinations in tandem, a deep moan escaped the blonde's mouth in exquisite pleasure “Lexa!”

Lexa almost growled at the sound of her name being torn from those beautiful lips, sucking the pert pebble into her mouth once again needing to hear more from the writhing blonde. Their legs entwined together, both gasping as thighs pushed against sensitive areas, and Lexa once more moved to kiss Clarke with firm demanding lips.

“Lexa” Clarke panted out, breaking the kiss suddenly when lithe fingers stroked along the blonde's throbbing centre unexpectedly. She instantly bucked relishing the much needed contact, and hands grasped Lexa's hips urging her on with want.

Lexa was mesmerised by the look of pure unadulterated need written across the blonde's features. As she teased Clarke's wet folds, grazing the swollen clit that elicited whimpers from the angel beneath her, she too could feel her own core heat and pulse with arousal. Lexa was well versed in the art of love making, yet as she gazed down, it hit her that this, right now being with Clarke, this feeling was brand new, like some hidden veil had been lifted and now she was finally really alive.

Clarke squirmed beneath Lexa's delicious ministrations, panting as a low coil built and built within her, and although she was struggling to sort through the torrent of emotions and tingling sensations shooting through her entire body, she felt Lexa's gaze burning deep into her. As she forced her eyes open, she was struck with the most intense, deep green eyes she had ever seen. She could see so much swirling in their haze, passion, need and something else she couldn't quite make out.

Needing to have Lexa right there with her, she leaned them off to the side as her hand glided down to the spot she knew the brunette wanted her. As her fingers slid between Lexa's slick folds, both women moaned loudly never breaking the vice like lock their eyes seemed to be trapped in.

They moved together perfectly, both lost to the other. Free arms gripped tighter as if afraid they would disappear like some sort of dream, fingers continued to circle and put pressure where needed as they climbed to the brink together.

“Clarke…..please”

The husky whisper sent another shock wave through the blonde, yet in complete understanding of the brunette's desperate request, Clarke dipped her fingers lower and smoothly slid inside Lexa with ease. Lexa's pants were getting more and more frequent as she struggled to take in air, moans tumbled from her mouth with each thrust of Clarke's fingers. As Clarke scanned the deep furrow of the brunette's brow, keeping a steady rhythm, she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped when Lexa finally thrust deep into her hitting that sweet spot that sent her into overdrive.

Their movements became stronger, more desperate as they drove each other further and further to the edge, panting and moaning as they drew closer. Clarke couldn't hold on any longer as one firm curl of Lexa's skilled fingers sent her soaring right over the edge. Seeing the blonde break beneath her, Lexa found herself thrown over the edge soon after, both riding their orgasms while maintaining intense eye contact.

As shock waves that had ravaged them a few moment before started to die down, Lexa leaned forward and captured the blonde's lips once again. Their rhythm slowed as Lexa gently slid out of Clarke causing a slight whimper from the blonde, and pulled away to take in her beauty once more. Clarke's eyes were again closed, her skin coated in a sheen of sweat due to their love making, her breathing steadily becoming more regular as Lexa took her in.

“Beautiful” The brunette murmured as she stroked a golden lock from Clarke's face.

Clarke smiled at the soft compliment, opening her eyes once again to gaze into her favourite shade of green.

“Hey you” she spoke, caressing Lexa's cheek, still riding the aftermath her orgasm had caused.

“Hey” Lexa replied, eyes still greedily taking in all that Clarke gave.

As she basked in the brunette's attention, something quickly snook back into her consciousness.

“Lexa….your stomach?”

Lexa seen the second Clarke had remembered, azure eyes widened in worry, and her body tensed slightly as she drew away.

“It's fine Clarke”

“Are you sure, I didn't hurt you did I?”

“Absolutely not” she grinned lazily from hooded eyes, yet Clarke didn't seem completely convinced.

Lexa placed their lips together gaining a soft sigh in response. She could feel that Clarke was tired, it had been a long day after all.

“Sleep beautiful” she whispered, gracing one last kiss on the lips she knew she would never get enough of, an placed her head beside Clarke. Clarke complied closing her eyes just basking in the feeling of Lexa pressed intimately against her, it didn't take long for sleep to claim them, after all, they had had a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well writing this kind of chapter was a first, as you know this is my first attempt of writing a fic, therefore my first attempt at a love scene.....pretty daunting, take it easy on me ;)


	25. Let's not shovel shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a really long chapter, but hope you guys enjoy anyway.

Clarke was roused by the sounds of distant cattle, birds chirping away, and velvety fingertips making unknown patterns across her hip. A wide smile creeped across her face as she remembered all the events of the previous night, if it wasn't for the warm body pressed against hers, and the heat building between her legs due to Lexa's lazy caress, she would've thought that it had just been one hell of a dream.

“Hey you” Lexa whispered as she watched the blonde’s smile blossom.

Lexa had woken up not too long before the blonde started to stir, yet she couldn't find it in herself to move. Clarke was sleeping soundly on her side facing the brunette, her arm wrapped protectively round Lexa's waist, Lexa was pretty much in a mirrored position, legs entwined together where they fell asleep some hours earlier.

She couldn't help the beaming smile from appearing as she gazed at the softly sleeping beauty before her. Images from their lovemaking flooded her mind, of Clarke, as Lexa had touched her, building her up higher and higher, then pushing her over the edge in bliss. Just allowing the memories to flow through her mind brought stirrings in the pit of her stomach, yet she knew she really wasn't in a position to push it again.

Lexa was in a small degree of pain having pushed her body a bit too far the previous night. She didn't regret it, and she would never tell Clarke of it, yet she knew her stomach couldn't take round two just yet.

“Hey yourself” The blonde responded almost shyly.

“I was wondering if you'd like to join me on the porch for breakfast?” Lexa murmured as she planted soft kisses along Clarke's jaw.

Lexa could tell Clarke was having difficulty focusing with her eyes closed and a slight ‘hummm’ for a response, so before she could work the blonde up even more, she pulled back slowly, eyes not leaving the blonde, and stood offering her hand for Clarke to follow.

As Clarke opened her eyes to the lack of contact, she was unable to form words. Lexa stood before her completely naked, sunlight beamed across her beautiful form and Clarke swore she was staring at an angel. Still unable to speak, she too climbed out of bed and reached for the offered hand until she was stood directly in front of Lexa once again.

“You're so beautiful Lexa” Clarke whispered as she dragged her eyes over the vision in front of her. As her eyes roamed, she came upon the angry looking wound staring back at her.

Tentatively, her fingertips whispered across Lexa's stomach as she looked back into the deep pools of green she loved so much.

“How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine Clarke”

Clarke had a hint of suspicion tickling the corners of her eyes, not fully convinced of what Lexa had just said.

“Honestly” the brunette murmured as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into a delicate kiss.

Clarke's arms automatically snaked around Lexa's shoulders as she basked in the softness of Lexa's lips, she was certain she could kiss this woman forever. As she started to get lost in everything that was Lexa, a low grumble filled the air bringing the peace they had shared to an abrupt end.

Pulling back from the blonde, yet still maintaining her hold, Lexa smirked down between them then lifted an eyebrow to the blonde.

“Someone hungry?”

“Maybe a little” the blonde laughed back, heat flushing her cheeks slightly as she did.

“Come on, breakfast should be ready” Reluctantly releasing her hold of the blonde, Lexa went to the wardrobe and pulled out two white satin dressing gowns, first handing one to the blonde, and the second wrapping it around her willowy form.

Motioning to Clarke, after she had also tied a knot in the gown, she led her outside where a small table was set up next to the porch swing.

Clarke's eyes widened when she saw the various plates set out on the table. She didn't know what lay beneath them as all items were covered with plastic tops, presumably to keep away any insects looking for a feast.

“Oh my god Lexa!” The blonde looked up to find Lexa smirking in that way she thought was just for her, and a slight air of cockiness played across her features.

Clarke smiled at the image. “Smooth, real smooth” she laughed.

“Well, I just wanted you to have the whole experience you had imagined. If you really want to, we can even shovel shit from the barn?”

“I'm good with breakfast thanks” the blonde replied, both women laughing together as they sat down to eat.

Lexa removed the plastic lids to reveal an array of breakfast material. Eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and pancakes. Accompanying them, there was toast, biscuits and fresh orange juice.

“How did you do all this?” Clarke asked in wonder.

“I have an amazing farm fairy” she winked.

“Of course”

They laughed and talked as they ate, thoroughly enjoying their morning. After they had had their fill, they leaned back on the swing, Clarke resting her head on Lexa's shoulder as they relaxed and took in the calming atmosphere.

“This has been two of the best days Lexa, and by far the best date ever”

“I'm glad, I too have had a lovely time, thank you”

Clarke smiled up at Lexa, eyes beaming with just how happy and relaxed she felt, yet instantly getting lost in the green haze that pulled her in. She leaned forward and captured Lexa's lips, sinking into the touch as she sighed in contentment.

“You do realise there're young impressionable men here right?!” Aden’s voice piped out from nearby.

Pulling back from Clarke, Lexa set her eyes on Aden’s somewhat still scrawny form and shot back “I don't see any men around here, impressionable or otherwise”

Aden pulled a face that mocked hurt, yet continued to draw closer.

“I'm going to take these back, will you be ok?”

“Of course” Clarke loved how soft Lexa could be as opposed to the Ice Queen she had been dubbed by the media.

“I'll keep her company Lex”

Lexa looked to Aden as she easily lifted the small table and contemplated for a moment. “Maybe you are on your way to that man title after all”

Beaming back at Lexa, Aden sat beside Clarke as they both watched the brunette walk away.

“You're a doctor right?”

Clarke who had been blatantly ogling Lexa's retreating form, glanced round to the boy who was speaking to her.

“Do you ever watch that Greys Anatomy?”

“Yes, sometimes, why?”

Aden turned to look at the blonde, a serious look on his face as he concentrated on reading everything he could about Clarke as he spoke.

“Ya know Meredith and Cristina?”

“Of course” Clarke unsure where this conversation was heading.

“They always say that they're each other's person”

Clarke nodded in response urging the boy to continue.

“Well” Aden turned back to where he knew Lexa had disappeared into, then turned back to the waiting blonde “Lexa is my person”

Clarke smiled knowing that the two shared a connection.

“Everything good I have in my life came from her. She's never brought anyone back here other than Lincoln and Anya, she must really like you”

Taking a deep breath, Clarke had a feeling she now knew where this was headed, her heart contracting at the love underlying Aden's words.

“Don't hurt her Clarke, she acts all cool, but she can be hurt”

Understanding the meaning in his words, she placed a hand in his shoulder and mustered ever piece on sincerity as she spoke.

“I swear, I will never intentionally hurt Lexa Aden. I know how special she is, and I'm very lucky to have her in my life”

After a moment or two, Aden seemed to accept her words and relaxed once more beside her. They sat silent, both comfortable in each other's Company until a certain brunette reappeared and started back towards them. As if sharing a secret, Clarke and Aden looked at each other and smiled before rising to meet Lexa as she returned.

*****

“Wow….that sounds……wow” Octavia sighed as Clarke relayed her date story to her two best friends.

“Damn Clarke, If I didn't know any better I'd say that Woods was making the moves to get into your panties” Raven laughed

“She's not wrong Clarke, I bet if she wasn't still recovering you'd of been naked in a flash!”

Clarke blushed at the comments, painfully aware that she had a severe lack of self control when Lexa touched her. As the blush crept up her face, she attempted to divert the conversation away from that part.

“Drinks? I need a drink” she fumbled as she stood and moved over to the fridge.

Octavia wasn't stupid, and she knew her best friends more than she knew herself, so as she watched the blonde turn pink, then practically run to the fridge, she knew the blonde was embarrassed about something.

“Clarke…” she drew out slowly, suspiciously.

“Anyone for a beer” the blonde ignored as she let the fridge door swing open as she grabbed a beer and turned towards the two brunette's in offering.

“Clarke” Octavia tried again.

“They're cold!”

“Clarke!”

“What?!” Exasperated

“Oohhhhhhhhhh!!!” Raven suddenly realised. “You totally got laid!!” She squealed in excitement, Octavia forming an evil grin watching the blonde squirm.

At the small brunette's excitement, the blonde huffed and turned back to the fridge to get two more beers, yet as she was flustered with her friends guessing what happened, she turned and came head first into the fridge door.

“Jesus!” Octavia exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch to check on her friend. “Clarke you're bleeding!”

Octavia stood next to Clarke grabbing for the kitchen paper that was handy and offered it to the blonde.

“It's fine, it's just a nose bleed, not broken” Clarke hummed out through her sore nose as she grabbed for the paper.

“Clarke I swear you must hold records for the amount of accidents you have” Raven laughed from the couch.

“You're no help” Octavia chided, Raven ignoring her and continuing to laugh.

Octavia took the three beers Clarke had meant to get and ushered the still bleeding blonde back to the couch.

“Hope Lexa knows what she's letting herself in for” Raven said as she grabbed for her beer from the taller brunette.

At the mention of Lexa's name, the blonde immediately perked up, almost forgetting about her nose.

“Oh that good is she” Raven spoke “I'm willing to bet she's crazy hot in bed! Do tell Clarke”

“I'm not gonna sit here and give you all the details Raven, anyway, aren't you sleeping with her near enough sister?!”

“So? Always open to share tips” she winked

“Better not let Anya hear you say that” Octavia smirked as she seen the small brunette shrink slightly at the thought.

Turning her attention back to Clarke, who was currently testing that the bleeding had stopped, which luckily it had before continuing where she left off.

“So, what happened to “We’re not going to jump into bed O, she's hurt and it's the first date blah blah?” Octavia drawled in her best Clarke impression.

Clarke rolled her eyes and huffed in defeat knowing that her friends wouldn't let this go.

“I don't know what happened, what I told you was totally my intent, but then…” she smiled goofily as she replayed that night in her head.

“Then?!”

“Sshhhh she's telling it!” Octavia hushing Raven.

“Then we were standing in front of each other, the moonlight coming in through the windows, and ya know…..one thing lead to another”

“You're a doctor Clarke”

“I know I know” she grumbled still feeling bad for what could of happened. “It's just…..”

The two brunette's watched as Clarke’s face changed from self annoyance, to something fresh out of a Disney film.

“……I got lost” she simply said smiling again. “I don't know, she kisses me, and it's like I forget how to breathe”

“Oh hand me a bucket!”

Octavia sent a swift elbow to Ravens side urging the blonde to continue.

“It's not like we went crazy, it was gentle, passionate but soft ya know?”

“Barf”

“SSSSHHHHH!!!”

“Anyway, she said she was fine so no harm done. She's almost fully healed anyway, but yes admittedly I wanted to be more cautious, I guess I just couldn't”

Octavia could see the guilt mingled in with the blonde's obvious happiness. Placing her hand on her shoulder “I'm happy for you Clarke” showing how genuine she was.

“Yeah Griff, finally got rid of those cobwebs”

Both Octavia and Clarke turned to Raven shooting her evils.

“Carry on teasing me Rae, and I'll tell Anya what you think of Lexa in the sack” Clarke smirked mischievously.

Raven paled at the thought, though shrugged it off and sent Clarke one of her cheesy grins causing all three to start laughing.

*****

“So, did you sleep with her?”  
Lexa didn't need to respond, her ignorance to the question was all the reply Anya needed.

“Good. So when's the big opening?”

Lexa looked at Anya with a mortified expression written on her face.

Looking up to Lexa, Anya burst out laughing. “The shelter you twit, oh god, your face!”

“Two days” Lexa replied as she grabbed another slice of pizza ignoring her cousin's laughter.

Clarke and Lexa had gone their separate ways when arriving back just after four in the afternoon. Both needed early nights for work the next day, so after sharing a long goodbye kiss, shy smiles and promises of speaking later on, Lexa left, Clarke smiling from her doorway as she watched the dark car drive off.

Finally managing to compose herself, Anya continued her questions.

“What's this I hear about big bad Lexa Woods leaving her ass of a boss and running her homeless shelter?”

“What? You really shouldn't be paying attention to trashy magazines Anya”

“Well how else will I find out if Kim an Kanye name their next kid South East West?!”

“And pops had such high hopes for you” Lexa said looking at her cousin with pity.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin’s joke, she continued her train of thought.

“Ya know, wouldn't be the worst idea in the world” she challenged.

"What? Having a baby called 'most of a compass'?"

"No you idiot, running the shelter, it's something you're passionate about, and it is your baby after all"

Anya knew how long this project had taken Lexa, even from years ago when it was simply a pipe dream. “The thought has crossed my mind yes, but no, I haven't decided anything. I will be spending at least a month on site to assist with the initial launch as it will have its own shares of unknowns, but so far, that is it.”

“Fair enough”

“So why are you actually here again?”

“I told you, I missed my dear sis”

Giving Anya a look that screamed ‘I wasn't born yesterday’ her cousin relented.

“I'm meeting Raven and needed to borrow your mascara, I seemed to have misplaced mine. Plus it is on the way anyway, and I really did miss you……a bit………ok I was happy of the piece and quiet if I'm honest” she smirked, Lexa knowing full well that it was in fact a blatant lie.

Anya did miss her cousin, it may of only been a couple of days, plus the days before that their time together was brief, Lexa being focused on Clarke, but Anya was very selective of who she spent time with, Lexa was surprised that Raven had somehow slipped past her cousin’s defences.

Thinking about it further, Lexa began to wonder if something else was playing on Anya's mind, though she dismissed it knowing that Anya would tell her in her own time if there were, plus it may be nothing at all, time would tell.

*****

As Lexa was finishing her nightly routine before bed, she smiled and glanced down at her cell displaying a certain blonde's name as it vibrated across her nightstand. As she picked it up, she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, greeting Clarke at the same time.

“Hey there”

“Hi” Lexa could sense the blonde's nerves from the other end of the phone, smiling as she pictured the blonde nervously playing with her jersey or bed covers. Deciding to save the blonde any further awkwardness, she spoke again “How was your evening?”

“It was good, Octavia was home when I got back, and of course Raven was there as soon as food arrived, I swear she was a bloodhound in a previous life”

Lexa chuckled as she listened, Raven did love her food, even more so when she didn't have to cook it.

“How about you?”

“Good too, Anya was here when I arrived, something about needing my makeup. She only stayed for an hour or so as she was meeting your bloodhound, and I had to finish up some paperwork. It seems two days away catches up with a person”

“Tell me about it, I'm dreading going in tomorrow”

“Yet worth it?” Lexa asked, confident in the blonde's reply.

“Definitely worth it” Clarke replied, her tone slightly lowering, something Lexa easily picked up on.

“So, does that mean that you'll be persuaded into a second date?”

“I think it's safe to say that is a strong possibility”

“Oh, possibility huh? I'm sure I could think of a few things that could sway your possibilities into a certainty” Lexa purred, the sound not at all lost on the blonde.

Lexa continued to smirk as she heard Clarke swallow, her breath slightly hitching at Lexa's silky tone.

Clarke's senses were bombarded of images of Lexa kissing her, of touching her. Her scent tingling at her consciousness as she closed her eyes and wished nothing more than to be right next to Lexa now as she listened to that oh so smooth voice.

“You still with me Clarke?” Still in that smooth tone.

“Yes, I…….was, uh, just thinking”

“Oh really? About?”

You, you naked, you on top of me, kissing me, inside me! Clarke closed her eyes as she tried to gain some sort of control over herself, she could already feel the heat between her legs and she wasn't even in the same room as her!

“I was just thinking, that I preferred falling asleep last night”

Thinking that it would be cruel, not only for Clarke, but for herself as well, to continue on this line of conversation, Lexa took it in a different direction, her tone soft and genuine when she said “I much preferred falling asleep in your arms too Clarke”

Smiling like a school girl with a crush, only one word sprang to mind “Certainty”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great NY, and au wish you many laughs and feels for 2017 :)


	26. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep.....still suck at summaries

Clarke sat in the doctors lounge mindlessly stirring her awful coffee, while daydreaming about a certain tanned goddess that every inch of her body was itching to touch. So caught up in her thoughts of Lexa, the young doctor failed to notice a person slip on the seat beside her.

  
“Clarke!”

  
The stiff tone quickly brought her out of her trance, and she looked up into eyes very similar to her own.

  
“Clarke dear you look exhausted”

  
“Gee thanks mom, what a way to say ‘you look like crap’”

  
Abby swatted at Clarke's arm offhandedly dismissing the statement.

  
“You've been working too many shifts”

  
It was true, the hospital was short on staff due to a mysterious stomach bug, so Clarke had been pulling double shifts for nearly two weeks straight.

  
“Haven't really had any other option, anyway” Clarke stated smiling at her mother “you're back now. How was the morning?”

  
Abby had returned to work that day taking the morning to reacquaint herself with patient charts and upcoming surgeries.

  
“Nothing changes, same chaos different patients”

  
Clarke knew exactly what her mother meant, it was rare they had a quiet moment, but even amongst the craziness and mad rush of any hospital, both women always felt completely at ease with it, like it was where they were meant to be.

  
“Is dad climbing the walls yet?”

  
“Oh please, your father is probably still jumping for joy that I'm back at work and not hounding him 24/7”

  
Clarke smiled at the thought, she loved how her parents were together. Even after all the years of being together, she could still see the love and respect they had for each other.

  
“What about you?”

  
‘Here we go’ Clarke thought, rolling her eyes at the inevitable questions her mum was famous for.

  
“Well being stuck in here constantly isn't going to help your chances Clarke”

  
“You know why I've been in here, anyway, I do just fine thank you” Clarke said a blush rising in her cheeks as thoughts of Lexa once again washed over her.

  
“Oh so you're dating?” Her mother probed, noticing the far off look in her daughter’s eyes.

  
Before Clarke could think of the right action to take, her beeper went off. Looking down to the number, she silently thanked cosmic intervention or whatever it was that allowed her to dodge her mothers questioning.

  
“Gotta go, talk to you later mom” Clarke said as she dutifully pecked her mother on her head before heading to reception to thank whoever it was who beeped her, knowing from the source that it wasn't an emergency.

  
The day buzzed by yet again, an accident on the highway leaving little time to think about how much Clarke needed sleep. As the exhausted doctor finally grabbed her jacket from the changing rooms, her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. Slipping it out of her pocket, she smiled down at the screen seeing who the caller was.

  
“Hey you” Clarke softly spoke as she sat on the bench next to her.

  
“Hey, how you doing super doctor?”

  
It had been 2 weeks since their date, 2 weeks since Clarke fell asleep wrapped in soft strong arms feeling like she was in heaven itself. Then Clarke was called into action at the hospital, leaving little room between shifts, sleep and Lexa’s work to see each other. They had met briefly a few times on quick coffee or lunch breaks, yet they spoke everyday. The one day off Clarke had had, Lexa was called away to a business meeting in DC, a place she was currently calling Clarke from.

  
“Literally just finished, how's your business trip?”

  
“It going really well actually, I'll tell you all about it when I get back”

  
“And when will that be?”

  
“You missing me Griffin?” The teasing tone made Clarke melt, no where near her so called ice queen persona.

  
“Well you are a step up from Raven and her schoolboy sex drive, and O and Linc drooling over each other so yes”

  
“Wow such high praise”

  
“I aim to please”

  
“I should be back in 2 days”

  
Clarke's spirit dropped slightly at the information. She was secretly hoping she could've spent her first days off in a while comfortably imprisioned in Lexa’s lush apartment with the brunette in question. Tomorrow was Thursday, which meant that if Lexa came back on Friday or worse, Saturday, Clarke would be due back on shift Sunday, and they again would have very little time together.  
Not wanting to show her disappointment to Lexa, she perked up her voice and continued with the conversation.

  
“Good, I'm not sure if I can hold out much longer”

  
“Oh really?” The brunette purred in response

  
“Of course, Season 4 is begging me to watch it”

  
“Start that season without me Griffin and there will be consequences”

  
“Oh yeah?, and what pre tell would those consequences be Woods?”

  
“Well first…….”

  
“Clarke!”

  
“Mom!”

  
As if she'd just been caught in some sort of criminal act, Clarke shot up turning to face her mother while her phone hurtled from her hands going flying towards the lockers.

  
“Clarke dear you look like you've seen a ghost”

  
Eyes still blinking in shock, praying that her mother hadn't picked up on the obvious flirty seductive tone she was attempting to use on Lexa, she finally took in the fact that her phone was no longer in her hands. Scanning the floor quickly, she located the black article, groaning at the now cracked screen. She expected it to be completely broken, yet as she picked it up, a low voice calling her name could faintly be heard. As she gingerly put the phone back to her ear, careful of any splinters off the shattered glass, she completely ignored the questioning look on her mother's face, as she listened to Lexa calling her name.

  
“Hey, sorry. Dropped my phone”

  
“Get to you that much did I”

  
Clarke couldn't help but smile at the cockiness Lexa was lacing into her words, and as much as she desperately wanted to join in, she was painfully aware of her mother standing only a few feet away.

  
“Hey I gotta go, my mother’s here”

  
At that she heard a soft laugh down the phone alerting her that Lexa knew exactly what had happened to her phone.

  
“Ok, I'll speak to you later, goodbye Clarke”

  
“Bye Lex”

  
“For a minute there I thought that you had a secret boyfriend stashed away, that was your friend Lexa right?”

  
Clarke blushed, not wanting to lie to her mother, but not wanting to correct her either. After all, she and Lexa hadn't said they were a couple or anything, they'd only had one date after all. Deciding to ignore the comment altogether, Clarke went in a different direction.

  
“You're here late, I thought you were finished 2 hours ago?”

  
“You know how it is dear” her mother stated absently as she went towards the locker in search of her own belongings.

  
“So tomorrow your father and I……….”

  
As Abby's chatter started, Clarke zoned out staring at her phone. Well at least that was one thing she could do on her days off, phone shopping. As she tried to push away the returning feeling of disappointment regarding Lexa's absence, her mother's voice came back into focus.

  
“Clarke?”

  
Unsure of what Abby was talking about, Clarke chose the safest route of smile and nod.

  
“Wonderful. Well, I'm off dear. You go home and get some sleep”

  
“I will, thanks mom”

  
As Clarke watched her mother float out of the room, she gathered the rest of her things and headed out too.

  
She decided to walk it, needing the cool air and quiet evening to shake her out of her mood. She knew she was being childish, knew that Lexa couldn't help being busy with work just as she herself couldn't, but that didn't stop Clarke from wishing she could have some time with her. Simple fact was she missed her, even before their date, Clarke had come accustom to seeing the brunette almost every day. Now that things had progressed for them only made that gap seem bigger.

  
Being unaware of how long the walk had actually taken, Clarke finally came up to her apartment block still in a sullen mood. After absently digging for her door keys, she opened it to find a soft light filling the apartment. Looking at the room in confusion, she took in the dim light, the many candles, and the soft music coming from her stereo. Did Octavia have plans with Lincoln she wasn't aware of?

Clarke was sure she remembered O saying that she was staying at his. As her eyes scanned the room, realisation kicked in as there, at the back of the kitchen, stood the very woman who had taken over every thought the blonde had from the second she woke up, to the second she closed her eyes at night.

  
“Took you a while” Lexa said smiling as she walked towards the stunned blonde still frozen in the doorway.

  
Clarke drank her in, eyes greedily roaming over every inch of the slim brunette before her. Lexa was dressed casual, but still somehow sexy as hell. A simple white long sleeved V neck nestled into her black skinny jeans, with her black converse keeping the look simple. Her hair was out in all its glorious form, thick silky waves flowing freely down her shoulders. At last Clarke reached her favourite feature, those verdant pools fixed firmly on her, begging her closer.

  
The second their eyes met, something in Clarke snapped. In a flash the blonde had dropped her all but forgotten belongings to the floor, while whipping her hand backwards to slam the door as she all but charged at the waiting brunette.

  
Flinging her arms around Lexa, Clarke immediately found those plump luscious lips she had been dreaming of kissing and melted into the woman before her.

  
Lexa met Clarke with equal force, arms encircling the young doctors waist as she pulled her closer. Their mouths moved with hunger and purpose, both desperate for the others touch. Long fingers pulled at the blondes shirt, while Clarke blindly grabbed at the belt buckle Lexa was wearing, neither breaking the heated kiss that they were caught in. Clothes were eagerly pulled from each other's bodies, hands hurriedly roaming every inch of bare skin they could find. Mouths and lips never stopped moving, finding soft necks, delicate ears and taking in needed air when they could.

  
In a flurry of heat filled passion, shirts were throw, instantly forgotten as the pair somehow moved together towards the bedroom. Clarke found herself pushed up against the wall outside of her bedroom, a strong thigh pressing against her core as Lexa kissed and sucked down the blondes chest and stomach, nimble fingers unbuttoning Clarke's pants as they went. The blonde threw her head back losing herself to the sensation of those knowing lips on her, anticipation buzzing through her body as her pants were slid down.

Pulling Lexa back up to meet her lips, Clarke reciprocated by sliding down the wall, undoing Lexa’s jeans, letting her lips following a similar journey the brunettes had taken.

  
As Lexa stood, palms placed firmly on the wall in front of her, her breathing heavy as she looked down to see Clarke at work. She felt hands slide across her ass hooking into the loops at the top of her jeans as Clarke kissed lower and lower. Her jeans were being tugged downwards, hot lips following the motion at the front causing Lexa to gasp as Clarke reached her most sensitive spot over her underwear.

Not being able to take it any longer, Lexa pulled Clarke back up while kicking away her jeans and pulled her into another searing kiss, rolling them around and into Clarke's bedroom.

  
Clarke couldn't think, she was being overpowered by the crashing waves of passion burning her entire body, and she was loving every second of it. As she backed Lexa towards the bed, she quickly undid the brunettes bra allowing herself access to gaze upon those smooth perfect mounds. She bent down and immediately took one pert nipple into her mouth, both hands exploring and kneading parts of those wonderful breasts that her mouth was currently absent from.

  
“Clarke” Lexa gasped at the sudden contact, hands pulling the blondes head closer for more.

  
Hearing the need in Lexa’s gasp of her name, Clarke switched nipples with her mouth, and lowered her hands in search of the undergarments that were still adorning the brunette.

  
Reading what Clarke was aiming for, Lexa too reached for the remaining items worn by the blonde, she swiftly removed her bra, releasing the small clasp and pulled the straps down either side of slender shoulders. As she felt her own underwear fall away, Lexa moved back and sat on the edge of the bed that had been tickling her legs. Not wanting to wait, Lexa moved forward pulling the blonde to her, taking in a milky white breast while Clarke stood moaning at the sudden move.

  
As Lexa sucked and nibbled listening to the blonde moaning in ecstasy, her hands were busy pulling down Clarke's underwear. Once free, Lexa pulled her mouth away and looked up to the beautiful woman before her.  
Blue eyes filled with fire, passion and need met hers, the look alone took Lexa's breath away. As if of one mind, they leaned towards each other and met in another mind blowing kiss. Clarke lead Lexa backward up the bed, Lexa allowing herself to be completely exposed to the blonde.

  
Clarke took advantage, and placed herself fully between the brunettes open legs. Automatically, Lexa wrapped her long lithe legs around Clarke’s waist, bodies sliding together as they continued to kiss.

  
Clarke was so far in she wasn't aware when Lexa reached down between them, her hands gripping the blondes hips and guiding them forward. Clarke's stomach flipped in pure arousal as their most intimate parts connected. The Wet heat that hit her was like nothing she'd ever felt before, every nerve in her body was heightened, breathing was all but being forgotten as she gazed down at the brunette beneath her. Green eyes we're watching her intently, beads of sweat forming on the beautifully sculptured face. Clarke felt Lexa press her closer still and a moan tore from her when the brunette slowly but firmly rolled her hips.  
Feeling the heat pool deep in her stomach, she found herself rocking to meet Lexa, her sensitive bud meeting Lexa’s in a delicious exotic dance.

  
“Lexa” Clarke panted as she felt herself rise higher and higher.

  
Being as equally caught up in the sensations, sight and feelings Clarke was creating inside of her, Lexa's rhythm began getting faster and more urgent. They moved together, moaning and panting as each threw away any shred of self control as they rocketed towards their orgasms.

  
Clarke fell first, a long moan ripping from her lungs as her orgasm crashed over her. Watching as Clarke threw her head back, screaming in pleasure, Lexa couldn't hold on anymore and she too let out a moan as she went hurtling into the abyss.

  
Collapsing in a heap on top of Lexa, Clarke's breathing slowly struggled to return to normal. As she took in deep breaths, gently floating down from the clouds the brunette had taken her to, she felt those amazing arms wrap around her.

  
“Wow….I mean, uh” Clarke was struggling to form words.

  
“Surprise” Lexa softly breathed out, sending both women into soft giggles.

  
“I'll say” Clarke whispered as she adjusted herself slightly to the side of Lexa. “So, when you called earlier…..”

  
“I may have been checking if you'd finished” Lexa smiled knowingly.

  
“Sneaky, but certainly not complaining”

  
“Good. I had cooked us dinner, but you didn't seem hungry when you arrived home”

  
“Oh I was hungry” mischief sparkling in crystal blue eyes.

  
“I could tell” Lexa replied, smoothly capturing the blondes swollen lips once again.

Lexa slowly turned more toward Clarke, hand sliding across the blondes exposed skin as their kiss easily deepened once more.

  
The resting embers that were left in the wake of Clarke’s recent orgasm suddenly caught light again, heat quickly rising through her body like a wild fire impossible to tame. She felt Lexa's expert hand glide across her body, teasing and caressing her body wherever it went.

  
Pulling back from the kiss, yet not stopping her roaming hand, Lexa looked down on the blonde, a devilish glint in the depths of green. Just as Clarke was about to speak, Lexa dipped her fingers into the soaked folds of the blonde causing her breath to leave her, and eyes roll back into her head.

  
“Lexa!” Clarke pushed out grabbing onto Lexa with an iron grip as Lexa entered her, sliding in and out slowly at first.

  
“I love hearing you say my name like that Clarke, love being inside of you, feeling you shudder as I slide deeper”

  
With each thrust, and each sultry word from those full lips, Clarke again felt herself climb higher and higher. Much to the disappointment of the blonde, Lexa slowly slid out of Clarke, a cheeky smile playing at the corners of her lips.

  
“Lexa, please!” Clarke heard herself as she begged, but she didn't care, her only thought was to have the teasing brunette touch her.

  
“You're not the only one who was hungry Clarke”

  
Clarke shuddered at the way Lexa purred her name, then watched in awe as the brunette kissed her way slowly down the blondes trembling body. She watched, mesmerised by the dark hair trailing along her chest as Lexa made her way ever lower. With a graceful swipe of her arm, the dark hair was pulled back to reveal deep dark green orbs intently looking into blue. With a last kiss to her lower stomach, and a mischievous glint in her eyes, Lexa moved lower allowing a long firm swipe of her tongue between Clarke's wet folds.

  
As soon as Lexa's tongue came into contact with Clarke, the blondes head fell back as her body arched up to meet Lexa's skilful mouth.

  
“Oh god Lex…” Clarke moaned moving her hips to meet Lexa's increasing rhythm.

  
Lexa didn't hold back, her tongue swirled, her lips sucked and her teeth grazed as she felt the blonde getting closer and closer to the edge again. Feeling the wet liquid against her, she moved her fingers up and entered Clarke once again knowing that that was exactly what the blonde needed.

  
Clarke moaned in appreciation, her movements becoming more and more erratic as she found herself climbing higher and higher, fingers curled tightly into the dark hair beneath her urging her on.

  
As Clarke's moans got louder and louder, Lexa could feel Clarke tightening around her fingers, and with one last deep thrust, she felt it when the dam inside the blonde burst open for the second time that night.

  
Lexa carefully licked at the blonde still shuddering beneath her, gently sliding her fingers out eliciting a whimper from Clarke. Once she was satisfied, she kissed up the smooth body until she was again face to face with this amazing creature. Clarke's eyes were still closed, breathing slowly trying to regain its normal momentum. Lexa just took her all in. From the rosy pink cheeks, across delicate glistening skin announcing their love making, to the way Clarke had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. As the brunette studied her, she wasn't aware that the blondes eyes were now open, also taking in the sight before her. As if knowing she was being watched, Lexa looked up to find those dazzlingly blue eyes staring right into her. Her breath hitched, it was as if Clarke could see right into her soul, that thought usually would've terrified her, but here, laying with Clarke, she wasn't terrified at all, all she felt was peace. Raising her hand to trail her fingers across the blondes face, cupping her cheek, Lexa lean forward to place a sweet kiss on lips that were still slightly open. It was soft, almost shy yet still held so much passion.

Lexa leaned back looking down once again smiling before whispering a gentle “I missed you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. I moved from the UK to China! Taken a bit to adjust, and settle somewhat, oh an start a new job.....always fun....more so when there's a language barrier lol anyway, this is always tickling the back of my mind, even when I'm busy as hell. The amount of times i've written this chapter in my head is too many to count. Hope you enjoy, be seein ya :)


	27. What goes up......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every child's worst nightmare haha

Clarke could vaguely hear something tickling the outskirts of her mind, but as her body protested to any kind of movement, she ignored it opting to stay in the comfortably numb feeling that had over taken her due to a long night of love making.

  
Clarke and Lexa had thoroughly explored each other's bodies for hours on end, only stopping when their stomachs protested their unhappiness about not being fed. At 4am, Lexa had reheated her previously cooked meal, and the two had shared a quick meal together before once again falling back into bed.

  
Smiling in contentment, Clarke’s grip around Lexa’s still sleeping form tightened. Revelling in the hard, yet oh so soft contours of Lexa Woods’ perfect body, she snuggled deeper, half on top of the sleeping goddess at her side. Arm tightly wrapped around her chest, leg lazily draping over her midsection, blissfully unaware of the impending rude awakening.

  
“CLARKE!!”

  
At the shrill gasp of her name, Clarke bolted upright to see the horrified expression written across her mother's face. Lexa too had been ripped from her slumber to awaken to the white features of Abby Griffin staring at her.

  
“MOM!” Clarke choked out.

  
Both women desperately grabbed at the bed cover that had fallen to the very bottom of the bed at some point during their night, while a shocked, but somewhat amused Jake Griffin guided his wife away from the scene before her. Lexa noted that when Jake appeared to remove his wife still frozen in the doorway, he was very careful not to look in the direction of his daughters bedroom which She was eternally grateful for.

  
Clarke rushed at the bedroom door slamming it to hide what was left of the women's dignity.

  
“What are you doing here?!”

  
“Your mother said you planned to have breakfast with us this morning Clarke” Jakes tone was light, even somewhat amused.

  
“I don't remember planning that, and anyway, what happened to the civilised art of knocking!”

  
Lexa watched Clarke as she hurriedly pulled on her ever faithful Giants jersey, and scanned the room for something to accompany it for the bottom half, deciding on a pair of grey shorts, Clarke yanked them over one leg while moving forward to confront her parents. Lexa could see the momentum take over as the blonde tried to pull the shorts over the other leg, causing Clarke to lose balance and fall forward with a thump.  
Stifling a giggle, Lexa jumped up to help the blonde, while listening to the sounds of Clarke's parents still in the front room.

  
“Hey kiddo, everything ok in there?”

  
“Uh yeah….I'll be right out!” Turning to look at the still very naked Lexa Woods, Clarke's stomach did a flip in excitement, her knees slightly buckling at the sight.

  
“Ok you need to put some clothes on, it's bad enough my parents have just walked in on us, I really can't cope with being turned on like this while I have to deal with them”

  
Smirking at the obvious turmoil the blonde was dealing with, Lexa couldn't resist teasing Clarke further. She placed her hands either side of the blonde pulling her close.

  
“Ya know, we could always pretend they're not there…..” Lexa leaned forward to place a sucking kiss to the blondes neck, feeling the pulse beneath quicken.

  
Hopping away like she'd been burnt, Clarke chided the brunette for her antics.

  
“Lexa, not helping!” She forcefully whispered.

  
Smirking at the blondes obvious distress, Lexa relented and looked toward the door in a silent order to go and deal with her parents.

  
Blowing out a puff of air, and straightening her shoulders, Clarke turned and headed to the door prepared to face the horrors that would surley be there to greet her.

  
Entering the living room, she seen that her mother was seated on the far edge of the sofa, her back to the approaching blonde, while her father had turned to greet his daughter open armed.

  
“Hey kiddo” Jake beamed enveloping his little girl in his arms.

  
“Hey dad” Clarke said returning the embrace. “So what are you doing here?” Pulling away from strong arms as she made her way to the front of the sofa.

  
“You agreed to have breakfast with us this morning” Clarke's mother said somewhat stiffly.

  
“When did I agree to that?”

  
“Yesterday evening at the hospital, I should've known you weren't paying attention” Abby puffed out.

  
“Oh”

  
Awkward silence filled the room as the three adults struggled to find something to say, just as Clarke was about to decline the offer of breakfast, the door to the bedroom was pulled open revealing a now fully clothed Lexa Woods. Momentarily forgetting all about her parents, Clarke's eyes raked over the slim form of the brunette before her. She took in the loose hanging NYU jersey and black shorts that perfectly outlined Lexa's stunning long legs, something fluttered inside Clarke seeing Lexa sport her college sweatshirt, that woman could pull off wearing anything and still look sexy as hell.

  
“Mr and Mrs Griffin, it's a pleasure to meet you”

  
Lexa slid up beside Clarke all business, if Lexa was nervous, she didn't let it show, instead she stood proudly next to the blonde in greeting.

  
“Just a guess, but Lexa I presume?” Jake smiled handing out his hand for the brunette to take.

  
As Clarke watched the interaction between her father and Lexa, she suddenly realised her mother was still sitting eyeing the brunette she'd found naked in bed with her daughter.

  
“Umm yeah, this is Lexa, Lexa Woods. Ok so breakfast plans…..”

  
“Can be rescheduled”

  
“Can continue”

  
Both Jake and Lexa spoke in unison.

  
“Hey, why don't you join us Lexa, for breakfast I mean?” Jake beamed.

  
It didn't show, at least not to Jake and Abby, but Clarke could somehow tell that Lexa had been caught off guard by the offer, being ever respectful, she gave a small smile.

  
“I appreciate the offer Mr Griffin, but I couldn't possibly impose”

  
“Oh you wouldn't be imposing, and it's Jake. I think first names are allowed considering the circumstance”

  
“Dad!!” Clarke was mortified at the teasing nature of her father, yet this didn't seem to upset Lexa in the slightest, in fact her smile only grew.

  
“Truth is I have a meeting that I should really be getting ready for, it was lovely to meet you both.”

  
With a graceful turn of her heel, and a subtle wink to Clarke, Lexa headed to Clarke's bedroom smoothly grabbing her discarded clothes from the night before along the way.

  
“You too Lexa”

  
Jake called after the brunettes retreating form, then turning to his daughter he wiggles his eyebrows.

  
“Quite the looker you have there kiddo”

  
“Dad!!” Clarke blushing profusely, then looking to her Still uncharacteristically quiet mother, she waited for the other blonde woman to speak. Finally, after what seemed like years, she did.

  
“She seems familiar, have I seen her before?”

  
“No you've never met…..oh wait!”

  
Realising that Lexa was in fact a big deal in the business world, she rushed over to her bookshelf where she kept her copy of Forbes that Lexa had featured in recently.

  
“Here, page 10”

  
Abby took the offered magazine and turned the pages until she came face to face with a very different looking brunette that was only moments ago stood in front of her. As her eyebrows raised taking in the information she was reading, Clarke stood patiently waiting to see how her mother would react.

  
“That's right, she's that business woman responsible for the new self sustaining shelter that's just opened, impressive”

  
Clarke relaxed somewhat, impressive, that was positive, right?

  
“That's right, it's a passion of hers” the blonde stated proudly.

  
“Well, shouldn't you go and get ready dear, we are a little behind and I'm on shift later today”

  
And just like that, the subject was seemingly forgotten about.

  
“How about we go on ahead and order the coffee while we wait for you?”

  
“Good idea, thanks dad. I won't be long”

  
“And tell Lexa she's still more than welcome if she wishes” Jake said.

  
“Thanks, ok then, I'll see you soon, Vanilla latte please”

  
“Coming right up!” Jake announced as he and Abby made their way to the door.

  
Blowing out a puff of air now that her parents had finally left, Clarke headed straight to her bedroom to find Lexa now clothed in her own clothes, and pulling her luscious mane up into a ponytail.

  
“Defiantly an ice breaker, don't you think?”

  
Clarke fell seated on the bed, the shock of being caught in such a compromising situation by her parents still flowed around her.

  
“That, was like a legit nightmare!”

  
Chuckling as she bent down to become eye level with the blonde, she took hold of Clarke's hands and rubbed soothing circles in hopes of ridding the blonde of any remaining embarrassment.

  
“It could've been worse”

  
Eyes widening at Lexa's statement, Clarke quickly shot back, voice raising ever so slightly.

  
“How could that possibly of been worse?! My parents seeing us in bed together…..NAKED! Totally and utterly butt naked!!!”

  
“Plenty of ways, the most obvious would have been that we were still going at it. Others……well I prefer not to go there, even I draw the line in places”

  
“This isn't funny Lexa!”

  
“It's a little funny” Lexa returned, eyes twinkling in amusement.

  
Clarke couldn't help the laugh that escaped, it was a completely ridiculous situation, so she had to laugh about it.

  
“Well, at least we don't have to worry over you ever meeting my parents” Clarke smiled.

  
“Exactly, now hadn't you better get ready?”

  
“Yeah I guess, are you free later after your business meeting?”

  
“Oh that, right. Well that business meeting is having lunch with my dear cousin, to ignore her the majority of the time as she tries to get all the details of our evening. I swear Reyes is rubbing off on her”

  
“Hey it's more like the other way around, have you seen the way Anya has her wrapped around her little finger?”

  
Both women chuckled as they thought of how smitten Raven was with Anya.

  
Leaning forward, Lexa caught Clarke's lips beneath hers, Clarke's hands immediately reaching up to cup the brunettes face. It was only meant to be a goodbye kiss, a simple wordless statement of a promise to see the other soon. That was until both women felt the warmth begin to take over, as it so easily did when they were together. Groaning with defeat, Clarke pulled back grudgingly.

  
“You have to go or else I'll never make it to breakfast with my parents”

  
“Ok, call me later?”

  
“Defiantly”

  
The two held each others gaze for a moment longer, both hypnotised by the desire they seen already swirling deep inside them, pulling herself away, Lexa stood giving Clarke that subtle smile the blonde loved so much before turning and leaving Clarke to regain her compose that the brunette always stirred in her.

  
*****

  
“So that's Lexa huh?”

  
Clarke had literally just sat down before her father piped in with the questioning.

  
“Really dad, I expect this from O and Rae, not you”

  
“Just curious about the happiness of my little girl” Jake said in mock hurt.

  
“So this business woman of yours, she's doing fantastic things for the homeless”

  
Clarke started at her mother, sceptical as she had heard that tone may times in the past.

  
“Yes, she has a vested interest and she's very very good at what she does”

  
“So I've heard”

  
Clarke narrowed her eyes on her mother hearing the obvious tone that prickled when Abby had spoken.

  
“Oh? And what exactly have you heard?”

  
“Well she's not known for being a poster child for relationships is she, apparently a bit of a seductress by all accounts”

  
Sure, Clarke had read articles on Lexa knowing her previous adversity toward commitment, but there was reason for that, and things between the brunette and herself were different weren't they?

Feeling an uneasy tightness in her stomach her mother's words had caused, Clarke inadvertently went into defensive mode.

  
“So an intelligent woman, a highly skilled surgeon at the top of her profession at that, is taking the word of some trashy magazines rather that getting to know the woman personally?”

  
“It's not just some trashy magazines Clarke, it's numerous accounts, photographs, and has been self professed by Miss Woods herself that she enjoys ‘living life’ whatever that means”

  
“Are you kidding me!” Clarke's blood was boiling, she very rarely raised her voice, let alone to her own mother, but hearing her trash talk someone Clarke cared deeply about was too much. “You don't know the first thing about ‘Miss Woods’ as you like to call her, but let me tell you something, that woman has more heart and compassion than most of the people I have ever met!”

  
Standing up, knocking the table slightly as she did so, Clarke turned to storm out the café she had only just arrived at. As her anger propelled her feet forward, she heard the familiar comforting voice of her father.

  
“Clarke”

  
Turning to the sound, she seen Jake jog slightly to catch up.

  
“Sorry kiddo”

  
“She doesn't know her dad” Clarke practically whined.

  
“I know, and believe it or not, she's only trying to protect you in her own way, however misguided”

  
Seeing the truth in her fathers eyes, the bubbling anger was all but extinguished.

  
“I know, she doesn't know her” she stated again in a quiet, slightly defeated tone.

  
Jake pulled Clarke into a tight hug which Clarke immediately fell into.

  
“She will, if she's making my baby smile like that, then I have a feeling your mother will have plenty of time to get to know Miss Woods” Jake said as he pulled away and winking at his daughter after doing his own impression of Abby Griffin.

  
*****

  
“So your doctor approved of her surprise then?”

  
“Last night yes, this morning….not so much. And for the record she's not _my_ doctor”

  
“Sure she is, but what do you mean not this morning?”

  
Anya and Lexa continued to eat their lunch as they caught up on the events of last week, more importantly last night.

  
“Well I met the parents this morning” Lexa said offhandedly.

  
“Ha! An you said she wasn't yours, it'll be wedding bells next Lexi” Anya teased as she ripped another chunk of bread roll for her soup.

  
“One, don't call me Lexi, that's a privilege only allowed for Uncle Gus and Aden. Two, weddings are just excuses for spending a shit load of money on one day where everyone's stressed out to hell, distant relatives get drunk and end up either crying on your shoulder or fighting, and it always turns into a blood bath when the divorce is being put through”

  
“Brilliant little ray of sunshine aren't you” Anya deduced rolling her eyes at her cynical cousin.

  
“Anyway, I doubt her parents would consent after this morning”

  
Pricking at her interest, Anya swallowed her mouthful of bread and soup and asked.

  
“And what exactly did happen this morning?”

  
“Oh just the usual, they walked in the apartment to find their baby girl completely naked, draped over an equally naked woman. Quite the first impression I'd say” Lexa stated nonchalantly as she took continued with her soup.

  
“You've always been know to make an entrance, I guess that extends to when your unconscious too” Anya chuckled picturing the scene.

  
“How did mother and father dearest take it?”

  
“Her dad seemed fine, amused even”

  
“And mom?”

  
“Abby not so much, she was good at keeping her cool”

  
“But?”

  
“But yeah, the woman hates me”

  
Lexa could tell just by looking at the older Doctors cool exterior, she was after all excellent at reading people, it's part of what made her such a success.

  
“She's probably just jealous that all your hardware is still pointing north, wouldn't worry about it” Anya said digging into her soup once again. “This is amazing”

  
“I know, Clarke introduced me to the place”

  
“I could easily live here”

  
“You'd live anywhere where they serve you food”

  
“It's not my fault I'm challenged when it comes to culinary prowess, makes me appreciate the finished article that much more”

  
“At least you've come to terms with it, watching you during college attempt to feed yourself was painful”

  
“College is all about experimenting”

  
“And your experiments required a building evacuation and the fire service to be called”

  
“Perfect example right there. It was an experiment that was successful in bringing men in uniform to my door”

  
Lexa rolled her eyes knowing that that was completely false…….the first time anyway.

  
*****

  
Clarke couldn't help the annoying sliver of doubt that had somehow managed to creep in following her mother's words. She knew Lexa's past in regards to women, Lexa herself had never tried to hide it. Clarke also knew the reasoning behind Lexa's behaviour in regards to sex, that wasn't the issue Clarke had nagging at her, the issue was in fact something else entirely.

  
Being unable to resist, Clarke had returned to her apartment and grudgingly opened up her laptop. She clicked on her browser icon and paused, having an inner argument with herself of what she was about to do. Curiosity got the better of her, and so she began her search.

  
As article upon article popped up all containing the name Lexa Woods, Clarke realised she had to narrow down her search not fully realising until now just how much of a big deal Lexa was.  
Looking at the new updated search showing ‘Lexa Woods’ women’ Clarke hit go. In seconds, various images and interviews came up with Lexa casually standing or sitting with different women draped around her. Different headlines such as ‘Powerhouse Lexa the Ultimate Playgirl’ or ‘Heartbreaker Woods Strikes again’ could be seen as Clarke's eyes scanned over them.   
Amid all the different stories and photographs one thing stood out for Clarke. All the women that were seen with Lexa were stunning, supermodel standard stunning. Taking in their perfect skin, slim waists and perfect smiles, Clarke suddenly felt unworthy. Yes she was always told by her friends and family that she was beautiful, yet that was something Clarke never truly believed about herself. Looking at the pictures again, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth Lexa would be wasting her time on Clarke when she could have practically anyone on the planet.   
Feeling defeated, Clarke closed the laptop wanting to rid herself of those tiny waists and superstar good looks. Curling up on the sofa, she silently cursed herself for allowing herself to be so blinded to the reality that Lexa Woods would ever want her, not completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as I started this straight after posting the last chapter.....and I had some free time to finish it this evening, I figured the least I could do was post it now rather than later. Haven't profit read it so I apologise for the mistake that are sure to be in there. Busy few days ahead to don't get used to it ;) as always, comments are greatly appreciated.


	28. Never a minutes peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding solves nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few fictional medical operating stuff thingies in here.....never did quite get through med school ;)

“What do you think it is?” Anya puffed as she continued her workout.

  
“I don't know, it's like she's closed part of herself off” Lexa panted back as she finished her set of sit ups.

  
“Crazy thought, but have you asked her about it?”

  
“Of course I have” Lexa scrunched her brow in thought “well, somewhat indirectly”

  
“Somewhat indirectly? Lex, just ask her straight, it must be something important for the chirpy doctor to be so distant, especially when it comes to you”

  
Lexa took in what Anya was saying, and she was right. Clarke had always been so happy and excitable when they were together, yet this last week seen her putting up some sort of invisible wall between them. It was subtle, but Lexa picked up on it, the almost sad far off look she would sometimes get, the rare occasions when Clarke would cancel their plans when in the past she would've moved heaven and earth for even a simple 5 minute coffee break with the brunette. Sex was still amazing, but that too had somehow changed, like Clarke's movements were more rushed, more desperate rather than allowing herself to be lost in the moment along with Lexa, where only the two of them existed in the world.

  
Lexa knew Anya was right, she needed to ask Clarke directly, problem with that was it scared her. As much as she hated to admit it, the same conclusion came back at her, what if something was wrong? What if Clarke didn't feel the same as Lexa did. It had taken a lot to even admit she had feelings for the blonde, let alone allow herself to let go of her guarded heart over her past heartbreak. Just thinking about Costia made her stiffen, a ghost of the high walls Lexa had built just afterwards creeping slowly back up.

  
Seeing her cousins features harden, she brought her back to the present.

  
“When are you seeing her next?”

  
“Tonight, we’re going out for dinner at that Italian place she loves”

  
“Right then, the two of you alone, perfect opportunity to ask her.”

  
“Maybe.” Lexa sighed “anyway pops birthday, what's the plan?”

  
It was Gustus’ birthday soon and the girls always planned something special, other than that, Lexa desperately wanted to be distracted from her current situation with Clarke.

  
“I don't know yet, something different from the usual ‘not so surprise’ party. It's his 50th after all”

  
Nodding her agreement, Lexa set about thinking what would the big man like to do to celebrate this milestone.  
As one idea after another was turned around in her mind, she suddenly caught sight of the time.

  
“Shit! An I gotta go, I have to be in a meeting with that guy from DC”

  
“Ooooo the houses guy?”

  
“Yeah that's the one, call you later?”

  
“Of course, good luck!”

  
*****

  
“Excellent work Lexa”

  
Titus, the CEO of her company stood shaking her hand after what could only be described as another resounding successful meeting.

  
“Thank you Sir” Lexa remained cool and collected, she gave nothing away regarding the excitement she was feeling underneath.

  
“Seems like a waste of resources to me, and a waste of company money” Jones sneered.

  
“Nonsense. Woods’ campaign here is just what this company needs to gain favour and a positive reputation going forward. Plus Its a chance to help people in need along the way, isn't that right Woods”

  
“Indeed, and for the record Mr Jones, it is not a waste of company money at all, quite the opposite. The projects are paid for by beneficiaries, plus since the shelters opening, as well as this new up and coming project, the company's income has risen significantly in the last few months, everyone wants to be associated with us following our charitable work with the homeless”

  
“And that's all thanks to our girl here, I knew we'd see great things from you Woods” Titus beamed as he strode away.

  
“All hippy do-gooder nonsense if you ask me” Jones bit.

  
“Luckily, no one is….Sir. Excuse me, I have somewhere to be”

  
Leaving her boss with a thunderous expression written over his face, Lexa confidently strode past without a second glance. He didn't have the balls to mess with Titus’ prize employee, or Gustus Woods' niece and Lexa knew it.

  
As Lexa strode towards the elevator on route to her office, she was joined by a tall dark haired woman, perfectly dressed in her own office wear. Knee length pencil skirt, baby pink fitted shirt topped with black heels and long gold earrings dangling majestically either side of her sculptured neck.

  
“I think he may of actually blew a blood vessel" the dark haired woman laughed.

  
“Serves him right for being such a pompous, heartless ass” Lexa returned in a hushed tone.

  
“Well done woods, another feather in your cap for the people of New York, that and sticking it to Jones, I'd say it is a very successful afternoon”

  
Coming to a stop in front of Lexa's office, the brunette finally allowed a small smile.

  
“Thank you Ria”

  
As the two continued to chat, Lexa was unaware of the surprise visitor that had stopped still further down the office floor, quietly watching the scene before her. The woman Lexa was talking to was beautiful, her skin darker than Lexa's, her eyes bright and full of mirth which she found reciprocated in the brunettes mesmerising green depths. Feeling the now familiar sadness that had crept into her consciousness, Clarke turned with a sigh and made her way back out of the large office building, back towards the hospital.

  
*****

  
Clarke’s thoughts were plagued by wild imaginings, Lexa with the tall dark haired woman, Lexa with some slim blonde beauty that probably didn't even exist. She knew she was being irrational, Lexa had never done anything to make Clarke feel unwanted, just the opposite. Still, the deep rooted insecurities she'd unknowingly held onto since Finn would not be easily silenced. As she reached the hospital, her phone beeped away in her pocket alerting her to a new message.

  
Lexa: Hey you.

  
Clarke couldn't help but smile at the familiar greeting they had somehow started to share.

  
Clarke: Hey, how was your meeting?

  
Lexa: Went really well, I was hoping I could tell you about it over lunch?

  
As much as Clarke wanted to say yes, images of that mysterious dark haired woman flashed into her mind.

  
Clarke: I’d love to to, but I'm swamped here.

  
Clarke inwardly flinched knowing that it was a lie, yes there was always something to do or a patient to see, but today her lunch time was her own.

  
Lexa: No problem, will I see you later?

  
Clarke: How about I let you know when I finish up here?

  
Lexa: ok Clarke, I look forward to it

  
While Clarke sat sulking over her behaviour towards Lexa, Lexa sat back at her desk with a worried expression as she started at her phone. Clarke had lied, Lexa heard it in her tone, this wasn't like the bubbly blonde at all. It was almost as if the blonde was slowly morphing into a watered down version of Lexa from only a few weeks before, guarded, distant and seemingly unavailable.

  
The old part of Lexa screamed at her to walk away and avoid the threat of hurt, yet a bigger part of her cared too deeply for the blonde to just give up. Clarke hadn't given up all those months that Lexa denied her feelings, so she wasn't about to call it quits either. Something was going on inside of that beautiful head of hers, something had happened to cause this distance, and Lexa was determined to find out exactly what it was. Decision made, she reached for her suit jacket and made her way out of the office.

  
She reached the hospital not too long after, heading straight for the ER reception desk. As she entered, she caught sight of Clarke's work friends Monroe and Harper and made a beeline for them in search of the blonde.

  
“Hey Lexa, looking for Griffin I assume?”

  
“Yes, Is she available?”

  
“In the cafeteria I think, maybe seeing you will bring her out of the grumpy mood she's been in the last few days”

  
“Well I'll certainly do my best” Lexa promised, concern building with the new information.

  
She made her way through the sterile halls towards the hospital cafeteria at a brisk pace, as she rounded the last corner, the large windows that surrounded the good sized seating area came into view and Lexa immediately started to scan for the golden locks she was searching for.

  
Eyeing the young doctor immediately, she made her way over taking in the subdued body language and deep furrow of her usually smooth expression. Slipping in easily across from Clarke, she waited patiently until the blonde realised she was no longer alone. Eventually something must of penetrated the deep concentration Clarke seemed to be trapped in, and slowly those shiny blue eyes met Lexa.

  
“Lexa, wh….what are you doing here?” Surprise evident in the blondes face and tone.

  
“I know you said you were busy, but I couldn't resist getting even a quick peek at those baby blues” Lexa smiled.

  
Having the intended reaction the brunette was looking for, Clarke visibly relaxed returning Lexa's smile.

  
“Hey” Lexa said softly, reaching for the doctors hand “Look, I know something's on your mind and I don't expect you to be able to speak to me about it, but just know I am here for you, whenever you need me”

  
Seeing how completely caring and genuine Lexa was being, Clarke felt awful. She knew it had taken a lot for the normally stony woman to let anyone in, much less share her heartache over Costia, but she had with Clarke. Lexa didn't deserve this treatment from her, it wasn't fair. Sighing in defeat, she opened her mouth to speak…..that was until her pager started beeping, demanding her attention.

  
“Shit” Clarke mumbled, looking back apologetically at the brunette.

  
“It's ok, later?”

  
Clarke sent a soft smile to Lexa and replied, voice full of promise.

  
“Later”

  
Clarke stood to rush off, suddenly stopping in her tracks as she turned back to Lexa. Leaning down, Clarke grazed the side of the brunettes cheek with her hand while lips met in a chaste kiss. With one last sweet smile, Clarke turned again and was off in a flash.

  
Happy that the matter had been brought up, Lexa stood and made her way back to her office feeling somewhat lighter than she had before entering the hospital. Clarke wasn't the type of person to intentionally hurt anyone, and Lexa would make damn sure that the blonde felt safe and comfortable enough to allow Lexa to be there for her when she was ready.

  
*****

  
Later was becoming a far off thought as patients upon patients came rushing through the emergency room. Every single member of staff, from the doctors to the porters to the lab were on high alert. There had been a gas explosion somewhere downtown and every available member of staff had been called in to help.

  
“Scalpel”

  
Clarke's order was immediately tended to without a moment's notice. Monitors beeped away, the suction tube could be heard at frequent intervals and a low buzz of noise coming from the outside hallways could be caught every now and then. Clarke drowned it all out, her focus solely on the young boy lying on the surgical table. He had been trapped when a wall was brought down in the explosion, his midsection all but crushed. It was a miracle that he had made it this far considering the internal bleeding the paramedics had quickly diagnosed on scene.

  
As soon as Clarke made the incision, bloody forcefully squirted out desperate to escape.

  
“Suction!!”

  
The experienced nurses that worked side by side with Clarke went straight to work. The whole team, working together as one well oiled machine eventually managed to control the bleeding enough to allow a better look at what the damage was.

  
It didn't look good at all. Ruptured blood vessels, extensive organ damage and consistent bleeding that had no indication of easing up. One by one, Clarke found and cauterised each blood vessel while investigating the rest of the damage.   
That first exploratory surgery took 6 painstaking hours fixing one issue after the next. Finally when Clarke scrubbed out, the boy was somehow stable. Looking at the clock it was well past midnight, Lexa would most likely already be fast asleep. As she made her way down the hallways to reception, she dug her phone out.

  
Lexa: Is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner, or desert for that matter ;)

  
Lexa: I seen the news, don't worry about dinner, we have plenty of time. Hope everything's not too crazy there. Thinking of you.

  
Lexa: oh, and no matter what the time, you can call if you need me

  
Smiling down at her phone, she was almost tempted to do just that. Instead, she made her way towards the locker rooms to change. As she was close to reaching the door, and angry voice halted her from entering.

  
“Why isn't he waking up!!”

  
Clarke easily read the fear and anger in the eyes of the man before her.

  
“Mr Wainwright, he has only just come out of major surgery, he needs time to recover.”

  
“So he will recover?”

  
“Your son suffered sever internal bleeding and damage to a number of internal organs. The fact that he is still with us is testament to how strong he is at fighting, only time will tell if he responds to the surgery”

  
“That isn't good enough!!"

  
“I'm truly sorry Mr Wainwright but that is all I am able to offer you at this moment in time”

  
“You’re his doctor FIX HIM!”

  
Clarke knew the man was running on fear for the life of his son, she was accustom to terrified parents feeling like they needed to do something, anything to help their child so she never took it personally. She was about to respond, a strong voice came from behind her.

  
“I deeply sympathise with how understandably upset you must be Mr Wainwright, but this woman you are taking your frustrations out on has just spent the last 6 hours working tirelessly to save your sons life, and she will continue to do everything in her power to ensure that he has the best possible chance of getting through this. Now if you wish to help your son, I suggest you go and be beside him to let him know you are there for him”

  
Both women watched as the man deflated before them.

  
“Sorry Doctor” he mumbled knowing that this firm yet somehow soft woman before him was indeed right.

  
Clarke gave him a sympathetic smile before he made his way back to his sons room.

Turning to come face to face with Lexa, the brunette rushed to speak.

  
“I'm sorry, I just didn't like the way he was going at you even when I know he's hurting”

  
“It's ok Lexa, you were firm but fair, maybe it was the nudge he needed”

  
“Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah, just been crazy is all”

  
“I thought it might be when I seen it on the news, come here”

  
Lexa pulled Clarke into a tight embrace, the blonde practically moulding herself in her open arms willingly.

  
Clarke felt the exhaustion hit her as soon as she was nestled against the warmth of Lexa, and in that moment all she wanted to do was curl up properly with her.

  
“What are you doing here?” Clarke whispered against Lexa's chest.

  
“I figured you'd have a hectic night and wanted to make sure you were fed”

  
“You brought food?” She asked surprised looking up to meet soft green eyes.

  
“I brought food, it's in the locker rooms”

  
“My hero, but how about we take that food and head back to yours? Better scenery than grey metal lockers”

  
“I'm sure you're only after me for my view”

  
“I wasn't referring to _that_ view”

  
Lexa understood the playful sentiment  and teasing twinkle in her eyes, but she could also see the tiredness in them, and the strength sapped from her after her long night.

  
“How about we take the food back, you jump in the shower while I heat it up, and we can snuggle up on the sofa?”

  
“Sounds like heaven” the blonde confessed pulling away slightly.

  
“Ok then, let's go get your things”

  
Abby watched the entire scene, from the upset father to the gentle way Lexa held the blonde close as she lead her into the locker rooms. Maybe Miss Woods wasn't as bad as the tabloids made out, there was hope for the brunette yet.

  
*****

  
Neither Clarke or Lexa made any attempts to bring up Clarke's recent strange behaviour. Instead, Clarke did indeed jump into the shower while Lexa heated their meal, it was almost as if they had an unspoken agreement to not bring it up, not that evening at least. Seated on the large sofa while they ate and watched a new episode of Wentworth, it wasn't long before Clarke was breathing deep and evenly while she slept. Seeing the blonde succumb to her exhaustion, Lexa decided to leave the plates on the lounge table, and simply snuggle down, allowing them both to be lying comfortably length ways on the sofa as they had done many times before as she took allowed sleep to take her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short I know, but I wanted it to end where it did, that plus you've had a chapter everyday so :p 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think


	29. ......Like a tonne of bricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 100's Lexa makes a cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had major trouble trying to get this chapter out, major case of writers block. This is the 5th.....yes 5th version of this chapter as I couldn't decide which direction to take. Thanks for your patience, hope you enjoy.

The loud ringing was a shock to both women, blissfully comfortable wrapped in each other's arms, neither wanted to move to silence the offending object.

  
“It's your phone” Lexa managed, sleep making her voice slightly husky.

  
“You're closer” Equally as sleepy, Clarke refusing to budge.

  
“Closer or not, I'm not answering your phone”

  
“It's only Rae, she’ll quit soon enough”

  
As if on que, silence once again filled the apartment.

  
“Mmmmmm” Clarke hummed burrowing deeper into Lexa.

  
They hadn't moved from the couch all night. Lexa had pulled the fluffy black throw over them just after she had settled back. It was a large comfortable sofa, and easily equipped to allow both women to sleep peacefully.

  
Just as she was starting to drift back off, the incessant tune started again.

  
“She's not going to stop calling Clarke”

  
“I still say your closer, you could just use those impossibly long arms to bring it to me so I don't have to move”

  
Lexa heard the smile in the blondes tone, and seeing reason in the logic, she stretched out bringing the phone, and Rae to Clarke.

  
Squinting her eyes open, Clarke looked at the caller ID, she was correct, it was Rae, but it was also 7am on her day off. Slightly panicked, Clarke swiped at the phone to answer.

  
“This better be some sort of emergency Rae”

  
“No need to hide it Griff, I know you're supremely happy to wake up to the sound of my beautiful voice”

  
“Actually I woke up to the sound of Guns n Roses, anyway this doesn't sound like an emergency so goodbye Raven”

  
“Waaaiiit wait wait”

  
Clarke groaned yet conceded and continued to listen.

  
“So you and Miss ‘my panties are wet just by looking at you’ Woods have exactly an hour before we rock up at hers to pick you up”

  
“What? It's 7am Rae, I'm sleepy, and how do you know I'm with Lexa?”

  
“Because I'm at your place now crying that you're not here to make me breakfast, there's legit tears Griff…..”

Raven lowered her voice as she spoke again “An’s threatening to cook!”

  
Clarke felt her ‘pillow’ move as Lexa, obviously hearing the small brunette, chuckled at the horrors that awaited Raven.

  
“You're a big girl Rae, I'm sure you'll survive, now if you don't mind……”

  
“One hour Griff, be there or be square”

  
“Rae…..”

  
“One hour!”

  
With that the phone went dead. Looking at it still confused with what had just happened, Clarke glanced up at Lexa.

  
“What just happened?”

  
“It seems we've been summoned”

  
“Can't we just pretend to be abducted or something?”

  
“Anya has keys, and somehow I don't think Raven is taking no for an answer”

  
Clarke groaned knowing that they were about to get up, even though everything in her wanted to stay exactly where she was. She was enveloped by Lexa's warmth, their body's moulded together so snugly it was hard to imagine that they were two separate entities. Right here, in Lexa's strong arms, listening to the gentle thump of her heart, Clarke knew that she would never be happier anywhere else in the world than right here being held by this woman.

  
“What are you thinking?” It was a softly spoken request, almost tentative in its delivery, which made the blonde smile shyly.

  
“I was just thinking that I’m happy, that you make me happy, and that there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than in your arms”

  
The feelings behind Clarke’s confession spoke directly to the brunette’s heart, making it thump quicker and louder, so much so that Lexa thought it may actually burst out of her chest. She had never experienced anything like this, this overwhelming feeling of belonging and happiness that didn't even compete with what she had felt for Costia. In that moment Lexa knew, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that what she had had with Costia in the past was never meant to be, that that was an event to shape her life which would eventually lead her right here, here with this amazing beautiful woman she was so grateful to be holding, and this woman who finally made her feel like she was home.

  
Unable to form the mass of emotion that was flowing through her into words, Lexa simply placed a long finger under the blondes chin to bring those beautiful deep blue eyes to meet hers.

  
As Clarke locked eyes with Lexa, her breath visibly caught. There, swirling in pools of the greenest eyes she'd ever seen, was so much emotion she felt like she could easily drown in their depths. Clarke had gotten well versed in reading what hid in those verdant orbs, but she was completely caught off guard from the pure wave of feelings they were emitting right at this very moment that they threatened to engulf her whole. As if her body simply surrendered itself to an invisible force, the blonde closed the gap and captured waiting lips in hers. Both women willingly gave themselves over to this moment, everything else disappeared from existence, they were driven solely by feelings and emotions so strong that even their bodies seemed far away. Senses fought for attention as their kisses deepened, and their bodies continued to lose control, and without giving it a single thought, they rose in unison to an upright position, Lexa sitting cross legged while Clarke moved to straddled her. Neither moved more than an inch apart or broke from the heated kiss they were locked in, and blindly, in a thick haze of need, started removing obstructive clothes that separated them.

  
If either woman could form any kind of thought, it may scare them how easy it was to loose themselves to the other, yet right now, thoughts of any kind were impossible.

  
As Clarke's shirt was pulled upwards, they inevitably pulled apart to allow its complete removal. Wasting no time at all, Lexa attached her lips to the pale neck before her as the shirt was completely removed and discarded without a seconds thought. Clarke’s arms snaked around bronzed shoulders pulling the two impossibly close. As Lexa sucked, licked and nibbled her way along the blondes neck and collar bone, slender fingers scratched and pawed at her back eliciting moans of pleasure. Clarke started to grind down on the brunette below her, her breathing became more and more laboured as the seconds went by, yet at the very back of her mind, mild irritation pricked at her senses, realising the source of this irritation, her fingers went straight to the hem of Lexa's t shirt and swiftly pulled it off the brunette. Using the momentum of having to remove her mouth from Clarke, Lexa, having been freed from her t shirt, pushed at the blonde so she lying back on the couch. Physically unable to take her time to worship the goddess before her, Lexa’s nimble fingers darted towards the top of Clarke's shorts, and in one smooth movement, the blonde was before her completely naked.

  
Clarke must of sensed the primal need in Lexa, and sat suddenly before the brunette could pin her down.

  
“No”

  
Green eyes darted to blue in question, but the blondes only response was to mirror Lexa’s movements from moments ago as she too removed the last hurdle between them. Both instinctually resumed their previous position of Clarke straddling Lexa as they both sat upright in a flurry of hands and lips.

  
Skin became slick, mouths hungered for more and more, and hands roamed with abandon as the air around them became thick. So caught up in what they were creating together, Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa suddenly entered her. Clamping down around the lithe, skilled fingers her body went into auto pilot, rising and falling to meet each thrust as the brunette’s rhythm steadily gained speed.   
It seemed as though every nerve in her body was screaming in ecstasy, Lexa’s tongue swirled around the tight buds of her breasts, while those glorious fingers continued to send her skywards, ready to fall at any moment. Wanting to have Lexa right there with her, Clarke slid her hand between them, dipping her fingers into the dripping heat of Lexa’s centre. Both women moaned together, the blonde for discovering just how wet Lexa was, and Lexa for having Clarke's fingers finally touch the aching nub of nerves that had been begging for attention since that initial confession that lead to this.

  
Clarke finally entered a very ready brunette, and both women moved together, riding each other as two became one. Faster and faster they moved, beads of sweat forming and trickling down skin as they anchored themselves to each other. Finally, Clarke couldn't take it any longer and fell hard over the edge, shock waves coursing through her body so strong that she thought she may pass out from the intensity. Seeing the look etched on her girlfriends features, and the harsh tremors that wracked her beautiful body, Lexa was a gonner, she dived head first over that blissful cliff soon after.

  
As the pulses shooting through their bodies, slowly eased away, both women clung to each other as if afraid to let go. Lexa rested her head on Clarke's chest, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, while Clarke snaked her arms around Lexa’s shoulders encasing the brunettes head gently, keeping her as close as possible.

  
“Wow” the muffled voice breathed.

  
Hearing the raspiness of the voice, Clarke chuckled, slight nerves peaking through her consciousness as she willed her heartbeat to return to normal.

  
“Yeah, that was……”

  
“Intense” the muffled voice finished.

  
“Definitely intense” she breathed.

Clarke was a little shocked at what had just happened, she'd had no idea she could completely loose herself like that. There was no thought, no restraint and no stopping herself, it scared her a bit, but above all it was liberating. To be so free and abandon herself to her primal instincts felt amazing, and the fact that she knew Lexa was right there with her made her feel truly alive.

  
Curious as to what the brunette in her arms was thinking, Clarke placed soft kisses on top of the braided head below her, while lazily dragging her fingertips along the slick hot flesh of her back. “Are you ok?”

  
“I'm more than ok Clarke, I'm perfect” the brunette said pulling back so she could make eye contact with the blonde.

  
Blue eyes soaked up every tiny detail they could, greedily raking over the soft perfect skin of her face moist with sweat. The bright green flecks sprinkled amongst the green eyes that could never be replicated on paper, no matter how hard Clarke tried, and the plump lips that were swollen and slightly parted as Lexa still tried to gain a normal steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

  
Clarke was looking at her with a mixture of awe, hope and complete adoration. It made the swarm of butterflies in Lexa’s stomach go into overdrive as three little words took over every inch of her. It terrified her, but ultimately the love she felt for the doctor hit her so strong that even the fear was crushed beneath the power of it.

  
“Clarke…..” Her body was trembling, and her voice unsteady as she breathed Clarke's name, taking a quick breath, she opened her mouth to speak again.

  
“Clarke…..I…”

  
“What the hell guys!!!”

  
Clarke's eyes were ripped from the gift of a woman she was still rapped up in, to the now open doorway where Raven and Anya angrily stood waiting to be noticed.

Suddenly with no warning, the bubble that had been created when Clarke and Lexa surrendered completely to their feelings erupted. A million and one thoughts flowed through her so quickly that she barely had time to process them. There was the fact that she was still straddling the brunette beneath her, their glistening skin and messed hair leaving no doubt of their activities. The fact that they were completely naked, not only in front of their friends, but also an open doorway where any number of her neighbours could pass by at the drop of a hat. Yet through all those many thoughts, one very much stood out, she was pretty sure that they had been interrupted just when Lexa was about to confess something extremely important.

  
Even feeling cheated out of what felt like could've been a special moment between them, panic also came charging back. In a bid to hide her dignity, even if it was only the top half due to the back of the sofa protecting them, Clarke jerked back not realising her leg was wedged between the sofa and Lexa. As her body moved, her leg didn't, and in the momentum of still trying to escape, the blonde could do nothing else but fall to the floor with a thud while her leg, that was eventually released, flailed helplessly in the air.

  
Having managed to regain her composure somewhat quicker than the young doctor, Lexa simply crouched lower behind the sofa, and watched as Clarke all but threw herself to the floor.

  
“Are you ok?”

  
Clarke peered up to green eyes that shone with amusement, and noticed that Lexa was unable to hide the small grin forming on her lips.

  
“Yeah, awesome” Clarke deadpanned as she crawled up reaching for the throw Lexa always kept on the sofa for nights like last night. “What the hell are you two doing here so soon, you said an hour! Plus, hello….knocking is considered the polite way to gain access to someone’s home” Clarke knew she was being a bit crabby, but she couldn't help it.

  
“First of all, it HAS been an hour, more than an hour in fact, and secondly we did knock”

  
“Repeatedly” Anya added.

  
“It's not our fault if tickling each other's lady parts left you with an inability to tell the time or any sense of sound!"

  
The pink hue that was already tinting the blondes cheeks from their love making, rapidly bloomed into a deep red as she realised just how out of touch she had been to reality, but it was reality, it was just their reality in that moment.

  
Sensing the need to help her cousin, Anya reached for Ravens arm “we’re going to get coffee, not that you deserve it, but I'll pick some up for you two, don't make us wait long” and with that last order, she pulled the highly amused brunette from the apartment leaving the pair once again alone.

  
“I guess we have our orders” Lexa said standing offering her hand to the still very confused doctor. Taking the offered hand willingly, she stood to come face to face with the smirking brunette.

  
As Lexa lazily snaked her arms around the blondes waist, smile still in place she pulled them together once again, Clarke couldn't help reciprocate.

  
“You're going to get us into even more trouble looking at me like that”

  
“If it involves anything like the reason we're in trouble in the first place, I really can't seem to care”

  
Before she succumbed to the trance like state they were recently in, Clarke groaned and turned in the long arms and led them both to the bathroom.

  
“You're going to get me into sooooo much trouble”

  
“And you're going to love every second of it”

  
Of that, Clarke was certain.

*****

  
“Are you serious? Paintball?”

  
“You Princess are in no position to complain considering the poooositionnn we found you in earlier” Raven teased enunciating the second ‘position’

  
At this four pairs of eyes looked to the blonde expectantly.

  
“Position huh? And what has the good doctor been getting up to” Harper, who had been waiting on the late foursome to arrive along with Monroe, Lincoln and Octavia was the first to pounce.

  
“More like getting onto” Raven piped in.

  
“I hope you give that couch a deep clean after one of your ‘sessions’” Anya added feigning disgust.

  
“If you prefer to stand in future, be my guest, better yet if you'd prefer not to even visit, I'm sure I'd be ok with that” Lexa Cooly returned.

  
“Oooo get you Clarke, certainly making up for lost time aren't we?” Monroe added causing the blonde to blush.

  
Not wanting Clarke to feel anymore embarrassed, Lexa took the opportunity to bring up the blondes previous question.

  
“So paintball?”

  
“Yeah, a few of my buddies played recently and made it sound like something worth trying” Ever observant, and knowing his cousin very well, Lincoln spoke up for the first time since the foursome arrived.

  
“Yeah, there's different games modes, like capture the flag, infiltrate the enemy base and stuff, plus we get to dress up like badass warriors with war paint!”

Octavia was practically vibrating with excitement, bouncing lightly on her heels as they sat and waited for the organisers to allow them entrance.

  
“And the bruises and mud” Clarke groaned. In all honesty, she would normally be up for this kind of thing, but after being rudely interrupted that morning, she found herself slightly frustrated that she wasn't back in the safety of Lexa's apartment continuing where they had left off.

  
“War wounds Clarke, can't win a battle without a bit of sweat tears and blood” Octavia beamed.

  
“You're way to into this O”

  
“Hey, Just because you got caught making it with your woman this morning doesn't mean we're all in grouch mode………in fact, you are now my first target to take down Griffin” Octavia smirked knowing she would appeal to the blondes competitive streak.

  
“Oh it's on Blake!”

  
“There she is” Raven beamed.

  
As if on cue, the two large green double doors opened to reveal three large men kitted in black army type gear. They stood quietly, commanding silence simply with their presence. Once the large group of people milling around stopped talking, the middle of the three spoke.

  
“Troops! Welcome to Delta Force. This is not for the faint hearted, you're here to fight, sweat and destroy your opponents. This is not simply a ‘run in with your pants down’ operation. Here, you will need to be smart, you will need to work as a solid unit, and you will need to have no mercy for your enemy, do you understand?!”

  
There was a few mumblings from the thirty strong crowd, but most kept quiet.

  
“I SAID….DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!”

  
The booming voice seemed to work as most people there shouted “YES SIR” in response.

  
“Good, now my team will be leading you to two separate barracks where you will receive your new kit, once you have all of your equipment, we will rally in the safe zone, I expect you all to be there with no delay, move out!”

  
Everyone within the vicinity moved, all easily locating the equipment area either side of the big gates. Two lines formed either side, excitement buzzing in the air from the initial introduction. It was as if everyone was headed into battle and the air surrounding them held a hint of danger.

  
“This is awesome!” Octavia quietly squealed to the group.

  
“Calm down O, it's a game….with paint, it's not like we're headed into a battle to the death” Clarke stated just as quietly, not wanting to admit that she was starting to get caught up in the game too.

  
The group made their way down the line picking up their protective clothing, including a chest piece, armoured gloves, a utility belt to carry extra cartridges and a helmet to protect eyes. Once fully equipped, they made their way into the safe zone. The small area had tables and benches scattered around the middle. A wash area presumably for the paint and mud they would surely be soaked in, and two huts, one advertising food and snacks, and the other announcing ammunition and small pyrotechnics.

  
“Oh hello hut number two!”

  
Raven instantly gravitated towards the second hut, presumably scoping out what they had on offer. Octavia and Lincoln followed suit, while Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Monroe and Harper all started to kit up.

  
Clarke, Harper and Monroe were ready straight away, forcing them to join the others in purchasing their ammo, Clarke promising to get Lexa's while she was there and leaving a soft kiss on the brunettes lips as she left.

  
“So I take it the talk went well?” Anya said pulling at her chest piece.

  
“We didn't have a chance, the gas explosion An?”

  
Realisation kicked in regarding Clarke's career “Oh god yeah, I seen that all over the news last night, looked terrible”

  
“It was crazy at the hospital, and that was hours after the initial explosion”

  
“So you went to the hospital?”

  
“Later on yeah, I knew Clarke wouldn't have had the chance to eat so I wanted to make sure she had something there”

  
A shit eating grin spread across her cousin's features. “Well look at that”

  
“What?”

  
“My uptight, hard ass, Ice Queen baby cousin had gone and fallen head over heels for the lovably clumsy Doctor”

  
“You got all that from a food delivery? I'm impressed”

  
“Impressed that I know you so well?”

  
“No, impressed that you just managed to sound like some sorority girl gossiping with her minions”

  
“Hey, there's nothing wrong with sorority girls, not all of them are about boob jobs and hair extensions, some were actually really smart”

  
“Smart enough to get into bed with you?”

  
“Yes, I'm fantastic between the sheets thank you”

  
“Already way too informed of that through college Thanks”

  
“Ah the good old days of Sigma Delta sex-a-thons"

  
“You and Raven really are a match made in heaven”

  
“Anyway, your deflecting”

  
“If you're carrying on this way about a simple meal, remind me never to cook, order or bring food to yours in future”

  
At that Anya visibly paled “you wouldn't”

  
“Wouldn't I? You could always learn how to cook if it bothers you that much”

  
“Sure, and while I'm at it I'll fly some pigs and watch hell freeze over”

  
“Good use of a Saturday if you ask me”

  
“You know you really shouldn't make fun of people’s disabilities”

  
“What disabilities” Clarke asked as the gang made their way over.

  
“Anya’s impotence in the kitchen”

  
“Oh she defiantly has no issues in the kitchen, or the study, or the garden for that matter” Raven defended.

  
“Thanks for the ego boost, but she meant cooking”

  
“Ooohhh cooking, yeah you suck at that babe sorry”

  
“I hope you give the kitchen surfaces a deep clean after one of your ‘sessions’” Lexa declared, tone completely void of emotion remembering Anya’s earlier judgement.

  
The group laughed at the bickering cousins, but before Anya could respond, the booming voice from earlier halted all conversation and eyes immediately turned to face him.

  
“Now that we have our gear, take a look around you. Look at your friends, your family, your loved ones. From this moment on they are none of those things”

  
Four big men appeared, two of them Lexa recognised from earlier at the gates, the other she hadn't seen before. They all held thick coloured tape, and were making their way around the group of people watching with curiosity.

  
“These people will now be either your team mate, or your enemy”

  
The four men were purposefully splitting the groups of people apart, forcing everyone to lose the safety of their people. Using the coloured tape, each would wrap a colour around the left arm of each player. Once everyone was divided, four clear teams were visible.

The blue team consisted of Harper, Monroe, Raven and Clarke, the rest of their team was made up to eight in total by others from different parties. The red team consisted of Lincoln, Octavia, Anya and Lexa. Again, the team was made up to the full eight by randomers. The other half of the zone was also split into green and yellow teams making a total of four.

  
“Welcome to your squads. Green and yellow will face each other led by Lieutenant Snow for the yellow team, Lieutenant Auron for the green. Red and blue, you will also face off against each other, the Blue led by Sergeant Leon and red….you will be led by me, Major Cayde. In each corner of this zone you will see your team’s flag, now is the time to meet your team and prepare for battle, move out!”

  
Everyone did as was ordered, but just before Clarke could walk out of range, Lexa reached for the soft hand she was seeking, and turned the blonde to face her.

  
“Looks like you're the enemy” she smirked

  
“Yes it does, don't think that I'm going to take it easy on you, I have to protect my people” The blonde stated adopting full war mode.

  
“I would not wish you to Clarke” The way Lexa said her name right then made the blondes toes curl and her heart rate pick up. “I too have a responsibility to my people”

  
Clarke nodded in response, and the two sent a small smile to the other as they turned to join their teams.

  
“This is frickin awesome, I feel like a warrior about to head into battle”

  
“That is exactly what you are” Their leader announced having heard Octavia “The Grounders are the best there is, fearless warriors that become their surroundings, we are silent and we are smart, but above all we are fierce!”

  
“Yeahhhhh!!"

  
Lexa looked to brunette beside her, Octavia certainly did look the fearless warrior Major Cayde spoke of, yet she felt like something was missing. As if reading her mind, Cayde pulled out a round tin placing it before them. “Time to ready ourselves” he grinned.

*****

  
Clarke was only half listening to their leader when she head a low chanting begin, looking over to the direction Lexa and her friends had gone, she could see a tight circle of black as they crowded together as echoes of something untranslatable got louder and louder.

  
“Jus Drein Jus Daun, Just Drein Jus Daun…JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!”

  
The chanting was reverberating off the confides of the safe zone, all eyes on the red team’s base.

  
When Clarke had last seen Lexa, she had only dressed in her lower protective gear, now, as the tight group broke apart and turned to face the stares from everyone in the compound, Clarke stomach did a harsh flip as her breath caught in her chest.

  
There, walking towards the main gate to the battlefield, Lexa strode tall. Clad all in black, her chest plate hugging her perfectly, the armoured gloves encasing and protecting her hands, and her helmet held comfortably under one arm. She looked amazing, but it was the addition of the black around Lexa’s eyes that blew Clarke away. The whole team wore their war paint, but the way Lexa had placed hers, her eyes completely covered with black reaching across her face like a mask, three black tips reached down as if the paint had dripped along her perfectly sculptured cheek bones making her look completely fearless. But it was her eyes themselves that Clarke couldn't look away from, the green and white standing out against the black surroundings made Clarke weak at the knees, and no matter what anyone was saying around her, she couldn't hear them.

  
As if Lexa felt Clarke's eyes on her, she scanned the area until she found dark blue pools watching her intently. A small smile played on her lips as if instinctively knowing what Clarke was thinking, the desire obvious to her within that look alone. Without having time to build on her own desires as she looked at the blonde, a horn sounded from the main gate. Everyone turned and looked at Cayde, his eyes scanning the mass of people before him before he gave the order to head out.

  
“It's time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this as it's 3am and I have work tomorrow, but I really wanted to get this out asap so please forgive the mistakes.
> 
> There will be the 'talk' but I wanted for a few things to build first before that happens, this chapter held one of those things, or at least a bit so subtle hint :)


	30. The calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do love raccoons, after all who doesn't? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having wanted to give a nod to the original Clexa, this was what I came up with considering my modern day none-apocalyptic setting, hope you enjoy.

“Choose your weapon wisely, your choice now will determine your fighting style and roles you will play against the Sky People. You will retrieve your weapon from this area, and return it to the same location. The safe zone is exactly that, all weapons prohibited.” He eyeballed his group ensuring that his warning sank in.

After another tutorial regarding the weapons, Cayde stepped back and watched as his squad looked over them deciding which to choose. As it was paintball, paintball guns were hung ready for action, an option that half the team picked straight away. The second option was a paintsword, in essence it was a foam covered rod with a black and silver handle. The sword would be the more difficult option as the rod would frequently need to be dipped in paint at certain spots around the battlefield, yet the thought of using guns didn't appeal to the tall brunette, it didn't feel right to her at all. Mind made up, Lexa reached for the sword, only now noticing that Lincoln, Anya and Octavia had chosen the same.

“Very good, a nice even split” the large leader voiced “Though in my opinion, real warriors fight with swords” he said grinning at the foursome that held this weapon.

“Right, the first round is capture the flag, this is the map of the area….you” he stated, staring pointedly at Lexa. “What do you propose?”

For a split second Lexa wondered why she was being singled out, yet that thought soon vanished as she zeroed in on the map.

“Who would consider themselves the better shot?” She asked looking around her squad.

“I play a lot of COD if that helps?” A thin mousey haired guy squeaked.

“Ok, then we have our flag’s protector, you will hide here ensuring that anyone who attempts to take our flag is taken down”

“You two” motioning to the two other gunners on her team, one girl with blonde hair tied back, and another guy with fire red hair and dark complexion “you will each take a side, this will give us visual of the right and left, and also enable you to shoot through the middle if needed, you” She motioned to the remaining new member of her team, take position here in the middle. Keep to the bushes and watch you flanks. Linc, you take the left, Octavia the right, shooters make sure you stay behind these two…..we want them protected”

Everyone seemed to automatically jump on board nosing at each instruction.

“Linc, O…..keep to the bushes, stealth is your goal, try and pick off anyone who attempts to move towards us, while moving forward ourselves, be sure to check if they have company. I'll use the bushes and trees to make a move behind them and take out their flags protection, any questions?”

Everyone shook their heads no bowing to the will of the brunette.

“Well, it seems you have your team's commander” Cayde spoke, silently impressed with the firm but fair dominance shown by the tanned brunette “lets see how well your plan works”

Motioning with his hand, everyone around him followed suit and the chanting from earlier began again. As much as it was to get his team in the right frame of mind, it was also a way to convey to the other team that they were about to start.

“TO WAR!!” He boomed as his squad moved out.

*****

  
Lexa’s war strategies worked, and although the Sky People put up a good fight, including a smoke bomb attack from Raven, the Grounders were just far too organised.

“And here are today's winners……The Grounders!!” Cayde shouted standing on the wooden podium at the head of the safe zone. Lexa and her team took the podium, Octavia and the randomers shouting their victory, while Lexa, Anya and Lincoln remained silent and strong as they looked out below them. Lexa raked her eyes across her friends, red paint splattered all over them, some small and round announcing an explosion when the pellets had hit their mark, others, long stripes where they had obviously been taken down with one of four swords”

As much as the other teams wanted to win, everyone clapped, some cheering and hollering for their friends, as the red team soaked in their victory.

Once everything calmed down, the split teams joined their original group of friends and started to strip off their gear.

“I know you have to wash it off, but can I just look at you a little longer before you do?”

Lexa heard the unmistakable sound of her girlfriend, and relaxed back into the arms that had snaked their way around her waist. Golden curls creeped into her peripheral as the blonde rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder.

“So, you like what you see?”

“Always do when it comes to you, but yes, there is something very sexy about warrior Lexa”

“Even when I took you down in the second round?” Lexa purred as she turned in the blondes arms.

“Especially when you took me down in the second round” a devilish grin forming on soft supple lips.

_*****_

_  
Clarke was headed towards the right of the grounders base, gun aimed and ready as she crept forward knowing that she had already taken out two of the opposition, with no spawns available in this round, Clarke's confidence got the better of her. Just as she was about to duck around the side to close in on whoever was protecting their base, strong arms laden with a dripping red staff encased her from behind. Lexa had been silent, and blended perfectly into the background that Clarke had no idea she was being stalked._

_“Not one single movement” Lexa had breathed, the tone sending chills instantly along the blondes body._

_“So…..do I kill you on the spot, or do I keep you alive in case you may be of some use?”_

_“Oh I think I have many uses that you may find valuable” Clarke breathed in return, feeling a coil tighten in her stomach as hot breath feathered over her neck where the helmet didn't quite reach._

_Before the role play could continue however, a small blue orb went hurtling past the two women and exploded onto a nearby tree._

_“….you, are out of time_ ”

_As Lexa spoke, she not only pulled her ‘sword’ across Clarke's chest, but also turned them around to use the blonde as a human shield, more blue pellets speeding towards them._

_Clarke could do nothing but watch as she felt herself being pulled around as more shots fired. One second she was appreciatively being trapped by her very sexy girlfriend, the next the same red rod that had been pulled across her chest was somehow hurtling towards Harper landing square in her abdomen. She felt it as the brunette let go, and she noticed as Harper slumped in defeat as she raised her arms in surrender, but when she turned to catch a glimpse of her warrior, the newly appointed leader of the grounders was nowhere to be seen._

*****

“Yeah Lexa, what was that? Kill your girlfriend then use her as a shield to do your king fu knife throwing magic?” Harper interrupted.

“And they say romance is dead” Anya stated as she too joined Clarke and Lexa.

Considering the conversation was regarding her own ‘death’, and the fact that her girlfriend was the one wielding the instrument of it, Clarke was happily grinning from ear to ear. She'd thoroughly enjoyed today, even though her blissful morning had been interrupted, she had been compensated by the undeniable fact that her smooth, stoic, sexy brunette was a smoking hot warrior goddess.

“Seems to me that Griff here wouldn't mind at all if Lexa were ever to take her hostage, to be made her love slave, surrounded by ferocious and deadly warriors battling for blood”

“Sounds awesome……uh the deadly warriors part, not the love slave part” Octavia quickly clarified.

“I think you guys watch way too much SyFy if you ask me” Monroe broke in, possibly licking her wounds as she came bottom of her group in kill points.

“Chin up chum, we’ll get ‘em next time” Harper said throwing a comforting arm around her friend.

“Next time!” She responded in shock

“Damn right next time!” Octavia all but shouted in excitement.

As everyone finished readying themselves to leave, and made their way towards the exit, the broad figure of Cayde caught Lexa’s attention.

“You did well today Commander”

Lexa couldn't help the subtle smile emerging at the title he had deemed worthy to give her.

“Something funny?” He mused

“It's commander, I was given that title previously due to my apparent passion for football”

“Well then, it must be true in that case. Hope to see you again, it's not often I get to guide groups as entertaining as you lot”

“Yeah we certainly got into character, and I have no doubt you will. It was a pleasure Major”

“And you, Commander”

After a small nod of acknowledgement, Lexa, the last to get completely cleaned up, followed the others and made her way to the waiting cars.

By the time they were dropped back at Lexa’s apartment, it was already dark, the city shining like scattered diamonds as street lights, car and building lights twinkled below.

“I don't think I'll ever get over this view” the blonde hummed as she stood staring out into the night.

“I know exactly what you mean” Lexa replied moving behind Clarke, yet not being able to look anywhere but at the blonde smiling out into the night.

“Are you hungry” the brunette softly asked. Fingertips stroking along pale bare arms as she waited for a response.

“Not especially, but…….” Clarke turned, regret pricking at her eyes as she spoke “I really do need to be getting home”

Hiding her sudden disappointment, Lexa continued to stoke along soft shoulders as she smiled at the blonde in her arms.

“And there was me thinking I'd get to experience some of those qualities you felt I may deem valuable” she teased.

“Oh you defiantly will…..commander” the blonde teased, easily slipping into their playful banter.

As Clarke looked into those beautiful eyes she'd long ago fell for, she sighed in defeat. “I'm in work on the early shift, and I'd like to get there extra early to see how Sam is doing”

Lexa knew instantly who Clarke was referring to, the young boy caught in the explosion only yesterday. She had overheard Clarke, Harper and Monroe speak about him earlier, and knew the blonde felt more for her patients than the average doctor, more so when they were children. She loved that about Clarke, the heart felt pain for those suffering, but the strength to continue to do so everyday. To Lexa, Clarke was the strongest person she knew.

“I understand, can I at least give you a ride home?”

“And deny myself even a few more minutes with you? Please, I'd have to be headless to say no”

Still smiling, Lexa held her hand out which the blonde gratefully accepted, and slowly made their way out.

The brief car journey was filled with lighthearted chatter, and fingers entwined on the gear stick as they cruised along. Eventually they pulled up to Clarke's apartment, both sighing internally that they had to part.

“So lunch tomorrow?” Lexa asked as she shut off her ignition.

“It's a date”

“And I will look forward to it”

The brightness of Clarke's eyes told Lexa that the blonde would be doing exactly the same thing. Leaning forward she grazed her thumb over the soft pale skin of Clarke's cheek, and their lips met in a slow caress filled with promise.

Grudgingly, the two women parted sensing that it was time to say goodnight, and as Clarke turned to climb out, Lexa couldn't help but wish they didn't have to say goodnight like this ever again. Realising where her subconscious was taking her, she automatically straightened her shoulders, eyes still watching as the blonde finally opened the main door, and turned to send the brunette a final little wave. With a small wave in return, Lexa started her car headed off down the street, head not at all on her journey.

As she pulled up to the sidewalk, she realised she wasn't at her own apartment, but rather sat outside her childhood home instead. She hadn't been paying attention, to caught up in her own head with the revelations this day had brought, to realise which direction she was going. Resigning herself to where she obviously felt the need to be, she climbed out of her car and made her way to the familiar sights and sounds of home.

“What are you doing here?” Anya asked unable to keep the surprise from her tone.

“Yeah thanks…..am I interrupting your private time with Ben and Jerry?”

“Actually yes, you know I don't like to share my favourite men”

“Well that's obviously a recent development as you were all for sharing not so long ago”

“Hey that was different, one they weren't my favourite men, and two it was an open relationship, it doesn't hurt to experiment”

“I think that was the shortest relationship in history”

Anya shrugged nonchalantly “It’s not my fault that some people have such fragile egos, and really…..they were the same size!” The dark blonde holding her palms apart for effect.

“As thrilling as this story is, I really don't care to continue”

“Then how about you sit down and tell me what it is that's brought you here?”

“Oh so I need a reason to visit my family now?”

“Normally no, yet the way Clarke was drooling all over you on our ride home makes me think things didn't go exactly as I thought they would”

“Everything's fine” Lexa could tell by the look on Anya’s face that she didn't believe her one bit.

“If everything was fine, you wouldn't be here threatening to steal my ice cream, rather, you would be getting your panties whipped off you by a power hungry commander groupie, who'd love nothing more than to be kept in chains while you had your wicked way with her”

“What's wrong with just saying ‘having sex’?”

“Ugh yawn!” After rolling her eyes at her cousins inability to let loose, she finally softened and patted the seat next to her.

Lexa flopped down on the sofa, not at all showing any of the grace she usually held herself with.

“So why aren't you ‘having sex’” Anya forcing herself to say the words with a grimace.

“She’s on an early shift tomorrow and wants to arrive early to check on one of her patients” Lexa reiterated leaning back closing her eyes.

Lexa's explanation made sense, yet the ever observant older cousin could easily sense there was more to the young brunette’s surprise visit.

“So……sexual frustration then?”

Lexa swiftly picked up the nearest cushion from the sofa and swung it in Anya’s direction. Having grown up with Lexa and regular cushion wars, she easily blocked the oncoming attack chuckling at her cousins actions.

“Eat your ice cream before I decide to eat it for you”

Mock horror washed over Anya’s face as she hugged her Ben & Jerrys closer “I bite”

“I'm aware, I still have teeth marks as evidence” Lexa grumbled as she looked to the faint puncture marks on her index finger.

Smiling smugly at the memory Anya defended “Well I did warn you not to take my brownies”

“There was a whole stack, I only wanted one!”

“I warned you” she reiterated, her tone not one bit remorseful. Looking to her cousin, eyes once again closed as she leaned back, Anya rolled her eyes and thrust her ice cream grudgingly at her cousin. “Here”

At the movement, Lexa's eyes fluttered open to spy the tub being held out to her “wow, you've really grown as an individual, learning to share? I'm very proud”

“Just hurry up and take it before I change my mind”

Smiling at her cousin, Lexa accepted the offering and hummed as the first spoonful of the cold dessert hit her taste buds.

“So what are you watching?” Lexa asked as she handed the ice cream back, she knew that the tub would now be passed back and forth until it was empty.

“Fools rush in”

“Ah that deeply psychological film where the main guy bumbles his way through a one night stand to fall head over heels for his knocked up girlfriend?”

“Mock all you want, there's nothing wrong with a bit of lighthearted romance, plus Salma Heyak is hot!”

“It's so obvious how it ends”

“And? At least it's a happy ending”

“But does that happen in real life? Honestly, is that kind of romance built to last?”

“Is that code for ‘I'm freaking out about my relationship and I'm taking it out on perfectly decent romcoms?”

“I am not freaking out”

“Oh there's a little freaking”

Rolling her eyes at Anya’s persistence, Lexa sighed defeated.

“Fine, there's a little freak”

“I'm proud of you, now continue” although Anya was teasing, Lexa knew that behind that, her cousin was there for her and would provide the shoulder she very rarely needed when she needed to talk.

“It's just a bit overwhelming” she mumbled.

“You and Clarke? Have you found out what's been bothering her?”

“No” seeing the look Anya gave her clearly stating ‘why the hell not’ the brunette continued. “There hasn't really been a good time to bring it up, she was exhausted from work last night, got dragged out of my apartment this morning….”

“After what looked to be a very intense early morning session” Anya butted in

“Very intense” Lexa said staring ahead in remembrance. She hesitated slightly, before continuing “An, I nearly told her I loved her”

“That's great, what stopped you?”

Giving her cousin a pointed glare she deadpanned “you”.

Anya's eyes widened as realisation kicked in, she thought back to when she had opened the door to Lexa's apartment seeing the two women holding each other tightly, eyes locked completely oblivious to the new arrivals.

“Oh shit, sorry sis”

“It's ok, I'm glad I didn't”

She seen the confused look on Anya's face and filled her in.

“I had just had the best sex of my life, seriously An, I've never felt anything like it. The last thing I wanted to do was be so caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking clearly”

“So you’re not in love with her?” Confusion evident

“Of course I am, I just want to tell her when she knows I mean it, and not just saying it due to one hell of an orgasm”

“Wow, the serial commitment phobe has finally been caught”. At Lexa’s eye roll, Anya broke out into a wide grin.

“Well I for one am ecstatic. You deserve it Lex, and for the record, I think you've found yourself a good one” Feeling a little less vulnerable, Lexa gave a small smile. “You still need to have that conversation though”

Lexa’s mood visibly dropped, noticing this, Anya rushed to to ease the brunettes insecurities.

“Look, anyone can see that girl is crazy about you, she always has been, it's a little vomit inducing how much actually, but the point is are you going to mess up something that could be amazing due to fear of things that may never happen, or get over it and let yourself be truly happy?”

Lexa shifted knowing what Anya was saying was true, she couldn't let the past keep her from exploring what could potentially be the best part of her life. When she looked into the future, all she could see was Clarke. She could easily envision a life together, sleeping every night safe in each other's arms, making plans on where to spend their vacation, and maybe starting a family of their own. It was these type of thoughts that sent panic through Lexa once more.

“I know all this An, but it's like I can't help myself when I'm with her. When I dropped her off at her apartment, the thought of us moving in together just crashed into me, we haven't been dating that long so it's way too soon to be thinking about things like that!”

“Says who?”

“You're watching a film called fools rush in!”

“Yes, a film that has a happy ending!” Her cousin stated matter of factly “Besides, you've known each other longer than that, you were practically inseparable before you got together, it's just now that comes with the added bonus of being naked together”

“I'm not sure I approve of this new relationship of yours, you're sounding more and more like Reyes”

“You're deflecting again. Speak to her Lex, it may be that she's feeling just as overwhelmed as you are”

“Maybe” Lexa gazed into the tub of nearly melted ice cream that had been steadily passed back and forth Noticing there was only one spoonful left, she handed it back to her cousin for the last time.

“I love that you always save me the last bite”

“You did share it with me, would be terribly rude if I just finished it off”

“There is that”

“That and the fact that you'd murder me if I did”

“That too” Anya smirked.

Feeling a little better that she had gotten her turbulent thoughts off her chest, she settled back and watched as Matthew Perry fell ass first into a bunch of cacti.

 *****

Clarke was invested in all her patients, but admittedly, the boy who had been rushed in after being crushed got to her.

Over the last few days Clarke had been busy at work, the care of Sam being top of her priority list. The young boy had had to have another surgery when he was deemed stable enough to handle it to reconstruct bones that had been crushed in the accident. The surgery had sapped the little strength he had, yet everyday this was growing and Clarke was getting to see the person inside the patient.

He was quiet yet not shy, and when he spoke Clarke felt he was knowledgable beyond his years, something very akin to Lexa. She'd just finished her shift and wanted to stop by his room to check in before her days off.

“How's my patient?” The blonde beamed as she entered the private room holding both Sam and his Father Kirk.

“Bored”

“I've already said I'm happy to move you into a ward just as soon as you've had a chance to heal a bit more”

“What’s the difference between lying in bed in this room, and lying in bed in a bigger room? It's all the same if you ask me” he said matter of factly.

Smirking at the boys logic, Clarke walked to the chart hanging from the bottom of Sam’s bed and checked his stats, everything seemed fine, but Clarke was still unwilling to risk moving him just yet. It wasn't so much the move itself, it was more that Sam still needed his rest and he may get little of that in the children's ward where he wanted to go.

“How about we make a deal?”

“I'm listening”

The patient and doctor had quickly formed this back and forth banter which Clarke thoroughly enjoyed. He was still weak, but from his alert observant eyes, to his quick responses, she knew he was a fighter.

“Give it two more days, if I feel your stats are improving, we’ll move you”

He didn't seem impressed, yet continued to listen.

“To sweeten the deal, I'll make sure the nurses know how much you like your ice cream, if you give them a break from asking to move, I'll make sure you get a few extra scoops?”

“I think I can handle two more days” The boy said, resigning himself to his fate, and inwardly smiled at the news of more ice cream.

“Fantastic”

After a quick lecture about getting some rest which was aimed at both Sam and his father, Clarke headed for the Doctors changing rooms to collect her things. She had only managed to see Lexa a handful of times over the last few days. They had met everyday for lunch, and yesterday evening she had been picked up and taken to dinner before Lexa had dutifully dropped her back home early enough to shower get a good night's sleep.

After that morning in Lexa's apartment, and the few days since, the blondes insecurities hadn't had the opportunity to surface, squashed down by how attentive and sweet Lexa had been. Not that Lexa had never been any of those things before, but now it just seemed more heightened, like something had shifted and settled within the brunette, and the blonde liked it a lot. Smiling to herself with thoughts of the brunette, Clarke was very much looking forward to this evening. They had arranged to meet their friends in their usual club for drinks and dancing, yet it was the activities following that that was making the young doctor practically giddy. Ever since their amazing morning sex, coupled with hot warrior Lexa, Clarke was getting extremely frustrated with not being able to spend ‘that’ kind of time with the brunette, that, would all change tonight she thought.

Having collected her belongings, Clarke moved towards the exit, blissfully unaware that the evenings events were not going to go exactly how she had hoped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuunnnnn!!! What exactly doesn't go to plan.....*taps fingertips together and smiles wickedly*
> 
> I knew I wanted this day of paint balling in the fic, but the more I tried to have Lexa hold any sort of gun, it just didn't sit right. I have no idea if 'paint swords' are even a thing, but it was the only thing I could think of to stay true to what I wanted for the fic. Who knows, I may give someone out there a revolutionary idea that sprouts hand to hand paint combat complete with paint tipped ball arrows he he. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As always feel free to drop a comment, good and bad....it's all helpful :)


	31. Avoidance is the root of all evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know when you shake a bottle of pop/soda an then open it? Yeah.....that.

Due to Octavia wanting a girls catch up, and the fact that Lexa had a late business meeting she couldn't miss, Clarke, Octavia and Raven had all piled round the girl's apartment to get ready together. As usual, Octavia had rummaged through Clarke's wardrobe complaining she had nothing to wear, Raven kept up a running commentary from teasing Octavia, to how great her sex life was with Anya, and Clarke dutifully inspected and commented on anything her brunette friend picked out to try. They had spent nearly two hours chatting, getting ready and drinking the bottles of beer Clarke had chilled for this very reason.

Once ready, they hailed a cab and made their way to the club to meet up with Monty and Jasper who had already arrived.

“Hey Ladies, can I get you a drink?” Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows as the girls sat at the table the boys had claimed.

“Does that question even need an answer?” Octavia said sliding on one of the stools around the large table.

“Consider it done” Jasper said sending the table a beaming smile while he headed towards the bar.

“Don't you two live in D.C? seems like we're seeing you more and more these days”

It's was true, Monty and Jasper had been visiting New York very regularly over the last couple of months, possibly spending more time there than in D.C. Not that Clarke was complaining, she loved getting to spend time with the lovable twosome, she was just curious.

“They just can't keep away, I don't blame you Monty….we are amazing” Raven smiled puffing her chest slightly in mock self adoration.

“Yes that's definitely it, has nothing to do with Maya whatsoever”

“Ah so that's the reason, I feel so betrayed” said the small brunette staring back at Jasper at the bar.

“Jas is getting something from Maya that you'd never give him sweetie”

The look of disgust on Ravens face was priceless as she turned to Clarke.

“Clarke I beg you, don't EVER say anything even remotely like that again, I love Jas, but him and anything remotely sexual in the same sentence just freaks me out!” She said shuddering.

“Wow, something about sex she doesn't like? Hell must of actually frozen over” Octavia said chuckling at her friend's unusual discomfort.

“He's like my kid brother!!! Who in the world isn't grossed out about that kind of thing?!” The small brunette defended.

As the group chatted more, Jasper came back with a tray full of drinks, soon after they were joined by Lincoln and Ryder, and shortly after, Harper and Monroe. As much as Clarke was enjoying the company, she was itching to see Lexa. After the last few days of brief encounters, she was very much looking forward to relaxing into her beautiful brunettes arms, and as if an unknown force had heard her, she heard Raven as she let out a slow breath.

“Holy sweet cakes”

Seeing her friend staring behind her, eyes wide and mouth agape, she turned to see what had rendered her friend almost speechless. As she looked through the crowd of people, her eyes finally fell to the sight that had made Raven freeze.

Through the crowd stood two stunning women, the first was all in black. Her top an airy yet sophisticated blouse with slits at the shoulders, then went tight at the waist drawing attention to her slim frame. There was a slight gap where a toned abdomen could be seen leading onto three quarter length pencil trousers. The outfit was finished with black high heels and subtle silver jewellery. Anya looked amazing, Clarke could defiantly see Raven’s attraction, but it was the tall figure standing next to her that held Clarke's complete attention.

There, in all her sexy sophisticated glory was Lexa. The tall brunette had her hair flowing freely, immaculately straight with several thin braids running through it, caught in a small band at the back. She wore a cream waistcoat leaving her arms and shoulders bare, and while the front generously dipped down her chest, the bottom cut off in a ‘v’ just above her belly button. Clarke subconsciously licked her lips as she took in the brunettes smooth toned stomach, the edge of a scar barely peeking out it's only blemish amidst otherwise perfect silky skin. Her trousers matched the waistcoat, starting low on her hips and flowed slightly loose, yet not loose enough to hide her amazing figure. She had on cream strapped heels making her beautifully taller, small hoop earrings with her diamond necklace as accessories, but it was the over all look, the tanned smooth skin in contrast to the cream outfit that made her stand out easily amongst the crowd.

Clarke thought she had heard several appreciative comments from her table, but she couldn't focus on anything but the brunette before her. Anya was speaking in Lexa's ear, probably due to the loudness of the music playing, but Lexa was scanning around, eyes taking in her surroundings as she seemed to search for something in particular.

As if Lexa could feel the intensity of the blondes gaze, Clarke's breath caught as the green eyes she had dreamt about many times fixed squarely on her.

*****

Lexa and Anya entered the bar running slightly later than intended, Anya had organised to pick her cousin up along the way, as the cab ride to the club passed by the brunettes apartment. The club was as usual booming, the loud music, excited partygoers and the heat of so many people in a confined space hit them.

“Seems that outfit is definitely working for you Lex, I can practically hear the panties dropping”

Lexa smirked at her cousin’s observation, but her attention was more on scanning the club in search of a certain blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. As soon as sharp eyes found the golden waves and sky blue orbs she was looking for, her heart suddenly beat harder and faster, Clarke was a vision in a flowing white spaghetti strapped dress that stopped short just above her knees, wedges that gave off a summer vibe, and her hair in tight waves cascading down her shoulders like sunbeams. Yet it was her eyes that captured Lexa the most, they swirled with unrestrained desire, and Lexa smiled as she glanced down and caught Clarke lick her lips in an obviously subconscious movement. Wasting no time, the brunette headed forward, not once removing her eyes from her target, she'd seen and spoken to the young doctor everyday, but it wasn't the same as being able to hold her, kiss her the way she wanted to kiss her or fall asleep in her arms. Just before she could reach the table of friends, and the woman who had completely stolen her heart, her path was blocked, and instead of blonde and blue in her vision, it was now red and black.

“Well hi there” a sultry voice spoke.

It took Lexa a second to focus, but when she did, a slim black haired woman stood before her, dressed in a skin tight red dress that was barely reaching her thighs, and wearing an expression that screamed she had every intention of seducing the brunette. Lexa glared at her, slightly irritated that anyone had delayed her attempt to reach Clarke, her face emotionless as she simply sidestepped the woman leaving her with an icy “I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be” as she continued towards the blonde not waiting for any kind of response.

*****

Clarke had been watching every movement Lexa made from the second her eyes laid on her, so when the supermodel lookalike in the red dress stepped in to Lexa's personal space, her gut started twisting in a way that had been forgotten these last few days. She instantly recognised the insecurities creeping back in, previously silenced since the morning of paintballing. Now, those thoughts resurfaced and started to chip away at her once again. She watched as Lexa stepped around the woman, and allowed herself a smile at the irritation she could see in deep green eyes. Lexa finally made it to the blonde, arm snaking around her waist as she met her lips in a chaste ‘hello’

“Hey you” the brunette breathed, happy to have Clarke in her arms.

“Hey yourself, you look stunning Lex”

“And you look mesmerising”

“And I am going to be sick” Raven butted in, yet saved herself by adding “yet I don't disagree, you Woods’ certainly know how to make an entrance” she said ogling Anya unabashedly.

“Can't help it, I guess it's in the genes” Anya replied offhandedly.

With Lexa looking at her like she was the most precious thing on the planet, Clarke’s insecure voices started to recede to be replaced with thoughts that would make her mother have some sort of seizure.

*****

As the night went on, everyone around the table was happily laughing, drinking and generally having a great time.

“Where's Clarke?” Octavia shouted to Anya as she made her way back to the table with yet another round of drinks.

“Going to get arrested along with my sister if they carry on like that” Anya shouted back motioning to the dance floor.

Octavia followed the motion to see Clarke and Lexa on the dance floor, hands roaming, bodies slowly grinding together and secretive little smiles being passed between them. Lexa currently had her knee between Clarke’s legs, one hand around the blonde’s hip pulling her in tighter, and the other lazily stroking up Clarke’s neck, occasionally climbing into the wavy curls when she would lean in and kiss at the pale neck, all in all it was a damn good show for anyone to see.

“Damn” Octavia blew out

“Yeah, damn hot if you ask me”

At the small brunettes observation, Anya glared at Raven raising an eyebrow in question.

“What? They're hot together, not as hot as us obviously, but they do come in a close second”

“Hey! What about me an Lincoln?!”

“Has Lincoln suddenly grown a pair of breasts I don't know about?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you and Lincoln don't qualify, this is a lady lovin only category O”

“Well isn't that progressive of you, excluding hotness just because you’re not a huge fan of man meat?”

Anya nearly balked at the euphemism. “One, don't ever say that again, and two don’t EVER say that again!”

The table cracked up laughing at Anya’s horrified expression, Raven desperately trying to hide her amusement as best she could.

“What did we miss?” Clarke asked as she and Lexa reached their table, apparently taking a break from their ‘dancing’.

“Man meat”

The table cracked up again as Octavia received an Anya ‘death glare’ which apparently didn't phase the brunette one bit as she continued to laugh.

“Ok, well on that note, I'm going to the ladies”

“Hurry back” Clarke whispered before she leaned forward to capture Lexa's waiting lips.

“I will” she replied sending a smile to the blonde before turning and making her way through the crowd.

Clarke watched her go as she usually did, and wasn't at all surprised to see people moving out the way as they always did when the brunette walked through a room.

“It still gets me how they all part like the Red Sea like that” Raven said remembering the first time she had met Lexa “an damn Clarke, I was sure you two were about two seconds from getting it on right there on the dance floor!”

“Yeah Clarke, was looking pretty steamy from here”

“Jas, you think pretty much anything is steamy!” The blonde defended, although she knew she was being more than a bit forward with the brunette on the dance floor.

“That's true Jas you do, but he's also right Clarke, I was starting to blush”

“Please, like I've never seen you an Linc get all groiny on the dance floor, anyway, I need a drink and I do believe it my round”

Everyone at their table was more than a bit tipsy, Clarke included, but they hadn't had their usual barrage of shots that was normally the case on their nights out, so the blonde decided that now would be a good time for them to make an appearance.

As she waited patiently for the bar staff to get to her, a familiar voice caught her attention.

“Hi Clarke”

As she turned, Jasper’s girlfriend Maya was standing beside her smiling happily at the blonde.

“Maya hi, glad you could make it! Jas said you had a family thing so couldn't make it?”

“I did, an I feel I completed my daughterly duty with enough time to spare to join you guys”

Clarke smiled back, she'd gotten to know Maya quite a bit over the last couple of months, and although quite shy and quiet, Clarke took a liking to the girl, plus she'd never seen Jasper so happy before.

“Well you're just in time, I'm just getting the round in, and I know a certain someone will be more than happy to see you. Things look like they're going really well for you guys”

“It is………….”

As Maya started to speak, a flash of cream and tan caught Clarke's attention, lips curling up automatically as her focus shifted and found Lexa making her way from the rest room area, yet as quickly as her smile had appeared, it disappeared even quicker. As she took in the sight of the petite woman in the skin tight red dress, her hand skimming Lexa’s long arm, her stomach dropped and her heart felt like it stopped beating. A million and one thoughts bombarded her, and her insecure voice started shouting in her head, this time demanding to be heard. Unable to make sense of anything, and with the added mix of alcohol, she felt the overwhelming urge to flee. Looking once more to the tall brunette, she could see that Lexa had one eyebrow raised at the other woman, yet made no move to step away from her as she had previously done. Not being able to cope with the flood of fear that was coursing through her, she turned to Maya.

“Uhhh….I erm….I….have to go” she stuttered hurriedly.

“Clarke, are you ok?” Maya asked, eyes worried as she took in the look on Clarke's face.

“Yeah yeah….I'm fine, I just think the beer has just really hit me” she lied forcing a weak smile. “Honestly I'm fine, can you…um…..get the drinks?” She fumbled in her small handbag and drew out money, thrusting it at the worried girl before shooting through the crowd and out into the night.

Once outside she stopped and took a few deep breaths, forcing herself to swallow down the lump in her throat and blinked away any tears that were threatening to fall. She'd always known Lexa could have her pick of women, knew that it was only a matter of time before she finally got bored of the clumsy doctor, and moved on. Clarke had just tried to ignore it, so caught up in her feelings for the brunette that she was just allowing herself fall deeper knowing it would surely end in heartbreak.

“So stupid” the blonde brokenly whispered to herself before hurrying off into the night and far away from Lexa Woods.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter this time, but you do know how I love those cliffhangers, so I couldn't resist ending it there mwahahahaha.
> 
> I don't know if you guys can feel it, but this story to me feels like it's drawing to an end, probably only one or two more chapters and maybe a Epilogue, we'll see.


	32. When you Find Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is by the Beatles - In my life (something my father used to sing to me ;))

Lexa was making her way back from the ladies when the black haired woman from earlier again blocked her path.

“So…” she said reaching up to lightly touch Lexa's bare arms “…..I've finally managed to catch you alone”

Lexa raised her eyebrow, a little pissed that this woman clearly didn't take the hint from earlier.

“I've been watching you all night, and I'd very much like to get to know you a lot more” the woman purred.

“All night huh?” Lexa said, almost baiting the woman.

“Hummm” a smile playing at the woman's lips as her eyes raked over the tall brunette.

“If that's the case, then you would of seen that I am taken?”

“I have seen you with that blonde girl yes, but I was hoping I could tempt you towards something……a little different” the woman winked.

“I see” Lexa stated, a hint of annoyance to her stoic, bored expression. “You are a beautiful woman I'll give you that, but I generally look for a bit more substance, the type that is loyal, selfless and has such a high standard that she wouldn't even think of making a move on someone who is so clearly taken. Thank you for the offer, but I'll respectfully decline”

The brunette pushed past the woman again, not even the slightest bit remorseful of her somewhat harsh words. The sad truth was, before Clarke, she might of accepted the woman's flirting, but she had changed. She no longer needed a simple affair with no strings attached, yet now longed for something more. The blonde had opened her heart, breaking down every defence she had spent years building, and Lexa would spend every day she could showing Clarke just how much that meant to her.

She headed back to the table of friends, yet furrowed her brow at the blondes absence.

“Hey, what did she want?” Anya said motioning to where the red dressed woman previously stood with Lexa.

“Nothing important” Lexa easily dismissed “where's Clarke?”

“Don't worry Woods, she's only gone to get the drinks, I'm sure you can cope a few minutes longer” Raven laughed.

“Hey there's Maya” Monty spoke as he noticed Jasper’s girlfriend making her way over with a tray of drinks.

Jasper immediately looked in the direction his best friend was pointing, a surprised smile quickly forming as he headed to meet her.

“Hey, I thought you had a family thing?”

“I did, I managed to sneak out early” she said as Jasper beamed at his girlfriend’s surprise.

As Jasper took the tray of drinks from Maya and placed them on the table, the quiet girl looked around the table, a slightly worried expression forming as she realised Clarke had not returned to her friends.

“Did Clarke not come back?”

“Clarke?” Lexa asked immediately noting Maya's expression.

“Yeah, we were at the bar talking one minute, then the next she was saying she didn't feel well and asked me to get the drinks, I assumed she'd come and find you guys”

“No she hasn't been back” Said Lincoln as he looked to his cousin, worry slowly creeping onto her usual stoic features “She probably just went to the ladies, if we span out we’ll find her. Lexa, you and Anya check the wash room, Baby, you and Raven check the dance floor”

“We’ll take the bar area” Harper piped up as she pulled at Monroe.

“Jasper, Maya and Monty can stay here in case she comes back, I'll go check outside to see if she's getting some air”

Everyone around the table made their way to their assigned areas, Lexa and Octavia both taking out their cell phones as they went.

Lexa tried several times with no luck, the call simply ringing out.

“Did she seem ok to you?” Anya asked as they reached the wash room together.

“Yeah, she seemed fine when she left for the bar”

They searched the toilets with no luck, Lexa still trying to call at the same time.

“No answer?” Anya asked as she looked to the phone clutched in the brunettes hand.

“No”

“She'll be fine sis, she's probably just outside getting some fresh air”

As they made their way from the ladies, Lexa stopped in her tracks.

“What is it?”

“The bar”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“She was right there at the bar when I came back from the ladies”

Anya looked to the bar, then back to Lexa obviously confused at what her cousin was talking about.

“Lex, what are you getting at?” Noticing the impatient tone, Lexa explained.

“She must of seen that woman stop me again”

“So what? If she did, then she would've seen you kick her to curb again”

“What if she didn't stick around long enough?” Lexa looked to Anya, disbelief playing in her eyes “think about it An, it's the only thing I can think of that makes sense. She had this look at the start of the night the first time that woman approached me, I thought it must have been me imagining it as everything was fine afterwards”

“How about we just see if she’s back first before jumping to any conclusions huh?”

Sending a slight nod to her cousin, she continued back towards their table, yet somehow she knew she was right, and behind the worry for the blonde, she could also feel a slight sense of anger start to build if her assumption was correct.

“Well she's not on the dance floor and she not picking up her cell” Octavia said as they all joined back up.

“The bouncer said he thinks he seen Clarke head out earlier but he couldn't be sure” Ryder said as he and Lincoln reached the table.

“What the hell is she thinking!” Octavia huffed.

“Dick move Griff” Raven mumbled in response, though Lexa could see the worry behind the anger mirroring her own.

“I'll go and find her, and I'll call the second I do”

“I'm coming too” Octavia stated as she grabbed for her purse.

“And me”

“Raven, Octavia, there's no use in all of us going, I promise I'll let you know as soon as I've found her” Lexa was all business, and the tone she used brooked no arguments.

“Fine, but when you do tell her I'm gonna kick her ass for disappearing like that” Raven grumbled sitting back down.

“Here”

Octavia handed Lexa her apartment key thinking that that was probably the first place the tall brunette would look.

“Thanks, I'll speak to you guys soon”

Saying nothing more, she walked towards the exit of the club in search of the blonde doctor. Octavia must of assumed that their apartment would be the first stop, yet Lexa had somewhere else in mind, Hailing a cab, she made hey way to Bellevue Hospital, a place Clarke had always said made her feel grounded when everything else was swirling around.

Once she arrived, she paid the driver including a good tip, and made her way inside in search of one place in particular. Having visited the blonde on numerous occasions, she had a good general layout of the large building, yet she wasn't entirely sure of how to get to her specific destination. Figuring she had to just keep going up, she entered the elevator pressing the top floor and waited patiently as patients and hospital staff alike crammed themselves into the small space.

“Miss Woods”

Lexa was so caught up in her turbulent thoughts that she didn't notice the older Dr Griffin enter the elevator beside her.

“Dr Griffin, I hope you're well”

“Yes thank you. You realise Clarke is not scheduled on shift today?”

“Yes I am aware, Thank you”

“I see, can I help with anything?”

“Thank you but I'm good for the time being”

It seemed neither women refused to give up, Abby with her questioning, and Lexa with her secrecy, luckily the brunette was saved from further scrutiny when a subtle ‘ding’ sounded announcing the Doctor’s floor.

“I was nice seeing you Miss Woods”

“And you Dr Griffin”

Lexa highly disbelieved the sentiment, the expression and tone of Abby Griffin clearly stated ‘I'm watching you’, Lexa could understand that, it was a mother looking out for her child, yet right at this moment she wasn't about to speak about Clarke until she'd spoken to the blonde herself.

The ‘ding’ chimed again and she exited on the upper most floor the elevator would allow, looking around, the only thing she could think to do is find exit signs in hopes that one led to the roof. She tried a couple of doorways, but they both lead to stairways heading down, yet on the third attempt, she finally found another set, this one headed both down and up. She made her way up the stairwell, briefly wondering if she was even allowed to be there, yet getting to Clarke easily pushed her to reach the top. As she had never actually been here before, and purely going on gut instinct, the brunette pushed at the large door leading to the hospital’s roof and peered around to take in the beautiful skyline the tall building offered. Stars shone all around her, and although she herself had an amazing view of the city, this view focused more on the sky and the vast space around them, it was breathtaking.

“How did you know I'd be here?” A small voice spoke pulling Lexa from her gazing.

Seeing the blonde turned towards her, sitting atop a small brick structure, Lexa made her way towards over.

“I took a guess. Is there a reason you just took off like that?”

Mild anger could easily be heard in her clipped question. Now the worry that something had happened to Clarke had been eased, irritation came to the forefront that the blonde could just leave without a word. Clarke turned her back towards the brunette and looked up at the stars.

“I know I shouldn't of left like that, I wasn't thinking clearly”

It was barely above a whisper, yet Lexa heard it easily, along with guilt and something else the brunette couldn't quite figure out laced in-between. Taking a spot next to Clarke, Lexa took a moment to take in their surroundings. Stars littered the sky in every direction, the clear crisp night allowing a great view of the never ending abyss above, now she realised why Clarke came here to think.

“So, are you going to tell me why you did leave? You had everyone worried Clarke”

The blonde cringed slightly, knowing that it wasn't the best move she'd ever made, but more so at the hurt and anger she heard lingering in the brunettes voice.

“I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention, it just got a bit too much”

“What got a bit too much Clarke? And not just tonight, the other week you were distant”

“How did you know I'd be here?”

“Clarke, now really is not the time to avoid this conversation. First you avoid me, then when you're there with me it's like your somewhere else, then everything seems fine again, and now this?” As much as Lexa tried, frustration was apparent as she continued “Have I done something or said something I'm not aware of?”

“No of course not”

“Then what?”

Clarke had been looking directly at Lexa the entire time, yet now the blonde looked away nervously picking at her dress. Lexa could tell she was gathering her thoughts, and as such gave Clarke the time she needed, eventually, blue eyes once again met green.

“Tonight, I know I shouldn't of left like that, I think I must of drank more than I realised.” Clarke must of sensed that Lexa was about to respond so she quickly drove forward. “And no, drinking isn't the excuse, it just helped bring things to the surface I guess” as she looked into swirling green eyes, confusion easily recognisable, she took a deep breath and continued.

“It's just, ever since Finn, I guess I didn't realise the extent of how deep my insecurities went, and then this happened with us an my mum started going on and….”

“Wait, your mother?” Clarke had started to ramble, barely taking a breath as she rushed to speak, so in attempts to slow things down Lexa had had to interrupt.

“Yes, she doesn't like some of the things she's read about you”

“Ok, and what do you think?” Lexa asked smoothly, one eyebrow raised at the blonde.

“It's not about that Lex, you've been nothing but honest with me about your past and I respect that, it's just…….look at you. You're gorgeous, strong, you work hard to protect and help people who can't do it themselves, you're perfect. People literally throw them selves either at you or out of your way”

“So you think that what? One day I'll just leave when somebody ‘throws themselves at me’? Is that how little you think of me?”

Lexa stood and faced Clarke, her usual mask nowhere to be seen as her gut twisted and anger and pain started to rise within her.

“God Lex no! I trust you completely!” Clarke hurried to stand and face Lexa, eyes pleading with the brunette to understand. “You just……deserve better” her voice one again quiet.

Looking at Clarke, Lexa only now fully understood what the blonde was scared of, her distance and actions recently becoming all too apparent. It was like a veil of confusion instantly lifted and revealed something she herself instantly recognised. Finn leaving her had given her a sense of feeling unworthy, had bruised her confidence, and for that, Lexa truly wished she'd never have to lay eyes on that asshole for fear of losing her cool and ending up with a criminal record.

As Lexa’s anger depleted, it was replaced by sadness for the hurt Clarke had been struggling with, and empathy as she knew all too well the damage a person can cause to somebody's sense of self worth. Sighing, she sat back down looking into the night's sky feeling Clarke follow her lead as she too tentatively sat. Only a minute or two passed in silence before the brunette started to softly sing.

‘There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever, not for better  
Some have gone and some remain.  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all’

Clarke just listened intently, she easily recognised the song but why Lexa would sing this, and right at this moment was unknown to the young doctor, instead of questioning it, she allowed the brunette to continue.

‘But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love, as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection   
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I love you more’

Once she had finished, she turned and brought Clarke's sapphire eyes to her own.

“The first time I ever saw you, you hummed that song to a baby, a very upset little boy, but you hummed, and he calmed down. You didn't have to, you could of just walked by, ignored it as best you could but you didn't, because that's not something that would even occur to you. You wore your light blue jeans with the rip at the left knee, a faded NYC sweatshirt and nearly killed yourself trying to get to your luggage” Lexa smiled.

Clarke let out a little wet laugh, a lump forming at Lexa’s words “you remember that?”

“Clarke, I remember everything” the brunettes voice was soft, caressing almost with its gentle tones calming the blonde. “I remember you told me that your dad used to sing that to you as a child, I remember how you got that scar on your elbow in the playground sticking up for Raven when some kid tried taking her juice box. I remember the reasons why you became a doctor, and I remember when you told me that when you need time to think and breathe, you’d sneak up to the hospital roof so your worries seem less significant under the vastness of the sky”

Clarke recalled every conversation, most of the time seemingly meaningless chatter, something that popped in her head when in the brunettes company as they watched a documentary, or discussed their childhood and family. Clarke didn't realise that Lexa did indeed pay very close attention to every word.

“So that's how you found me” the blonde whispered, Lexa sending a slight nod in confirmation.

“Do you know why I finally opened up to you?”

The young doctor simply shook her head in reply.

“Because I had no choice”

Clarke's brow furrowed, silently urging Lexa to continue.

“Clarke, you’re one of the most selfless, kind and genuine people I've ever met. Wether it's your patients, friends and family, or a perfect stranger, you do everything in your power to help. You have this amazing heart that drives you, not for personal gain, or some sense of pride, but to better yourself for their sake. Because of you, so many lives have been affected for the better……….including mine”

As if flooded with pure need to make this person sitting before her realise how much she meant to Lexa, the brunette took a steadying breath, and possibly for the first time in her life, completely opened up her heart.

“I was damaged, scared by what happened with Costia, If I'm honest, I don't think I've ever opened up to anyone, even before her. I’ve always had a sense of self preservation, maybe from losing my parents I don't know, but after Costia, I swore I'd never let anyone have that type of power over me again. I’d spent years building up a wall, never allowing anyone close, I thought it was better that way, that I was doing the smart thing by hiding my heart, but then you came crashing into my life……literally” both women again chuckling at the memory.

“Without even realising it, you showed me how rich life can be if you allow yourself to truly feel it, how in reality I was just drifting through life never really living. You gave that to me Clarke, you broke down every wall, and forced your way in, you made me feel alive for the first time in a very long time, how could I not fall for you?”

“Lex…….” The blonde breathed as she grabbed at the brunettes hand, heart close to bursting at the gentle words being spoken to her.

“I love you Clarke, I love everything about you, even your clumsy streak”

Both women laughed again nervously, tears welling up, both full of emotion as Lexa continued.

“I love you, and if you want me, then I'll do my best to show you everyday just what a beautiful soul you truly are, and how unbelievably lucky I am to have you in my life”

“I love you too, so much”

Lexa reached up and caught the single tear that escaped the dazzling blue eyes she so often got lost in. Unable to hold back, Clarke pushed forward, wrapping her arms around the brunettes tanned shoulders, and burying her face into the slender smooth neck she had always felt safe.

The two held onto each other, basking in the warmth and love each felt when in each other's arms, each taking comfort and solace knowing that the person they loved, loved them back with every fibre of their being.

“I'm sorry”

Lexa not only heard the apology, but she felt it on the warm breath against her neck, and the tightened grip around her.

“Don't be sorry, just talk to me ok?”

“I promise” the blonde said as a slight sniffle escaped.

Clarke didn't know how long they held onto each other, too caught up in the wonderful haze they always seemed to create when they were together, but eventually the cold night started to prick at her consciousness, and she realised that neither of them were dressed for this still wintery evening.

“Come on, we’ll catch a cold if we stay here much longer” The young doctor stood, gently tugging at the brunettes arm urging her up too.

“Oh, you may want to let the guys know you're ok, I was meant to call when I found you”

“Damn it…….you think they'll be pissed?”

Lexa felt almost sorry for the hopeful expression the blonde wore, knowing full well that the two brunettes would not let her midnight flit go unpunished.

“I believe ass and kick were in the same sentence” she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at the blondes shoulders dropping in defeat. “Here” she pulled out her cell ignoring the many missed calls and texts, and quickly typed out message. “There, you're safe until tomorrow at least”

“And right there……that's one of the many, many reasons why I love you” the blonde beamed.

“How about we go home and find a few more?”

“Now that sounds like a very good idea” Clarke said smiling as she took the brunettes hand and led her towards the rooftop doors, and towards the hours they would spend that night trying to convey in soft kisses, and gentle words just how much love they shared.

It was only later on that night that Lexa realised, home wasn't a place, somewhere that could be pinpointed on a map, it wasn't a building, a place to keep belongings or even memories on a wall. Gazing down at the beautiful blonde sleeping soundly in her arms, she felt complete, like she had been missing something important her whole life and now she had finally found it, like she had finally found home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is, the last chapter of my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you all for the amazing comments along this journey, you all gave me the encouragement to keep going even when I couldn't seem to focus. I do plan on posting an Eplilogue, so watch out for that. Till next time, peace :)


End file.
